The Crown of Sonnets
by b-blueberry
Summary: This story focuses on the domestic life of the royal Each of the sonnets explores one aspect of the theme, and is linked to the preceding and succeeding sonnets by repeating the final line of the preceding sonnet as its first AU - Everyone
1. The Consort's Secret

**T**he Consort's Secret

It was a well kept secret that Bilbo Baggins, Consort to Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thror, King under the Mountain, was pregnant. Or so Bilbo thought.

* * *

It wasn't like he didn't want children, he loved them, but he wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet. Of course Thorin knew and Dís and Óin, but as far as Bilbo was concerned they were the only one.

Bilbo and Thorin had a conversation about children few months ago and decided that it's time to add a new member to their small family. Thráin, their firstborn, was old enough to start his training with Dwalin and start his lessons with Balin, who was the most patient with children from the company. Bilbo and Ori were patient too, but not when it came to teaching a very energetic dwobbit about the history of his people. Frerin, their second son just started to walk and was starting to talk, and didn't require the attention of his parents all the time. So the time was perfect to add another child.

The problem with secrets is that eventually they are no longer secrets and Bilbo was determined to keep his pregnancy a secret as long as possible. He wasn't ashamed or anything, he just didn't want his life to change all of a sudden.

He knew that children were precious to the dwarves but he learned from his mistakes.

The first time he discovered he was pregnant he and Thorin shared the news with everyone right away. Mistake number one. Do not tell a dwarf, you are with child, he will start treating you like one.

Next day he wasn't welcome in the library because it was a dangerous place for someone who was carrying something so fragile. Can you imagine telling a Baggins he is not allowed in a library? Of course Bilbo put up a fight, but when Thorin sided with Ori, he knew he lost the battle. From that day on to the end of his pregnancy he was forced to call Ori to his bedchamber and tell him what book he wants and then Ori would go get it for him.

What could be worse than that? Royal kitchen, off limits to Bilbo Baggins. The place screamed with danger. Bombur had a panic attack when Bilbo entered the kitchen. It was not safe for the hobbit. Hobbits love food more than anything in the world and pregnant hobbits love it even more, but Bilbo wasn't even allowed to sit in the kitchen. Of course Bilbo put up a fight, but when Thorin sided with Bombur, he knew he lost the battle. From that day on to the end of his pregnancy all food was delivered to his bedchamber.

A nice walk to the market of Dale. Dangerous without at least dozens of guard by his side, which made it difficult to buy something unnoticed.

Gardening, too much physical work.

Council meetings, too stressful. Not good for the baby.

Negotiations with elves… Well, Thorin just had to find some reason to prevent Bilbo being in the same room as Thranduil and the best one that Thorin was able to come up with was that they carried diseases which could harm the baby. Of course everyone in the company sided with Thorin. In Bilbo's opinion that was just stupid.

The anger was starting to boil in him. He loved all the attention he received from Thorin and the rest of the company, but everything has a limit and Bilbo was reaching his. In Thorin's head everything was dangerous and his idea of Bilbo's pregnancy was having Bilbo locked in their bedroom with guards outside the doors.

Bilbo had none of that. He still enjoyed his first pregnancy and even got to do some things he was forbidden to do with the help of Thorin's sister Dís, who was the only one who agreed that the hobbit should be allowed to do everything as long he is comfortable doing it.

At the end Bilbo gave birth to perfectly healthy dwobbit.

When Bilbo discovered he was with child again he was more careful with telling the others about it, but sadly for him when they finally found out they overreacted as they did the first time and the scenario repeated.

At the end Bilbo again gave birth to a perfectly healthy dwobbit.

:::

Now that they wanted a child for the third time he knew he had to play the right cards from the beginning if he wanted to win. He knew that when it would come to discussing his safety and the safety of their unborn child Thorin could be stubborn as he is when he is negotiating with elves and there was no way to alter his mind. In normal circumstances Bilbo would have no problem getting Thorin around his finger, pushing him around and telling him what to do, but when it came to children Thorin remained stoic.

Bilbo always wanted a large family and who was Thorin to deny him. Wanting more children meant that Thorin could woo Bilbo in bed even more than usual and he wasn't complaining. But this time things didn't go as Thorin would have hoped.

When deciding for the first two children Thorin got Bilbo in his arms every night, several times until he announced he was expecting and even that didn't stop them. They would enjoy each other until Bilbo wasn't comfortable anymore and that meant drought for Thorin. Bilbo could see that Thorin was desperate for his touch, but he had to wait. At the end, few weeks after the birth they would enjoy each other for days and those days were pure bliss.

Decision made. With that Thorin's eyes sparkled with lust but at the end all he got was disappointment and a very big problem in his pants that urgently required Bilbo's attention. No matter how hard he tried, Bilbo avoided coupling with him. Thorin tried everything to woo him in the bed but after a few weeks he was running out of ideas. Romantic dinner, bath, small gifts got Thorin absolutely nothing. Every time Bilbo found some excuse not to sleep with him. He was tired, had a headache, he wasn't feeling well, he used very possible excuse to avoid his husband. But after a few weeks he also ran out of ideas how to avoid it. At the end he stayed in the children's room watching them sleep until he was sure that Thorin was sleeping, only then he would join his husband in their bedroom.

Thorin was growing more frustrated and worried as the days went by. The only thing he was able to forget about 'his' problem was to bury himself into work until he was too tired even to think about it and all he could do when he came back to their chambers was fall asleep.

When the look on Thorin's face was filled with worry Bilbo decided he would start the next part of his plan. For that day he arranged for Thorin to be relieved from his duties as a king earlier than usual and that the children would spend the evening with Dís.

When Thorin entered their chambers that night he was surprised to find Bilbo on their bed wearing only his nightgown and that meant the game was back on. He didn't want an explanation why Bilbo was avoiding him for weeks and in that moment he didn't even care. He strode to Bilbo and clashed their lips into a passionate kiss filled with desperation and lust.

It didn't take long to get all the clothes off Thorin and Bilbo's nightgown also ended on the floor. Thorin was on Bilbo, kissing his neck and papering kisses all over his body. His aching need pressing into Bilbo's stomach. It took Bilbo every ounce of self control not to completely melt into Thorin's touch. He had to stop this now before things would go too far and weeks of abstinence gone to waste.

The opportunity presented itself when Thorin reach to grab the bottle of oil from the nightstand, that was when Bilbo finally spoke.

"Thorin, we need to talk." His voice was serious and he sounded determined.

"Now? Like in this particular moment? Can it wait few minutes, because I'm sure I won't last long." Thorin was now trying to open the bottle, but stopped when Bilbo shook his head, sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Something is wrong was the first thing that came to his mind.

"If we are going to do this," said Bilbo slowly, "I have to be sure I will have your full support…"

"Yes, of course, whatever you need I will be there for you," Thorin interrupted before Bilbo could finish.

"I mean with every decision I make I want you to support me…"

"Yes, yes, always," Thorin nodded. His mind wasn't exactly on the conversation he was having with Bilbo.

"Even when it comes to telling others about the child and me spending my free time and me talking to other people, even elves and…"

Now Thorin sobered up. "NO!"

Bilbo just stared at him for a minute.

"You know when it comes to our children I will not put them at risk, so if that means saying no to your every whim so be it." Thorin said as calmly as he was talking to one of his council members.

Bilbo needed a moment to collect his thoughts about what just happened and fight back the tears. "Very well then," he said and reached for his nightgown and put it on, "We'll do it your way." Obviously hurt he climbed under the covers and whished Thorin goodnight.

Thorin sat on the bed for few minutes trying to understand what just happened until he had enough of everything. He groveled in frustration and anger and went to the bathroom to get at least some release even though he knew he could never achieve what Bilbo could.

In Bilbo's mind there was already a plan B.

The next morning started as it would normally start. Bilbo waking up, kissing sleeping Thorin on the brow and going to the bathroom. Then he would prepare breakfast and slowly wake up the children from their peaceful slumber.

As on schedule Thorin would enter the room in the middle of the breakfast. Thráin was devouring food and Bilbo was feeding Frerin, because if he would give the spoon to him more food would end on the floor than in his mouth. What could Bilbo do? Frerin just love to play with his food. So to avoid that Bilbo fed him. Thorin would normally kiss Thráin on the head, then Frerin and at the end he would give Bilbo a quick peck. That day he wanted to kiss him out of the custom but stopped in the last moment. Bilbo was a little surprised when Thorin didn't kiss him but he knew that last night wasn't their best so decided to let Thorin cool his anger down before pressing the situation further. Their eyes met and then Thorin turned and left the room without saying a word, leaving Bilbo to tend their children alone.

After breakfast he escorted Thráin to Dori where he would be spending the majority of the day. With Frerin on his hip he headed to the library where he would help Ori with everything that needed to be done. Spending so much time in the library with his papa, Frerin had there a lot of toys so child could be very easily distracted while Bilbo helped Ori, but always keeping an eye on his son.

The days went by and nor Thorin nor Bilbo wanted to talk about what has happened the other night. Thorin calmed down and wasn't angry any more at Bilbo, so everything returned to the way it was before. Well everything except their sex life, which was still non-existent. At nights Bilbo would cuddle against Thorin and Bilbo's touch would wake up Thorin immediately from the sleep. He was getting really horny. With Bilbo's warm body next to him he was unable to sleep and when the morning came he would have another problem that needed taking care off. When Bilbo woke up every morning and saw the problem that was eating Thorin he would only smile and give him a chaste kiss, then he would leave it to Thorin to deal with it. He knew that even Thorin was now reaching his boiling point, which only meant that he would explode any time.

Two weeks after their let's call it disagreement, Thorin hit his lowest point. That was it. No more. He was sitting in another dull council meeting and all he could think about was his Burglar and how amazing it would feel to have him right now, even if it meant that all council members could watch. All of a sudden he stood up and the whole room went silent.

"I do not feel well, we will discuss things on the next meeting." With that said he strode out of the room with Balin following close behind. He knew where he was heading and nothing could stop him. When they were far enough he finally spoke to Balin who was still following him. "Children…"

"Master Thráin is with Dwalin and Fíli and Kíli have the younger one," spoke Balin. He always knew where the children were. He knew almost everything as his job was to assist and advise Thorin.

Thorin stopped. "Fíli and Kíli?"

Balin only nodded.

"Very well then, have them taken both to my sister after and make sure I am not disturbed until morning." Balin only watched as Thorin disappeared down the corridor.

Door of the library opened with a loud thud and Ori jumped with surprise. Bilbo didn't even flinch, he knew it was coming. Thorin marched to him and dragged him out, Bilbo followed without saying a word. The look on Thorin's face was all he needed to know that he lost two battles but has finally won the war. All conversation they had before they entered their bedroom was:

"Children…"

"Dís."

"Evening?"

"Morning."

"Good," said Bilbo and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and kissed him as the doors of their bedroom were closed and they were lost in each other embrace.

Morning came too early in Thorin's opinion. For a change he was the first one wake up and he smiled when he realized that Bilbo's head was lying on his chest, breathing slowly deep in his sleep. He was probably still spent from the last night. Thorin smirked at the thought of last night. It was perfect. All the feelings of love that Bilbo poured into their lovemaking were sending him to Heavens. Thorin pulled Bilbo even closer to him and kissed his temple. He was one happy dwarf.

The kiss woke Bilbo up. He was so used to respond to their children's needs and that meant that almost every sound or movement woke him. This time it was different. The movement didn't mean he had to get up and tend a child. No, the movement on the bed meant that that Thorin was awake and that he wasn't dreaming. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Thorin smiling at him like a love struck fool. Thorin's body was nice and warm and he fit perfectly next to him. There was no need for them to start their day right now, he could enjoy few more minutes of bliss.

"Morning," Thorin said and placed a kiss on Bilbo's lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," was all that Bilbo could mumble in return still half asleep. "Do we have to get up?"

"No, not yet," chuckled Thorin when he saw that Bilbo was drowsing back to sleep.

Thorin's voice send vibrations all over Bilbo's body. Why did the dwarf have to have such a deep voice? He opened his eyes again only to see that Thorin was still looking at him with his blue eyes filled with love, but there was something else Bilbo saw. Lust. They were still naked and if he knew something for sure, is that there was nothing in the world (almost nothing) that would prevent Thorin to work out his desires this morning. Damn the dwarf and his libido.

Slowly he started drawing circles on Thorin chest, with each circle drawn going lower and lower until he heard Thorin hiss. He could feel how Thorin's body reacted to his touch and he could feel how his own body reacted to having his naked husband next to him. He lifted his head and leaned in to kiss his husband, but having been awake for some time now Thorin took it as indication that Bilbo was awake enough to participate in another round in their carnal needs. He rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Bilbo and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

:::

Few weeks passed, and every night or any time that Thorin could get Bilbo alone they would enjoy each other, when Bilbo started to notice symptoms that his body was changing. He knew what that meant and having it confirmed by Óin and Dís was just something that would calm Thorin down when they assured him that the baby and him were fine. He was ecstatic. He wasn't happy about getting huge again, but he was happy to have another child growing in him.

There were still some things that needed to be discussed between them, but every time Bilbo would brought it up Thorin would do anything to change the topic. He was ordered by Bilbo to forbid Óin and Dís sharing the happy news with anyone. He was not allowed to tell anyone about the baby and he was not allowed to follow him, order someone to follow him or tell him what he was allowed to do and what not. He wasn't happy about keeping his mouth shut but he promised and he had to keep his promise. He found some loopholes in Bilbo's orders and he would put them in use when he was sure that the hobbit wasn't paying attention.

The council meetings usually ended in the right moment when Bilbo walked in. All the food was brought to their chambers under the excuse that children needed calm and quiet environment to eat and that it was beneficial if they would spend some quality time with their parents before new child would join them so that they would not feel ignored. There were a lot of things that Thorin did that were oblivious to the hobbit that was wrapped in his perfect cocoon of pregnancy that was developing like he wanted.

However, nothing stays a secret for long. The first ones to find out were Fíli and Kíli, who heard the conversation between Dís and Óin. They were getting another cousin. Kíli let out a cry of joy then Dís heard them and pulled them into the room. First they got a speech on how it is not appropriate to listen to the conversations and then they were ordered to keep an eye on Bilbo, but from a distance so that the hobbit would not suspect anything. They must not be seen, or Bilbo might realize that they know. The next one to suspect something was happening was Dwalin. Bilbo asked him to teach him some basic sword fighting and Dwalin agreed. He would take his time and teach the Burglar how to defend himself and the children if the need arises. But the Burglar didn't show up at the practice. When he went to ask Thorin about it but the only thing the King said was that he had a personal reason. Dwalin's assumption was confirmed when he talked to Ori. He told him that Bilbo was getting rounder; he could see it when Bilbo would reach for the books and the hem of the shirt would lift up enough to reveal his slightly swollen abdomen. News like that needed to be shared with Balin who already knew. Seeing the expression that Thorin wore for days meant only one thing and all Balin could do is congratulate the King. Thorin smiled and asked him to keep the news to himself. Of course Balin obliged, but when he realized others knew too, he had to say something to prevent the news from spreading.

It didn't take long before the entire company knew, but they all pretended they didn't know when they were around Bilbo, they still tried to help him as much as they could without him realizing. Nori, the spymaster heard the news from the princes who were giggling and discussing possible names for their new cousin. He wasted no time and shared the information with his brothers. Glóin knew something was happening because his brother made regular trips to royal chambers and he knew everyone was healthy. Bombur noticed the change in Bilbo's food cravings. He witnessed two hobbit pregnancies before and he knew what kind of food Bilbo ate during them. Bofur got more requests for toys from Bilbo in a month than he got the previous year. More toys meant that Bilbo was trying to bribe someone and what best way it is than to shower your children with toys and later tell them they will be receiving a brother or a sister. And so Bofur and Bombur shared their discovery with Bifur and that meant that everyone knew except Bilbo.

:::

Every year on the day that Bilbo signed the contract and they started the quest to take back Erebor, there would be a small celebration held in the royal chambers. There was a huge dining room that was barley used and on that day it would be filled with all the members of the company. But there was never a really peaceful celebration. No, it was more like a feast where food would be thrown across the table, there would be laughing, singing, drinking, everything that a family would do at reunion.

A week prior to the dinner was always stressful for the hobbit. He always hoped that this year would be different and that the dwarfs would show some manners, but that never happened. He tried so hard to teach his sons how to be a respectable dwobbit and how to behave during meals, but one dinner always ruined everything and Bilbo usually got food thrown in his face for weeks after that. This year's preparations turned out to be even more difficult that before.

Firstly, he was pregnant and that meant that he didn't have so much energy as he had before. Secondly, Thorin thought that now was a good idea to move Frerin from the nursery, which was directly connected to their bedroom, to his own room. Of course that meant sleepless nights for both him and Bilbo as Frerin refused to sleep alone in the room that was next to his parents. He would wake up and when he would realize that he was in another room he would start crying until someone would come and helped him back to sleep. After a week Bilbo and Thorin were exhausted. Frerin would be cranky due to his lack of sleep which meant Bilbo would be the one to deal with that. Thráin would be a trouble maker as always and Bilbo would become upset faster than usual and he would take it on him. That lead to Thorin who had enough of negotiations with elves and when he returned back to his chambers he would find his hormonal husband crying his eyes out because he scolded a child, a cranky toddler who refused to do collaborate with his parents and a child who was upset because his papa scolded him. For a week their life was an emotional rollercoaster.

But a week was reaching its end and Bilbo was in the kitchen preparing food for the feast. Bombur tried to talk him out of helping but Bilbo refused. It was a tradition that he would get up early that day and help Bombur with the food. His stomach was quite large by now but he successfully hid it with larger shirts. People that didn't know he was expecting didn't even notice how round he was and that pleased him.

Thorin finished his meetings earlier than usual. Negotiation with elves went better than expected and after days of debating and arguing they finally came to an agreement that pleased both parties. He decided that he would do his son a favor and get him from Dori, who was currently teaching him, earlier and that they would spend some time together. Thráin was more than happy when he saw his father appear in the room. They didn't spend so much time together as they would when he was younger so spending time with Thorin and having his full attention to himself was special to him. Thráin saw his father as a fair and mighty King, a king he would like to become one day. Thorin listened to his son's stories and he would share some of his own with him. He also tried to teach his son some things and tested his son's knowledge by asking him questions. Times like this were special to Thorin because he would hear his son's opinion on the matter, as much of an opinion a twelve-year old could give him. One of the things that Thráin learned was Khuzdul. As an heir to the throne he had to learn an ancient dialect of the language which was thought by Balin but checked and corrected on daily basis by his father. When they would spend some time together Thorin would engage his son in conversation in the dialect and he would correct every wrong pronunciation. Thráin didn't understand why he had to learn a dialect that only four people in the mountain knew how to speak but never asked his father about it. Thorin was happy to discover that his son was like Bilbo, a quick learner.

Slowly they made their way to the royal chambers where people were starting to gather for the celebration. After they entered Thorin went to fetch peacefully sleeping Frerin from Dís. He was glad to see him asleep even if it meant that he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. He was in a deep conversation with Balin when Bilbo appeared in the room, clearly coming straight from the bath.

Bilbo made his way to Thorin and offered him a kiss."Hi." He reached to pry still sleeping Frerin from Thorin's arms to slowly wake him up for dinner.

"You shouldn't," whispered Thorin but Bilbo shot him a glare and Thorin handed over the child. Balin offered Thorin a smile while they watched the hobbit slowly walking across the room whispering something and rubbing Frerin's back to wake him up.

It didn't take long for Bombur to appear and that meant that the food was ready to eat.

As always Thorin sat at the head of the table. On the one side was Fíli as his heir, next to him was Thráin as Fíli's heir. On the other side was Bilbo who was helping Frerin with his food.

The room was uncomfortably silent and everyone was using their silver to eat. No food was flying across the room. Bilbo didn't even notice it but others did as they often looked up from their plate looking around searching with their eyes for someone who would break the silence.

The most impatient was Thráin who was obviously expecting a food fight but was disappointed by everyone's behavior. He wanted the food fight start so he took the spoon full of potatoes and wanted to throw it at Bofur but Kíli, who was sitting next to him, caught his hand before something happened.

"You shouldn't," he whispered. Unfortunately for everyone in the room he was still to loud.

Bilbo, who was currently facing Frerin froze in the spot. 'You shouldn't,' why this word caught his attention? He was hearing it a lot for the past few weeks. From Ori, Bombur, Fíli and Kíli, Óin and most importantly Thorin. Suddenly all made sense. He looked around only to see that everyone was looking at their plate except Kíli. Kíli was looking directly in his eyes, affraid of what might happen now.

"You know," Bilbo whispered to himself. Kíli who was still looking at him didn't even blink but Thorin froze and that gave Bilbo confirmation that he was right. 'Everyone knows,' was echoing through Bilbo's mind. He looked at Thorin, but his expression was blank. "If you'll excuse me," he said as calmly as he could, stood up and left the room. All eyes in the room now looked at Thorin who was unsure what to do, but he knew he should talk to Bilbo, so after few moments he followed him out of the room.

As expected he found Bilbo in the common room, sitting in the armchair in front of the fire. Bilbo's eyes were fixed on the fire and he didn't move or speak even as he was aware of Thorin's presence. After what seemed like hours but were more like few minutes Thorin kneeled in front of Bilbo and took his hands in his.

"Âzyungâl," Thorin said, but Bilbo didn't even blink, his eyes were fixed on the dancing fire. Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek and slowly turned his head so that Bilbo would finally look him in the eyes. Thorin held his breath when he met Bilbo's look that was filled with disappointment. "Âzyungâl," he tried again.

Now Bilbo flinched like he just woke up from a trans. "W-why," he choked on his own words. "Why did you tell them?"

Thorin didn't know how to answer. He wanted to explain but he didn't know how to start so that Bilbo would listen to him to the end. "I wanted you to be happy," he started slowly and when he saw that he caught Bilbo's attention he continued. "I didn't want them to know." Bilbo raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I wanted them to know, but that doesn't mean I told them."

"They all know," argued Bilbo. "And I for sure didn't tell them a thing."

"I didn't tell them. Aulë knows I wanted to, because sometimes you drove me crazy," Thorin smiled at Bilbo and continued. "All I want is for you to be safe and happy and I knew that you were safe and I wanted to make you happy. I swear I didn't say a thing."

"Then how everyone knows about it?"

"They figured it out. Slowly, one by one. At the end all knew and I asked them to stay quiet and pretend they didn't know. I kept my promise."

"How was everyone able to figure it out," Bilbo asked.

"It wasn't very hard. Balin figured it out the same day that we did, except he thought my smile came from the news and not from the quickie we shared in the pantry." Thorin smirked and Bilbo's face flushed red from embarrassment. "Do not be angry, this is something we need to celebrate. I know you like the things to stay as they are now and I'm sure that you can see that they managed to control themselves around you."

"Just promise me that nothing will change."

"I promise you that nothing will change," said Thorin and quickly added, "At least not for another few months." He pulled Bilbo up from the chair, wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his curls. "Are you ready to return?" Bilbo only nodded. Thorin intertwined their fingers and they walked back in hand in hand.

As they entered the whole room went silent, but at least there was no tension in the room. Everyone was happy to see both King and his Consort smiling. They walked back to take a seat when Frerin decided to break the silence.

"Baby," he asked and raised his arms to be lifted from his chair.

"Yes," smiled Bilbo as he lifted his son and sat him in his lap. "A baby. Are you excited about it?" Frerin only nodded.

"Congratulations laddie," said Balin.

"Thank you. Thank you all for everything," said Bilbo with Frerin in his lap. "Even for lying to me." There was little sarcasm in his voice. "I know you did it with best intentions." Thorin offered a warm smile.

"I think this calls for a toast," said Dís and raised her cup. Everyone copied her. Bilbo lifting his cup filled with water. "To Thorin, he can be stubborn at the times but he is a fair king, may his days be prosperous. To Bilbo, who is my brother's heart and most treasured jewel. And to Erebor, our home."

"To Erebor," everyone exclaimed and emptied their cups.

:::

After the awkward beginning everything was going as it normally would. Dwarves were a merry gathering and once they started drinking there was no way of stopping the madness that usually followed. They were singing and laughing, teasing each other, they were just as annoying as the first day when they walked in Bag-End but Bilbo loved them anyway.

Thráin was playing a game with Fíli and Kíli. Thorin was comfortably leaning in his chair observing with a smile on his face his extended family and Bilbo was having a conversation with Balin regarding the meeting Thorin had with elves previously that day.

Frerin on the other hand had his eyes set on something else. He was still sitting in Bilbo's lap and was for the last twenty minutes looking at a piece of cherry pie that was right in front of him but due to Bilbo's strong grip on him out of reach. He tried to reach it several times but it was too far. Thorin noticed his son's discomfort and decided to aid him. He was probably still hungry that's why he was reaching for the dessert. Once the pie was in within his reach Frerin grabbed it with both of his hands and stuffed a large piece of it in his mouth. He smiled happily. Thorin on the other hand wasn't so happy. Frerin's hands were red from the fruit, so was his face and his shirt. Bilbo is not going to be happy when he sees the state of his son, but for now he remained oblivious to what was happening with his son. Frerin once again reached for the pie but this time he didn't eat it, no he threw it at Thorin and giggled. He hit Thorin right in the face. Thorin was dumbstruck, he wasn't sure if it was a talent of his son that hit him or pure luck.

Thorin used a napkin to clean his face, and then he reached for the bowl of whipped cream and dipped his finger into it. "Now, what do we do when some does not behave," he asked Frerin when he approached him with his finger.

He caught Bilbo's attention, who turned around and saw what Thorin was doing. "No, please Thorin, don't do that. Every time you…" he trailed off when he saw that Frerin buried his head in his chest and his hands were clutching to his shirt as holding for life. His shirt was ruined. "No, why it always has to be me and my shirt," he complained and slowly untangled Frerin's hands.

Thorin was still playing with Frerin and was circling his finger around Frerin's nose.

"Do you really have to be so immature," asked Bilbo.

"Yes," responded Thorin. The cream from his finger ended on Bilbo's nose and Frerin giggled with joy. "You love me more when I'm…immature." Bilbo blushed when Thorin kissed his nose to clean the cream off.

Thráin obviously noticed what has happened and quickly threw food at Bofur who was sitting opposite to him. "Food fight!"

Before Bilbo could react and scold his son for his behaviour, food was already flying all over the room. Thráin was on the table in the middle of the fight and ignored all Bilbo's orders and pleas.

"Can you please not do that? Get off the table please," all of Bilbo's orders were ignored. When it came to having fun with food no one paid attention to the hobbit, when it came to cleaning the food after the fun Bilbo was the centre of attention. "Thorin, can you please make them stop?"

"Why? They are having fun, let them have a little fun, no harm will come from this."

"Then have all the fun of this world cleaning this," Bilbo said and left the room with wailing Frerin in his arms who was clearly upset because he was taken from the fun.

Approximately an hour and a half later Thorin found Bilbo in Frerin's room. He was sitting at the edge of the bed slowly running his fingers through his son's dark hair.

"He is sleeping," whispered Thorin.

"Yes, for the first time in weeks he didn't put up a fight. He was half asleep during his bath. I think the exhaustion from previous weeks and all the excitement today got to him. He will probably sleep through the night."

"Come love, let's leave him to his peaceful dreams." Thorin took Bilbo's hand in his own and lead him out of the room. They left the doors slightly open if Frerin would indeed wake up in the middle of the night and start crying.

Their room was opposite to Frerin's and next to Thráin's. He was waiting for them in the hallway to wish them Goodnight. "Goodnight my troublemaker," said Bilbo and kissed his son on the top of the head. Bilbo was too tired for anything else. He had an exhausting day and all he could think about at that moment was his warm and soft bed.

"Come let's get you to bed," said Thorin and escorted Thráin to his room to tuck him in his bed. He knew that Thráin loved it when someone would stay with him until he falls asleep. Once his son was safely tucked in he would kiss him on the head and spent another few minutes with him. "Did you have a good time?"

"Mhmmm…," mumbled Thráin, already half asleep.

"I'll let you sleep," whispered Thorin. "I love you son."

"Luv…u…too."

Thorin kissed his son and left the room.

Bilbo was already half asleep when Thorin entered. "Leave the door," was all that Bilbo could mutter and Thorin obliged. He climbed into bed and spooned his smaller husband. He was also tired. He took a few breaths inhaling Bilbo's sweet scent from the bath he took earlier before he fell asleep.

:::

Bilbo woke up early as always and went through his morning routine. He and the boys were enjoying their second breakfast when Thorin finally emerged from the bedroom clearly late for something.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence. The King Under the Mountain himself," teased Bilbo.

"Daddy," shouted Frerin and that earned him a kiss on the head from Thorin.

"I'm not staying I'm already late. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You have time now-"

"I'm already late-"

"I talked to Balin, he postponed you meeting until afternoon. Now sit down and eat. I will get you a plate." Thorin really loved when Bilbo did things like that for him. It showed him how much he was loved.

"Daddy," squealed again Frerin. His hand was full of fruit and he was prepared to throw it at Thorn.

"No," said Bilbo and emptied his hand. "We do not throw food at others." He handed the plate to Thorin.

"So, did you enjoy last night," Thorin asked Thráin.

"Yes, it was amazing. At the beginning it was really boring but when the food fight started-" he was silenced by the look Bilbo sent him.

"Yes about the food fight, we will talk about that young man and you will be punished," said Bilbo.

"No, that's not fair," protested Thráin. "I didn't start it. Frerin did. Why is he not punished?"

"Frerin didn't start a fight. It was Thorin."

"Why would I start a food fight during a dull dinner," innocently asked Thorin.

"See! It was dad. I had nothing to do with it. You should punish him instead of me."

"Trust me deary, he will be punished."

"Hey now, let's not get over ourselves," protested Thorin because he knew what kind of punishment Bilbo had in mind and he didn't like it.

"We have the same discussion every year about throwing food and every year the result is the same. We will discuss your punishment later. Enough of this now." With that Bilbo stood up and took the empty plates to the kitchen.

"Dad," whined Thráin.

"It's the hormones. Don't worry about it. He will forget everything before lunch," assured Thorin. "Come I will escort you to Balin, you do have a lesson with him this morning don't you?"

"I really don't need an escort I can go on my own."

"Yes, but since I still have some time I will escort you."

Bilbo came back from the kitchen and gave Thorin a kiss. "Will I see you for lunch?"

"Most likely."

"Go to Óin and ask him for something for that headache before you go to the meeting. You still have some time."

"How did y-" wanted to ask Thorin but was silenced by another kiss.

"Enjoy your day. And you," he pointed to Thráin, "behave."

"Yes Papa."

"Bye."

:::

They were getting really close to Balin's quarters when Thráin finally spoke. "It's really close I can go on my own."

"Are you trying to get rid of me," asked Thorin.

"No," answered Thráin but avoided eye contact.

"Fine, go. I will see you for lunch. Behave," warned Thorin and then walked the other way.

Thráin was watching him until he disappeared behind the corner. This was his secret and he didn't want anyone to know about it. He wasn't planning to spend his morning listening to Balin's lesson. No, he wanted to go an adventure on his own. He discovered something that no one knew it was there. Hidden door.

* * *

**Author's notes**: English the third language I've learned so there are probably a lot of grammatical mistakes. Sorry for that. If anyone is willing to beta this story please let me know.


	2. Hidden Door

**H**idden Door

One could say that it was nothing more than pure luck when Thráin discovered the hidden passage and network of tunnels through the mountain.

* * *

For once in his life he was truly glad he was forced to bear all the lessons of Khuzdul from Balin and all the corrections from his father. Sometimes these things would become very annoying and it would really seem pointless to learn something only few people knew how to speak. This was a different (ancient) dialect of Khuzdul. Most of it was the same but there were few words that were different and Balin had put in a lot of effort that Thráin would remember these words. Balin would write the words on the piece of paper and it would be Thráin's job to learn them by heart.

It wasn't just luck that helped Thráin, it was everyone. The week preceding the discovery has been hectic. Erebor was expecting a visit from Iron Hills that meant that Dáin was coming to visit and everyone was on their last nerve. Thráin didn't understand why everyone was panicking. Dáin came to visit them several times, always bringing a large delegation with him, but other than that he wasn't really a demanding guest. But still everyone was nervous and they also put a lot of pressure on him.

Because of everything that was happening he forgot to learn the words that Balin gave him and the best thing he could do was to learn them on the way to Balin's quarters.

He was walking down the empty corridor and muttering the word from the paper when something started to glow blue behind him. He made a sudden stop and slowly turned around. On the wall appeared doors. Doors that didn't have a keyhole or a door knob. They looked like they were carved in the rock and the carvings were glowing blue. This was the most beautiful thing Thráin has ever seen. There was something written on them and Thráin had no problem reading it. 'Hidden passage through the mountain once was built, speak the word and you will find what you seek.' Thráin took a step closer and recognized the word. It was one of the words that were written on the piece of paper that Balin gave him. He ran his fingers over the glowing letters and the doors opened. At first he wasn't sure what to do. The tunnel was dark and he couldn't see where it led to, but the Took side of him got the better of him and he allowed the darkness to swallow him as the doors closed behind him.

:::

He did the same thing when he was sure that Thorin was far enough not to hear anything. By now he knew how to open the door in no time. Speak the word touch them and enter. Easy. And once again he set on another adventure.

Later that day he knew he was already late for lunch and then he took off running towards royal chambers where he would have lunch with his family. He came running into the room where everyone was already eating.

"Where have you been," questioned Bilbo.

Thráin was out of breath from all the running so he took few deep breaths before answering. "Outside." He reached for the food but Bilbo stopped him.

"Go wash your hands and then you can join us."

Thráin rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

After the lunch he made a quick disappearance before Bilbo would remember the conversation from the morning.

Fíli and Kíli were playing with Frerin in his room while Bilbo and Thorin were having some time for themselves in the common room.

Thorin was sitting in the armchair in front of the fire with Bilbo in his lap. They were exchanging kisses and tender touches. Thorin was caressing Bilbo's slightly swollen belly and Bilbo was so wrapped up in the moment that he was oblivious to the world around him.

Thorin was nuzzling Bilbo's neck when the doors of the royal chambers opened with a loud thud and visibly distressed Glóin walked in.

"What?" roared Thorin with such a powerful voice that would bring every dwarf to his knees. Bilbo didn't even flinch. He experienced once that voice but that was only once and it was a long time ago. Now, whenever they were arguing they would be loud but Thorin would never use that voice over him.

"Your majesty," said Glóin and offered a bow. "Master Baggins."

"What do you want," asked Thorin visibly angry because a beautiful moment with his Consort was interrupted. If this was any other dwarf he would not be so kind for intruding like this, but this was Glóin and as a member of the Company he was allowed to enter without being announced.

"Something terrible has happened." Bilbo shifted in the Thorin's lap so that he was now facing Glóin. "We were in the treasury in the vault, looking for those stones that Bard requested when we noticed that the stone is gone. Arkenstone is gone. Someone stole it."

Bilbo stiffened when Glóin mentioned the Arkenstone. That damn stone that brought nothing but desolation. He looked into Thorin's eyes and the only thing he saw was fear. For the last twelve years Thorin has been avoiding the treasure room and the stone and that's why it was locked in the vault with all the important things. Thorin made few trips to the treasure room to get few trinkets for himself and some for Bilbo, but that was about it. He hadn't seen the Arkenstone for almost thirteen years and he had almost forgotten about it.

"Your majesty, what should we do?"

Thorin looked into Bilbo's eyes and when he saw that they were filled with trust he found the courage to speak. "I'll come down to take a look. Call Nori and Dwalin and tell them to meet me there."

Glóin nodded and exited the room.

"Are you okay," asked Bilbo once they were alone.

"Yes." Thorin took a deep breath like he was trying to calm himself. "Will you go with me?"

"To the end of the world," answered Bilbo and kissed him. "Hey, don't worry, everything is going to be alright. You came this far without any trouble, there is no reason something will happen today. Trust me."

Thorin nodded and then helped him off his lap. He took Bilbo's hand in his and together they made their way to the treasure room.

Nori and Dwalin were already waiting for them. "Your majesty," they both greeted.

"Have you checked inside," asked Thorin.

"Yes. Everything seems to be in order and everything is there except for the Arkenstone," answered Nori.

"How could something like this even happen," questioned Bilbo. "As far as I'm aware there are guards and the vault is protected with three unbreakable locks."

"Even I don't understand." Admitted Nori. "There is no sign of breaking in, everything that was in is untouched. I've never seen something like that before. A person who did that had to have some kind of magic or something. Nothing else would explain it."

"Dwalin, double the guard," ordered Thorin, "and Nori, try to see out how someone would break three locks without anyone noticing."

When they disappeared Bilbo pulled Thorin into the treasure room. "Come, let's go take a look."

They only spend a few minutes in there. Thorin checked everything but he came to the same conclusion. The stone disappeared into a thin air.

Once they returned to their chambers Thorin was back to his normal self, knowing everything went well in the treasure room and that he didn't succumb to any sickness.

"What are you going to do about it," asked Bilbo once they were once again sitting in front of the fire.

Thorin remained quiet for several minutes. "What would you have me do?"

"I don't know. I am not very fond of that stone if you know what I mean." Thorin looked at Bilbo but didn't say anything. "It's your stone, as it was your decision to lock it down there."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say that perhaps it is better this way. You know, with the stone gone. Maybe this is some kind of sign, or nature's way of showing us that the mountain will still stand even if we don't have the stone."

"The stone was the sign to our line. It was a sign that our right to rule is divine."

"Or it was a curse." Opposed Bilbo.

"The stone must be found."

"Listen to me," said Bilbo and reached for Thorin's hand, "I'm not trying to pick an argument here, but I really think you should leave the things as they are."

"The stone must be found," was the last thing that Thorin said before he got up and walked out of the room.

Bilbo didn't really take Thorin's decision to his heart. He knew that Thorin wanted to keep the stone, even if it meant that the stone was forever locked in the vault. It was part of Thorin's past. He hated and loved the stone. The stone brought Thorin death and exile, on the other hand he decided to reclaim his kingdom because of that stone and on that quest he met Bilbo. His past and his future were somehow connected to the stone and that's why it was so hard for him to just let go and forget all that has happened.

:::

In the weeks that followed Thorin never really searched for the stone or ordered anyone to look for it because he was busy with dealing with other problems that arose after the disappearance of the Arkenstone.

It looked like that the disappearance of the stone was just the beginning. In the weeks that followed a lot of things went missing. Things were taken from the armory. Beautiful shields and axes that were decorated with jewels and gold were gone and even if they weren't really practical or ever used in battle they were still precious. Some maps disappeared from the war room, also some things from the kitchen and from the library. Most of the things that disappeared were small and that indicated that it wasn't a group of thieves but most likely only one person. And there was another thing that was confusing. All the things were never actually stolen. They were missing for few hours until they would reappear somewhere in the mountain. Everything was returned except Arkenstone.

Thorin now really had enough of playing hide and seek game with the intruder. Even Nori wasn't able to figure out how things went missing. It was almost like they were on lockdown. There were guards everywhere, watching every corridor and hall of the mountain. Thorin was slowly starting to worry. If they didn't get the thief soon he would have to assign guards to Bilbo and to the children and he knew none of them would be happy about it.

He was sitting in his study room, which he never actually used because he felt like he was bringing work 'home'. Once he stepped into the royal chambers he wasn't a king anymore, he was a husband, a father, uncle and a brother. Everything else didn't really matter and that's why he always did all the paperwork and went through all the reports in his private room that was near the throne room. That was also very convenient when one of his council members would demand his attention, but whenever he was trying to avoid them he would work in his study room where no one, except Bilbo, would disturb him.

He was going through one of the reports when suddenly something in the room started glowing blue and it couldn't be Orcrist or Bilbo's Letter opener because they were in the other room.

Slowly on the wall started to appear lines, like they were carved in and then the shape of the door appeared. Thorin was sitting in his chair and he wasn't sure what he should make of all this. Suddenly the doors opened and out walked Thráin.

That came as a surprise because no one was expecting the other one. Thráin froze in the moment when he saw his father in the study room. He didn't expect him there. He tried to back out of the room from when he arrived but the doors have already closed behind him so his back touched the cold wall. No one spoke and for several moments they were just staring at each other. Thráin decided he had enough and he slowly backed out of the room and once he was out he ran to his room.

Thorin didn't know what to do. Slowly everything made sense. Every question that came to his mind after the Arkenstone was taken was now answered. He stood up and made his way to Thráin's room.

Thráin was sitting on his bed clutching his knees to his chest and looked terrified of the blow that might come from his father. "Come with me. I think you have some explaining to do." Thorin waited until Thráin gathered enough courage to follow him out of the room.

On their way out they met Bilbo. "Hey, I heard you were here so I brought some tea." Bilbo was holding a tray with tea and some cookies offering it to Thorin who approached him. "Were you headed somewhere? I didn't mean to-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence and frowned when he saw Thráin trailing behind Thorin. "Oh no, what did you do?"

Thorin took the tray from Bilbo and set it on the table. "Come with us. I think you will be surprised when you discover what our son managed to pull out this time." He took Bilbo's hand and led him out of the room.

They left the royal quarters and after few corridors Thráin took the lead. During their walk no one said a thing and Bilbo was beginning to worry in how much trouble Thráin managed to get himself into this time.

They stopped in the empty corridor and when Bilbo wanted to ask why they stopped Thráin spoke something that he didn't understand but he figured out it was Khuzdul and a door appeared. Bilbo's jaw dropped. Thorin wasn't surprised when Thráin opened the door. They were standing there for a few moments until Thráin took Bilbo's hand and led him into the darkness. Bilbo's grip on Thorin's hand tightened but he followed his son. Thráin stopped for a second when the doors closed behind them and they were in complete darkness. "I can't see anything in here," complained Bilbo.

"Wait a moment," said Thráin. And after a few seconds the tunnel was slowly becoming brighter. The carvings from the door started to spread like veins on the wall and provided enough light that you could normally see.

"How-" wanted to ask Bilbo but Thráin quickly answered. "The light is brightest in the dark."

"I still don't-"

"It was written on the door," explained Thorin.

"Yes I could see how this makes sense because I'm perfectly able to read ancient Khuzdul," snorted Bilbo.

Once again Thráin took Bilbo's hand and led them. "How do you know where are you leading us if I may ask?"

"Follow the light," answered Thráin.

"Let me guess it was written on the door."

"Not exactly. Dad, why don't you explain?"

"It's one of the first rules they teach you when you are a young dwarfling. It's a common misunderstanding that most of the people believe we love darkness just because we live under the mountain. We love light because if something happens, let's say in the mines the light will lead you to safety. Thus follow the light."

"So am I to assume you knew about these tunnels?"

"Yes and no." Bilbo turned around for a second just to raise an eyebrow to Thorin. "I knew they existed but I didn't know where they were."

"Are you trying to tell me that your twelve-year old son knows the mountain better than you," mocked Bilbo.

"He was lucky," said Thorin in his defense. "My grandfather once told me about secret passage that lead from the throne room to the royal chambers. Back then my family occupied the whole wing not just one part, but there wasn't living just my family but also all the council members. I was starting to think he had them there so he could control them."

"So why didn't he tell you about all of them," asked Thráin.

"Wait, there are more?" Bilbo was surprised by the revelation but Thráin didn't answer.

"Nobody was supposed to know about them. As I understood they were meant for the royal family in case of _emergency_, not to use them as shortcuts."

"Some of them aren't that short," retorted Thráin.

"Yes, like I said they were meant to lead us to safety."

"I still don't understand." Bilbo was getting quite impatient.

"Only the King was supposed to know about them and when he would pass the crown he would also pass the location and the word of the door."

"Thráin, how did you found them?"

"I got lucky I guess."

Bilbo was thinking for a few seconds, trying to put the puzzle together. "So all the tunnels are somehow connected and that's why you only need to know the location of one door."

"In a way, yes," added Thorin. "I assume you find the other doors when you exit and the word glows like in the study room." Thráin only nodded.

"We have something like this in your study room," asked Bilbo.

"Yes, and our son made a sudden appearance through that door today," explained Thorin.

Thráin led them in a small room where they stopped. On the ground there was a small bag and Thráin picked it up and handed it to Thorin. Thorin reached into the bag and slowly pulled out the Arkenstone in all its glory. It truly was a beautiful stone. Bilbo was eyeing both Thorin and Thráin suspiciously. They both had eyes fixated on that stone. To Bilbo's surprise Thorin quickly snapped out of his admiration of the stone and placed it back in the bag.

"This goes back to the vault where it belongs," Thorin ordered and gave the bag back to Thráin. "We will go there now and through these tunnels so that nobody will know who took it. Then we will return to our quarters where you and I will have a discussion about what has happened and what you did. Did I make myself clear enough," asked Thorin and Thráin nodded. "Go on, we're right behind you."

:::

A good half an hour later when the Arkenstone was safely returned to the chamber they came back to their quarters. "You and I," said Thorin and pointed to Thráin, "to the study room." Bilbo followed close behind.

Thorin was leaning on the desk watching Thráin who avoided eye contact when Bilbo entered the room and shut the door behind him. Thorin wasn't angry but he knew that this type of behavior was not expected from his son who is the future King. "You stole the Arkenstone," started Thorin. "From all the things you could have taken you decided to take the stone. I'm a little disappointed that you thought that this game you've been playing for the past few weeks is funny or clever. This is some serious business, stealing from the treasury. You do know you stole from the King?" Thráin only nodded. "I wish that you would once think before you do something so stupid. As much as I'm your father in the eyes of others I'm firstly your King and with that you are expected to be treated as everyone else. If anyone would find out what you did you would be taken to the Court and then you would face trial like any other dwarf that resides in this mountain would for stealing. Being my son would not have saved you." Thorin raised his voice but he wasn't yelling on Thráin. "You do know what kind of kind of verdict would I have to give?" Once again Thráin nodded but still avoided eye contact. "And did you ever think about how would I feel if I would be forced to order to cut my own son's hand off?" Thráin shook his head. Thorin kneeled on his son level and lifted his chin so he would finally look him in the eyes. "I love you Thráin, more than anything in the word. I do not care about that stone, but I do care about you so please, please do not put me in a situation where I can't help you." Thorin stood up again. "You will not use the tunnels ever again, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"To make sure you will be given a guard for a month's time to follow you everywhere." Thráin suddenly looked up. "You are to go to your lessons and then straight back here. Going out to play with your friends is off limits for the same amount of time, so is the permission to leave the mountain except if you're accompanied by me or Bilbo." Thráin wanted to ask something but Thorin answered before he could speak. "Before you ask Fíli and Kíli do not count as me or Bilbo. For the next two weeks you will be helping Ori in the library with some scrolls and after that you will spend two weeks with me at the council meetings."

"No, please no, anything else but the guard," almost cried out Thráin.

"I wasn't negotiating with you," said Thorin, "I was telling you how the next month will be whether you like it or not." Thráin turned to Bilbo with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me, I completely agree with your father."

Thorin once again got to his son's level. "If I ever find out that you used the tunnels again I swear to you that you will have a guard with you until I die and believe me when I say that I still have some years to live on. Now got to your room I think we all had enough for one day." Thráin walked toward the door but Thorin stopped him. "One more thing, nobody is to know who took the stone and how the stone got back. Do you understand?" Thráin nodded and left the room.

Once Thráin closed the doors behind him Bilbo walked toward Thorin and pulled him into a loving embrace. He had a feeling Thorin needed some comfort. "I'm a terrible father?"

"No," smiled Bilbo and pulled a strand of hair from Thorin's face. "You're an amazing father."

"Then why do I feel like I did something horrible right now?"

"Because you're afraid." Bilbo rose on his toes, gave Thorin a kiss and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck. "You're afraid of what could have happened. It's normal to feel this way, it means that you love and care for your son and that's the most important thing."

"When did I get so lucky to have you?"

"You didn't. It came like a package. Me and the mountain together," chuckled Bilbo and pressed their foreheads together. "Everything will be fine, trust me." Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo's in another desperate kiss. "I'm going to check on Frerin if he is still alive after spending so much time with Fíli and Kíli and then I'll take a nap because all this trekking through the mountain really tires you out," he sighed. "Will you join me?"

"Later, first I have to talk to Dwalin."

"Try not to choose someone who will torture our poor boy, I think he already feels bad enough."

"I'll try." Thorin gave another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more," said Bilbo and left the room.

:::

Thorin didn't really have to look hard to find Dwalin, he was as expected in the training area in the lower halls of the mountain supervising the practice of the guards. After Erebor was restored Dwalin became the Captain of the Royal Guard. In Thorin's opinion as in everyone else's there was no one better for this job and Dwalin accepted it immediately. Dwalin was one of Thorin's oldest friends and a trusted confidant. They fought together many battles and they were very close. Even if Dwalin respected Thorin as his King he still considered him as one of his best friends. And Thorin felt the same. When he needed someone to talk to or confide in when he couldn't confess something to Bilbo, Dwalin was always available for him.

"Dwalin!"

"Your Majesty," greeted Dwalin.

"How are they holding up?" Thorin observed a group of dwarves that were currently in training to become part of the army and part of the royal guard.

"They're still weak. With this speed you can have an army in a few years time." At Dwalin's comment they both started laughing.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. The young ones that I train in the afternoon are better with weapons than these morons. Your son is better than them." Thorin smiled at the last remark.

Dwalin did teach young dwarves, but with young he had in mind the dwarves that have just come of age. The training he did with Thráin was something else, because he was a prince so he had to learn how to fight, but for now it was more like basic movement and sword combat.

"So," started Dwain, "who gets the guard this time?"

Thorin's posture stiffened a little. "Why do you think I need a guard for someone? Can't I just come down here and talk to my old friend?"

"Thorin, friend," Dwalin put an arm on Thorin's shoulder, "When you want to talk you come to see me when I'm not down here. When you come down here, you come so that you can choose a guard for whoever disobeyed you this time. So tell me, is it our Burglar?"

"No," Thorin sighed. "I and Bilbo get along very well. It's been quite some time since Bilbo would try to do something utterly stupid."

"So it's not the pregnancy?" Thorin shook his head. "So it's probably for Thráin." Thorin sighed like he was trying to tell his friend he guessed right. "What did he do?" Thorin didn't move he kept staring at the practice. "That bad huh?"

"I need someone nicer this time. I was ordered to get someone who would treat _our _son better this time."

"He did as he was told," defended Dwalin.

"Yes he did, I agree with you on that. But this is still my son we're talking about and he is still a prince and that doesn't give anyone the right to drag him through the mountain." Thorin still remembered the last punishment of Thráin when he was given a guard and he treated him so poorly that Thráin was afraid to even go near any of them for the next few weeks. That's why he protested at the punishment given.

"I will find somebody that will suit to your demands."

"Thank you, dear friend. Send him to our quarters on the morrow. He is there to wait for me and I will explain everything to him."

"Aye."

"I will have to leave you now," he patted Dwain's shoulder, "I have some things to do and some reports to go through before the day is over. I'll see you soon my friend."

"Have a nice evening, your majesty."

:::

Thorin did manage to get through most of the reports he had on his desk that day. He decided not to return to the study room but to go to his quarters. There were some unwanted interruptions but it was better than to replay over and over the conversation he had a few hours ago with Thráin.

He returned to the royal quarters just before supper. Once he entered it felt like a burden has been lifted from his shoulder. There on the ground in the common room were Fíli and Kíli playing with Frerin, who was trying to place some metal pieces together. They were all happy and laughing and enjoying themselves. It filled his heart will love whenever he saw something like that. His son was smart and beautiful and perfect in all possible ways. His both sons were.

He didn't hesitate to join them in their game. Frerin tried to show him everything he and the boys did that day. To see Frerin smile and giggle and live a happy life was all that mattered to Thorin. He loved every moment he spent with his family even if it meant sitting on the floor and playing silly games with a five-year old. Soon Dís came into the room, to tell them that the supper has been brought for them and she ordered Thorin to get Bilbo and Thráin.

When Thorin entered the bedroom he saw that Bilbo was still sleeping. He must have been really exhausted to sleep that long. He was sleeping peacefully, safely tucked in. Thorin felt bad that he had to wake him up. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge next to Bilbo.

He removed a few strands of hair from Bilbo's face and put them behind his ear. "Love, you need to wake up," his finger caressed Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo stirred."I'm sorry to wake you but dinner is ready."

Bilbo grumbled something in his sleep and then slowly opened his eyes. Thorin leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Hello, come the dinner is already here."Thorin removed the covers to help him out of the bed. Bilbo felt the cold air of the room on his skin and that woke him up completely. He yawned and then stretched on the bed. Thorin couldn't help but notice Bilbo's protruding belly that was protecting their child. "Come, the dinner is ready. I'll go get Thráin and I'll meet you in the dining room." He gave Bilbo another kiss and then exited the room giving Bilbo additional few minutes of lying in the bed.

Bilbo was the last one to join everyone in the dining room. Everyone was already seated, obviously waiting for him to start eating. "Evening everyone," he sat down next to Thorin, "I'm sorry for being late."

"No apology needed," smiled Dís. "Now everyone enjoy, this looks delicious."

Everyone was enjoying their dinner. Bilbo was already on his second plate, he really had an appetite the last few days. Suddenly he felt something in his belly. It wasn't like before when he would feel the baby move inside him, no, this was definitely a kick. Thorin has been cooing over his belly talking to the baby trying to get some movement form it, but nothing happened. One of Bilbo's hands went quickly on his belly where he felt it and the other reached for Thorin's hand and placed it on the belly. Thorin turned around in shock when Bilbo placed his hand on the belly. His eyes filled with worry when he looked at Bilbo. Suddenly he felt something, a kick. His eyes immediately filled with happiness and he smiled. He placed his other hand on Bilbo's belly and waited for another kick. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, little one. It's nice to meet you." Bilbo was holding back the tears when Thorin spoke those words.

"What happened," asked Dís with worry when she noticed that Thorin was holding Bilbo's belly.

"We felt a kick," answered Thorin with a smile on his face.

"Can I feel it too," asked Thráin.

"Of course you can," encouraged Bilbo. "Come here." It was like an open invitation because everyone stood up and approached Bilbo. He stood up and placed Thráin's hands where Thorin's were a few seconds ago. "You will have to wait a while." It didn't take long before Thráin jumped with surprise when something moved under his hand.

"That's the baby?"

"Yes," smiled Bilbo.

"That's amazing."

"Can I feel it too," innocently asked Kíli. "Yes, everyone can, if the little one is still up for it." Everyone waited for the baby the move and they were all in awe when they felt it.

After dinner they moved to the common room. Bilbo was in his armchair reading a book, Dís was knitting something for the baby and Thorin and the boys were on the floor playing board games. Thorin really did look rather silly sitting on the fur with Frerin in his lap playing board games, if anyone saw him he would think that the king has lost his mind.

"And with that Frerin wins again," announced Fíli. Frerin was beaming, he won once again even if he didn't understand the full concept.

"No, that's not fair," protested Thráin. "You all let him win because he is little and cute."

"You are little, but we don't let you win," defended Kíli.

"I'm not little," protested Thráin.

"Yes you are," said Bilbo from his armchair, "and you're cute." Thráin blushed red and Fíli and Kíli burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing. This is not funny." Fíli and Kíli didn't stop. "Just so you know, I'll be of age sooner than you two were and then you will have to show me some respect."

"You'll come of age at the same age as any dwarf in this mountain," corrected Thorin, barely containing his laughter.

"I'm a hobbit and I'll come of age like a hobbit!"

"You're a dwarf and you'll come of age when a dwarf comes of age and no time sooner," insisted Thorin.

"Papa?" Thráin wanted some backup.

"You'll never come of age. You'll be my little boy forever."

"A good compromise leaves everyone angry," added Dís and smiled at Thorin.

"You insufferable dwarfs," puffed Thráin and headed to his room.

"Where are you going Thráin?" called Thorin after him.

"To my room," called back Thráin.

Once Thráin was out of sight Thorin playfully spoke to Bilbo, "And you said he is nothing like you. Have you heard him? He sounds exactly like you."

"Just because he thinks dwarfs are insufferable doesn't make him like me," retorted Bilbo. "Most of the Middle-Earth thinks of you that way and they are not all like me."

Frerin yawned in Thorin lap. "Someone is sleepy." Dís got up from her chair and reached for Frerin. "Let's get you to bed little one. You don't mind Bilbo, do you?"

"No, knock yourself out."

"Say Goodnight."

"Night," was all Frerin could mumble before leaning into Dís.

"Thank you sister," called Thorin and Dís just smiled.

They were putting back the game when Thráin returned with a piece of parchment in his hand. He shoved it to Thorin. "Read it." Thorin did as he was told.

"Am I supposed to make something from this?"

"Yes! It says here that everyone that resides under the mountain come of age as their parentage dictates."

"I can see that," said Thorin and threw the parchment into the fire.

"That was from the library," exclaimed Thráin, "Ori is going to kill me!"

"I will personally order Ori to write a new law that will include when a person has a mixed heritage. How does that sound?"

"Ufff," sighed Thráin, "Ok, I guess."

"Very well then, consider it done. In the meantime while you are still underage why you don't help us clean this up and then you can go to being your normal self."

"Fine," sighed Thráin.

While they were putting things together Bilbo went to change into his gown and his robe and then he came back to the common room. They stayed up for some time and then slowly, one by one retired to their bedchambers. The last ones up were Bilbo and Thorin who were watching the slowly dying fire.

"Let's retire for tonight," suggested Thorin.

"Ok, I'll meet you there, first I will go check on the children."

A few minutes later Bilbo came to their bedchambers only to see Thorin already waiting for him in bed. He shut the doors and joined his husband on the bed. Thorin was lying on one side looking at Bilbo.

"What is troubling you love," asked Bilbo.

"Nothing in particular, I just had a busy day and now I can't put my mind of things."

"What if I could help," asked Bilbo and pushed Thorin gently back so that he was now lying on his back. While they were in bed Bilbo didn't really had to use much force to maneuver Thorin around.

Thorin smirked when he realized what Bilbo had in mind and his suspicions were confirmed when the hobbit climbed on him and straddled him. "I'm open to suggestions," said Thorin.

"Good." Bilbo leaned forward and started kissing Thorin's collarbone, the sounds that the dwarf was releasing were only encouraging him.

Thorin's hands went immediately on Bilbo's tights, squeezing and stoking and it didn't take long before Bilbo's nightgown was on his hips, the only thing separating them now, were Thorin's sleeping pants. Bilbo could already feel Thorin's arousal pressing into him wanting to be freed.

Bilbo sat back up and pulled one of Thorin's braids so that dwarf followed him. He pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. He could feel how his husband's hands were exploring his back and he completely melted into the touch. Thorin whispered words of love to him and kissed him all over the neck leaving red marks. Bilbo knew he wouldn't last long and because of that he wanted to speed things up. He reached for his nightgown to remove it completely, but Thorin was faster and he pulled the gown over his head. That left the hobbit completely naked and Thorin still fully clothed.

"Thorin… please." Bilbo was breathing heavy rolling his hips just enough so that he would get those amazing sounds for his husband. Although Thorin enjoyed teasing and playing with his hobbit, Bilbo didn't really felt up for it tonight. He undid few laces and pulled his husband member out. He gave him a few strokes so that the dwarf hissed. "Oil, table, hurry," Bilbo whimpered. Thorin did have to be told twice. He leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle and handed it to Bilbo. Bilbo quickly coated Thorin's member with it and then gave him a few more strokes. He got up and then slowly lowered himself down to the hilt. Thorin growled at the sensation. The hobbit was normally tight but without stretching him first he felt like he was going to lose it soon. It didn't take them long to find release.

:::

Two hours later they were lying in the bed close to each other. Thorin's arm wrapped protectively around his husband. Bilbo was drawn shapeless figures on Thorin's broad chest as he was waiting for the dwarf to start breathing normally again. "Am I really that good or are your hormones putting on a show?" Thorin asked between breaths.

"Hmm?" Bilbo was deep in his thoughts and didn't even hear Thorin's question. "What did you say?"

"You came several times tonight and you still look like you can do more. Was it me or the hormones?" Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo's forehead, waiting for him to respond.

Bilbo didn't even look up. "It's the hormones, don't worry about it." With that Thorin froze and Bilbo had to struggle really hard to repress a chuckle. He slowly looked up at Thorin who was staring at him in shock. Bilbo could help but burst out laughing.

Thorin realized that Bilbo was only teasing him. "You little minx." He started tickling Bilbo who very quickly dashed away from the dwarf. "You like to tease me don't you," Thorin said and continued his merciless attack on his husband.

"No… Please… Thorin… Stop…" Bilbo was laughing and trying to get away from Thorin. "I'm sorry..." Thorin stopped for a second and raised an eyebrow.

"And…" he had his hands on Bilbo again but not tickling him.

"You are amazing lover and all credit for tonight goes to you," Bilbo quickly blurted out, giving Thorin no chance to continue his assault.

Thorin smiled and pulled Bilbo back close to him, so that the Hobbit's head was once again lying on his chest. "You were amazing tonight and I love you."

"You were amazing too." He leaned over and gave Thorin a kiss. "And I love you too, you proud dwarf." Thorin could help but chuckle.

They lay there for a few more minutes in complete silence, simply enjoying each other's presence when Thorin spoke again. "I never told you something."

Bilbo looked up, connecting with Thorin's eyes. "What didn't you tell me?"

Thorin waited a few moments, gathering his thoughts before answering. "That night at Beorn's house when we… When I told you how I felt. That night I was so afraid for you for your future, for our future." Thorin paused. "That night I had the most amazing dreams in my entire life."

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember." Honestly answered Thorin. "That's why I've never mentioned it. All I remember is the sound of your voice whispering something to me. Like a song."

"Do you remember the song," asked Bilbo absent-mindedly.

"No. I just remember that when I woke up I felt strong and brave. It gave me hope that everything was going to be alright." Thorin kissed the top of Bilbo's head and the closed his eyes.

Bilbo started whispering something.  
"When the world grows still and twilight falls,  
You will stand alone and gaze afar,  
The voice once hushed now strong and clear,  
It's a calling,

In the truest of your dreams,  
You have longed to yield,  
To the yearning - both cherished and feared,  
Awaken your hero within!

Look not behind you now,  
Though shadows fall,  
Fear not what lies ahead,  
For your hands are strong,

With time your doubts will fade,  
With trust you will find your way,  
Dream no more sweet hero,  
Take heart."

"I love you my brave Hobbit," said Thorin and a tear escaped him. He pulled his hobbit in a tighter embrace and let the sleep take them over.

:::

Bilbo woke up at what he presumed was the middle of the night when he thought he heard something at the door. He attempted to escape Thorin's hold on him without waking him up but the dwarf's hold was too stiff and all the moving around woke Thorin up. "What are you doing," he muttered.

"There is someone at the door," Bilbo said as he got up from the bed and put on his robe, he had no intentions going out of the room naked.

"There's no one out th-" Thorin stopped when Bilbo opened the door and he heard Frerin crying his eyes out. Bilbo quickly picked up his son as Frerin clung to him as holding for dear life.

"Hush," soothed Bilbo and rubbed Frerin's back as the child cried into his neck. "It's alright. Everyone is okay, we are here."

"I thought this has ended," commented Thorin on the sight in front of him.

"It hasn't." answered Bilbo and started rocking Frerin so that he would calm down.

"What do you mean it hasn't? He did wake up in three weeks."

"No," corrected Bilbo, "He didn't cry for three weeks, that's different."

"How is that different," inquired Thorin.

"Hush, we are here, everything is fine," Bilbo soothed and Frerin slowly started to calm down. "He wakes up every night and comes into our room to check if we are still here. That's why I'm leaving the door open."

"How do you know that?"

"He isn't really quiet. He speaks sometimes to himself and then leaves. Tonight I forgot the door and I assume that's the reason he's crying." He wiped a few tears from Frerin's check. "Did you have a bad dream?" Frerin shook his head. "Now that everything is alright would you like me to help you back to sleep?"

Frerin shook his head again and pointed at Thorin. "Daddy!"

"You heard the order daddy, he wants you." Thorin growled and got from the bed. "We're just going to wait for daddy to get some pants, okay?" Frerin nodded and smiled.

Thorin went to the closet to get some pants and a robe, before he took Frerin from Bilbo. "Come here, let's get you to bed."

"I'll wait for you," Bilbo said to Thorin as he exited the room. But Thorin never returned to their bed that night and Bilbo slept alone.

:::

It was too quiet and too cold in his bed when Bilbo woke up the next morning.

Usually when Bilbo woke up he would feel the heat radiating from the dwarf, he could hear his breathing slowly and when he would turn around to face him, Thorin would be sleeping peacefully. He didn't see or experience any of these things that morning. The bed was empty and cold and Thorin was nowhere in sight. "Thorin?" Bilbo got up from the bed, put his robe on and checked the adjoining nursery and washroom but Thorin wasn't there.

He checked Thráin's room and then checked on Frerin. The sight was lovely. Thorin was sleeping in Frerin's bed, but because the bed was too small for an adult dwarf almost the half of his body was off the bed. Frerin was sleeping on his side, his hand clutching at Thorin's robe. Bilbo only hoped that Thorin didn't feel as uncomfortable as it looked. He slowly pulled the covers from the end of the bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake them. He didn't really succeed because Thorin woke up. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bilbo whispered.

"It's not your fault. What time it is?"

"It's morning but it's early so you can stay a few more minutes if you like."

"No, I'm getting up," Thorin tried to move but Frerin stirred and he lay back down. "Can you help me? He still hasn't let me go." Bilbo leaned over him and carefully removed Frerin's hands from Thorin's robe. "Thank you." Thorin pulled the covers up and tucked Frerin in. They left the room in silence.

On the way to the kitchen Thorin stretched several times, his back wasn't really happy about spending the night in an uncomfortable position.

"I'm going to put on for tea, would you like something to eat," asked Bilbo. Thorin nodded and Bilbo quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He was preparing their breakfast when Thorin wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed the nape of his neck and Bilbo couldn't help but to lean into the dwarf. "How did you sleep?"

"Not so good. It's not as comfortable as our bed."

"Mhm." Bilbo enjoyed Thorin's hands as they were caressing his belly. "He didn't let you leave?"

"No. He didn't even let go of my robe. He almost pulled me into his bed."

"You big softie," chuckled Bilbo.

"I think I've proven you just last night how untrue is your statement."

"You did," Bilbo said, turned around and pulled Thorin into a kiss.

Somehow Bilbo managed to include Thorin in helping him prepare breakfast. It was more fun that way, Thorin would try everything and Bilbo would scold Thorin for eating everything, but he was never angry because he loved these intimate moments when he would get to see Thorin completely relax and forget all the troubles.

They were almost finished when Dís appeared, with Frerin on her hip. "Look who I found on my way here."

Both Bilbo and Thorin looked at Frerin who was still half asleep, but woke up completely when he saw Thorin. "Daddy!" Dís handed him over to Thorin and Frerin quickly wrapped his hand around Thorin's neck.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well," asked Bilbo. Frerin nodded and gave Thorin a wet kiss on the cheek.

"What is all the love for," asked Dís when she accepted a plate from Bilbo.

"Well Thorin here, slept in Frerin's bed," answered Bilbo and Dís couldn't help but chuckle.

"My brother is a big softie."

"I'm not soft. He had trouble sleeping and that's why I stayed with him." He placed Frerin in the high chair.

"How cute," teased Kíli when he entered the kitchen with Fíli and Thráin close behind. "I'm sure Dwalin would be pleased to hear that."

"I think everyone would," added Fíli. "The mighty King Thorin, sleeping with a five-year old. I don't think anyone would take him seriously." Everyone started laughing except Frerin who was too young to understand what the teasing was all about and Thorin who was too angry and embarrassed.

"Alright, that's enough of this. I believe that what Thorin did was what any loving parent would do and I love him because of that." He leaned over and gave Thorin a quick kiss. Everyone in the room went 'awwww' and Thorin blushed.

"I wonder," started Thráin after a few minutes, "How did Frerin sleep with you snoring right next to him?"

"I do not snore," defended Thorin.

"You do sometimes."

Thorin looked at Bilbo for confirmation and he nodded. "How do you know that?"

Thráin wanted to answer but Fíli was faster. "You two have been sleeping with the doors open for the past few weeks. Trust me, we heard some things no one should."

"Yeah," added Kíli. "We could hear you moaning Uncle Bilbo's name when you were about to… Ow…" Dís smacked Kíli over the head before he could finish the sentence.

"We are sitting at the table, please try to hold your comments to yourself." Kíli grinned at Thorin when he patted his husband lightly on the back. Poor hobbit almost choked himself on a piece of bread at Kíli's comment. Thorin offered Bilbo glass of water and coughing slowly stopped.

They were almost done eating when a guard appeared in the kitchen. "Your Majesty," he offered a bow to the King. "There is someone waiting for you. He told me you said he should wait for you."

"Oh, yes. Tell him I'll be right there." The guard gave another bow and left. "I have to take care of this and then I have some things to do before meetings. I'll see you at lunch." He gave a kiss to Bilbo and then followed the guard.

"Oh, don't tell me you earned yourself a guard Thráin," teased Kíli. Thráin didn't respond and kept looking at his plate. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," muttered Thráin.

"He looks even scarier than the last one," said Fíli when he came back. He went to check on the guard so that he and Kíli could tease Thráin a little more.

At the last comment Thráin's eyes went wide. "Stop teasing him or you will get one as well," said Bilbo.

"You can't do this to us. We're adults."

"He can do that," interrupted Dís, "And if he doesn't I will, because most of the time you two behave like two dwarflings."

"Mother," they said in unison and pulled Dís into a hug. Ho matter what they did or how badly they behaved they both knew that their mother's soft side were hugs and with that they could get away with almost everything. "We love you."

"I know you two rascals. Now shoo, go and do something useful." They gave her a kiss and left.

The last one eating was Thráin. He wasn't eating, more like playing with his food and trying to delay the inevitable.

"Come," said Bilbo and offered him a hand which Thráin gladly took. No matter how old was he, he always felt safe when he could hold his Papa's hand.

There at the door stood a guard. He was young, very young. Bilbo's guess would be that he just started training. He wasn't in his full regalia, but he carried his sword. "He doesn't seem that bad," Bilbo whispered in Thráin's ear.

"Your Highness, my Prince." He offered a bow. Thráin was still reluctant to let go of his Papa's hand. He didn't want this guard following him around.

Bilbo kneeled on his son level and tucked his shirt in. "He looks nice. If something happens you can come straight to me or your father." Thráin nodded and Bilbo kissed him on the top of the head when he stood up. "Enjoy your day and I will see you later in the library."

The guard opened the door for Thráin and then left the room right behind him. Once the doors closed Bilbo sighed. There was peace and harmony once again in his family. Some might say that the weeks that followed were peaceful. Others might disagree.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Well, that should do it.

There are some things really badly written and I have a feeling that I robbed you of the ending of this chapter, but there was no other way because I needed the title for the next chapter.  
This was written a few days ago, but my best friend thought that I forced the ending and I had to delete some parts and write some more. It might take me little longer to write the next chapter, but you at least have the title. You can leave a review if you like, I don't bite J

Disclaimer: The song goes to the amazing Kariina Gretere – Hero Within (The Settlers 7 OST).

And the idea of tunnels goes to the Avatar: The Last Airbender, Book 2: Earth. You should watch the cartoon it's amazing. Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, secret tunnel…


	3. Others Might Disagree

**O**thers Might Disagree

It is an interesting fact that all the trouble usually start and end with Fíli and Kíli.

* * *

Thráin just finished the second week of his punishment. So far it wasn't that bad. The guard did follow him everywhere he went, but it wasn't that bad. He was like a shadow always trailing behind him, he stopped him several times when he was tempted to join his friends in the play and told him they have to return to the quarters, but he never used any physical force on him. That also pleased Bilbo, who was very worried for the first few days. He was worried that Thráin didn't want to tell him the truth, but Thráin assured him that he was alright and he eventually calmed down.

Spending time in the library with Ori and Papa also wasn't that bad. Most that they asked him to do was put some books, that were returned, on the shelves. The rest of the time he spent playing with Frerin, which was extremely boring in his opinion, because Frerin's idea of playing usually included drawing or playing with his wooden toys that Bofur made for him. But at the end it was still better than organizing the stack of books written in Khuzdul that were bound anew.

Today was the first day that he would have to spend on a council meeting. He knew how boring they could be and he knew how most of the council members looked at him during them. They thought he was too young to be there, but no one voiced their thoughts because as the son of the King he had every right to be there, even if he didn't fully understand the significance of everything.

He was approaching the council room when suddenly Fíli and Kíli appeared at his side. They wore that mischievous grin that meant that they were plotting something big. And they were. Ever since they found out that Thráin earned himself a guard and refused to tell them what he did, they were all around him. The cuteness of Frerin long forgotten. Their only goal now was to somehow get out of Thráin what he did. They tried almost everything to get the information out of him, because they suspected it was something big, but Thráin always managed to escape them. But today he was trapped. With Kíli and Fíli on his side and a guard behind him, the only way to escape was the council room and that wasn't so appealing.

"Little cousin," the brothers greeted and each one took one of Thráin's arms as they walked to the meeting. He was trapped.

"We were thinking that now is the best time that you tell us what you did," started Fíli.

"Before the meeting starts and we tell your little secret to Uncle Thorin," added Kíli.

"You have nothing, absolutely nothing on me," said Thráin and tried to wrestle out of the strong grip the brothers had him in. He turned around to the guard, hoping that he would notice his distress, but he didn't.

"But we do, and you know we do," said Fíli.

"There is nothing in the world that you know that would get me in trouble," assured Thráin.

Kíli raised an eyebrow to him. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Completely sure," asked once again Kíli.

"Yes," sighed Thráin, who was now tired of this game.

"Then I'm sure Uncle Thorin will love reading all your books on flowers you have in your room. Quite the collection if I must say," commented Fíli.

At that moment Thráin stopped. "You went through my stuff." There was a sense of anger and fear in Thráin's voice.

Both brothers smirked. "We knew we would find something," explained Kíli. "We were really impressed with you and Uncle Bilbo. You two did an amazing job, trying to hide it. I'm sure Thorin has no idea what have you been reading for years and I'm also convinced he won't be so happy hearing about it."

"Papa had nothing to do with it," tried Thráin.

"Nice try, _My sweet boy,_" teased Fíli and Thráin turned red.

"You won't say anything, because you know dad will be upset. And I would get in trouble and then Papa would be upset."

"We will tell, trust me," said Fíli, "We still owe you for the last time you told Uncle it was us and that debt has to be paid."

"You are bluffing. You won't tell him."

"We won't if you tell us what you did," offered Kíli.

They were at the door of the council room. "You won't tell," said Thráin not sounding so sure of himself.

Kíli wrapped an arm around Thráin shoulders and whispered in his ear. "You don't sound so sure." With that said Fíli opened the doors and they entered.

When they entered Thráin could feel all the eyes of the room on him. He could hear them whispering as he took his seat right next to the seat that was held for the King. They were early and not every council member has arrived yet. There were disapproving looks sent in his way, but he tried to ignore them and focused his attention on the twins, that were sitting across from him. They were grinning at him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Slowly every one of the council members came in and took his assigned seat. Everyone was there except for the King. When Thorin walked in, engaged in the conversation with Balin, everyone went quiet and stood up, to greet and show the respect for the King. Thorin took a seat and everyone did the same. He offered a quick smile to his son, before focusing all of his attention to Balin.

At the beginning Balin went through some reports, the three other dwarfs explained a few things from the court. There were some heated discussions about few things, but nothing really escalated. Thráin was keeping most of his attention on Kíli and Fíli, but neither of them said anything.

They were almost at the end of the meeting when a messenger came into the room and brought something to Thorin. Thorin didn't need to open the letter to know who it was from, the seal made it pretty obvious. Thorin groaned and threw the letter on the table.

"What is it, Sire," asked Balin.

"The elves. Again," explained Thorin. That was the third letter he received in two weeks. He hated the letters from _King _Thranduil. He never wrote to them, except if he wanted something. This time it was help with the patrols, because Orc packs were spotted on the borders of Mirkwood and Thranduil insisted that the dwarfs must send help, because the elves were protecting their borders too. On the top of everything Thranduil enjoyed annoying Thorin, so that every letter he sent was written in Elvish. Bilbo was perfectly able to read and write in Elvish, but Thorin didn't want his husband to know about the letters and that meant that poor Ori had to translate them. It usually took him three to four days to translate the letter and get the complete meaning out of it. Thorin could just give it to Bilbo, but he was too stubborn and he didn't want his husband to have anything with elves. He only asked Bilbo once or twice for help and even that only happened because Bilbo caught him with the letter.

"What do you want me to do with the letter, your Majesty," asked Balin.

"Take it to Ori," ordered Thorin, "and tell him that this is now his top priority." Balin reached for the letter but the brothers were faster.

"Don't take it to Ori," quickly said Fíli when everyone looked at him, "I'm sure Thráin here is willing to help you with the letter." Thorin quickly turned to his son who looked like he was about to faint when Fíli spoke. He was too afraid to look at his father so he kept his eyes on Fíli who was wearing a victorious grin.

Thorin was speechless. "Can you…," he cleared his throat, "Can you read it?"

Once again every eye in the room was on Thráin and suddenly he felt really small. In his mind there was a war between lying to his dad and take the blow from him later for lying and for the books or helping him and take the blow later only for the books. He was too afraid to say anything so he just nodded. Thorin took the letter from Fíli and passed it to him.

Thráin hands were shaking when he opened the letter. It took him few deep breaths so that he was calm enough to read through it. The handwriting was neat and he had no problem reading it.  
"_Mighty Dwarf King,_" slowly read Thráin. That part was obviously meant to mock Thorin. "_You decided to ignore my letters and my request to meet and discuss the problem on our borders. I'm positive that your ignorance is the result of all the hard work you do and not your stupidity. For that very reason I have decided to pay you a visit and discuss the problem in person. I and my caravan will be arriving three nights after this letter. I am looking forward to discussing the problem with all who have a clear mind and a good ear to listen. With all respect, the King of the Woodland Realm._" Everyone knew what Thranduil wanted to say. He wanted to talk with Bilbo, because he always listened and they came quickly to agreement.

Thorin was furious, even if he didn't show it. He didn't tell Bilbo about the letters and he had no intention to tell him about the visit. He would have to be very patient and careful about it. They would need to come to an agreement before Bilbo would find out and that was not an easy task.

After Thráin finished the room was quiet for a few minutes, until one of the council members spoke in Khuzdul. "They have no right to ask something like this from us!"

"I agree. We protect our borders, they can do the same." Things quickly escalated into a shouting match, but most of them agreed that they shouldn't help them.

"They have every right to request help," said Thráin and everyone in the room looked at him.

"What do you know boy," sneered one of the council members. "You know nothing of the world."

Everyone expected for King to intervene in the argument, but Thorin didn't even move in his chair, he kept his eyes on his son.

"And you apparently haven't seen a map in your life," spat Thráin back. Everyone was in complete shock, how Thráin dared to speak like this to one of the oldest council members. Thorin was actually enjoying the show. His son sounded exactly like Bilbo would. "The only reason why there haven't been any incidents on our borders is because the elves prevent anyone to cross their land. Every child knows that."

"How dare you speak to me like that? You little –"

"Enough!" intervened Thorin. "We will not be discussing this anymore. We will wait for them to arrive and then we will discuss their demands in detail." No one dared to argue with the King. "I will personally talk to them and then we'll decide what to do. Is there anything else we need to discuss," he asked Balin.

"No. That is all for the day."

"Then we are finished for the day." He stood up and went to his private room; everyone followed his example and quickly left the room.

Thráin was about to leave when Balin stopped him and told him that the King requested a word with him. Thráin had to swallow hard, before he followed Balin to his father's private room. Balin escorted him in and then left.

Thráin has been in there several times and he always felt strange. The room was not welcoming or warm, it was dark and cold. Everything in it was made from dark stone and even if there was light in there he still felt uneasy being in there. It was nothing like their quarters, where there was natural light and furniture made from wood. Anyone could see that it was decorated by Bilbo because it screamed 'home'. In contrast to this room that screamed 'work'.

Thorin was sitting behind the desk, reading over some reports or demands, Thráin could only guess. When Balin left Thorin lifted his gaze from the parchment in his hand and motioned for him to sit.

"That is not a proper way to speak to the council members," started Thorin, "They are older than you and you must show them respect. There is no right or wrong, there are simply facts that we need to consider." Thráin nodded. "Even though your point has been supported by the facts," Thráin beamed at the last remark. He knew that he was right. "That doesn't mean you were right," continued Thorin. "There are already a few of our patrols on their border and we regularly send them supplies."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That's why you were there, to learn. You will join me when the elves arrive. Fíli and Kíli will be there. So will be Balin and few of the council members that you saw today. This will not be tea time with your father, this will be negotiations for our kingdom safety, try to watch what you say and how you behave." Thráin nodded. "I'm not forbidding you to speak, but think about what you are going to say and don't be as impulsive as you were today."

"What about Papa. Isn't he going to be there?"

"I will speak with your father and explain everything. I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention the letter or the visit to him. Like I said I will explain everything and I don't want him to worry about anything."

"Okay."

"You better run now, you're already late for lunch and Papa is going to be really angry if you don't hurry."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. I have some things to do first. I will see you at dinner tonight. Tell Papa I'm sorry."

"I will. Bye dad," Thráin called after he ran out of the room. He felt relief that he was out of the room and that Thorin didn't even bring up the fact that he was fluent in Elvish. He was worried a little that the blow might come later, but nothing like that happened. When Thorin returned to their quarters in the evening everything was the same. The only ones that were disappointed were Fíli and Kíli because they were expecting that Thorin would somehow punish Thráin and at least confront Bilbo about the fact that his son had trouble with Khuzdul, but was perfectly able to read Elvish. Without Thorin's anger there was no point of pressing the situation further so they decided to let it go.

:::

Three days went by quickly and Thráin was rather excited to see the elves again. He, on the contrary of his father, was convinced that the elves were extraordinary creatures. The caravan should arrive a few hours after lunch and Thorin requested that everyone must be there early, for a last minute meeting regarding the negotiations.

After the lunch Thorin disappeared rather quickly, Frerin was put down for a nap, Dís returned to help Óin in the infirmary, Fíli and Kíli disappeared who knows where, Thráin was in his room and Bilbo was reading a book. Nothing seemed to be different.

For the last few days Bilbo had a wish to go to the market of Dale. He wanted to buy a few things for the baby. Even thought he could get everything in the mountain, he wanted to go to Dale, because traders of Dale had the best fabric and different materials he could use for baby clothes. He already had some clothes from Thráin and Frerin, but he constantly felt the need that the baby should get something of its own. The nesting process has already started, he had already cleaned the nursery and had few things brought in that the baby would need.

He knew that going alone to Dale was already out of the question and he knew that Thráin always enjoyed going to the city, so he decided to ask him to join him. He assumed he had nothing better to do, due to the punishment he still wasn't allowed to leave their quarters. Frerin would be sleeping for another hour and that gave him enough time to prepare everything for the trip to Dale.

He knocked on Thráin's door. "Come in."

"Hi, I decided I want to go to Dale today and I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me."

Thráin who just put his shirt on, had some problems with the buttons. The shirt was not new but he rarely wore it. It was used only for special occasions. "I would love to, but I can't. Dad said I have to join him for the meeting."

Bilbo stepped closer and helped him with the buttons. Thráin messed everything up; obviously he was excited about something. "What meeting," asked Bilbo as he straightened his shirt.

"The elves! It's today, they are arriving soon. Don't tell me you forgot."

Bilbo had no idea what his son was talking about. The elves were arriving and he knew nothing about it. This only had one explanation, Thorin. He was angry, but he did want to show it. "I had no idea they were coming," he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Dad said he was going to tell you. He must have forgotten."

"Yes, I'm sure it must have slipped his mind. Why are they arriving? Has something happened?"

"No, nothing happened. King Thranduil decided to come because dad decided to ignore his letters for help on their borders," explained Thráin.

"Interesting," said Bilbo and adjusted the collar on the shirt. "Here… Good as new."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"I'm sorry about Dale. "

"Don't worry about it. Maybe next time."

"I promise the next time I'm coming. I have to go now or I'll be late." He smiled at Bilbo. "I'll see you later," he gave his Papa a kiss.

He left Bilbo standing there in the middle of his room. Bilbo wasn't just angry, he was furious. How dare Thorin ignore him like that? Oh no, there is no way he was letting him get away with this.

:::

As it was customary, Thorin welcomed the elves in the throne room, where he could sit on his throne with his heirs by his side. They exchanged pleasant greetings even if it was obvious they disliked each other. Thráin was having trouble hiding his excitement. He spent many afternoons with King Thranduil and his Papa and they always had an excellent time when they were together. The Elvenking even gifted him a few books that he and Papa carefully hid before Thorin would suspect anything. He took a liking toward the elves and he had a feeling they liked him too.

After the greeting they moved to the meeting room. Thranduil armed with his advisors and Thorin with his, even if they weren't really necessary because most of the talking was always done between Thorin and Thranduil and advisors were barely given the possibility to speak.

"I was expecting that your Consort will join us," commented Thranduil once everyone was seated.

"You requested my presence and here I am," answered Thorin, his voice cold and low.

"Still, I was hoping to resolve this quickly, but I guess we will have to do this the hard way." Thranduil really knew how to push Thorin's buttons.

"We will resolve this quickly. You will not get what you asked for."

"See, that is why I wanted to speak with someone who has an open mind," Thranduil whispered to one of his advisors loud enough for Thorin to hear.

"You have five of our patrols, you won't be getting any more."

"The Orc packs that come on our land have tripled since you send the patrols. Surely you don't expect them to do the same job fewer in numbers?"

"You have enough warriors on your own. You can use them."

"You're forgetting dwarf, that my men protect the fastest trading route between the Blue Mountains and your kingdom. We could as easily abandon it and leave the traders to the mercy of the forest, but I made a promise to your loving Consort a decade ago and I'm keeping that promise."

"Leave him out of this," snarled Thorin. He was very protective of Bilbo when it came to the elves and he had no wish to discuss about him with the elves. He was about to throw some insults at Thranduil when the doors opened and Bilbo walked in. Thorin's eyes almost popped out when he saw him.

He was wearing a tight shirt that showed the whole world he was expecting. He really knew how to show Thorin that he didn't approve of his game.

"I'm sorry for being late," Bilbo apologized and sent a smile to Thranduil. "Your Majesty."

"Master Baggins, I'm so happy to see you. I see that congratulations are in order."

Bilbo smiled and his hand quickly went to caress his swollen belly. "Thank you." He took a seat, but not next to Thorin but in the middle of the table right between the two of them. He could feel Thorin's eyes on him, watching his every move. He knew he had gone a little too far with the shirt, because it would be enough just to show up at the meeting, but he wanted to teach him a lesson.

"I was informed that you will not be joining us."

"It was never my intention to miss the meeting, but sadly," he sent a look to Thorin, "I was informed the last minute and I was unsure if I would be able to join you."

"Now you are here, that is all that matters. Now we can finally discuss some things."

After that the meeting ran its course. Most of the talking was done between Bilbo and Thranduil, but they both listened to their advisors. Even though dwarfs were loyal to their King they still helped Bilbo come to an agreement with the elves. It surprised Balin every time how natural the hobbit was with things like this. Like he was born to rule with his King. Thorin on the other hand sulked in his chair and did open his mouth for the rest of the meeting.

They agreed that there would be an additional help sent from the dwarfs, but not as many patrols as the elves requested. The rest of it was made up with supplies. In exchange the Elvenking promised to send more men to the trading route and repair a section of the path that was worn out. They both seemed happy with their agreement.

"I thank you again for your understanding Master Baggins," said Thranduil.

"No need to thank me. I think we will both only profit from our agreement. Are you leaving today," asked Bilbo.

"No, our horses are tired and my men are in need of a rest. We will be staying in Dale for the night and leave early in the morning."

"Nonsense. Why would you go to Dale, this mountain is big, I think we won't have any problems finding room for you and your men." At Bilbo's offer Thorin's eyes widened. Before Thranduil could object, Bilbo continued. "That is decided. You will be staying here and later in the evening you can join us for the feast in the grand hall, it has been a long time since we last talked."

"You are very kind, Master Baggins."

"I try to be. I'll arrange the rooms for you and I will see you later for the feast." He smiled to Thranduil and then motioned to Thráin to follow him. He didn't miss the dirty look that Thorin sent him. Any other would think that the King was just annoyed, but Bilbo knew better. He knew that Thorin was furious and he knew that they would have a shouting match later when they were alone.

:::

Bilbo was also angry. Thorin shouldn't have kept this from him and he should try to be nice with the Elvenking, but Thorin just couldn't get out of his skin. It took just a couple of seconds before Thráin was by his side and together they exited the room. Thráin's guard following close behind.

"Leave us," barked Bilbo. He was furious and he didn't want to take it on Thráin, so he took it on the guard.

"The King said –"

"I don't care what the King said. Leave!" The hobbit was angry and when he was angry he looked really scary. Even though the guard was disobeying the direct order of the King he was smart enough to leave them before he would face the fury of the hobbit.

"We have to go get Frerin first. I left him in the nursery in the lower halls with other children."

Thráin nodded and followed the hobbit to the lower halls.

"Your Highness," greeted the dwarrowdam that was currently watching the children. The nursery was actually Bilbo's idea. It was meant to help the first few caravans that arrived to the mountain after it was reclaimed to watch their children, because during the day everyone was busy rebuilding their home. After that the nursery stayed, it wasn't as popular as before but there were still some dwarfs that left their young in there while they worked. Bilbo never felt the need to use it. He was happy to watch over his children during the day and when he was busy one of the company members would look after them. The nursery was a last case emergency that Bilbo used only a few times.

"Papa," called Frerin and waved at him. He was currently playing with other dwarves of his age and he looked like he was enjoying in the game. He made his way to his son. "We have to go, let's go say goodbye."

"No," protested Frerin.

"We have to go because we have visitors that would like to meet you." He offered him his hand which Frerin eyed for a few seconds, before he reluctantly took it. "Let's say bye-bye."

"Bye-bye," Frerin waved at his friends.

"Thank you for watching him."

"There is no problem you Highness, anytime," she smiled and Bilbo and waved Frerin goodbye.

They were on their way back to their quarters when Frerin made and abrupt stop. He lifted his hand to Bilbo. "Up," he demanded.

"I can't do that sweetheart. You have become too heavy for me to carry you all the way." Tears started pooling in Frerin's eyes. Bilbo kneeled on his son level. "You are a big boy," he wiped a few tears that escaped Frerin's eyes, "and I can't carry you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you ," Bilbo reassured his son and kissed him on the top of the head. Frerin offered one hand to Bilbo, who accepted it gladly and the other to Thráin who had to roll his eyes before he took it.

It still took them longer to reach the quarters with Frerin walking, but Bilbo's body didn't allow him to carry him all the way from the lower halls. The guards that stood watch opened the doors for them and Frerin quickly ran inside to the common room, where some of his toys were left in the morning.

Bilbo sighed and ran his hands over his face. He knew what was coming, Thráin could hear it too. Heavy boot steps were fast approaching and before anyone could move Thorin barged into the room, shutting the door behind him with such force that it must have felt like an earthquake. He strode toward Bilbo who turned around and meet his gaze. They stood a few meters apart and the tension that was between the two of them quickly filled the room.

Even if they didn't speak, Thráin knew what was about to come. He quickly went to Frerin and pulled him up. "Come, let's go to your room to play."

"No," protested Frerin.

"Come on, you have all the toys there."

"NO!"

Thráin knew that his parents were waiting for him and Frerin to leave, before they would start arguing. When he was younger he stayed in the room, hoping that it would prevent the fight, but he quickly learned that it was better to let the blow quickly, before they have time to think about it, because then it took them much longer to reconcile. He lifted Frerin up, "You really are heavy," and then clumsily took him to his room. In normal circumstances hear it from his parents that this is not a proper way of carrying him around, but today neither even looked at him.

Bilbo and Thorin were facing each other, expressions blank, showing no emotion. The facade dropped at the moment when Thráin closed the doors of his room.

"How dare you invite them to stay here," asked Thorin, his voice cold and low.

"How dare you ignore me like that," asked Bilbo in return his voice as cold as Thorin's.

"You had no right –"

"I have every right," interrupted Bilbo, clutching his hand in a fist so tight that his knuckles were becoming white. "I have the same right to be there as you!"

"I am your King," roared Thorin.

"And I'm your spouse! I will not be treated like some loyal subject!"

"You are to obey me! Not make me look like an idiot in front of everyone!"

"They only one who was making you look like an idiot was you."

"You had no right to intervene like that!"

"I was doing the best for your kingdom, you're just to blind to see it!"

"In what way, was exposing my child to danger the best for my kingdom?!"

"Firstly, OUR child, was in no danger. Secondly this is not about the child this is once again about the fact that you lied to me," puffed Bilbo.

"Oh, so this is about lying. Very well then, why don't you please explain to me why my son has a room full of Elvish books that I know nothing about," roared Thorin. "Please enlighten me, why is he fluent in that filth, but has trouble learning the language of his forefathers!?"

"Because you are too proud and you would never allow it. I see no problem why he shouldn't learn more languages, the more he knows the better. He is very smart and all he needed was a little encouragement!"

"A little encouragement," spat Thorin in disbelief, "I never once heard you to encourage him to read something in Khuzdul! Not even once!"

"How can I if I don't understand a thing in that bloody language!"

"Don't play dumb with me. Even though you hide it very well we both know that you are perfectly able to understand everything that is said!"

"So this is what this is all about? The fact that I understand the language you dwarfs keep so secret that no outsider should ever learn."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Thorin in now much more calm tone, almost soothing. "This is about the fact that you decided to act on your own accord and completely exclude me out of decision making."

"Nobody said anything, it was you who decided to stay quiet," Bilbo's voice also lowered.

"You invited them to the feast and to stay for the night."

"I was being a good host!" Bilbo really didn't understand why Thorin was so against the elves staying for the night. "It's a polite thing to do. He is your ally, but you treat him like he is your worst enemy."

"He would have left for Dale if you would only keep quiet," reasoned Thorin.

"Well I invited him, because it is my job do to so and because it pleased me to do so."

"Your job is to help me make the right decisions, not to play host."

"I'm a hobbit and I like visitors, especially if they are my friends. If you'll excuse me now." He wanted to pass Thorin but he caught him by his elbow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to order that the elves receive their rooms, so that they can relax and then I'm going to the kitchens to tell them to prepare the grand hall for dinner."

"I will not be dining with the tree-shaggers."

"I do not care what you'll do," hissed Bilbo and pulled away from Thorin's grip. "As far as I care, I can tell the servants to bring you dinner up here and then you and your royal arse can enjoy it by yourself. Now if you'll excuse me," finished Bilbo and left the room, leaving Thorin standing there by himself.

:::

Bilbo returned not even an hour later. Thorin locked himself in his study room and the boys were still in Thráin's room. Bilbo knew they heard everything, but he didn't feel up to explaining everything. He kept rubbing his belly while he walked. Since the fight he had with Thorin the child has been extremely calm, he didn't want to panic, but he knew he would feel much better if the child would move, just to reassure him that it was okay.

He slowly entered Thráin's bedroom, only to find Frerin sleeping snuggled close to Thráin whose eyes were bloodshot red. Without saying a word he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up so that Frerin was fully tucked in.

"I'm sorry," whispered Thráin, his voice was about to crack, like he was about to start crying once again. Frerin was too little to understand why his parents were fighting, but Thráin was old enough and he felt responsible for the fight that occurred.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love. It was in no way your fault. We would have a fight sooner or later and things would come up, there is no way you could prevent it," Bilbo offered a reassuring smile.

"Is everything going to be alright?"

"Everything is going to be fine," assured Bilbo. He knew that both he and Thorin needed some time to cool off the anger, before thinking things through and apologizing to one another. "Now move a little so I can join the two of you."

Thráin did move to give Bilbo some space. "This bed is too small for three," chuckled Thráin, as they were all crowded on the bed.

"Four," corrected Bilbo and adjusted some pillows so that he was more comfortable. The baby inside moved and Bilbo felt relief flow through him.

"Will we still have dinner with the elves?"

"Yes, in a few hours. Until then we can have some rest. I'll wake you when it's time." It didn't take long before the sleep took them over.

:::

Bilbo woke up a few hours later only to see both of his sons sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake them just yet so he went to his bedroom to change the clothes. Then he returned and slowly woke them up. Thráin was able to dress himself but Frerin needed some help. There was no need for special clothing because this was more of a friendly dinner than a political one. Not once he thought about Thorin who was still locked in his study room, doing who knows what.

They met Thranduil in the grand hall. Thráin once again skipped with the excitement, that he was about to dine with the King of the elves.

"Young prince Thráin," greeted Thranduil, "you have grown, since the last time I saw you and I'm not referring to the meeting we had in the afternoon. And this must be Frerin," the elf observed, "The last time I saw him he wasn't walking." Frerin was trying to hide behind Bilbo, he didn't remember the elf even if he spent many hours with him.

Bilbo lifted Frerin on his hip so that the elf could get a better look. "He's growing really fast. He won't be my baby for long."

"I'm assuming you husband won't be joining us," said Thranduil as they walked toward the table assigned to the royal family and their guests.

"You assume correctly." Bilbo didn't feel the need to sugarcoat it. He would be lying to both of them. The dislike between the two kings was not a secret and everyone knew that if they were in the same room was merely because they had no other option.

They took their seats and waited for everyone to slowly join them. They were early so they had some time to talk. Thráin was having a debate with the elf king, when Fíli and Kíli joined them. They were having a lovely conversation, all the differences and disagreements quickly forgotten. The rest of the company was invited to and once they all appeared at their table Fíli, Kíli and Thráin made a quick disappearance. They took their plates and moved to the table where everyone from the company was sitting. Even though there was not enough space they somehow found a way to sit all together. The only three left at the table were Bilbo, Frerin and Thranduil.

Bilbo was watching how relaxed his son was when interacting with the company when Thranduil finally spoke.

"May I," asked Thranduil and pointed to Bilbo's belly.

"Yes. Here," he took Thranduil's hand and placed it on the belly where the baby was kicking the most.

"You are an amazing being Bilbo Baggins. You helped to slay a dragon and you have a beautiful family." The elf continued to caress Bilbo's belly. "Do you have any wishes regarding this child?"

"Not in particular. Maybe just that it would take after me. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys but they are both just like Thorin."

"Your husband would disagree with you."

"Yes well, Thorin says that they are just like me, but I don't see it."

"Our eyes see what our heart wants us to see." Thranduil lifted his gaze from Bilbo's belly only to meet the questioning look the hobbit was sending him. "You see aspects of your husband's personality in them and he sees the opposite. You see the stubbornness, he sees determination. You see honesty, he sees a sharp tongue. You see a leader, he sees a fighter. You see wisdom, he sees knowledge. You see foolishness, he sees an adventurer. You see the things you love the most in your husband and even if they annoy you from time to time and you like to complain about them, you wouldn't change them for nothing in this world."

Bilbo was speechless after Thranduil's answer. "And what does reality look like?"

"Reality doesn't exist in life. It lives in our mind as a product of our imagination, nothing more."

"So what will my children become then?"

"Individuals," simply answered the Elvenking, "Individuals, with their own personality and beliefs. We can guide them, but their life has been determined before they were even born and all they have to do is follow the river of life. They will become what they must become and not what want them too, but that makes them so special and unique. At the end you will see that all the traits you give them now have disappeared and something new will be created and you will love that even more."

Bilbo never saw his children like this. He knew that they'll grow up, but he always imagined them to be like Thorin. Maybe Thranduil was right and his children will become a part of something important, something that will mark them as individuals. If he only knew how right Thranduil was.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see Thorin walk in with Dís until Frerin called for his attention. "Daddy." He pointed at Dís and Thorin who were approaching them. Thorin didn't look extremely happy to be here but he tried not to show it.

Dís quickly made her way over and whispered an apology in Bilbo's ear, "I'm sorry it took me so long to drag him down here." Bilbo returned her a thankful smile. Thorin didn't say a word. He picked up Frerin from the chair on Bilbo's right and took a seat, with his son in his lap. The food was brought in and the dinner started. The dwarfs from the company were a merry gathering and it didn't take them long to lure the always serious elves to join them in their singing. Bilbo was watching his son with one eye, but other than that he was in conversation with Dís and Thranduil. Thorin on the other hand kept quiet and tried to entertain his youngest son who took a lot of interest in the Elvenking. After a few attempts Thorin finally let him go, so that he could climb in Bilbo's lap and then he reached for the elf.

"Up," demander Frerin and Thranduil eyed him suspiciously.

"He wants you to hold him," explained Bilbo.

"Oh… Can I?"

"Here," he lifted Frerin and passed him to the elf. He didn't miss the low growl that Thorin released. His hand immediately went to caress Bilbo's swollen belly. Even though Bilbo was still angry at him he didn't have the heart to swat his hand off and he allowed Thorin's ministration, knowing it would calm him down quickly.

It's been a while since the last time he held a child, but Thranduil adapted quickly and he even let Frerin play with his long golden hair.

Everyone has already finished eating when Frerin started to yawn and he slowly dozed off in Thranduil's lap.

"I guess it's time to put someone to bed," said Bilbo and accepted already sleeping Frerin.

"I had a really pleasant evening."

"It was a nice evening indeed. I'll see you tomorrow morning before you depart."

Thranduil bowed his head in approval. "Thank you again, for your hospitality."

"You're welcome," said Bilbo and stood up. "Enjoy the rest of the evening." Thorin followed Bilbo but didn't say a word to the elf.

Bilbo passed Frerin to Thorin, who had no trouble carrying it all the way and then called Thráin. Together they made their way to the quarters.

:::

Even though Thráin was still excited about seeing the elves, the weight of the day fell upon him and all he could think about was his warm bed. He bid good night to his parents and disappeared into his room. Bilbo took care of Frerin and prepared him for bed, before going to his and Thorin's bedroom.

He was going through the closet, looking for that comfortable nightgown when Thorin emerged from the bathroom. Clearly he had no idea that Bilbo returned so quickly.

"Let's invite them to stay here, let's invite them to dinner," Thorin mimicked Bilbo's offers, "It's a big mountain…" he trailed off when he saw that his husband was watching him.

"I agree," said Bilbo slowly, "It is a big mountain." Thorin looked at him unsure what to think of his remark. "That's why I am sure you'll have no problem finding a room where you can sleep."

"You're joking," said Thorin with disbelief.

"I'm not joking. You're not welcome in our bed and until further a due you'll not sleep here."

When after a few minutes Bilbo's expression didn't change, Thorin realized how serious the hobbit was. He grabbed the pillow and some clothes and left the room, closing the door with such force that Bilbo jumped.

:::

Bilbo didn't sleep that night. No matter how angry he was he needed his dwarf right next to him. He was so desperate a few times that he almost got up to find Thorin, but the problem was that he had no idea where he went and the thought of searching for his husband in the cold night was not so appealing.

The morning brought nothing, but more worry. Thorin didn't show for breakfast and things became tougher when Thráin asked about his dad and Bilbo had to lie. He was on the verge of crying and the stupid hormones weren't helping.

After the breakfast he and the boys went to bid farewell to the elves. Thráin was gifted another book in Elvish, and his eyes lit up at the gift. Frerin was given a puzzle box, even though he would have to be a little bigger before he would be able to open it, because the puzzle was rather hard to solve, the Elvenking saw it as an appropriate gift for Frerin, who was a little adventure seeker. Bilbo and the unborn baby received a soft, navy-blue blanket no explanation added, but Bilbo knew that the elves, especially healers like Thranduil and Lord Elrond were able to determine the gender of the baby and so his hopes for a girl disappeared into a thin air.

He didn't see Thorin for the whole day and he began to worry. A knot settled in his stomach, when his husband didn't show up for dinner. Now everyone knew that something was seriously wrong between the two of them. After dinner Dís generously offered to watch Frerin and Bilbo didn't think twice before accepting. He and Thorin needed to talk.

First he checked the throne room and the private room, after that he decided to check with the company members, if maybe Thorin decided to stay with them. No one saw Thorin that day and Bilbo was begging to worry where his dwarf might have disappeared. The only two left to check were Ori and Dwalin and Bilbo was crossing his fingers that he would find him there, but sadly Ori didn't know where Thorin is, but when he told him that Dwalin is not home either, Bilbo didn't have to guess twice where his husband was. He felt rather stupid for not thinking of it sooner.

:::

Bilbo, as expected found Thorin with Dwalin in the training area, lashing his anger on his friend.

"How could have I been so stupid," roared Thorin as he took another blow at Dwalin, who blocked it easily. "He was trying to help me and… and once again I let my pride get the better of me. Arghhhh…"

"You acted on your impulses," Dwailn said and blocked another blow.

"He negotiated with elves... and he did really well… arghhh… I don't believe he could negotiate anything better… our borders are protected for the time being… now I feel bad for yelling at him… and… and I can't even apologize to him… how can I tell him how sorry I am?"

Before Dwalin could open his mouth Bilbo cut in. "By talking to me." Thorin froze on the spot and then slowly meet Bilbo's eyes which were filled with regret.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Dwalin and left the training area.

Bilbo carefully stepped closer, taking in the sight of Thorin's broad chest, sweat slowly dropping down. For a moment he was completely lost in his fantasy. Thorin dropped the sword and approached him.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and smiled.

"I'm sorry," repeated Thorin, "I shouldn't have said the things I did and I should have acted differently." He was waiting for Bilbo to reply, but the hobbit was once again lost, his eyes on Thorin's muscles, on his chest that was slowly rising and falling down from heavy breathing. He couldn't help but reach out to him and place his hand on Thorin's heart. Oh but the dwarf was so warm, how he missed that last night. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh… Yes I'm fine," he met Thorin's eyes. "I'm sorry too, I know I went over the limit and I'm sorry for that. There was no need for me to act that way. I should have waited and talked to you, not put you in that situation."

"I should have told you about the visit."

"And I should have told you about the books, but I was afraid how you were going to react. Also I'm sorry for learning your language -"

"No," interrupted Thorin, "Don't ever be sorry about that. I was very happy when I found out that you understand it. I wanted for you to learn it, but you never said anything and I didn't want you to feel obligated to learn it. Like you said, you have every right, rules be damned."

"Can I kiss you now," innocently asked Bilbo.

"No need to ask," said Thorin and pulled his husband into a kiss that quickly turned into a make out session. "There's… there's a shower… in… there," said Thorin between kisses.

"I want… I want… I want," tried to say Bilbo but when he didn't succeed he pulled away. "For Mahal's sake, I want a bath, a long, hot bath, with you."

Thorin didn't need to be told twice and he quickly grabbed his shirt and they returned hand in hand to their quarters. They quickly stripped of their clothes and Thorin filled the bathtub with warm water and scented oils that he knew Bilbo enjoyed.

They were sitting in the bathtub, Bilbo between Thorin's legs leaning back on his chest, with Thorin rubbing soothing circles on his stomach he was slowly falling asleep.

"How are you and our child feeling right now?"

"I'm fine and he is fine."

"He?" questioned Thorin.

"You seem to forget that we were having visitors –"

"Don't need to remind me. If I wasn't so happy right I would…" he trailed off. "We are having another boy," Thorin sounded really excited.

"Yes we are having ANOTHER boy," overemphasized Bilbo.

"You wished for him to be a girl?"

"Maybe. But I'm happy with a boy as long as he's healthy."

"If you're lucky our next child will be a girl."

"Stop the horses right now. I haven't even birthed this one and you're already planning the next one?"

"Perhaps," smirked Thorin. "I love seeing you with child."

"Of course you do," playfully retorted Bilbo, "It's like I'm wearing a label that says 'property of Thorin Oakenshield'."

"I don't hear you complaining when you can boss me around."

Bilbo tilted his head so that he could kiss his husband. "Love, I can boss you around whether I'm pregnant or not."

"That's just because I let you."

"Sure you do," teased Bilbo and gave Thorin another kiss.

After the bath they climbed into bed and fell asleep snuggled close together.

:::

In the morning that followed everything was back to normal. Bilbo and Thorin were happy again, Thráin was reading the book that Thranduil has gifted him and the twins were once again up at something.

Thráin wasn't planning just to let them get away with it. Luckily for him, the guard that Dwalin sent to follow him was young and even though he was trained to do the right thing had no problem helping his prince. Thráin stayed in the quarters in the morning so he didn't need the guard. He asked him to follow the princes that disappeared quickly after the breakfast. He had a feeling that they were up to something. He was right, because two hours later the guard brought him the news that they were plotting something in the practice area. There was no way Thráin was going to let them get away with it.

He ran to his father's study room. For some reason Thorin decided to stay in. "Dad! I want you to go down to the training area with me."

"I can't right now I'm busy," Thorin didn't lift up his eyes from the parchment in his hand.

"Come on. You never have time. I want to show you what Dwalin taught me last time," Thráin knew it was a poor excuse but he had to try.

"Maybe in the afternoon, not now."

"But in the afternoon there won't be any space, because everyone will be training."

Thorin wanted to reply but Bilbo walked in with a cup of tea for him. "I think you should go. There's nothing that requires your immediate attention and can't wait for a few hours."

Thorin knew that Bilbo was right and in the end he agreed to go with Thráin.

But Thráin had no intention to train with his father, he wanted Fíli and Kíli caught in the act and that was exactly what he got.

Once they entered the training area they saw Fíli and Kíli who were attempting to glue the practice weapons on the wall. The minute that Thorin saw them he exploded with anger, he scolded his nephews but he didn't miss his son's victorious grin. He quickly realized he has been dragged all the way here for solo purpose that he would catch Fíli and Kíli.

At the end all three boys had to get the weapons from the walls that were already glued, Fíli and Kíli earned themselves two weeks on patrol and Thráin was really happy about it and he earned himself another week with a guard, but at the end it was more than worth it. The look on his cousins faces when they left for the patrol was priceless.

Things slowly started to change under the mountain. Bilbo was preparing for the arrival of the baby. Thorin spent more time around his son on the council meetings and in their quarters. And like that days slowly faded one into another. But the things aren't always as they look like and Thorin quickly discovered that some matters require his immediate attention. He had to fix few things before they were beyond repair. He couldn't believe that he was so blind and just like that it happened. Reality came crashing down.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

So here it is, another chapter. *self five*

I know I took me long, but it's a long chapter and I have to correct it myself. I ran my proofreading program twice over it, once for grammar and the second time for paraphrasing. It takes about two hours to get through once (so four hours altogether) because the computer asks me about every change and I have to approve it. I still miss some mistakes. Nobody is perfect. Also I corrected a few mistakes I saw in the previous chapters. They were there because I was correcting the chapters at midnight. I think there are still some mistakes, but I didn't see them. When I spot them, I'll correct them.

So we are three chapters in, eleven to go (plus one). I have a plan in my head in for the next chapter, but I'll take a few days off before I start writing it.

What else is there? Oh, yes. The idea for this came from France Prešeren (he is a famous poet in my country), he wrote the crown of sonnets and he did an amazing job. If you do the research you will find out what I'm doing with the titles and what will come out at the end.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter and on whose side would you be in the fight between Bilbo and Thorin if you had to choose.


	4. Reality Came Crashing Down

**R**eality Came Crashing Down

Look closely, because the closer you think you are, the less you will actually see.

* * *

The reality is sometimes different than we imagine. Even if the world appears flat it's actually round. The Sun doesn't move around us, but the opposite. All we have to do is look closely and we will discover what has been right before us all this time, but we were just too blind to see it. But be careful what you look for, because you might not be happy with what you'll discover.

Thorin was never oblivious to the things that were happening around him. Sometimes he closed one eye and looked away, especially when it came to the mischief of his nephews and his sons, but other than that he paid attention to everything that was going on around him. And that is why it hit him so hard, when he realized how he was too blind to see the unhappiness of his own son. At first he thought he was just imagining things, but he quickly discovered the truth.

Thorin always kept his word and even though Thráin behaved more than perfectly he didn't want to cut his punishment short, so that meant that Thráin had to suffer his punishment for another week. It surprised Thorin that he didn't put up a fight with the decision, but he assumed he deemed it worth it for catching Fíli and Kíli in the middle of their prank. Thráin really put out the example of perfectly behaved son for the last week and even though Thorin was happy with it he somehow saw his behavior strange. During the meetings he was polite and only spoke if spoken to and at the end of every meeting he would ask his father few things. Of course Thorin was more than happy to answer all his questions, but this wasn't his son. His son was more vivid, more impulsive, and playful and he enjoyed disobeying. Once Thorin noticed that, the thought that something was wrong didn't leave his mind. Call it six sense, but Thorin knew something was wrong.

:::

"I have to ask you something and I don't want you to start panicking like something is wrong," said Thorin to Bilbo while they were preparing for bed.

"Okay," carefully said Bilbo, "What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything strange in Thráin's behavior in the last few days?"

Bilbo's eyes immediately snapped up and he looked at Thorin. "What's wrong?" panic in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think he is acting differently lately." Thorin approached Bilbo and pulled him into a hug. He knew he shouldn't stress his husband but he was the other parent, he spent a lot of time with Thráin and surely he would notice if something was odd.

"Differently? How," mumbled Bilbo in Thorin chest.

"Yesterday, when we were returning from the meeting, we saw his friends. Or I assume they were his friends. They kept staring at each other, so I told him it was okay if he wanted to join them, but he didn't. He came back with me and then he locked himself in his room."

"He's is still punished. Maybe he thought you were just testing him."

"Maybe." But even that didn't calm Thorin down. "Come let's go to bed. I'm tired and you must be exhausted."

Once safely under the covers, Bilbo cuddled close to his husband and was slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"You'll have to wait for me tomorrow morning, because I forgot to bring the coins for you."

"Mmmph," mumbled Bilbo already half asleep, next to his warm dwarf.

"You're still planning on going to Dale tomorrow?"

"Mmmph."

"I'll arrange an escort for you."

"Mmmph."

"You're half asleep aren't you? You would probably agree to anything at this point, even to a full escort." At last suggestion Bilbo pinched Thorin in his arm. "Ow… Okay maybe not," chuckled Thorin. "I love you."

"Mmmph."

Thorin chuckled once again and then he pulled his hobbit closer, they fell asleep curled close together.

:::

The morning came quickly and Thorin arranged everything for Bilbo, while he was preparing food for the trip. In Thorin's opinion it was amusing to watch Bilbo prepare, panic and double check everything before they left. He packed like they were leaving for a few days not just for a few hours. He packed food, clothes and some toys, everything that they could need.

"You do know you'll return for late lunch," asked Thorin as he put the last bag on the wagon.

"I'm taking just the things we need and nothing more," defended Bilbo.

"I can see that. That's why you packed almost the half of our pantry."

"Firstly," said Bilbo and poked Thorin's chest with his finger, "It's not nearly half. Secondly, boys might get hungry and I don't want that to happen."

Thorin sent him a disbelieving look. "What? Are you trying to say that all this food is for me?" Thorin smiled. "Uf, I can't believe you. Are you saying that I eat too much?" Before Thorin could respond Bilbo pushed him back and strode away, but Thorin caught him by his arm and pulled him back into his embrace.

"I said no such thing." He kissed Bilbo on the top of the head. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

"I'd better be," puffed Bilbo, "because I don't know if I could suffer you if I wasn't."

Thorin gave his husband a kiss and then help him on the wagon. He ordered Thráin to keep an eye on him and not to allow him to buy everything and at the last comment Bilbo had to roll his eyes.

The journey to Dale was short and pleasant. Luckily for Bilbo, Thorin ordered only three guards to accompany them. Frerin was being more talkative than usual, perhaps because this was his first trip to Dale without his father. They made few trips to Dale when he was younger and he always had both of his parents with him so that they could watch over him, but now he was able to walk and that's why Bilbo decided to take him with him. He would have to be extra careful so that Frerin wouldn't just wander somewhere but he knew that if would be like an adventure for him.

It was Thráin, who was more reserved than usual. He stayed quiet and observed the nature around them and only spoke when his Papa would ask him something. If it wasn't for that conversation he had with Thorin the previous night, Bilbo would just wave his hand and tell oneself that it is just not Thráin's day, but he could help to get the idea that something was wrong, out of his head.

"Is everything alright," he asked, but Thráin ignored him. "Sweetheart?"

"Hm?," Thráin snapped out of his trance. "What?"

"I asked you if everything is alright."

"Yeah, everything is just perfect," responded Thráin and once again focused his eyes on the surroundings.

"Has something happened," insisted Bilbo, but no response came from Thráin. Bilbo was beginning to worry.

"You know you can talk to me about anything?" Thráin nodded this time and Bilbo felt relief that at least he listened. "If you have any problem you can talk to and we'll find the solution together. You can talk to me or your father. No matter how big the problem is we will try to help you the best we can." Thráin didn't respond to that and Bilbo didn't want to force the situation further because he didn't want that Thráin would shut himself completely.

They enjoyed their trip to the market of Dale. Thráin mostly kept quiet and held Frerin's hand so that he didn't wander off while his Papa did the shopping. Frerin got few toys he liked and even though Bilbo offered to buy Thráin few things he refused them all. At the end, as you might expect Bilbo filled the wagon with different types of fabric, toys and other _useless junk _as Thorin would call it. He was thankful that Thorin always gave him more coins that he requested, as if he knew that he would manage to spend them all.

They returned to the mountain before lunch and Bilbo was thankful for that, because he was too tired to even think. He thanked Mahal that he didn't have to bring all the purchased goods all the way to their quarters and that the servants will take care of that. Holding Frerin's hand and dragging him behind was tiresome enough.

Once they entered Thráin quickly disappeared into his room.

"Thorin!" called Bilbo and Thorin quickly came from his study room only to receive his husband who immediately clung around his neck so that he held most of his weight. Bilbo wasn't worried about doing any damage to the dwarf, he knew they were made of sturdier stuff than other creatures in Middle-Earth. "Can't. Stand. Too. Tired," overdramatized Bilbo. Thorin didn't hesitate to lift him up bridal style and took him to the bedroom, Frerin following close behind. He gently deposited his husband on the bed and the lifted Frerin on the bed so that he could join his Papa.

Bilbo stretched his arms and legs as he found a comfortable position on the bed. "Oh Mahal, this feels amazing. The best thing, ever."

"Papa like drama queen," giggled Frerin.

"I'm no drama queen, thank you very much," said Bilbo and pulled Frerin closer so that he snuggled closer to him.

"Did you once again filled the wagon," asked Thorin as he laid down next the two of them

"No," said Bilbo.

"Yes," smiled Frerin.

"Hey! On whose side are you?" asked Bilbo and tickled Frerin on his belly.

"You do now that we already have most of the stuff for the baby," asked Thorin.

Bilbo had to roll his eyes before replying. "Of course I do. I bought most of them." He pressed a kiss on Frerin's head before he continued. "It's not like everything I bought is for the baby, there are some things for others as well."

"But most of them are for the baby," added Thorin and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"You have a full treasury; I don't think that few coins that I spent will make any difference."

"Firstly, I was never implying such a thing," reasoned Thorin, "And secondly, you have at least ten boxes of baby clothes and blankets and everything, how much more do you need?"

"It's not that I need it," sighed Bilbo, "I just want something for this baby as well. Some of the clothes are Thráin's and some are Frerin's and I want to keep them as a memory and I will want to keep something from this baby as well."

Thorin was once again prepared to argue that there are ten boxes in the storage room, but he decided to bite his tongue and stay quiet. "Lunch is not ready yet, you'll have to wait a little before you can eat."

"That's okay. I think that me and this little traitor here," he smiled at Frerin who giggled, "could use a nap."

"I'll wake you when it's ready," smiled Thorin and gave Bilbo a kiss before he headed back to his study room.

It was an hour later that the lunch was brought in and Thorin simply didn't have a heart to wake Bilbo and Frerin up, so he decided to eat with the rest and then call for another meal later when they would indeed wake up.

Bilbo was woken up by Frerin who was gently shaking him, telling him that he was hungry so Bilbo called for lunch. He suspected that by now everyone has already eaten and were back at doing their business. Not ten minutes later Thorin brought in the tray with food into the bedroom. Frerin squealed with joy when he saw all the food and the fact that he was allowed to eat in his parent's bed made it even better.

"You know there's going to be a mess in here," asked Thorin as he watched Bilbo helping Frerin with food.

"I know. But what's the harm? I'll change the sheets later." He offered another spoon of mashed vegetables to Frerin but he giggled and then rolled on the bed. He was having the time of his life. "Come on Frerin. Open up," pleaded Bilbo, "Just this last one and then we are done." Frerin giggled and then stuffed his hand in his mouth. He refused to eat more of _that _thing that his Papa was offering. Bilbo just sighed. Frerin had a mind of his own. He loved to eat, but when he decided he didn't want to, there was nothing in this world that would change his mind. Where in the world did that come from, asked himself Bilbo.

"Come," said Thorin and carefully lifted him so that Frerin wouldn't wipe his hands in his shirt, "Let's get you cleaned up." Bilbo offered him a _thank you _look as he was now able to return to his meal.

When Thorin returned to their bedroom, everything was already cleaned and the sheets have already been changed. "Do you want to take a nap," he asked Frerin, but he shake his head. He already had a nap and now he was full and that meant he was full with energy that needed to be released soon or he would start causing trouble.

"Where is Thráin," asked Bilbo, "I haven't seen him since we returned."

"He is in his room. He refuses to come out. I don't know what has gotten into him," admitted Thorin.

"Maybe it's just I phase. He's growing up and he's starting to grow more independent. Maybe he just doesn't want us to intervene in his life all the time."

"Have you talked to him?"

"I did," admitted Bilbo.

"And?"

"He doesn't want to talk. I tried several times, but most of the time he just ignored me." Bilbo took a deep breath before he continued. "My head is telling me that he's alright and that my worries don't have any stand to support them. But it's my heart that is telling me that something is wrong and he just doesn't want to tell me and that worries me." He gave Frerin the toy he was reaching for.

"I'll try to talk to him. Maybe I'll get something out of him."

"Just don't push him too hard. I don't want him to shut us out completely."

"I won't I promise," he gave Bilbo a quick kiss, "I'll talk to him later, in the evening. I have to return now. I have a meeting soon and some things that require my attention. Will you be fine watching over him," he motioned to Frerin who was trying to pull off the head of a wooden bunny that Bofur made.

"I can handle him, don't worry. Do you know if Lóni is here?"

"Why do you need him?"

"I want to ask how the crops are doing and make sure they are taking good care of them. I don't want the scenario of three years ago repeated."

"It was an accident," defended Thorin.

"No, see, an accident is when I drop a plate and it breaks into a million pieces. Not listening when I am telling him that is the time to harvest our crop before a hailstorm destroys it, well that's just ignorance," angrily puffed Bilbo.

"I get your point," Thorin gave him another kiss and Bilbo wanted it to last longer. "If he's not there you can just order someone to get him. You're the boss." Bilbo smiled at Thorin's comment. "I'll see you later, bye." And with that Thorin left.

:::

Dwalin was worried. He knew that Thráin could be moody and sometimes too distracted to listen, but now it was like he was teaching a lifeless body and not a young Prince.

For starters, Thráin was late for the practice. This wasn't something new, because if Dwalin knew something it was that the heirs of Durin were not the most punctual ones. The strange thing was that Thráin didn't try to apologize or find some unbelievable excuse for being late; he didn't even look at Dwalin when he entered. He put his safety pads and took his practice sword and then followed Dwalin to the practice area.

They weren't alone in the practice area. It was afternoon and that meant you had to be lucky to find a place to train (or be royalty), and you had to be the luckiest person in Middle-Earth if you were down there alone. Thráin never liked training in the afternoon, because he liked peace and quiet, but he never got that. There was always someone who was staring at him, but for the last two weeks it was worse than usual.

The mountain had several training areas. They were almost like arenas with training ground and seats for the audience. Sometimes they were used for tournaments and everyone would come and watch. Even Thorin participated in some of them but never had he competed in full tournament, always just a few matches, so that the people would see him fight. Thráin enjoyed watching his father in combat, he was really good and Thráin always wanted to be at least as good with a sword as his father was.

Two weeks ago some changes were made and the practice hours for some groups have changed. Thráin was not happy with the changes because the group of dwarves that were about the same age as he was now had their training at the same time as he did.

He was having a really hard time to focus on Dwalin because all he could think about was all the whispers, laughs and stares sent in his way. He knew he was different, the fact that he was half hobbit had a lot to do with it and the fact that he was a son of the King didn't help in the slightest. At this age he didn't stand out and anyone would easily mistake him for a dwarf child, but that didn't help Thráin with his friends.

Even though he was a very open person he always had trouble finding friends. He only had a few and he was always happy when he was with them but every time someone else joined them he was pushed aside. Because of the punishment he felt utterly alone. He hasn't seen his friends for over a month and even if he saw them they sent strange looks at him and at the guard that was following him.

But this, training with Dwalin has been the worse. Dwalin was tall, had tattoos over his body and altogether looked really scary. Thráin was never afraid of him, knowing him since birth and being a son of his best friend had a lot to do with that. He has seen Dwalin's soft side many times and even though he heard stories of how great warrior Dwalin was he could never be afraid of him. Dwalin was his father's best friend and was married to Ori who was, you could say, Papa's best friend. When he was younger they sometimes watched him so that his parents could have some _quiet time_. Thráin wasn't stupid and he quickly realized that _quiet time _wasn't so quiet and that it usually ended with both of his parents looking at each other like idiots until the end of the day. He also understood that _quiet time _resulted in babies; at least that's how Fíli and Kíli explained to him where Frerin came from.

But to others, especially his friends, Dwalin was really scary. Once they saw him training with him the news quickly spread and everyone started to avoid him. And there was the matter of the guard that was with him all the time. Thorin allowed him several times to go and play with his friends but everyone made a quick disappearance.

It was hard for him to focus on Dwalin when he heard the whispers. They were the same age as he was but they had different training. They were most of the time having fun with their teacher that was a young dwarf, the same age as Kíli was, but he was really good in combat and that's why Dwalin assigned him to train the young. Most of their training was done in pairs with each other or in groups and they also played games. It was disturbing to watch them and if there was any way that Thráin could envy them more, he would. He kept staring at them wishing he could join them and that they would stop staring at him, it was becoming nerve-wracking.

"Thráin!" said Dwalin, "Focus!"

Thráin tore his gaze from the group of dwarfs that were watching him and focused on Dwalin. He wasn't hard on him, but he expected that he at least tried to do what he told him.

He blocked an attack and then another, but once he heard the voices he lost his focus again.

"Thráin!" called Dwalin. "Focus on this, it's far more important than the things they are doing." Thráin offered him a disbelieving look before mimicking his movements. "Watch your step. Always make sure you are firmly fixed before attacking. You are a dwarf, we are like a rock, we don't move." He took a step closer and adjusted Thráin's grip on the sword. "I'll show you the move and you will try to block it."

At the same moment Thráin heard a young dwarf's comment and he turned around to look at him. "He's a whelp." Thráin lost his standing at Dwalin's attack and ended on his butt. He could hear all of them laughing at him and he turned red from embarrassment.

"What's wrong with you today," asked Dwalin as he pulled him from the ground on his feet. "Are you alright," he quickly checked him over for and damage he might have done. Everything appeared to be in order except Thráin's mind that was still focused on the laughing group. He picked up the training sword and offered it to Thráin. "Here, hold it so that we can continue." Thráin looked at him, with tears pooling in his eyes but he was too stubborn to let them escape. Dwalin noticed his discomfort but before he could do anything Thráin ran away from him and as quickly as he could, left the training area.

Thráin heard as Dwalin called after him several times, before he was far enough and he didn't hear him anymore. He also heard the guard running after him, but he didn't care. He didn't even care about the safety pads that were still on him, he didn't care about anything. He ran as quickly as he could back to his room. Never in his life was he so happy that no one was there when he entered the royal quarters and ran to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He locked himself in his room and then cried into the pillow.

:::

Dwalin returned to his and Ori's chambers in the evening. He still didn't wrap his around what has happened with Thráin and he didn't want to worry his husband over it. He knew that Ori loved Thráin as if he was his own and he would immediately panic.

He was tired when he entered. He could smell the dinner that Ori was preparing in the kitchen. They could always call the kitchen to bring them food, but Ori loved spoiling Dwalin with his home cooking and Dwalin never complained. His husband spent a lot of time with the hobbit, of course he had to pick up some of his traits and one of them was cooking.

Ori knew his husband very well and the minute he walked in he knew that something was plaguing his mind. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," answered Dwalin and collapsed in the chair in the kitchen. Ori immediately kneeled on his level and took his hands in his.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong."

Dwalin rubbed his temple before taking a deep breath and answering. "I'm worried about Thráin."

"Thráin?!" Dwalin could sense panic in Ori's voice, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He was really distracted today. He kept looking at the other group that was training. I accidentally knocked him on the ground and then he ran away."

"You knocked him on the ground," Ori gasped. "Did you check him over? Was he alright?"

"Yes, I checked him. He was alright. At least he appeared to be."

"Then why did he run away from you?"

"I don't know. He looked like he was about to cry –"

"You said he was alright!"

"He looked alright," defended Dwalin.

"You are not sure. I won't be able to sleep if I am not sure that he is not harmed." Ori stood up and pulled Dwalin from the chair. "You need to go talk to Thorin and make sure his son is fine." He pushed him toward the door. "I'll wait for you with dinner, but you need to check if he is alright."

"Bilbo is going to panic if I say something."

"Talk to Thorin. He'll know what to do. Now go," ordered Ori and pushed him out of the door.

:::

Dwalin did as he was told and walked toward the royal quarters. The guards let him in without asking any questions. He looked around. Everything was quiet; the only noise was coming from the kitchen. He assumed that Bilbo was cooking and that's why everyone was there.

Once he entered and didn't see Thráin there, a knot settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello Dwalin," greeted Bilbo who was the first one to see him.

"Hi," Frerin waved at him.

Thorin quickly noticed his friend's discomfort.

"Thorin can I talk to you," asked Dwalin.

Thorin nodded and motioned to his study room. "I'll be right back," he said to Bilbo.

Once Thorin closed the door behind the he noticed that his friend was nervous about something.

"Thorin," slowly started Dwalin, "Have you noticed any strange behavior in Thráin lately?"

Thorin looked at him before answering. "Yes, he has been acting really strange. I have a feeling that something is wrong."

Dwalin had to swallow hard. He has done harm to Thorin's child, to his King's child. This will not end well. Thorin will kill him and the hobbit… he was afraid to even think about what the hobbit will do to him once he finds out. "I think I am the one to blame."

"What?!" Thorin couldn't believe what he just heard. "What happened?"

"This afternoon, when we had training I –"

"Wait," cut Thorin in, "What has this afternoon training to do with the way Thráin has been acting for days now."

"I was trying to explain to…" Dwalin trailed off. "For days?"

"He has been acting strange for days. I and Bilbo both are both starting to worry. He is shutting us out. He doesn't talk, he locks himself in his room and he is –"

"Distant," finished Dwalin.

"Yes. How do you know? Have you noticed something too?"

"He had trouble focusing on anything I told him to do. And then he ran away from me."

"What happened," asked Thorin.

"He wasn't paying attention and I accidentally knocked him on the ground." Dwalin expected some kind of blow from Thorin but nothing happened. "I picked him up and he seemed fine, but then he ran away and I couldn't stop him."

"He still hasn't come out of his room, but I'm sure that he is fine. If he was able to run away from you then surely he's not injured otherwise he would go to Bilbo already."

"I'm worried," admitted Dwalin, "This is not normal behavior for him."

"I know. Bilbo tried talking to him this morning, but he refused to talk. He is shutting us out. I'll try to talk to him later." Dwalin gave him a pleading look. "And I'll check if he's alright. Don't worry. Whatever is wrong with him is not physical, I'm almost sure of that."

"Thank you." Dwalin looked relieved and worried at the same time.

"Say hello to Ori, will you?" Thorin asked as he escorted Dwalin out.

"I will. Enjoy your evening."

:::

Thorin returned to the kitchen where Bilbo was adding the finishing touches to their dinner.

"Is everything alright," Bilbo asked and Thorin sent him a look that said _later_ and helped with dinner.

When food was set on table Thorin decided to call Thráin. He gently knocked on the door but when no response came he decided to enter. Thráin was lying on his stomach, his face pressed into a pillow.

"Dinner is ready," announced Thorin.

"I'm not hungry," mutter Thráin in the pillow.

"Papa made it. It's smells very good."

"NOT hungry," muttered Thráin again, this time louder.

Thorin was at the cross point. One part of him wanted to force Thráin to tell him what is wrong the other part was telling him that this must be dealt with delicacy. "Okay. If you want to join us, you know where you can find us."

When he entered the kitchen Bilbo immediately asked about his son and Thorin explained that he is not hungry and he will not come to dinner. Bilbo tensed. The fact that his son was refusing food meant that something was terribly wrong.

They ate dinner in quiet the only noises came from Frerin who enjoyed playing with food.

Afterwards they quickly cleaned up and put prepared Frerin for bed. They let him play with his toys for a little longer while Thorin explained everything to Bilbo. He told him about his behavior at the meetings, his random encounters with his friends and the incident with Dwalin. Thorin was a little worried that Bilbo will start panicking about the last one, but the hobbit was reasonable enough to know that the warrior wouldn't harm his child and that even if Thráin fell on his butt nothing major could have happened. At the end they decided that Bilbo would try talking to him, even if Thorin offered to do it, while Thorin will put Frerin to bed.

:::

He gently knocked on the door and as before with Thorin, Thráin didn't answer and he decided to go in. He found his son in the same position as his husband described to him not ten minutes ago. He quietly approached the bed and sat on the edge. At first he was afraid to touch him, because he was worried about his reaction, but he slowly reached and rubbed his back. Thráin didn't move and Bilbo didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign.

He was still wearing all his safety pads and he must have felt uncomfortable like this. Bilbo slowly started to unlace the strings that were holding his chest pad, and then went to the legs and then arms. Once he was done he gently pushed Thráin so that he would be able to turn him and completely remove the gear. He expected some resistance from him but nothing happened.

Thráin wasn't asleep he was staring at his Papa without saying a word. Once done removing them Bilbo started rubbing Thráin's chest in a soothing motion.

"Are you alright," Bilbo whispered unintentionally. "Are you in any pain?" Thráin didn't answer he kept staring at his Papa. "Dwalin is worried that he hurt you."

"He didn't," finally answered Thráin, "I'm not hurt."

"That is good to hear," smiled Bilbo. "Will you tell me now what has got you so upset for the last few days and why did you run away from Dwalin today if he didn't hurt you?" Thráin remained quiet. Bilbo carefully lifted Thráin's shirt to check if there were any bruises, but he was happy to find that his son was without a scratch. "Thráin, you can't do this to us anymore. We are really worried about you. It would be a lot easier for us to help you if you tell us what is wrong."

"I'm tired," was the only response that came from Thráin.

"I understand that, but we need to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now," spat Thráin back at Bilbo's insistence.

Bilbo was taken aback by Thráin's response. Never has he dared to talk to him like that. "I'm doing most of the talking you are just doing your best to ignore me."

"You always want to talk, but you never listen."

"You and I both know that's not true. I am trying my best here, but I'm lost. I need your help so that I'll know what to do to help you."

"There is nothing you can do about it," muttered Thráin, but Bilbo still managed to understand what he said.

"Let me try. I'll try anything to see you normal again."

"I am normal!" yelled Thráin.

"I never said you weren't," said Bilbo after he regained his composure, "You have just been acting differently and you're shutting us out."

Thráin stared at his Papa for a moment before turning around so that his back was facing Bilbo. "I'm tired," he stated.

Bilbo didn't know how to continue. Thráin once again decided that this was the end of the conversation and turned away from him. There was nothing he could do. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few more minutes, just watching Thráin breathing slowly. After a few minutes he kissed him on the head al quietly left the room.

At the moment Thráin heard the doors of his room close he turned around and wanted to call for his Papa. Tears started running down his cheeks and all he wanted to do was call for his Papa so that he would hug him and tell him that everything is going to be alright. But he was too late, because Papa already left and Thráin fell asleep alone few hours later, from pure exhaustion from crying.

:::

Thorin was waiting for his husband in the bed. He didn't allow for sleep to take him, before he talked with his husband.

It wasn't long before Bilbo returned and the look on his face told Thorin everything he needed to know. Bilbo quickly ran to Thorin and threw himself into his embrace. Thorin didn't have to be told twice to hold his hobbit tighter and make him feel loved while Bilbo sobbed in his chest for a couple of minutes. Bilbo needed all the comfort he could get from his dwarf.

"What happened," Thorin asked after a couple of minutes, when Bilbo's sobbing stopped.

"He said I don't listen to him," Bilbo responded as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe, "It feels like he said I'm a terrible parent." He almost started crying again.

"He didn't mean that," soothed Thorin, "You are the best parent anyone could wish for."

"You are just saying that because you're trying to make me feel better."

"I'm telling you this because it is the truth." He pressed a kiss to his husband's head. "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much. He said that there is nothing we can do about it."

"About what," questioned Thorin.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Let me go talk to him," said Thorin and tried to untangle himself from the hobbit, but Bilbo pulled him back to the bed.

"There is no point of going there now. He is already asleep and he won't talk to you if you go and wake him up." Thorin climbed back under the covers. "You can try talking to him tomorrow."

"I won't try. I'll talk to him. Even if I have to sit the whole day in his room, he will tell me what is wrong. I have enough of this," Thorin massaged his temple, "This is not normal. I understand he won't tell me about everything that happens in his life, but he will tell me what is troubling him, if is the last thing I do." Thorin was becoming really frustrated with the whole situation.

"We will both talk to him and we will get to the bottom of this. I'll ask Dís if she can watch Frerin tomorrow and that will give us enough time to figure this out."

:::

The morning came quickly and Bilbo and Thorin went through their routine with no changes. Thorin decided he would stay in for the morning so that he and Bilbo could talk with Thráin.

But Thráin was smarter than them. While they were preparing breakfast he snuck out and went to his lesson early, he knew that no one will question him, because no one had any idea that something was wrong.

It was Bilbo who discovered first that Thráin left before breakfast, because he didn't find him in his room when he went to wake him up. He quickly went and asked the guards that stood watch if someone saw him and when they told him that he was escorted by his guard to the lesson, he calmed down.

Thorin on the other hand wasn't so happy with Thráin sneaking out like that. He and Bilbo decided that they will try talking to him later when he returned, because at some point he had to return. Thorin decided to go to the meeting and Bilbo decided to wait for Thráin to return.

:::

Thráin was relieved when Dori let him go earlier than usual. Only two more days of having a guard and then he would be free. Then there would be no one who would force him to go back to the quarters before dinner. He would be able to do whatever would please him.

He was returning to the quarters when he saw the group of his friends. He had no intention to join them or say hello, especially after what happened yesterday, until someone called his name.

"Thráin!" It was Tora who called him and came running toward him. She was his oldest friend, she never judged him and she was like more like Thráin than you could ever imagine. She was like a female version of Thráin. She was always right next to him when they would cause trouble and she was always right next to him when they would get caught. It always got interesting when she talked to Thorin like he was her father and not the King. Even Thráin was sometimes afraid of Thorin, especially if he did something wrong, but she never even flinched when Thorin sent her one of those glares that would scare any other dwarf.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the quarters. I'm not allowed to be here for two more days."

"Oh," sighed Tora, "But that's two more days. It's not that bad. You lasted a month, what is two more days."

"Tora!" called Rois. He was like an archenemy of Thráin. They never understand each other very well. He was the silent leader of the group and he usually decided what they are going to do and who was allowed to join them. "Leave him and come back! You know what they say about!"

"I'll be right there," Tora called back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I heard what they say."

"It's not your fault, but parents can be overprotective sometimes. You know how they are."

"I know," sighed Thráin.

"Don't worry it will pass," encouraged Tora.

"When…"

"Soon. It would help if you would talk with your parents –"

"There is no way they would change their mind," interrupted Thráin, "You don't know how they freak out if I skip one lesson. _They are very important for you Thráin_," Thráin mimicked his father and Tora couldn't help but laugh. "There is no way they would let me have the lessons with you."

"I think they would. You should talk to your Papa, you know if you convince him your dad won't oppose."

Before Thráin could respond Rois called again. "Tora! Let's go!"

"I have to go. I'll see you in two days," Tora smiled and ran back to the group, before Thráin could say anything.

Thráin did have anything more to do for the day so he headed back to the quarters. He wasn't surprised when he found his Papa there, obviously waiting for him. He wasn't in the mood the repeat the conversation from last night, so he disappeared into his room before Bilbo could get out of the armchair in the common room.

"Thráin!" Bilbo called but he was too late. His son has already locked himself in the room. He knocked a few times but no response came. "Thráin, open up." But Thráin didn't unlock the door. "Thráin! I'm not in the mood to be playing games with you right now. Open up this door young man!" Thráin decided to ignore him and after a half an hour Bilbo had enough.

He opened the door and gave orders to the guards. "Find the King, wherever he is and tell him that there is an emergency and that his presence is urgently required," he told the first guard. "Find master Nori and tell him to come here immediately," he told the other. He knew that Thráin won't open the doors willingly and Nori was more than good with picking locks.

It was not ten minutes later when Thorin walked in. "What happened," he asked.

"He locked himself in and he won't open the door."

"Thráin," Thorin banged on the door, "Open up!"

"There is no point Thorin. I already called for Nori he'll open the doors for us."

Nori arrived five minutes later and it took him about thirty seconds to break the lock on the doors. "Your Majesty," he bowed and then quickly left.

Thorin wanted to enter immediately but Bilbo stopped him. "Thorin calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down. We won't solve anything if you enter like a wild animal." Thorin did as he was told and after a few minutes they entered.

Thráin was sitting on the bed watching them as they didn't know what to do. Bilbo sat on the bed next to him and Thorin pulled the chair next to the bed.

"That wasn't very nice. Locking us out like this," started Bilbo.

"And that wasn't very nice, intruding in my room like this," Thráin answered back.

"Language, young man," warned Thorin, but Thráin just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk with you."

"We already talked last night."

"Yes, but last night you decided to ignore me for most of the time."

"It's really hard to ignore you. You're huge like a mountain."

At Thráin's comment Bilbo gasped. Never has his son insulted him in his entire life.

"What has gotten into you," demanded Thorin, "That is no way to speak to your father."

"Thorin, it's okay," said Bilbo, "Clearly he is upset about something and he is taking his anger on us." They both heard Thráin snort. "Why don't you tell us what has gotten you so upset," tried once again Bilbo.

Thráin had more than enough now. He stood up on the bed so that he was above his parents. "You want to know what is wrong. Look at me, because I'm not normal!" yelled Thráin. "You said it yourself," he looked at Bilbo.

"I never meant it –"

"This is all your fault! Both of yours. I have no friends because of you two!"

"What are you –"

"You want to know what is wrong?! Take a look around you. Everyone is avoiding me like that there is something wrong with me! You said it," he pointed at Bilbo, "I'm not normal."

Reality came crashing down on Thorin. Suddenly he understood everything. How was he so blind and didn't notice what was happening. He should be paying more attention. His son was in the same position as he was when he was young.

"Do you know that parents don't allow my friends to come near me because they think I'm either sick or that the guards will hurt anyone who dares to touch me!" Bilbo was looking at his son's blow with eyes open wide. It was the first time heard something like that. "And the fact that I have lessons alone doesn't help. Did you forget," he faced Thorin, "That Fíli and Kíli were getting their lessons with other children. Most of them didn't forget that and now they look at me like I'm some kind of freak," tears started pooling in his eyes. "I want to be normal, I want to have friends," Thráin cried out and Bilbo's heart clenched at his last words.

Thorin stood up and pulled his now crying son into an embrace. Even if Thráin was big Thorin had no problem pulling him into him and let him sob into his chest. Thráin hold onto his father like his life was depending on it. "It's alright," soothed Thorin and kissed him on the top of the head. Bilbo couldn't help but cry too and Thorin pulled him closer so that they all embrace together.

"I'm sorry Papa," said Thráin between sobs.

"It's alright my boy. I'm not angry. I'm happy that you told us," cried Bilbo.

Thráin snuggled closer into his parent's embrace. He needed this for so long. He knew that they would help him with everything, but it was just easier to pretend that nothing was wrong and blame someone else for everything that was happening to him.

After a few more minutes the sobbing stopped and Thorin cupped his son's cheeks and force him to look him in the eyes. "Next time when something is wrong you will talk to us immediately, understand?" Thráin nodded. "Good. I understand what you are going through and I'm sorry I put you through this. Fíli and Kíli received their lesson with the others because everyone was working to survive back then we couldn't afford a private tutor. Now we can and I was really happy when Balin and Dori offered themselves to teach you, but I understand your wish to have lessons with the others and I'll not oppose." Thráin threw himself at his father and hugged him. "You'll still have to go to the two lessons you have with Balin and to at least one training with Dwalin, but everything else I leave it to you to decide and I won't say anything as long as you attend."

"Thank you dad."

"No need to thank me."

Thráin turned to Bilbo. "I'm sorry I insulted you. I don't think you're fat, you are glowing."

"Charming," smiled Bilbo, "Like your father. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. Come here," he pulled Thráin into a hug. "Don't ever put me through so much worry. Do you understand?" Thráin nodded.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Bilbo laughed, "Of course we can. I'm hungry and I ate breakfast I can only imagine how hungry you must be."

"You are pregnant," reasoned Thráin, "You eat for two."

"Come let's find something to eat."

:::

Thorin didn't leave but stayed with them and watched them as they devoured _elevensies_ as Bilbo would call it. He will never be able to understand how they could eat that much, he was still full from the breakfast.

"I was thinking," started Thorin, "Maybe we can go down to the training area in the afternoon and you can show me what Dwalin taught you. The last time you dragged me down we didn't get to do anything."

Thráin turned red and then swallowed the food. "I don't feel like going down there today."

"Oh. Okay, next time then," said Thorin little disappointed. "I have to go back. I was in the middle of the meeting when you called me. I'll finish the meeting and then come back. I won't take long, I promise" he gave Bilbo a kiss and ruffled Thráin's hair before he left.

Bilbo wanted to speak but Thráin was faster. "I know what you are going to say and I'm not going down with him. He will make me look like an idiot."

"What if you can make him look like an idiot," asked Bilbo.

"What? You know there is no way I can knock him down. The only thing that will get hurt is my butt and my pride."

"You are as much a hobbit as you are a dwarf and trust me when I say that there are some things that you can do that your father won't expect."

"He is really good in combat he won't be fooled by my skills."

"No, but with your knowledge he could be," smiled Bilbo. "You know the armor that your father wears on the ceremonies?"

"You mean the one that is down in the armory or the one he stored in the treasury?"

"The one in the treasury. Do you know he only wore it for a couple of tournaments before it turned out completely useless?"

"No. It's really beautiful. I want to wear it one day."

"It will be yours," answered Bilbo, "But that is not why I was telling you about it. You see that armor is not really safe. I admit that your father looks dashing in it but he got injured once while wearing it. During one tournament one of his opponents managed to injure him right above the ankle. Of course he didn't show it and he won, but after the fight I almost had to carry him to the infirmary and it didn't look nice. It was all blue and swollen. He recovered and it doesn't hurt him anymore unless you apply enough pressure," Bilbo gave his son a look that Thráin immediately understood and smirked.

"Papa you're evil, you know that."

Bilbo smiled at the last comment. "I just think it's time that we hobbits finally show these dwarfs who is _really_ pulling the strings," he gave Thráin a wink.

:::

When Thorin returned later he was very happy to hear that Thráin has changed his mind. He suspected that his husband had something to do with it but he didn't say anything.

He and Thráin walked into the training area. Thorin was a King of course he wasn't going to wear any protection especially not against his son. Fools' mistake.

They were both a little surprised when they found Bilbo, Frerin, Fíli and Kíli down at the arena waiting for them. The fact that the King was there and the rest of the royal family drawn quite a lot of attention and everyone stopped their training and watched their King and his son duel.

Thráin was nervous at the beginning and had trouble keeping focus on his father and that gave Thorin an opportunity to knock him on the ground several times. He always picked him up and they continued. After twenty minutes and few encouraging calls from Kíli and Bilbo he gathered enough focus and had no trouble dodging his father's attacks.

With every minute that went by Thorin was breathing more heavily. His son was fast and he had trouble keeping up with him. Maybe he was just getting old. He thought that now that Thráin was in the game he will never get him to yield, until he made a mistake and Thorin saw the opportunity to pull him with his back to his chest, practice sword at Thráin's neck.

That is when Thráin saw his opportunity and followed Papa's advice. He kicked his father right in the spot that his Papa described and the King winced in pain and lost his grip on Thráin. He was already out of balance and it didn't take much force from Train to push him back. There was a loud gasp heard in the room when the King fell on his back.

Before Thorin could register what has happened Thráin was standing above him with the sword at his neck. "Do you yield," he asked.

"Go Thráin," called Kíli from where he was watching the fight.

Thorin looked at his son and then dropped the sword he was holding. "I yield."

There was an applause and cheering, everyone was calling Thráin's name. Thráin helped his father on his feet before the crowd took him. He was quickly surrounded by his friend, who immediately forgot that they have been avoiding him, and a group of older dwarf giving him praises.

Thorin still didn't understand what just happened until he saw Fíli, Kíli and Bilbo with Frerin on his hip approaching him. Bilbo was wearing that smile that told Thorin he had something to do with this.

"Fantastic landing Uncle," teased Kíli.

"One for the books," added Fíli.

"I'll say the same thing at the next practice we have together."

"Someone doesn't take losing well," smiled Kíli.

"We'll leave the two of you alone," said Fíli and took Frerin from Bilbo. "When you want him back you know where you can find us."

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this," observed Thorin.

"I wouldn't dare," grinned Bilbo.

"It's treason to work behind the King's back," playfully continued Thorin.

"You landed on your back," teased Bilbo. "Is it also treason to make his son happy?" They both look to where Thráin was, smiling, surrounded by friends.

"No. I'm happy you did it. But of course you'll have to be punished for your actions. After all, you did play me very nicely."

"I already heard today that I can be very evil," smirked Bilbo.

"Do you have any suggestions regarding your punishment?"

"A few." Thorin lifted an eyebrow. "Would you rather that I tell you or do you wish me to demonstrate?"

"You little minx," Thorin said and pinched Bilbo's butt. With Thráin being occupied and Frerin being with Fíli and Kíli they had a few hours of free time to kill and they knew exactly how they are going to do it.

It's always nice to see that everything works out well at the end. Sometimes things aren't really what they look like and a close look reveals the truth. Sometimes it's the light that shows us what is hidden in the darkness. But most of the times it's the Sun that wakes us from our peaceful slumber and reveals the beautiful day that is waiting for us. They always say that everything looks better in the morning or to be more specific: In the morning light.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

"There was a time when my world was filled with darkness. Then I stopped dreaming, now I'm supposed to fill it up with something…"

Hi. I know I said I'll take a few days off and I did but I just had to write this down. I wrote this in two days. I know this is about Thráin again but he is an interesting character to play with. There will be a chapter with Frerin in the future and then we will start preparing for the arrival of the baby. I'm so excited. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I know this chapter could be a little confusing to read, but if I would try to explain everything this would be probably around 12,000 words.

I would also like to thank everyone who read this story, followed, add to favorite and commented.

Feedback is always welcome and if you have any questions you can ask me I'll try to answer them.

See you when I post the next chapter :)


	5. In the Morning Light

**I**n the Morning Light

Everything looks better when the sun comes up.

* * *

Bilbo woke up with warm lips pressed to his. It was a nice way to wake up with Thorin so close to him. He hasn't slept so well in ages. Thorin really knew the best workout. He blushed at that thought, at the thought of having his dwarf pressed so close to him, of all the kisses and the time Thorin took to caress every inch of his body, but of course most of the time was given to the belly. Bilbo thanked Mahal that he wasn't already too large and he still felt comfortable doing all the things that he and Thorin enjoyed doing in their comfortable bed.

"Morning," murmured Thorin between kisses.

"Morning," returned Bilbo and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck so that he could pull him closer. "Someone is in a good mood."

"After last night... I doubt I couldn't be." Thorin broke a kiss for a moment so that he could look his hobbit in the eyes. _His_ hobbit, thought Thorin. Only his and forever his. "Happy anniversary, love."

Bilbo smiled before he kissed _his _dwarf again. "Happy anniversary."

They continued their make out session until they were both panting for air. "I can't believe how fast the time flies," said Bilbo after taking few deep breaths.

"It flies faster with you around. Otherwise I would be bored to death, and these fifteen years would feel like eternity."

"You did promise that you will stay with me forever."

"I did, and I don't think it will be enough," responded Thorin.

"Getting greedy again, are we," teased Bilbo and gave Thorin a quick kiss.

"Only when it comes to you," smiled Thorin with that look in his eyes and Bilbo immediately scooted away.

"No, you don't," he pointed a finger at Thorin. "You got _that _last night…" his eyes drifted to Thorin's sleeping pants that were tented and because of that he had trouble speaking. No matter how much he wanted it right now, there were some things that needed to be sorted out so that they could have the evening for themselves. "We can't do this right now we have… we have some things to… khmmm… to do and then we can't…"

"That's a really bad excuse," replied Thorin with that predatory glint in his eyes. He slowly crawled over to Bilbo as if he was afraid that he will scare him off. But luckily for him, Bilbo was frozen on the spot and didn't move. He kept his eyes on Thorin's lips and imagined how good it would feel just to give into the temptation.

Bilbo slowly backed into the pillows trying to get away from his husband as far as possible. It didn't do him any good because now Thorin was hovering over him; their lips only centimeters apart and he could feel his hot breath on his skin.

"It won't be anything special later if we do it now," whispered Bilbo.

"It's always special when it's with you," said Thorin and leaned in so that they could kiss.

At the moment that Bilbo felt Thorin lips on his, he melted into it. The rest of the world forgotten in the matter of seconds. Besides, Thorin was right it was always special with the two of them. He was lost in his fantasy when reality knocked on the door, literally. There was a knock, "Dad!" it was Thráin Bilbo recognized, "Breakfast is here!"

Thorin let out a feral growl and Bilbo took the opportunity to escape from the bed. "Come back here love," called Thorin.

"No, I'm going to wash up, get dressed and then get some breakfast, because I'm hungry." Thorin pouted at Bilbo's statment. "Don't give me that look. I'm hungry, we are hungry," he gestured to his stomach, "Your son is hungry."

"Fine," grumbled Thorin. "I'll make sure that we have enough food for later so that there won't be any distractions."

"For later," smiled Bilbo. "Do you have something special planned for later?"

"Yes," answered Thorin nonchalantly.

Bilbo's eyes sparkled and he immediately joined Thorin back on the bed. "Will you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise," answered Thorin and pretended that he didn't see the pleading look on Bilbo's face. It was a weakness of his because whenever Bilbo put on that look he complied to whatever he wished for.

"Is there any way I can change your mind," Bilbo asked as he straddled Thorin's hips.

Thorin had to swallow hard before he was able to reply. "I thought you were hungry."

"I can wait."

"You can, but our son can't." In one swift motion he flipped them over so that Bilbo was lying under him. He gave him a quick kiss and then left the bed. "Come, let's get cleaned up and then join the others for breakfast."

"You really won't tell me what you have planned?"

"No," simply answered Thorin, "And don't even try pouting, you won't succeed."

"I succeeded last year."

"No, you tricked me into telling you last year. This year you won't." Bilbo wanted to say something but Thorin just waved his hand. "Come, let's have a quick bath."

Bilbo stared into Thorin for couple of seconds before getting out of the bed. "Fine," he muttered while he passed Thorin on the way to the bathroom, "I better like the surprise if it requires all this secrecy."

"Trust me, you will like it," said Thorin as he followed his husband into the bathroom.

:::

When Bilbo and Thorin joined the others, thirty minutes later, in the kitchen everyone kept smiling at them. It was Dís who first broke the silence and whished them for many more years to come. Everyone else followed her example but not without making few inappropriate remarks.

"So I assume we will have to sleep somewhere else today," asked Thráin.

"No, you can stay here."

"Here?" asked Bilbo. "You will allow them to stay here, Thorin?"

"They will stay here and we will go somewhere else."

"Oh... Where are going," asked Bilbo in the most casual way. He hoped that Thorin wouldn't notice and answer his question.

"Nice try," smiled Thorin, kissed him on the head and left the kitchen, Dís followed close behind. When Thorin was sure that Bilbo couldn't hear them he finally spoke. "Will you have time to arrange the last details as I instructed you?"

"Yes brother, don't worry. I'll do everything that needs to be done." Dís smiled at the thought how nervous her brother was fifteen years ago almost the same as he was that day.

_With that day she was referring to the wedding of course. After the battle was won the hobbit wanted to return home, thinking that the person he loved the most hated him. He was never more wrong in his life. Dís was later told of the banishment and everything that happened between the hobbit and her brother, but her sons assured her that the loved each other more than life itself and of course they were right._

_Yes, Bilbo Baggins wanted to return home, he wasn't able to survive another flow of hateful words from Thorin. No, once was quite enough. But there he was all prepared to leave, with elves that would escort him to Rivendell and to the Shire, to his home, but he just couldn't leave because that wasn't his home. That was hole in the ground, that was a place he used to call his home. Now… now home was wherever Thorin was. He knew he has done wrong when he gave the Arkenstone to Bard, but at that time it represented Thorin's heart and he knew how fiercely dwarfs can love and he knew Thorin would give anything to get the stone back, but he never thought he would be part of the deal as well, so to speak. When Thorin agreed to trade the stone for the part of the treasure he banished Bilbo on the pain of death and so the hobbit left with the elves and the men as it did one fourteenth of the treasure. No one was able to do or say anything because Thorin was King and his word was the law. But still, it pained everyone to see the hobbit leave. Secretly they knew that no matter how much Thorin would hold on to that stone and hated the elves and the men because they had his heart, it was only a matter of time before Thorin would wake up from his gold sickness and realize that he personally gave his heart to them in a breathing, living form of the Arkenstone. _

_It was dawn when Bilbo was supposed to leave with the elves. He didn't have to pack anything because there was nothing there he could take with him, only his life._

_"If you plan on doing something do it now before we leave or you'll regret it for the rest of your life," said Gandalf when he appeared at his side._

_Bilbo just stared at him for couple of minutes unsure what to do. "I… I just… I'm not allowed," Bilbo tried to say without crying. He has done enough crying for a lifetime over Thorin. He didn't blame him because he understood that the banishment was of his own making. He was a thief, a burglar, a pretty good one._

_"I'm sure Balin could arrange you just a few minutes with him, enough for you to say goodbye."_

_Bilbo had to swallow hard. Of course he wanted to say goodbye, this was the love of his life, he wanted to say goodbye even if they kill him on the spot. But the other part of him didn't want him to hear the hateful words from the King; they would haunt him for the rest of his life if he would hear them again._

_"He is asleep," explained Gandalf. "He was injured, but he lives. He won't even know you're there."_

_Bilbo nodded and gathered the last atoms of courage and went looking for Balin. The old dwarf was not surprised when he saw him; he knew exactly why he came. While the brothers and the King recovered, Dáin was in charge of everything and he decided to follow Thorin's orders to the letter. The hobbit was banished, therefore no one was allowed to say goodbye to him and he was not allowed to go near the tents where Thorin or the boys were healing. _

_Balin saw the pleading look in hobbit's eyes, he understood the yearning to see Thorin again and even if he was loyal he was not cruel and he wanted that last wish to come true. He returned from Dáin's tent fifteen minutes later._

_"I got you two minutes, enough to say your goodbye. That is all dear friend," said Balin._

_Bilbo only nodded and Balin escorted him to Thorin's tent where two guards stood watch. Balin passed Dáin's orders and the let Bilbo pass. "Two minutes," reminded Balin._

_Bilbo entered the tent. It was warm inside the same temperature as Thorin had when he embraced him. And there his was. Thorin, lying in the bed, his body covered with bandages but he was breathing normally. It was a relief for Bilbo that he would recover, be crowned a King and then lived happily ever after._

_"This is harder that I thought," whispered Bilbo as he approached the bed. There was no way he could stop the stream of tears. "I came because I wanted to say goodbye," continued Bilbo and wiped few tears away. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I just couldn't leave without seeing you again." There was a pause. "I wish you all the luck in the world," smiled Bilbo through his tears and placed a kiss on Thorin's forehead. "I wish that you would get everything you ever wished for and more, but always remember what I told you. You can't always get what you want but you can get me –"_

_"Because you are my medicine when you're close to me," finished Thorin and Bilbo immediately looked up to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him. He wanted to retrieve his hand from Thorin but Thorin was faster and caught him and winced in pain. "Don't go," Thorin managed before he started coughing and Bilbo immediately reached for the cup of water that was on the table next to the bed. He helped him take a few sips so that the coughing stopped._

_Thorin finished the cup but he never took his eyes off the hobbit or released the grip as if he was afraid that he might run away. Bilbo took the cup away and put it back on the table without saying a word. It was when Thorin decided to speak, that the two guards decided to enter to escort the hobbit away._

_"Get out!" roared Thorin and the guards ran away like two scared puppies._

_"I can't always get what I want but I want to get you," started Thorin, hoping for any kind of reaction from the hobbit, but when he received none he continued. "I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I'm sorry for every hateful word I said to you and most of all I'm sorry I doubted you."_

_"I understand why you did it," quietly said Bilbo, "You wanted to protect the things you love the most. I could never be angry at you for that. "_

_"But I failed to protect the thing I love the most, my heart."_

_Bilbo swallowed, he knew what Thorin was referring to. "I'm truly sorry for that," he had to look away from Thorin, "The stone is safe now. Your cousin Dáin has it and –"_

_"I wasn't talking about the stone," interrupted Thorin. "Why would I need a dead piece of rock when my heart is a living thing?" Thorin gently turned Bilbo's head so that he would look him in the eyes. "I love you with all my heart Bilbo Baggins and I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you," Bilbo started crying again. "I hope that one day you can forgive me and give me another chance to make things right."_

_Bilbo couldn't stop himself anymore. He threw himself into Thorin's arms and even when dwarf winced in pain he didn't release him. He only hoped that everything that Thorin said was real and not dreams. He sobbed for a few minutes into Thorin's chest before Thorin moved a little and gave him some space on the bed so that they could curl up together. There wasn't much space but they didn't need it, they just wanted to be as close to each other as they could be._

_It was Gandalf who first got worried about his dear friend when he didn't return and the elves were ready to leave. He searched for the hobbit and found him sleeping next to the dwarf king. Needless to say that the elves left with one person less that first anticipated._

_Weeks passed by and Thorin recovered with Bilbo at his side. They didn't talk much and they never mentioned the incident with the stone. Thorin arranged for a bigger bed so that they were able to sleep comfortably next to each other, but that was all the intimacy that existed between them not counting the exceptional touches from Bilbo when he took care of Thorin's wounds._

_The brothers were up again and walking, still limping a little though, but nothing serious that time won't heal. Thorin was still bound to bed, maybe because his wounds were more severe than of the boys or maybe it was because he was afraid that the hobbit will leave once he is well enough to leave the bed. _

_The conversation that they have been avoiding for weeks was bound to happen because the date for Thorin's coronation has already been chosen and time was not on their side._

_It was like every other day that Bilbo stayed with Thorin for lunch and then he waited that the dwarf fell asleep and the he took a walk around camp to clear his mind. When he returned he found Thorin sitting on the bed clearly waiting for him. He was always waiting for him but the look in Thorin's eyes was something different and Bilbo immediately felt uneasy._

_"We need to talk," started Thorin and Bilbo sighed. He knew this was coming but he was trying to avoid it. "I know we have been both avoiding it because it's easier this way, it hurts less but it hurts nonetheless."_

_"I can't give you what you ask from me Thorin," answered Bilbo, "You hurt me and sent me away and that is something I cannot forget that easily."_

_"I understand. As you can see I'm getting better," Thorin smiled warily but he knew that Bilbo saw right through him. "I will be crowned next week and it would bring me great pleasure if you would stay until then."_

_"I would be delighted to," smiled Bilbo and squeezed Thorin's hand. They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Bilbo spoke again. "I should go now. I have to find some place to sleep."_

_"You can stay here if you like," offered Thorin._

_"No, I don't want to intrude. You need your rest." Bilbo smiled and left the tent, but he didn't feel relief. No, he felt even worse like something heavy was pressing on his lounges and he was having trouble breathing. Thorin was his air and he needed him to survive._

_In the next few days Thorin was out of the bed and walking. They cleared the camp and moved into the mountain. Bilbo didn't even know, but dwarfs have already started cleaning the rubble and the front gates have already been repaired. The mountain was slowly starting to come to life. The throne room was being decorated and prepared to receive its king after so much time._

_It was few hours before the ceremony that Bilbo received the note that Thorin requested a word with him. Bilbo wasn't going to deny him anything. They needed to say goodbye before the ceremony because after that Thorin would be King and Bilbo was planning to leave the next morning._

_Bilbo was lead to Thorin's room. He knew this was it, the final part of the journey. He slowly entered, and there he stood, Thorin, in his regalia looking like a true king._

_"Hi," greeted Thorin and turned around, "What do you think?"_

_"You look nice," admitted Bilbo. "Like a King."_

_"Thank you. It means a lot, coming from you."_

_Bilbo slowly reached toward Thorin and adjusted his tunic like it was the most natural thing to do. _

_"I love you," blurted out Thorin._

_Bilbo sighed. "I love you too, but sometimes this is not enough. Words can be like knifes, you know. They can cut you open and it takes time before it heals."_

_"I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am."_

_"You don't need to. I already forgave you but I can't just forget."_

_"Then let me help you forget. Allow me to go with you to the Shire, allow me to show you how much you mean to me."_

_"You would go with me," asked Bilbo with eyes open wide._

_"To the end of the world and beyond."_

_"I… I… Thorin, you can't do that. You're about to be crowned king –"_

_"Excuses," quickly said Thorin. "Fíli can be crowned."_

_"Fíli? Have you lost your mind? He is –"_

_"-Is old enough," finished Thorin. "He'll have my full support and everyone will help him and if it's necessary I can come back for few months and then return back to you."_

_"You have everything already planned out," Bilbo smiled. A first genuine smile Thorin saw on him in weeks. _

_"I already told you how I feel about you. I'm hoping to repair things between us and continue what we started." Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring made from mithril and Bilbo gasped. "My first courting gift to you after the flowers," Thorin explained. "I was meaning to give it to you sooner but things came up and I was unable to do so. It's yours whether you accept my courtship or not."_

_"Thorin," sighed Bilbo._

_Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheeks and lifted his head. "I love you and I want to see you happy. If you are happy by my side even better. I'm yours and I will follow you wherever you'll lead me."_

_"Thorin," now it sounded more like a plea from Bilbo than anything else. "You can't always get what you want but you can get me. I love you."_

_This was all it took and Thorin leaned in and kissed his hobbit. Bilbo returned the kiss with as much eagerness. After that Bilbo accepted the ring from Thorin. It was a plain ring with no engravings but that changed in the future. Thorin asked Bilbo to walk with him in the throne room and Bilbo accepted. Even though it wasn't a tradition Bilbo stayed right next to Thorin the whole ceremony holding his hand and Thorin was grateful for that. Dwarfs seemed to quickly accept King's decision to share his life with the hobbit and at the end of ceremony there was a loud cheering and Bilbo and Thorin complied with the crowd's request and kissed and that seemed to provoke even more cheering._

_ They decided to follow the traditions and started courting, that lasted for six months. Even though they were supposed to be supervised during the process that never happened. They were supposed to sleep in separate rooms but one or the other always found the way to the other's bed. Rules be damned, thought Thorin. He was marrying a hobbit and their courting habits were different from his. They could always say that they were trying to mix the traditions. _

_A month before the wedding Dís arrived to the mountain and she had to admit that she never saw her brother so happy in her entire life._

_Things between Bilbo and Thorin got better. Bilbo helped to rebuild the mountain where he could and by the time of their wedding every misunderstanding was resolved and everything that has happened was forgotten._

_Thorin was nervous on the day of the wedding. All of his insecurities came on surface and he was afraid that the hobbit will leave him in the last moment. Rest assured Bilbo didn't leave and he was more than happy to marry his stubborn dwarf. But the most important moment came after the wedding ceremony when it was time for Thorin to crown his husband. Up to that day he was never as happy as he was when Bilbo stood up next to him and together, as equals, they greeted the crowd for the first time._

_In the next two years they rebuild the mountain to its formal glory and all the caravans from the Blue Mountains have safely arrived to their new home._

_Bilbo never kept his ability to conceive and carry children away from Thorin and it wasn't much of a surprise when they welcomed Thráin to the family. The celebrations were held in honor of the firstborn child of the King and the heir to the throne. People once again rested assured because the line of Durin was secured through the new heir and every child that might come from the King and his Consort in the future._

:::

Bilbo couldn't decide if he loved or hated surprises. He loved them when they came from Thorin and he was always happy with whatever Thorin prepared. But he still hated them because it was really annoying to wait for the surprise. He wanted to know what Thorin prepared and the thought about what was waiting for him has been eating him for the whole day. Ori noticed it too, but he didn't worry over it because it was more like 'I'm excited that's why I'm having trouble focusing on the task' rather than 'I'm worried that something is wrong'.

Ori was always the 'weak' link in the chain and that is why when it came to surprises planned for Bilbo no one told him anything. It was not that they didn't trust him but the hobbit knew well how to ask the questions to get the information he wanted. Thorin actually enjoyed that trait especially when it came to getting information out of others but he hated it when the hobbit used it on him. Luckily for Thorin years of being married to the hobbit helped him to notice his husband's attempts and he avoided answering him. It still happened that he failed sometimes but it happened because the hobbit found some way to distract him from thinking and the blood wasn't exactly in his brain during the conversation.

So for the safety of the surprise no one told Ori anything and all the questioning from Bilbo was for nothing because the dwarf had no idea what was prepared for him. The only thing he knew was that Thorin had some help with the surprise.

:::

Bilbo finished early in the library. His mind wasn't exactly on the tasks that Ori has given him and after spending the entire morning being reminded what he is doing wrong he simply had enough. He decided that the time would be better spent with Frerin than with work. He still had a few hours of time to kill before Thorin would finish the meeting and in that time he and Frerin could take a walk in the mountain. Maybe go to the market in the lower halls or just wander around. Most of the dwarfs liked him and treated him with respect when they saw him. Sometimes he felt like an attraction when he took a walk. Everyone was looking at him, smiling at him, a lot of dwarfs talked to him. He didn't mind. He was King's Consort and that was part of the job, to listen to _his _people.

Their quarters were not exactly in the center of the mountain. There was only one corridor leading to them and in was rarely that Bilbo would meet any dwarf there, except for the guards. Nobody was forbidden from going there but the dwarfs showed their respect and left the royal family alone.

It was different story when they appeared among people. Dwarfs of Erebor were grateful to Thorin because he reclaimed their home and he was loved by his people. That is why it was quite a show when the King sometimes appeared next to his Consort on the walks. That usually slowed down the walk because everyone wanted to say hello to the King. They felt like he was one of them, an equal. He wasn't wearing a crown and he wasn't surrounded by guards. They were around him but at a safe distance and the only interfered once or twice when things got out of control.

It was even better if their children were around because dwarfs cherished children above all things. Bilbo panicked the first time he was greeted with the herd of dwarfs and baby Thráin in his arms. He was just a baby and everyone wanted to see him. In the matter of minutes he and Thorin were surrounded with dwarfs and Bilbo panicked. He was new parent and he wanted to protect his child no matter what. Luckily for him the guards came to rescue and they enabled them to pass safely.

Walking with Fíli and Kíli was also an experience of its own because the young brothers were handsome and quite popular among female population and they turned a lot of heads when they walked by and not all of them were of the opposite sex.

Frerin was as always with Bilbo in the library playing with his toys. He had a lot of toys and sometimes Thráin envied him because when he was that age he didn't have nearly as many as Frerin. In some way it made sense because Frerin got all of his toys and a lot of new ones and if the history was any indication, when the new baby comes there will be even more of them.

In the library there was like a children's section where there were books for young ones but it was made almost like a playroom. There were a lot of toys, some of them were new but most of them were Frerin's. He didn't actually mind because he didn't yet understand the meaning of owning something and for Frerin it was more like his second room where toys were scattered all over the place. Bilbo was always close to him never letting him out of sight. He worried sometimes that he was bored or lonely but he often received company because there were still some dwarfs that enjoyed reading residing in the mountain.

Bilbo enjoyed spending time with Frerin. He was his baby (not form much longer though) and he didn't cause much trouble, at least for now. Frerin had everyone wrapped around his finger. He was too cute to say no to him. He was getting really good at talking and if he tried hard he was able to make perfect sentences but most of the conversations, especially when he wanted to explain something very quickly, were still baby talk and even Bilbo had sometimes trouble understanding what he wanted to say.

It was still nice though, walking around with Frerin holding his hand. He still protested and wanted to be carried around but Bilbo explained that there will be no more carrying from him for the time being. Frerin was determined like his father was, or both of them if you wish, and he still tried pouting to get what he wanted but sadly for him Bilbo didn't fall for his tricks.

The walk through the market was a pleasant one. Bilbo and Frerin stopped several time because dwarfs wanted to greet the Consort and exchange few word with him and of course coo over Frerin and over how big he already was. A lot of dwarfs congratulated Bilbo on the new baby and he just couldn't stop smiling. The day was perfect as it could be. Frerin behaved and was very polite to the stranger around him. He was clutching his Papa's hand very hard and he was little terrified, at least that was what Bilbo saw, but he was very talkative especially when someone gave him a smile and a praise then it took only a moment for him to forget about the fear and he completely relaxed.

They were almost at the end of the market when suddenly Frerin released Bilbo's hand. He quickly turned to see where Frerin is but he was startled with Fíli and Kíli who scoped Frerin up and gave him a kiss.

"Hello little cousin," cooed Kíli and earned himself a big smile from Frerin.

Of course he is happy to see him, thought Bilbo to himself. From Kíli's arms Frerin was able to see everything and he didn't have to walk. It was a convenient way of transportation that only required a smile to pay for it. "What are you two doing down here? Weren't you supposed to be on a meeting with Thorin?"

"Yes, but the meeting was sooooo boring," answered Kíli.

"And listening to our uncle was even more boring," added Fíli. "Your daddy is boring, isn't he Frerin."

"No!"

"Just a little," tried Kíli.

"No," was determined Frerin.

"Leave him be," intervened Bilbo. "He idolizes Thorin and you won't change his mind. At least for now."

"Frerin, I will sleep in your room tonight if you say 'Thorin is boring'," bribed Kíli.

"Okay, that's enough. Give him to me," demanded Bilbo before Frerin could repeat what Kíli said.

"No, it's okay. I've got him." Kíli didn't want to give up on Frerin just yet.

"Fine, then stop putting these stupid ideas in his head."

"Alright, alright. I won't say a word. I promise."

"So, are you excited about tonight," asked Fíli and Bilbo raised an eyebrow at his question.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Normal, I would imagine. It's your anniversary today."

"You make it sound like I'm a horny teen who is getting…" Bilbo trailed off when he saw that Frerin was paying attention to the conversation.

"Well it certainly looks like it," commented Kíli. "What will you give Thorin tonight," he asked and when the hobbit blushed he quickly added, "As a gift I mean."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not? It's not like we're going to tell."

"That is exactly what you two would do. And besides the gift is for Thorin, I think he should see it first, don't you think."

"We'll tell you what Thorin is giving you, if you tell us," offered Fíli.

"Ha, nice try. You could fool anyone but not me. I know that Thorin didn't tell you," answered Bilbo.

"It was worth a try," shrugged Fíli. "Hey, is that Thráin?" He pointed at the group that was playing some sort of a game. "Wasn't he supposed to be having lessons right now?"

"O oh," said Frerin and Kíli smiled.

"Yes, o oh. And it's going to be much worse if Uncle finds out," explained Fíli.

"Thráin!" called Bilbo as they approached the group. Thráin noticed them in the moment his Papa called him and his face expression changed from happy to 'I'm in trouble" in a blink of any eye. "Can you come here please for a moment," Bilbo waved. Thráin wasn't very happy but he complied. "Can I ask you what are you doing here when you were supposed to be having lessons?"

"They let us out early," lied Thráin but he quickly realized that Bilbo saw right through him.

"Nice try, but no. Try again and this time try not to lie to me."

"Fine," sighed Thráin. "It's not like we were learning anything important. And besides, it's just two lessons. No one even noticed I left. No harm done."

"No harm done? Thráin, we agreed that you can have lessons with your friends as long as you attend them. You didn't last a week and I've found you skipping them," reasoned Bilbo.

"I already know the things they were explaining today. I was way ahead with Master Dori," defended Thráin.

"That is not the point. The point is that these lessons are important." Thráin couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "You can't just skip them because you don't feel like attending. You knew the terms of our agreement and you agreed to them. You'll go back to your lessons and once you are finished you can come back."

"There is only one lesson left. There is no point of going now."

"I wouldn't care if there were only ten minutes left, you are going back."

"Great," muttered Thráin, "I have to go back and everyone else can stay."

"Oh no," explained Bilbo, "they are going too." He walked to the group. "Come, you've been busted. Time to go back to the lessons. You can come back later. Let's go." Bilbo's orders were greeted with a lot of muttering and grumbling, but they still did as he ordered. Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli escorted the group back to their teacher. All the way there Frerin kept repeating 'busted' and even though the group thought that Thráin's younger brother behavior was just adorable, Thráin couldn't disagree more and he fought really hard not to tell Frerin to shut up.

:::

After returning to the chambers Fíli and Kíli offered to occupy Frerin while Bilbo took a quick bath. He knew that Thorin would soon finish the meeting and then they will be able to get some time for themselves. He was getting a little nervous about the gift he made for Thorin. His husband always gave him the best and most thoughtful gifts. If he had help choosing the Bilbo didn't know but still after so many years Thorin never managed to disappoint him. It wasn't like that the gifts were the most important thing, but it was a nice thought and it always held a meaning and that made it so special.

Bilbo was right. He barley finished his bath when Thorin appeared at the doorway.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm good," Bilbo answered as he stepped out of the bathtub. "How was the meeting?"

"Soooooo boring," Thorin mimicked Kíli's answer and Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle.

"I assume you already talked to them?"

"I did. They are in the common room with Frerin. Do you think it is wise to allow them to spend so much time with him?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," answered Bilbo. "Although, I sometimes worry if he is still alive when he is with them."

"That is not what I had in mind but thanks anyway for another thing for me to worry about." Bilbo offered and apologetic smile. "I was thinking about their behavior. Today they fell asleep on the meeting and when Balin woke them up Kíli whined for few minutes how boring this is. Can you imagine in ten years, Frerin on a meeting with me, complaining loudly how boring it is. I would be mortified."

"You worry too much," said Bilbo and gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't worry enough."

"Do I need to take anything with me?" asked Bilbo once he dressed himself.

"No need, everything is already there."

"Okay then. Let me just say goodbye to Frerin and then we can go."

They walked together to the common room where Frerin was playing with Fíli and Kíli. "Goodbye sweetheart," said Bilbo and place a kiss on Frerin's head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good to your aunt and do what she says."

"Can we go now," asked Thorin little impatient. He was waiting the whole day for this.

"Yes we can." They walked toward the door when Bilbo made an abrupt stop. "I forgot your gift! It's in the bedroom. I'll be right back." He rushed to the bedroom and then back. "Found it." He accepted Thorin's hand and smiled. "Now we can go."

"Bye, bye," called Frerin. "Have fun."

"Trust me, they will," whispered Kíli and Thorin sent him a glare before walking out of the room with his husband.

:::

They walked down few corridors when Thorin suddenly stopped and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Is that a blindfold," asked Bilbo little annoyed.

"Yes and you are going to wear it."

"Don't be childish, Thorin. I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are," said Thorin and stepped around so that he could put the blindfold on his husband. Bilbo didn't fight him.

"I won't be able to see anything."

"I know. That is why I'll carry you there."

"No," complained Bilbo and tried to pull the blindfold off.

"Leave it. There are too many steps and we'll be much quicker this way," reasoned Thorin and lifted Bilbo up bridal style.

"I'm only allowing you this because I won't pass the opportunity when someone is offering to carry me over the steps. My feet don't really appreciate all the additional weight."

"If this excuse makes you feel better I won't say anything," teased Thorin. He could imagine how Bilbo rolled his eyes at the last comment.

At the beginning Bilbo was able to guess where they were in a particular moment. He was following their steps on the map he had in his head. He felt when Thorin made a turn and he was able to follow because he knew the mountain well enough to know where they were but it didn't take long and he was completely lost. He had no idea where they were. Thorin made few strange turns and Bilbo lost his sense of direction. He only knew that they were going up in the mountain and that was because he could feel Thorin walking up the stairs.

After few more minutes Thorin stopped. "I'm going to let you down so I can open the door." Bilbo only nodded. He dozed off a little while Thorin carried him.

Bilbo was able to hear Thorin opening the door and what caught his attention was that the doors didn't sound like dwarfs would make. No, it sounded familiar, like something hobbits would make.

"Watch your step," Thorin said as he pulled Bilbo through the door.

Bilbo expected that his feet will meet cold stone, but this was something else. It was almost warm and very familiar. It was wood, he realized. There were wooden floor in the mountain. This is a surprise, Bilbo thought. The smell in the room was also something familiar. He knew that smell long, long, long ago and it suddenly brought up a strange tingling in his spine.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off," said Thorin and removed the material.

Bilbo had to blink a few times before his eyes adapted to the light. Once he was able to see where he was standing his mouth fell open. He blinked few times, unsure if what he was seeing was real or if he was dreaming. He tried speaking but no words left him. Thorin smiled at his expression.

"Thorin," started Bilbo his voice little unsteady, "We are in Bag End." He made few steps forward and took in the sight. It was exactly the same. All the furniture, the pictures, trinkets. Everything was here. "How," finally managed to ask Bilbo.

"Few months ago I send the note to Ered Luin and asked them if they could bring everything here with the next caravan of goods, and they did."

"They brought everything here?"

"All of your stuff, yes. The walls were built here so they are not from your home but they are the exact replica."

"How were you able to pull something like that without me noticing anything?"

"Your lack of focus," answered Thorin and kissed his husband. "Everyone helped. Even Fíli and Kíli. They repaired your mother's glory box."

"So they knew about this? Now I feel stupid that I didn't listen to them. I only made you this." He gave the little box to Thorin.

Thorin gladly accepted the gift and opened the box. Inside was beautifully crafted brooch made from mithril. "You made this," asked Thorin.

"Yes. Dwalin helped me a little since I know close to nothing about mithril, but I did most of the work."

"It's beautiful," complimented Thorin.

"Turn it over."

"Âzyungur," read Thorin out loud. "With love. It's really beautiful. Thank you," said Thorin and gave Bilbo a kiss. "Will you help me put in on?" Bilbo only nodded.

After he put the brooch over Thorin's heart he could feel the tears wailing up.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Thorin as he cupped his cheeks.

"Nothing. Is just that you gave me my home and everything I gave you is a piece of jewelry." Bilbo couldn't help the tears that escaped him. Damn the hormones, he silently cursed.

Thorin kissed him again and then pulled him into an embrace. "You already gave me a home few years ago. Or did you forget that already. I wouldn't be able to give you this if you wouldn't give my people a home. There is nothing in this world that could measure to that. And then you gave me my family. I have two beautiful and smart sons," he place his hand on Bilbo's stomach, "And one on the way. I could not ask for more than that." He gave him another kiss and Bilbo happily wrapped his hands around Thorin's neck.

"Thank you for this amazing life. Thank you for the children and for giving me a home and a chance to spend my life with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm really happy you gave me this for a gift. It will make it little harder for you next year to top this one," smiled Bilbo.

"I'll think of something even better, I promise. If I recall correctly there is a master bedroom in this house."

"It is," smirked Bilbo. "And it's not occupied at the moment. Would you like to test how comfortable a hobbit made bed can be?"

"I would love to."

"Then please follow me," smiled Bilbo and pulled Thorin toward the bedroom.

:::

They spent the rest of the day in bed making love until they fell into a peaceful sleep. Bilbo couldn't help but smile when he woke up. Being here in Bag End with Thorin was a completely different experience. He was pressed close to the warm dwarf's body. He will never be able to sleep without that heat and the sound of Thorin breathing. This was his medicine, his drug to help him sleep. Without it he would face sleepless nights. His husband looked so calm while sleeping it was wrong to wake him up in the middle of the night but the rumbling in his stomach didn't let him sleep anymore. All the exercise last night really drained all the energy out of him and he was really hungry by now. He wouldn't mind few more hours of sleep but his body had different ideas.

"Thorin," silently called Bilbo and gently rocked him. "Thorin, wake up."

"Mmmph…"

"I'm hungry. Is there anything we can eat here or do I have to go down to the kitchen?"

"The pantry is full," mumbled Thorin and turned around so he sleep some more.

Bilbo eased out of the bed, put on a robe and then went to check the pantry. Thorin was right, it was full. He decided there was nothing wrong with an early breakfast and he grabbed few ingredients and went to the kitchen. Few minutes later Thorin appeared in the kitchen as well. If he was too loud or it was the smell of food that lured Thorin out of the bed, Bilbo didn't know.

Thorin yawned and stretched and then smiled fondly at Bilbo who was devouring his first and certainly not last breakfast of the day.

"Hello," smiled Bilbo. "I'm sorry I wake you."

"It's fine."

"Do you want some," asked Bilbo and offered his plate to Thorin.

"No, it's yours. Enjoy."

"Do you know what time it is?"

This was something that amazed Bilbo. Thorin had a perfectly working inner clock. Bilbo still had trouble determining the hour of the day, because there wasn't much light in the mountain, but Thorin had no problem with that. He knew exactly what time it was, when Bilbo normally guessed the time of the day by his stomach, because at the end he was still a hobbit and hobbits had seven meals a day and if Bilbo forgot his body made a quick reminder. This theory was proving quite useless now that he was pregnant and he was hungry all the time.

"It will be dawn soon," answered Thorin.

"Oh, it's been some time since we had the time to watch the sunrise," sighed Bilbo and ate the last bits of his breakfast.

"You know what. Why don't you get dressed warmly and in the meantime I'll prepare something," suggested Thorin.

"Where are we going if I may ask?"

"It's a surprise," smirked Thorin.

"Of course it is," mumbled Bilbo bud still complied and left the kitchen to do what Thorin asked him to do.

He returned a couple of minutes later only to see that Thorin was already waiting for him with what appeared a picnic basket in one hand and the other was offered to him. He accepted it without asking any questions. They walked down, now empty, corridors of the mountain. The only dwarfs they met were the guards and Bilbo could see that they were trying really hard not to stare at them. It was unusual for the King and his Consort to wander around at this hour. It didn't take long before Bilbo realized that Thorin was leading him to his garden. Of course he would be taking him there. They could have picnic/breakfast there and it offered a nice view from the mountain to the city of Dale and they would be able to see the sunrise. He almost forgot about the nights they spent in that garden, lying on a blanket, wrapped in each other arms. Bilbo blushed at that thought, because he was almost sure that Thráin was made there.

When they entered the garden it was still dark outside but they were able to see the light on the horizon. Bilbo helped set up the blanket and the food. He was having little trouble seeing in the dark but with Thorin's help they managed to prepare everything rather quickly. Once everything was set up Thorin sat down and pulled Bilbo between his legs so that he was comfortable leaning against his chest and this also gave Thorin to opportunity to caress Bilbo's belly. Bilbo quickly melted into Thorin's touch, when strong hands were gently massaging his belly and Thorin pampered kissed on the nape of his neck.

"My life is perfect, you know," said Bilbo while eating a piece of bread.

"Mine too. I know I'm selfish but I love having all by myself. Sometimes it's hard to find time to be with each other and no one distracts us."

"I have to say that you made things easier for us now. When we have enough of everyone being annoying we can escape to Bag End. I think it's quiet convenient to have it here. I still have a key so I can lock the doors and no one will disturb us."

Thorin couldn't help but laugh at Bilbo's way of thinking. "I think they would figure out very quickly where we are and they would come knocking on the door. Can you imagine a group of dwarfs barging into your home," laughed Thorin.

"I cannot imagine how horrible that must feel," joked Bilbo. "It must be awful because the dwarfs I have met have no manners at all. They emptied my pantry and the same could happen here." Now it was time for both of them to start laughing at the memory.

"Oh the hobbits," started Thorin and Bilbo rolled his eyes because he knew where Thorin was going. "And their preoccupation with food."

"Well I need something that will make me feel better," teased Bilbo and Thorin wrapped his hand tighter around him.

"You have me."

"I know. I was only teasing."

"I know," answered Thorin and gave him a kiss.

"I will be able to show my children where hobbits live and how a hobbit home looks like," excitedly announced Bilbo.

"They already know what it looks like."

"It's not the same, Thorin. Books are one thing and the reality is something else. Trust me; I experienced the difference first hand."

"If you want to give them an experience why not giving them the real thing," asked Thorin.

"What do you mean?"

"We can always go on a trip to Shire once everyone is old enough," Thorin suggested and rubbed Bilbo's belly.

"The road there would take us months and I don't think anyone would be happy if their King would take a year and a half long vacation, just so that he could visit the hobbits on the other side of Middle-Earth."

"We could always say that we want to visit the dwarfs in Ered Luin."

"Love, you are the mightiest of the dwarf lords. You rule over the largest dwarf kingdom in Middle-Earth. Everyone comes to you and not the other way around. Nobody would believe you."

"I don't care what they think. I am a King and if a want I can take a vacation as long as I want. Besides, there is no need for me to find an excuse right now. When the time is right and everyone is old enough we'll see what can be done. But I promise you one thing: You will see the green rolling hills of your homeland at least one more time and I'll be with you, and so will our children."

Bilbo turned around so that he was able to kiss Thorin properly. "Thank you, love."

"Look," said Thorin, "The sun is about to come up and we're about to see the birth of a new day."

"Let them be many," said Bilbo and placed one more kiss to Thorin before turning around to see the sunrise.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and the world around them was slowly starting to wake up while the stars in the sky fell asleep. The city of Dale was waking up and it didn't take long before the some was seen rising from the city. It was the most beautiful time of the day. It didn't take long before Bilbo and Thorin spotted the first dwarfs on their way to Dale to trade goods and the ones that were going to work on the fields. People were happy and they seemed excited about the new day and the opportunities it will bring.

Thorin learned a lot from the hobbit and he was grateful to have him. Bilbo taught him to love the people you hold and they will be your goal to have and to hold. He taught him it was alright to show your weaknesses sometimes, because the people that love you will always be right next to you, like a medicine healing even the deepest wounds. And after everything that happened Thorin decided that there is one more rule he will follow for the rest of his life: Never let them go.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

I'm not going to comment on this chapter because it is what it is. You can guess how much trouble I had with it by the time it took me to write it.

Anyway, your thoughts are appreciated.

See you at the next (hopefully quickly written) chapter.


	6. Never Let Them Go

**For IheartOakenshield193712  
I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**N**ever Let Them Go

You can trick me once, but you won't be able to do it twice. Let's test that theory.

* * *

Thorin was always aware of the responsibilities he had as a King. It was a demanding job, but he wouldn't change it for nothing in the world. He was proud of himself as a King. He knew that his people loved him and that they didn't love him because that was something they were supposed to do but it was because he earned their love and their respect. He reclaimed their homeland and this was what he'll be remembered for.

No matter how angry he was at Kíli's behavior during the meetings he silently agreed with him. He enjoyed being a King, but sometimes when he had enough of everything he would rather be a simple blacksmith with only one responsibility, to provide for his family. He understood that the council meetings were important, Balin has seen to that. He was always by his side even when he was young dwarf, helping him decide and guiding him trough the toughest times. Balin was really one of a kind. But even he couldn't turn a dull council meeting into something more interesting, for example spending time with his husband, or his children, he would always take training with Fíli and Kíli over a council meeting no matter how troublesome the brothers could be.

You see, the problem Thorin had with council meetings was that most of the time he was there just to sit quietly and listen. The elders did most of the talking and he was rarely asked to express his opinion. When the dwarfs returned to the mountain he had to admit that the meetings were necessary because rules and regulations needed to be established and during that time he always joined the discussion especially if Bilbo was at the meeting as well. But now they were arguing about unimportant stuff and Thorin really did understand Kíli's feelings at the times like that.

But still there wasn't a way out of it so he spent three hours long meeting, listening the discussion about allowing few more stands to be placed on the market. This really wasn't something he was interested about and it wasn't life changing for his people. He needed to change the rules about his attendance to the meetings because the council members were perfectly able to decide things like this without his presence and then someone could just bring him the report of the meeting and the new order and he would sign it.

He much more enjoyed walks to the mines, or when he was asked to see the restorations they were doing. There was always something that needed fixing and a lot of times he was asked to come and look at the work that they have done. His presence was also requested on the fields once or twice. This was usually under Bilbo's domain. The hobbit was the one who introduced them to farming and he was the one who supervised and organized everything at the beginning. Up until then dwarfs bought their food and they were always relying on good relations with the neighbors and hoped that they would produce enough food to feed them as well. But once the hobbit started living under the mountain things changed drastically. At the beginning no one took Bilbo seriously because 'gardening' wasn't something that the dwarfs did. But it didn't take them long to change their mind. Thorin didn't open all the mines because the mountain had more than enough gold in the treasury, he only opened the mines that had ore that could be used to rebuild their homes and create objects that would be used every day. In other words, not one mine that contained precious metals was open and it stayed that way. So the dwarfs didn't have much of a choice but to work on the fields. At the beginning there was a lot of complaining but they quickly adapted to working outdoors and everyone that tried working there came to love it sooner or later.

Bilbo was very bossy and demanding when it came to work on fields and a lot of dwarfs complained, but it was the first harvest that shut their mouths because under hobbit's orders they were able to grow enough food the feed everyone in the mountain and there was still a lot of food left so they gave it to the city of Dale. Hobbit's knowledge became their secret weapon and they protected it fiercely. Their fields were heavily guarded and their ways of farming kept secret from outsiders. For the first time in their history they weren't relying on men to survive the winter and they were determined to keep it that way.

Bilbo had a lot of apprentices to whom he passed his knowledge and one of them was Lóni, who was now in charge of the fields and everything that happened there. Even though he had now years of experience, Bilbo was still his source of wisdom and he asked for his opinion or his advice a lot of times. Bilbo enjoyed the walks to the fields. He loved seeing the plants grow and how months of hard work slowly turned into delicious food. But now Bilbo was pregnant and that made things a little harder for him, so instead he sent Thorin there to see how everything was progressing. Thorin didn't actually mind going there because he was asked to see the fields weeks ago but until now he had no time and reason to do so. He had no idea what he was looking for nor he understood anything that Lóni explained to him, but he did check some things like Bilbo ordered him to do. At the end, this was still better and more interesting than council meeting.

He wasn't outside for long when he saw a guard approaching him and that meant that something has happened.

"You Majesty," guard bowed. "There has been an incident and your presence is requested by Master Nian." He was one of the senior guards that Dwalin choose. They were below him and their job was to deal with incidents that happened in the mountain and if necessary they reported them to Dwalin or directly to the King, it depended on the situation. Each of one of the senior guards had a group of guards under his control and it was their job to keep the mountain safe.

At the moment that the guard spoke the name Thorin sighed. The fact that Nian was requesting his presence only meant one thing and he wasn't happy about it. "Tell him to wait me in my private room, I'll arrive soon." Thorin turned to Lóni. "I'm sorry but we will have to cut my visit short, there has been an incident that requires my immediate attention."

"No need to explain Your Majesty," said Lóni and gave Thorin a quick bow.

:::

Thorin walked toward his private room. He pretty much had an idea what happened that his presence was requested and he wasn't wrong. In front of his private room stood Nian but he wasn't alone. Two young trouble makers were with him looking at the ground not making eye contact with the King. Thorin knew exactly what happened because for the third time this week Nian's armor was covered with yellow dots.

"Your Majesty," he greeted.

"Master Nian," greeted Thorin. "Why don't we talk about what happened inside," he motioned to his private room. Even though Thorin was furious he didn't show it and acted completely calm.

Once everyone was inside Thorin took a seat behind his desk and senior guard started explaining what happened.

"It happened again Your Majesty. The same group as always. They came at us out of nowhere," if Thorin wasn't angry he would found this story amusing to listen to. The first time he heard it he burst out laughing and refused to believe something like that was even possible. "They were waiting for us prepared with, as you can see, this time yellow covered balls. They dip them into the paint and then they throw them at us. They are quick and really hard to capture. Most of them got away but we were able to catch these two. I think you should see the corridor it's almost covered in yellow paint and so are my guards."

"I see," answered Thorin.

"They need to be punished and the others captured as well, we can't allow this to continue. I'm positive we will be able to find them and bring them to you. I trust that you can find a fair punishment for them."

"There is no need to search for others. I think these two can pass on the message what will happen if they do this again. Am I right," Thorin asked and they only nodded. Neither of them dared to look Thorin in the eyes. "Right then. Master Nian will escort you down to the armory where you two can apologize to the guards that got covered in paint and then you two can clean all the armors that got hit until they shine like they are new."

"I'm not apologizing to anyone," mutter the girl under her breath. Under normal circumstances master Nian would question the girl how she dares to speak to the King like that but this weren't normal circumstances and everyone was used to the fact that she always answered back no matter to whom she was speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiet catch that, Tora. Can you repeat what you just said," answered Thorin calmly. He was used to her always answering back at him.

Tora lifted her head to met Thorin's eyes. "I said I'm apologizing to everyone," she forced a smile.

Thorin knew that wasn't what she said but there was no point of arguing with her. "I know you are." He turned to the guard. "Can you two leave us alone for a moment I would like to have a word with Thráin?" The guard nodded and escorted Tora out leaving Thráin with the King.

Thorin rubbed his eyes in his hands before speaking. "That's the third time this week that I've been called here because you were caught making trouble. You are testing my patience. How is it that they always manage to catch you and Tora? Would you please explain this to me?"

"I don't know," shrugged Thráin.

"You don't know," questioned Thorin. "Well you'll have more than enough time to think about it while cleaning the mess you made because you're not escaping your punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad."

"I'm really tired of listening everyday that you have been caught making trouble. Next time it happens you are grounded for two weeks, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Enjoy the rest of the day. I'm sure you'll be busy cleaning. I'll see you at supper."

"Can you ask Papa to make pie for dessert," asked Thráin.

"I will. Now go, you have a lot to clean."

Thráin left his father's room and was escorted down to the armory where he and Tora first apologized to the guards. Well Thráin did, Tora just stood there and didn't open her mouth.

They were in the middle of their cleaning when Tora finally spoke. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"I don't know what you mean," answered Thráin and looked away.

"I know you could have escaped, like you could the last two times we got caught, but you always wait for me and always take the part of the blame. Now you are here with me, helping me clean this when none of this was your fault. Thank you. You are the best friend I could ever wish for."

Thráin blushed at Tora's confession, but he didn't say a thing. If only she knew why he did it. But no, she will never find out because he would die of embarrassment if anyone finds out.

:::

Thorin returned to their chambers right before dinner only to be greeted by his worried husband.

"Do you know where Thráin is," quickly asked Bilbo when he saw Thorin enter. "I haven't seen him today."

"Calm down," soothed Thorin and gave Bilbo a kiss. "He is alright. He is down in the armory. He will come soon."

"In the armory," questioned Bilbo. "What is he doing down there?"

"Come let's go to the study room and I'll tell you everything." Bilbo allowed Thorin to led him to the study room and as expected Thorin sat down in the chair and pulled Bilbo in his lap.

"For the third time this week," started Thorin, "I've been called because my son was caught throwing colored balls at the guards."

"What color were they this time?"

"Yellow. But that's not the point. The point is that I feel like a child who is being scolded every time Nian calls for me. I swear, if I wasn't his King he would already yell at me about how I'm raising my children."

"Yeah," snorted Bilbo, "He's the right person to judge. He hates children."

"I know that, but I think he hates Thráin even more for all the trouble he has caused him."

"So what did you do," asked Bilbo.

"I told Thráin to go and apologize and then to help clean up the mess he made."

"That's good," encouraged Bilbo.

"And I may also told him that if this happens again he'll be grounded," quickly added Thorin.

"Love," smiled Bilbo, "I know you tried to do the right thing, but this won't stop him, especially if Tora is around."

"How do you know about Tora," questioned Thorin.

"I know a lot of things," smiled Bilbo and gave Thorin a kiss. "If Thráin is in a particularly good mood he talks about her all the time. And you told me that every time they caught him causing trouble she was with him. I just put two and two together."

"Oh… So you think that Thráin…"

"Yes, but he won't say a thing to her. After all, he is your son and if history is any indication it will take some time before he'll decide to do anything about it," explained Bilbo.

"Are you sure this is what all this is about? I mean the girl screams 'trouble'."

"I'm sure. Besides you and I both know that if Thráin wanted to get away before someone catches him he would succeed."

"Now I'm worried," sighed Thorin.

"Why," laughed Bilbo. "Because there exist a possibility that a girl like this could be sitting next to your son on the throne? Don't be silly. It's a crush. It will pass sooner or later."

"I'm not worried, I'm terrified that something like this will actually happen."

"If it does you'll probably be too old to notice. Now let me go so I can finish dinner."

"Two more minutes," whined Thorin and pulled Bilbo closer to him. Bilbo couldn't really say no to Thorin and he snuggled closer into the dwarf. He felt so loved and safe being so close to Thorin.

There was a knock on the door and Dís entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but could I speak to my brother for a moment."

"Yes!" answered Bilbo and pulled away from Thorin. "You can have him. I'll finish dinner in the meantime." He could hear Thorin growl when he left the room and left him with Dís.

:::

Bilbo finished the dinner with the help from Fíli while Kíli was playing with Frerin. Thráin still hasn't returned and Thorin was still talking with Dís. Fíli was always a helping hand in the kitchen even if he drove Bilbo crazy sometimes, mostly with dipping his fingers in everything Bilbo prepared.

It didn't take long before Thráin returned he was too tired to do anything so he collapsed into the chair. "Papa, can you get me some water. I'm thirsty." Thráin leaned on the table and waited for Bilbo to bring him the water.

"You look tired," said Bilbo once he saw his son. "Did you have a lot to clean?"

"Yes," sighed Thráin. "And we still didn't finish, but Nain said we can go."

"You did well then," praised Bilbo. "Go wash up for dinner and tell your dad and aunt that dinner is ready."

"One more minute," pleaded Thráin and if Bilbo wouldn't tell him again to go wash up he would probably fell asleep at the table.

Thráin returned couple of minutes later in clean clothes, Thorin and Dís following close behind. Dís was smiling but Thorin was shaking his head. Whatever they were talking about he didn't agree, but Bilbo didn't question him. He would find out later when they were alone.

Dinner with family was as always pleasurable experience especially when Bilbo was cooking. The food was amazing and at the end everyone was full, only Bilbo had some room for the dessert. Even if Thráin requested the pie, he wasn't able to eat it. They were about to clean up when Dís decided to make an announcement.

"Can you wait for a moment, I have something to announce." Everyone looked at Dís except Thorin who looked like he didn't agree with what Dís was about to say. "I'm not getting any younger," at that statement Thorin rolled his eyes, "And that's why I asked Thorin to announce that my sons are now available for marriage."

"What?!" exclaimed Fíli and Kíli but Dís ignored them and continued.

"Invites will be sent and then everyone that will respond will be invited here and then you two will choose a spouse. You'll be married within a year," happily announced Dís and the brothers looked like they were going to faint any second. "I want to see my children happily married and because you two still haven't done anything about it I decide to speed things up."

"You can't do that," exclaimed Kíli.

"Why are you doing this," asked Fíli. "Thorin has enough heirs, we don't need more."

"This isn't about Thorin's heirs," explained Dís. "This is about you two. I wouldn't force a marriage on you, but you don't do anything about it. When I was your age I was already married."

"It's not the same," exclaimed Kíli. "You wanted to get married. I don't!"

"Thorin say something," pleaded Fíli but Thorin didn't say a thing. "You can't do this to us!"

"You can choose your spouse yourself; we will have a dinner in a few days. You can invite someone or the invites will be sent."

"You are not giving us any choice. Whatever we do we will be forced to marry before the year is out," yelled Kíli before striding out, Fíli following close behind.

Dís smiled. Whatever she was planning was obviously going according to her plan. Bilbo just sighed. This didn't sound good and he felt bad for the boys. No one should be forced to marry, especially not Fíli and Kíli. He didn't understand why Thorin agreed to something like this when he promised him that he wouldn't arrange a marriage for his sons. Bilbo thought that this agreement included Fíli and Kíli but apparently he was wrong. He would never want to force someone into a loveless marriage and he will do everything in his power to prevent that from happening to Fíli and Kíli. He and Thorin will have a talk, a long talk if necessary.

He helped cleaned up after dinner and then he decided to prepare Frerin for bed, which has lately proven really difficult. For reasons Bilbo didn't understand Frerin was becoming more and more rebellious. He assumed that this was happening because he spent too much time with Fíli and Kíli. It was difficult to convince Frerin to get a bath and once the bath was done he refused to come out. Bilbo allowed him to bring toys in there and Frerin was always playing with them while Bilbo was washing him, but once he was done Frerin didn't want to leave the toys. Getting him to wear a nappy was even worse. Bilbo insisted that Frerin must wear a nappy during the night because Frerin still wet his bed while sleeping and it was easier to put a nappy on than change the bed every day.

"Frerin come here," called Bilbo. "You need to get dressed if you want to go play some more."

"NO!" smiled Frerin and once again ran away from Bilbo.

"Frerin, you need to get dressed. You can't run around like this."

"No nappy."

"You need your nappy because you still wet your bed. Now come here."

Frerin didn't obey Bilbo; he giggled and ran out of his room completely naked. Bilbo was too tired to fight him or to go after him. This has been going on for a week and Bilbo was having enough of it. He sat down on Frerin's bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew that sooner or later Frerin will come back.

Frerin in the meantime ran down the hall to the common room only to be scooped up by Thorin on the way.

"Where are you going," Thorin asked when he picked up his naked son.

"Away."

"Away? Away from who?"

"Papa," explained Frerin and snuggled into his father's neck.

"Yes, I heard that you were doing that lately. Why are you running away from Papa," Thorin asked and Frerin shrugged. "You don't know?" Frerin shook his head. "Is it because he wants you to wear a nappy?" Frerin nodded. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Frerin nodded once again. "Okay, let's go talk to Papa."

Bilbo was waiting for Frerin to return, but instead Thorin came in, carrying Frerin in his arms.

"We are here because we want to tell you that Frerin doesn't want a nappy," explained Thorin.

"I know he doesn't, but if he doesn't wear one he'll wet his bed," reasoned Bilbo.

"You can allow him to sleep without it once. When was the last time he didn't have a dry nappy in the morning?"

"Last week, twice," explained Bilbo. "Look, it's easier if he wears one. He's clean in the morning and I don't have to change the bed."

"Allow him to sleep without it once," offered Thorin, "And then we'll see what happens."

Bilbo wasn't in the mood to fight Thorin now. He knew they would probably argue later so he agreed. "Fine, he can sleep without it, but if he wakes in the middle of the night you're changing him."

"Alright," agreed Thorin. "But you see that he won't. Won't you?" Frerin shook his head and gave Thorin a kiss.

"Thank u daddy!"

"That settles it then. Will you allow me to dress you now," Bilbo asked as he put the nappy back into a drawer of the changing table. Frerin nodded and wriggled out of Thorin's arms and ran to Bilbo who quickly put a shirt over his head and some pants on, before Frerin ran once again out of the room. "Just so we are clear, you are getting up if he needs me," warned Bilbo.

"Okay, I'll be getting up if something happens."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now, in the bedroom." Bilbo took Thorin's hand and led him to their bedroom. Thorin had a feeling why Bilbo wanted to talk to him and he was right. "Why will you force your nephews to marry?"

Thorin sighed. He knew this was coming and he knew that the blame would fall on him even if he didn't have to do anything with it. "I won't force them to do anything." Bilbo wanted to protest but Thorin was faster. "I know you are about to argue with me but please listen me out first before you start yelling at me."

"Fine, explain this to me, please."

"Dís came to talk to me earlier –"

"Yes I know", interrupted Bilbo little angry and annoyed by Thorin.

"Can you please let me finish?"

Bilbo nodded. "Please do."

"As I was saying, Dís came to talk to me earlier. She has a plan. She apparently thinks that both Fíli and Kíli are seeing someone and that they are keeping them a secret."

"She is not imagining things," interrupted Bilbo. "They are seeing someone."

"How do you…" Thorin wanted to ask; clearly he didn't know a lot of things. "Never mind. She came to me with a plan and she wanted to inform me of her plan. She wants the boys to think I'll send the announcement and she if hoping that this will force them to bring whoever they are seeing to dinner she is organizing."

"What?" exclaimed Bilbo. "She won't succeed."

"I told her that, but she insists," sighed Thorin. "It's only a matter of time before the boys go to Balin and ask him if I ordered him to send the invites and they will discover the truth. Balin won't lie to them and he will tell them that only I can decide when they will get married because they are my heirs."

Bilbo looked at Thorin with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I got afraid that something like that might happen to our children and let me tell you this Thorin, I wouldn't allow it for nothing in this world."

"I know and I promised you I wouldn't do something like this. They are free to choose whoever they want to choose."

"Even that _trouble _girl," teased Bilbo.

"Even that girl," smiled Thorin and pulled Bilbo into an embrace.

Bilbo snuggled into Thorin's chest and inhaled. Thorin smelled, well he smelled like Thorin and he smelled good. "She won't succeed you know. Fíli and Kíli are naïve but they are not stupid and they will figure it out before dinner. They will make an entrance and the teasing won't stop."

"I think so too, but try telling Dís that. She won't listen."

"Too bad," said Bilbo. He stayed close to Thorin for a couple more minutes. "Can you put Frerin to bed tonight? I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I really don't have the energy to fight with him for another hour."

"I'll do it, don't worry. Why don't you go change and go to bed. I'll go to check on Frerin and try to persuade him to go to bed."

Bilbo did what Thorin said. He was tired and he wasn't able to stand anymore. Being pregnant was hard. He had no control over his body. The baby demanded food, more sleep and was constantly pressing on his bladder. It was nice to lie down in a comfortable bed and let Thorin do all the work with the children.

Thorin obviously had no idea what he was getting into when he offered to put Frerin to bed. Bilbo was right, he was becoming more rebellious and he disobeyed because he thought it was fun. He spent half an hour getting him away from the toys, another fifteen minutes getting him to bed and another good thirty minutes so that stayed in bed and didn't run after him when he left the room. When Frerin finally stayed in bed Thorin felt exhausted to the bone. He had no idea how Bilbo was able to do it, especially now when he was pregnant.

:::

Thorin was convinced that Frerin will have no problem getting through the night, but Bilbo was right. Of course he was right, he was the one who spent most of the time with children, he took care of their needs most of the time and he knew what problems they were having.

It was in the middle of the night when Frerin came into their bedroom. The first thing he did, like always was wake up Bilbo.

"Papa, Papa, Papa."

Bilbo grumbled and turned around. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Frerin. He was standing right next to the bed waiting for his Papa to open his eyes and tend to him. Bilbo didn't need to ask why Frerin came to him, even if it was dark he was still able to see Frerin's pants.

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"My bed is wet," explained Frerin.

"Of course it is," muttered Bilbo under his breath. "Why you don't go to wake up your daddy, he promised to take care of you."

Frerin did what he was told and went on the other side of bed to wake Thorin up, but when he didn't succeed Bilbo decided to help.

He poked Thorin few times until he heard him wake up. "Thorin you need to get up. Frerin needs your help."

"What's wrong," Thorin asked but his question was answered when he saw Frerin. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen," he muttered when he got out of the bed and took Frerin's hand and led him out of the room.

"Clean him up, don't just change his pants," called Bilbo after him, obviously enjoying that he was right and that Thorin offered to take care of Frerin. "You can find another bed in the storage room."

Thorin was not enjoying this. Frerin allowed him to clean him up but not without a fight. The complications started when he decided to put a nappy on him. Frerin was trying to fight him but Thorin was more stubborn and at the end he won but not without Frerin crying for a couple of minutes and a tantrum.

"Wait here," ordered Thorin. "I'll get you another bed from the storage room."

"No," said Frerin and clung to his leg. "Stay with you."

"You can't sleep in our bed, you know that."

"Only now," pouted Frerin and Thorin was having a hard time saying no to him. When Frerin put on that face he looked like Bilbo when he wanted something.

"Just this once," said Thorin and scooped Frerin up and took him to the bedroom. When he put him on the bed Frerin immediately climbed over to Bilbo who turned around and smiled to his son.

"What are you doing here sweetheart," Bilbo asked half asleep but sill happy to see his son.

"Daddy said yes," happily explained Frerin.

"Oh did he?"

"Just this once," answered Thorin. "Tomorrow you'll be sleeping in your bed," he told Frerin.

"You were gone for quite some time," pointed out Bilbo.

"He wasn't in the cooperative mode. He didn't do anything without a fight. I don't know how you do it."

"Finally you understand what it means to take care of him all day. It's a demanding job."

"And you are amazing at it," complimented Thorin and leaned over Frerin to give Bilbo a kiss, but Frerin had different ideas and quickly pushed them apart. "Time to sleep young man," said Thorin and lifted the covers for Frerin. "Come on, get under it. I'm not staying awake, I want to sleep some more."

"Come sweetheart, you can sleep next to me," offered Bilbo and Frerin climbed under covers and close to his Papa.

"Are you comfortable," asked Thorin a little worried because Frerin was normally tossing around in his sleep and he didn't want that he would accidentally kick Bilbo's belly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. He will roll on your side of the bed once he falls asleep." He gave Frerin a kiss on the head. "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well."

Bilbo was right. It didn't take long for Frerin to fall asleep and he moved closer to Thorin. Frerin was having some trouble finding a comfortable position and he kept kicking Thorin which woke him up completely. When Frerin finally stopped moving Thráin came into the room. He saw that his parents weren't sleeping alone and that Frerin was with them. This was not fair because he was never allowed to sleep in their bed, if he ever was he didn't remember. He saw that his dad was awake and when he nodded Thráin carefully climbed over Bilbo and under the covers. It was a little embarrassing to sleep in bed with his parents but wasn't going to pass this opportunity for nothing in the world.

:::

Thorin was patiently waiting for the morning. Even if his and Bilbo's bed was big, unexpected guests in their bed occupied a lot of space. Frerin was sprawled over a large area of the bed and Thorin moved away so that he wouldn't wake him up, but at the end he was the one who wasn't sleeping because they pushed him on the edge on the bed. That is why he insisted on no sleeping in the bed rule. It was still a beautiful sight to behold. People who were the world for him, peacefully sleeping close together.

Frerin was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched on the bed and then when he saw that Thorin was awake he smiled at him.

"Good morning," whispered Thorin so that he wouldn't wake up the others. Frerin waved at him and then decided to climb on Thorin who was lying on his back. He found a comfortable position to sit on Thorin's stomach and then started playing with his beads.

"You two are an adorable sight," whispered Bilbo. He had a feeling that Thorin didn't sleep this night. This was the only logical explanation why he was awake at the moment. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much," answered Thorin and shifted Frerin a little because he was pressing on his internal organs.

"Do you want me to tell Balin you'll be staying in today?"

"No, I'm fine," answered Thorin. He flinched in pain when suddenly Frerin pulled one of his beads and giggled.

"Can you please be quiet," mumbled Thráin into the pillow, "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"How did you end up here," playfully asked Bilbo.

"I was thirsty and I went to kitchen to get something to drink," mumbled Thráin in one breath and turned around. "I saw that you weren't alone and I decided to join you."

"What happened to _no sleeping in our bed_ rule, Thorin?"

"I was weak," answered Thorin to Bilbo's teasing and untangled Frerin's fingers from his hair. "What's gotten into you? Stop pulling my hair," Thorin ordered but Frerin only giggled and reached for Thorin's hair once again.

"Okay, time to get up." Bilbo got out of the bed and put a robe on before reaching for Frerin. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and then dressed." Thorin lifted Frerin off the bed and as always Frerin lifted his arms because he wanted to be carried, but Bilbo offered him his hand, which Frerin eyed for a minute before accepting it, but not without pouting. "Will you stay in bed," Bilbo asked Thorin.

"No, I'm coming right behind you. I'll go through the reports now and I'll come back earlier in the afternoon."

"Okay. I'll be taking the boys to Bag End in the afternoon so you'll have peace and quiet if you will want to take a nap."

"And I want to _sleep _some more," interrupted Thráin, who was still trying to sleep but it was almost impossible due to all the talking.

Thorin laughed before pulling the covers up so that Thráin was warm enough. After that he climbed out of the bed and followed Bilbo to the kitchen.

:::

Not sleeping during the night took its toll on Thorin during the day. He almost fell asleep few time while going through reports and he was grateful that Bilbo took the boys to Bag End so he was able to get some sleep in the afternoon.

Bilbo was really excited to show his sons his home, well his former home. Thorin did an amazing job, bringing it here and Bilbo wasn't going to pass the opportunity to show it to everyone who was interested.

Thráin complained a little when he was dragged away from his fiends but he quickly stopped sulking. He knew there was no was his Papa will let him get away so it was better to just go on with it.

Bilbo opened the round green door and let the boys in. At first they were little hesitant because it was different than they were used to. Even though Bilbo decorated their rooms they were still completely different from a hobbit home. Bilbo hoped that his sons would like it; they were part hobbits after all. It didn't take long before Frerin let go of Bilbo's hand and wandered off and Thráin quickly did the same thing. He was impressed by the size of it because he imagined it much smaller.

"Our quarters are still bigger," commented Thráin.

"It's not the size that matters. This is a hobbit home and it's quite big. It was build into the hill."

"And now it's in the mountain. Do you like living here, Papa?"

"In the mountain," asked Bilbo for confirmation and Thráin nodded while going through the books. "It's different, but I don't mind. I have you and Frerin here and your dad, I wouldn't change that for nothing in this world."

They suddenly heard something smashing against the floor and they quickly focused their attention to where the noise was coming from. Bilbo quickly guessed that it was coming from the kitchen and he rushed there, Thráin following close behind. There they found Frerin who apparently already broke one plate and was now holding another one which would most likely meet the same faith as the first one.

"Frerin!" warned Bilbo. "What have you done, young man?" Frerin gave Bilbo a mischievous smile.

"How did you get your hands on it?" asked Thráin.

"Frerin please give me back the plate," calmly asked Bilbo. "It was my mother's and I would like it back before it ends on the floor."

At the word 'floor' Frerin dropped the plate and it smashed into a million pieces. Bilbo was furious now. Frerin was disobeying his orders because it was fun. He reached for Frerin's hand but Frerin had different ideas and ran away. Bilbo took a deep breath. He was about to lose his patience if Frerin was planning to continue his behavior. He wasn't in the mood to be running after a five-year-old. Luckily for him Fíli and Kíli suddenly appeared in Bag End and they were more than happy to run after Frerin. Bilbo was, by the time they caught Frerin, really angry. This wasn't a game anymore and no matter how cute and little Frerin was he was going to be punished. He took Frerin's hand and let him out of Bag End, back to the quarters. He ordered the boys to lock up when the leave.

It didn't take long for Frerin to notice that his Papa wasn't playing a game with him and that he was angry. He tried to pull out of Bilbo's grip but Bilbo didn't let go. He wasn't hurting Frerin but he wasn't going to let go of him either. It didn't take long before Frerin started crying which quickly escalated into wailing and Frerin wanted to cry his eyes out. Bilbo tried to stay as calm as possible even though it was hard, but he would never hit his own child and they both needed to calm down. There were few glances sent in Bilbo's way when he passed the dwarfs in the corridors but he ignored them.

He entered the quarters and went straight to Frerin's room when he pulled out a chair and sat Frerin on it. "You'll stay here for fifteen minutes. Do you understand?" Bilbo didn't receive an answer because Frerin was still crying. "Every time you leave this chair you will spend another five minutes here," Bilbo added and walked out of the room.

As expected Thorin was waiting for him and immediately pulled him into a hug and let Bilbo cry for a couple of minutes. Thorin knew something was wrong the moment he heard Bilbo coming through the door and Frerin crying. "Are you alright," he asked when Bilbo stopped crying.

"I-I lost my temper today with him. He's been testing me for a week now and I should have seen it coming, but today he really crossed the line."

"He'll be okay," soothed Thorin and gently rubbed Bilbo's back until he relaxed.

"I know, but I still feel bad for doing this to him. On the other side I know this is the only way he will learn that when I say something I mean it."

"Let's go to the bedroom," offered Thorin. "We can see him if he comes out and you need some time to calm down." Bilbo followed Thorin to their bedroom and he tried to calm down as much as he could. It was hard for him too because it pained him that he had to punish Frerin for his behavior and the fact that he was able to hear him crying wasn't helping either. After fifteen minutes Thorin finally spoke. "I think you should go talk to him, I don't want to play good parent/bad parent game. It's best if you two sort this out." Bilbo wiped the tears away from his face and went to check on Frerin.

He found him as he left him, sitting on a chair, crying his eyes out. His eyes were already puffy and he must have been exhausted. Bilbo slowly approached him and crouched in front of him. He rubbed his thumb across Frerin's cheek and removed few tears and slowly Frerin stopped crying. "Thank you for staying here like I told you," slowly started Bilbo. He knew that he lost his temper earlier and that Frerin was now afraid of him, but Thorin was right. It was better that they sort this out without him interfering. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know you think that it's fun when you do the opposite of what I tell you, but one day when you will do something like this something might happen to you and I would never forgive myself. I know I'm not as funny as Fíli and Kíli but I'm your parent and I want you to be safe and when I tell you to do something it's because I want what's best for you."

"I'm sorry," whispered Frerin.

"I know you are sweetheart and I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Frerin nodded. "Do you promise that you will obey me the next time I tell you to do something?" Frerin nodded once again. "Come here," said Bilbo and pulled Frerin into an embrace. Frerin quickly wrapped his hands around Bilbo's neck and pulled him as close as he could. Bilbo remained in that position for a couple of minutes and rubbed Frerin's back to sooth him down. It didn't take long before he felt Frerin's grip loosening and he slowly stood up and put Frerin on the bed. He stayed with him for a couple of minutes before he quietly walked out of the room.

:::

The incident was quickly forgotten and when Frerin woke up few hours later he was back to his normal self, although he didn't dare to disobey Bilbo for a couple of days.

As you can guess, the dinner that Dís organized was a disaster. Bilbo was right, Fíli and Kíli were naïve but not stupid. As Thorin predicted they went to talk to Balin because they wanted to find a way out of Dís's orders and Balin explained to them only Thorin can order something like this and no order came from him. Boys were never more relieved in their life. They were happy to get away with it but they wouldn't let their mother forget that she tried to trick them. When the dinner was about to start they both entered the dining room each carrying a chicken covered with jewels. Bilbo could help but to burst out laughing when they introduced them to Dís. She was little angry because she didn't succeed but she quickly stopped sulking and they enjoyed lovely dinner.

Few weeks later Bilbo got an idea. He needed to stop Thráin getting into trouble and he found a way how to make Dís happy. He decided to prepare dinner and invite few guests that no one knew they were coming except him.

It was a little chaotic that evening. Thráin was grounded and was bored to death and Frerin was being annoying because he didn't leave him alone. He kept coming to his room and going through his box of toys. Thráin called his parents several times to get Frerin out but he came back every time.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo went to open the door. "Tora," he greeted. "It's so nice that you decided to join us tonight. Please come in and make yourself at home." Tora knew both of Thráin's parents but for some reason she was more afraid of Bilbo even if he only saw him a couple of times and until now never spoke to him. Bilbo led her to the common room and told her to make herself comfortable while he went to check on dinner, but Tora was frozen on the spot.

A couple of minutes later Thorin walked shirtless through the common room. "Love! I can't find my favorite… shirt." Thorin finished and stopped when he saw Tora standing there. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes without saying a word until Thráin joined them.

"Papa! Frerin is in my room." Thráin stopped next to Thorin when he saw Tora standing in their common room.

"Did you call me," asked Bilbo as he walked into the common room wearing his apron that was tight across his middle.

"I can't find my shirt," answered Thorin. "And Frerin is in my room," added Thráin.

"Okay then. Why don't you, Thráin, stay here with our guest while Thorin can take care of Frerin and I go look for his shirt."

"Good idea," quickly said Thorin, little embarrassed that Tora was in the room while they were all so domestic.

"What are you doing here," hissed Thráin when his parents weren't able to hear him anymore.

"I don't know. Your Papa came to talk to my parents and asked them if I can come to dinner here. They were more than thrilled and they forced me to come because apparently is rude to refuse the invite from the Consort. I'm not happy to be here if that's what you are asking."

Thráin eyed her for a second before he realized he was happy that she was here. "Do you want to see my room? No one has ever seen it."

"I would love to," smiled Tora. On the way there they passed Bilbo, Frerin and Thorin who was now fully dressed and offered her a warm smile. "It's a bit messy in here but that is because Frerin has been going through my stuff and he knows only how to take things out of the closet but not how to put them back in," sarcastically explained Thráin and Tora laughed.

In the meantime Thorin let Bilbo check on the progress of their dinner before asking him a question. "Why do I have a feeling Tora is not the only guest we are expecting tonight?"

"Because you know me well enough to know that your assumption is correct," answered Bilbo but didn't let himself be distracted from the cooking. It didn't take long before there was another knock on the door and Bilbo went to greet the guests that arrived. Thorin who was curious who Bilbo invited followed him with Frerin on his hip.

Bilbo let in two beautiful ladies who Bilbo introduced as Catlin and Kala. They greeted the King with a deep bow and Bilbo invited them in. It wasn't long before Dís came back and was surprised to find two beautiful ladies sitting in the common room.

"Dís," started Bilbo. "I want you to meet friends of Fíli and Kíli, Catlin and Kala." Thorin rolled his eyes at the word friends but Dís didn't seem to notice, she was more than happy to meet her sons _friends_. Bilbo quickly understood why Frerin was so popular with the brothers. They were using him to attract ladies and apparently Frerin knew Catlin and Kala well enough to request to be hold by one or the other. No son of his was going to be used as a chick magnet, thought Bilbo. He was going to talk to the boys about it, but after dinner.

When Fíli and Kíli came back their eyes almost popped out when they saw who was sitting in the common room having a lovely conversation with their mother. When Bilbo smiled at them they knew exactly who to blame for the surprise. To their surprise Dís was having a lovely conversation with the two of them and never once hinted at marriage or asked in what kind of relationship they were with her sons. They could easily become friends because Dís was missing woman companionship and it appeared that she had a lot in common with them.

Bilbo let them alone for a couple of minutes before returning and announcing that dinner was ready.

Once everyone was seated the awkward silence started until Bilbo decided to speak.

"So Catlin, tell us where you and Kíli met."

"I work at the weaving guild, we met when I went to the Iron Hills," explained Catlin.

"When did you go to Iron Hills," Thorin asked Kíli.

"You sent me, remember," asked Kíli. "You asked me to deliver gold to Dain and I travelled with trading caravan."

"That was almost ten years ago," noted Thorin.

"Well she is one of my oldest friends," explained Kíli.

"How about you Kala," asked Dís.

"I learned to blow glass when we lived in Ered Luin. I made the vase you have in the common room."

"You made that? That vase is beautiful; the boys gave it to me for my birthday. You are very talented," complimented Dís.

"So Thráin, why don't you tell us who your friend is," teased Kíli.

Both Thráin and Tora looked down at their plate and pretended they didn't hear Kíli's question and Thorin answered for them.

"This is Tora, she is the one who causes most of the troubles in the mountain," said Thorin and everybody at the table laughed at the dirty look Tora sent him.

"That's not true."

"Not true?" continued to tease Thorin. "Last week I saw you five times. I didn't see my advisor that many times."

"Dad," warned Thráin.

"If you like so much you can just come to talk to me, there is no need to cause trouble to get my attention." Tora turned red from embarrassment.

"Dad!"

"If you want some help with causing trouble you can always come to us," offered Kíli and Thorin sent him a glare.

"I'm not causing trouble all the time and I don't like you, you are insufferable," said Tora and everyone laughed.

"Few years ago I would say the same thing," Bilbo told Tora, "But Thorin can be very nice if he wants to be. You just have to give him a chance. It will take some time but I'm sure that you two will learn to tolerate each other. It would help a lot if you would see him for dinner not when they catch you causing trouble."

"I'm sorry," apologized Tora.

"You are not the only one to blame," said Thorin, "Thráin likes to help. How about we start anew?" Thorin offered her a hand. "I'm Thorin, nice to meet you."

Tora eyed him for a second before accepting Thorin's hand. It was little awkward at the beginning but at the end of the dinner Tora completely relaxed and everyone enjoyed the dinner. Thorin enjoyed Tora's company and discovered that when she is not causing trouble she can be a lovely girl. Tora discovered that Thorin wasn't as insufferable as she fist thought and he treated her more like Thráin's dad than her King.

After dinner everyone moved to the common room when they enjoyed the company little longer until Kala and Catlin decided to head home. Fíli, Kíli and Thráin offered to escort them and Tora home.

"I can't believe you did that Papa," said Thráin once they came back.

"I don't understand," pretended Bilbo.

"You invited Tora here! You did it on purpose!"

"Of course I did in on purpose. She is your friend and I wanted to meet your friend. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"She is nice," commented Thorin.

"I cannot believe you," exclaimed Thráin.

"I like having her over, when I can control you two and you are not causing _any_ trouble." Everyone laughed at Thorin's logic.

"Are you disappointed," Fíli asked his mother.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because Kala is only my friend."

"No I'm not. She is lovely and I like her. I think I'll invite her sometimes over for tea. I'm sorry I tried to trick you."

"It's okay," answered Kíli. "I'm happy you learned you lesson. We know how to hide things especially from you."

"I cannot believe Uncle Bilbo thought we were seeing them. He's usually hard one to trick," added Fíli.

"Well you did play me rather nicely, but remember that, I will never let you out of my sight. A day will come when I will know all of your secrets," said Bilbo. "You are my family and I will always try to do what I think it's the best for you. I'll never let you go, you are mine," smiled Bilbo.

"And you are ours, Uncle Bilbo," said the twins and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to bed," said Kíli. "Goodnight everyone."

It didn't take long before Fíli followed Kíli's example and slowly everyone decided to go to sleep.

"You know that you played us rather nicely tonight," said Thorin while changing for bed.

"I know, but if I told you who I invited you wouldn't agree."

"You are probably right. She is quite nice when is not destroying my mountain," commented Thorin.

"She is trouble," laughed Bilbo. "I never saw anyone talk to you like that. Even the company treats you differently."

"She'll be family, we should start bonding now so when the time comes and she's married to my son we will be able to have family dinner without killing each other."

"Don't joke about things like that, Thorin," warned Bilbo. "They might just come true."

"She can't be that bad. I'm living with a hobbit, it can't get any worse than that," teased Thorin.

"Very funny, Thorin. And I was planning to give you a reward for your behavior. But now you don't deserve one."

"I can be very nice to the people I don't like if the reward at the end is worth it," said Thorin and pulled Bilbo closer.

"You will have to prove that to me," teased Bilbo and pulled Thorin into a passionate kiss which quickly escalated into a make-out session and Thorin discovered that he wasted his time getting dressed because at the end both he and Bilbo ended up on the bed completely naked.

It was true. If Thorin wanted to be nice to people he could be, especially if Bilbo promised him something in return.

At the end Bilbo discovered that Fíli and Kíli were to blame for Frerin's behavior. Only Mahal knows how many stupid ideas they put in his head. It was interesting to watch how he always listened to them. Bilbo was worried that Frerin would cause even more trouble than Thráin when he grows up. He had to admit that Thranduil was right when he gave his son a nickname, because Frerin really was what Thranduil has called him: Adventure seeker.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Another chapter, I'm on fire. I want to explain something. I like Fíli and Kíli in various parings that's why I decided that they are only friends with Catlin and Kala, this way you can pair them with whoever you want :)

Now I need your help. I want you to send me ideas of what you would like to see in the next chapters. I have the story planned out but I don't mind adding little things that make this story more interesting. Anyway, if you want me to write about something let me know.

Now I'm off to write my other fiction. See you soon :)


	7. Adventure Seeker

**A**dventure Seeker

"All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." – _Anna Karenina _- Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy

* * *

Time flies with the speed of light if you live under the mountain. There is always something to do, you can never be bored. Our favorite King and his Consort were extremely busy for the last few weeks. Nothing big was happening in the mountain –not yet- but there were the small things that demanded their constant attention. When they returned to their chambers they were too tired to do anything but to take care of the children and then fall asleep.

After a few weeks Bilbo was completely exhausted and was ordered bed rest for a few days to regain his strength. This was harder than anticipated. Frerin was an energy bomb ready to explode any moment and Thrain didn't stop causing trouble. No, he and Tora just moved their antics to his room. When Bilbo returned, Thráin's room was a complete mess and he was lucky if anything wasn't broken in the common room. After two weeks he told them to go out and they ended up causing trouble in the kitchens in the lower halls of the mountain. Let's just say that Thorin was in a good mood when he arrived to their quarters that night.

But this wasn't the only thing that was pestering Thorin. With each passing day Bilbo was nearing the six week mark before he would give birth and Thorin knew that once he reaches that mark there will be no more love making. This would be his last attempt to get Bilbo to agree to make love to him. They didn't have time to be together for four weeks now and Thorin _really _needed his hobbit. If Bilbo doesn't agree he would have to survive four months altogether without having his hobbit just for himself.

At this point Bilbo's belly was quite large. For the next six weeks he would be gaining even more weight, be uncomfortable and in pain. His back was already hurting him and his ankles were swollen, but things would reach its maximum in the new few weeks. Bilbo will only be in the mood for eating, sleeping and occasionally reading. Dís would take care of Frerin and Thrain while Thorin was at the meetings with Fíli who would take over for him for three weeks after the baby is born.

:::

It was early and the morning and Bilbo was sleeping peacefully on the side a pillow supporting his belly when he suddenly felt the bed moving behind him. Thorin was awake. He felt Thorin slowly move behind him so that his back was pressed into Thorin's chest. Thorin's hand reached over him and gently rubbed his swollen belly while he pressed kisses to the nape of his neck. Thorin's hand slowly reached lower until it reached the hem of Bilbo's sleeping gown and went under it. The warm hand slowly went up on Bilbo's thigh to the belly, rubbing it gently. It didn't take long before Bilbo growled because Thorin woke up the baby who was up until then peacefully sleeping inside Bilbo, but was now awake and was moving around making him uncomfortable.

"Thorin," warned Bilbo once Thorin pressed into him and Bilbo felt Thorin's eagerness pressing into his backside.

"Yes love," said Thorin and pressed more kisses to Bilbo's shoulder blade.

"I'm trying to sleep," grumbled Bilbo. "I'm not in the mood."

Thorin went lower on Bilbo's belly and reached for Bilbo's member. He gave him a few strokes to try to wake him up, but he didn't succeed. The only thing he managed to achieve was to make Bilbo angry. Bilbo swatted away Thorin's hand and turned around to face him.

"I said: I'm not in the mood! Can you respect that please?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," apologized Thorin.

Bilbo wasn't in the mood to hear Thorin's excuses. "No? Then what were you trying to do? Rape me?"

"Oh, don't be absurd –"

"I'm not absurd," yelled Bilbo. Half of the mountain probably heard him. "I told you that I'm not in the mood. In subtext I told you that I don't agree to have sex with you and you still continued!" Bilbo got out of the bed and reached for his robe. "Respect my wishes!"

Thorin took a deep breath before answering. "I'm sorry. Would you please come back to bed?"

"Why would I do that, Thorin?" Bilbo was really angry at Thorin. "I was sleeping because I'm tired. My body hurts all over," he was on the verge of crying, "But the only thing that is important to you is to have sex. You don't care about my feelings or my health. No, you only preoccupation is sex because you know that any day now I won't agree to it anymore. You are worried –"

"How can you say I'm not worried about your health," interrupted Thorin. "How can you even think something like that when you know that your health and the baby are the most important to me?!"

This was the beginning of a shouting match and they both knew it. Thorin would have to choose his words carefully because the additional stress wasn't good for Bilbo.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you just wanted to force me to have sex with you when –"

"I wasn't forcing you to do anything! I would have stopped."

"Don't lie to me Thorin –"

"Stop accusing me! Have I ever forced you to do it?!"

"No, but few minutes ago –"

"Nothing happened!" interrupted Thorin. Bilbo was being stubborn and no matter how much he loved him he wasn't going to let him accuse him of attempted rape.

"It would have if I wouldn't have climbed out of the bed in time."

"You know that's not true," reasoned Thorin.

"You wanted to have sex," accused Bilbo.

"Of course I wanted to have sex. We haven't had sex for a month now!"

"I was tired!"

"I know you were, that's why I haven't said a thing," explained Thorin.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to. I saw how you were looking at me!"

"What's wrong with the way I was looking at you? You are my husband and I find you very attractive!"

"Stop lying to me!" yelled Bilbo. "You don't find me attractive! You see me as your sex toy!"

"That's not true –"

"What's going on in here," asked Dís when she entered their bedroom without knocking. "Everyone can hear you." Bilbo and Thorin both looked at her. "Would you please explain to me what's happening in here?"

"I'll let this asshole here explained to you," said Bilbo and stormed out of the room.

Thorin quickly got out of the bed and went after Bilbo but Dís stopped him. "Let him go. Nothing good will come out if you go after him."

"Dís," warned Thorin, "Let go of me."

"No. Neither of you is in his right mind right now and if I let you go you two will have a shouting match. Bilbo is pregnant and stress is not good for him. Try to calm down and then you two can talk."

"I won't allow him to accuse me of something that would never happen. He accused me of –"

"Rape," finished Dís. "Yes, I heard and I wasn't the only one who did."

Thorin sighed. If Dís heard their conversation the others have too. He opened the door only to see Thráin and Frerin waiting for him. Frerin was clutching tightly to his blanket, tears pooling in his eyes. Thorin quickly scooped him up and Frerin immediately wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

"Is everything okay, dad?" asked Thráin.

"No, but it's going to be," honestly answered Thorin.

"Where did Papa go?"

"I don't know," lied Thorin. He knew where Bilbo went. There was a small chance that he went to Ori, but most likely he went to Bag End. "Let's go find something to eat."

"Is Papa coming back?" asked Frerin.

"Papa never left," Thorin reassured his son. "He's just angry at me."

"Is he angry at you because you wanted to have sex?"

Thorin turned red at Frerin's question. "Yes," quickly answered Thorin. "Let's not talk about this and get you some breakfast."

Frerin nodded in excitement and leaned back on Thorin's shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What is sex?" Frerin asked and Thorin almost tripped at his question.

Dís and Thráin could help but laugh at Thorin's embarrassment. "Come here love," said Dís and took Frerin from Thorin.

"Will you tell me what sex is?"

"No I won't tell you because you are too young to know what it is." Frerin was prepared to continue his interrogation and Dís was sure that is she doesn't distract him the questioning won't stop. "Why don't you tell me the story that Papa told you last night before sleep?"

Frerin thought about it for a second before he started babbling about it. He spent twice as much time retelling the story as Bilbo did last night telling it. But for Thorin it was much better listening to Frerin talk about the dragon than avoiding answering questions about sex. It was more than enough for one day.

:::

Thorin let Dís take care of the boys while he was at the meetings. He was constantly thinking about Bilbo but he knew that Dís was right. Nothing good would come out if talked to him right now. Bilbo was tired and uncomfortable and that's why he reacted the way he did. This was one of the worst mood swings Thorin has ever experienced. He knew that Bilbo was stubborn but this went out of proportions.

When Bilbo hasn't showed up for lunch Thorin decided to talk to him. Dís advised him to choose his word carefully and not to cause unnecessary stress.

Thorin's first guess was that Bilbo went to Bag End so he decided to check it out first. He was right. The moment he entered Bag End the smell of food filled his nostrils. Good, Thorin thought, at least Bilbo ate something. He knew that Bilbo was in the bedroom and that is exactly where he found him. Bilbo was lying on the bed facing away from him. He looked like he was sleeping. "Go away Thorin, I don't want to talk to you."

"I came to apologize."

"I know, but I still don't want to talk to you."

Thorin didn't know what to do now. He wanted to talk to Bilbo but he didn't want to make him upset once again. He was prepared to leave when he heard Bilbo crying. He wasn't just going to leave him alone when something was clearly wrong so he decided to approach him no matter how badly Bilbo would react. He went around the bed and crouched before Bilbo. His eyes were closed and he was doing a really bad job holding back his tears.

"What's wrong love?"

Bilbo didn't answer Thorin's question. He just buried his face into the pillow.

"Please don't do this. I'm really sorry for what happened in the morning. I admit that I crossed the line and I'm sorry for that. Please stop hiding from me." Bilbo didn't react. "Love, please forgive me."

"I can't," cried Bilbo and Thorin's heart broke in two at his words.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," silently said Thorin and stood up to leave Bilbo alone.

Bilbo quickly reached for Thorin's hand before he would be out of his reach. "No, Thorin wait!" Thorin looked at Bilbo whose eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Thorin immediately sat on the bed and pulled Bilbo into his embrace. Bilbo sobbed into Thorin's shirt for a couple of minutes before he calmed down. Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheeks and force him to look him in the eyes. "This is _not _your fault."

"I didn't want to see you because I don't deserve you."

"Hey, look at me. I would give you the world to make you happy, because you deserve it, so please don't say things like that."

"I feel so ashamed of what I said to you in the morning. I said some horrible things to you."

"It's all forgotten," said Thorin and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek.

"I want you to know that I don't think of you that way –"

"I know," interrupted Thorin.

"It's just… I want to do it too, but I can't because I'm tired and my back hurts and I'm an emotional wreck. I can't control it."

"Your hormones are doing an amazing job," smiled Thorin.

"Don't joke about that! Because of these blasted hormones I accused you this morning that you tried to rape me."

"I know, pretty funny, don't you think?" Thorin continued to try to lift up the mood.

"This is not funny. If someone would have heard what I said you would lose the respect of your people," worried Bilbo.

"No one heard and nothing like that happened or ever will. I love making love to you because I'm happy when I see you happy."

"I really want to do it, you know."

"I know. But you are not comfortable right now and I want you to enjoy it. But let me tell you this: once you give birth and Óin says you are healed I'm not letting you out of the bed for a few days."

Bilbo smiled teasingly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Thorin."

"I'll take that as a challenge then. I have a few months to prepare."

"I can't wait." Bilbo leaned onto Thorin. "I'll dream about this. Your hands on me. Slowly going up my thigh. Reaching my bum, your fingers –"

Thorin silenced him with a kiss. "Stop teasing. It's not nice. In fact, it's quite painful," he gestured to his pants.

"Sorry," said Bilbo and gave him another kiss. "Can you stay here with me a little longer and then carry me back to our chambers," innocently asked Bilbo.

"How can I say no to that face?" Thorin kissed Bilbo's nose and then moved on the bed and Bilbo snuggled closer to him. "Comfortable?"

"Mmmph."

Thorin placed a kiss on the top of Bilbo's head. "Are you excited about the baby?"

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him." Bilbo looked up. "We should discuss the names."

"Any ideas?"

"Few. You?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first," smiled Bilbo.

Thorin thought about it for a second. "Fíli, Kíli, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Glóin, Óin and…" Thorin took a deep breath before finishing. "Bilbo."

"Be serious for a second."

"I am serious," tried Thorin.

"No you are not. Choosing a name is important." Bilbo was quiet for a second. "How about Thorin?"

"No. I would like to be dead first before someone gets my name, thank you very much."

Bilbo sighed. "We will never agree on a name in time."

"I beg to differ. We have come to an agreement two times already without much fighting," reasoned Thorin. "How about you chose a name this time?"

"I don't think that's fair." Bilbo eyed Thorin for a second. "You are just trying to put this responsibility on my shoulders."

"Nooo…" Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Thorin. "Fine. I want to put this decision on you," admitted Thorin.

Bilbo smiled mischievously. "I accept. I'll choose the name, but I'll tell you the name after the baby is born."

"I can live with that," smiled Thorin but quickly added. "I want to hold a veto if I don't agree with the name."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "You can have it, but you won't need it because you will love it."

It didn't take long before Bilbo fell asleep and Thorin didn't have the heart to wake him up. He pulled the covers up so that Bilbo was warm enough and then he too fell asleep.

Few hours later Thorin escorted Bilbo back to their quarters and then decided to go back to his room to go over few more reports. He was lagging behind because he spent nearly the entire afternoon with Bilbo. He called Balin to help him, together they would go through the reports much faster and the old friend was a good company.

:::

On the other side of mountain Thráin was at his usual antics.

"That's not true," firmly stated Tora.

"It is," insisted Thráin.

"There was never a dragon living in this mountain."

"It was! Papa told me."

"It was a bedtime story," insisted Tora.

"No it wasn't. Papa told it to me as a bedtime story but he has a book about the dragon and pictures too. He talked to the dragon."

"I don't believe you! Firstly because dragons can't talk and secondly, Thorin would never allow Bilbo to go near such a dangerous thing you are describing." In the last few weeks Tora, Bilbo and Thorin got on the first name bases. It was bound to happen sooner or later because Tora had dinner with them almost every night.

Thráin took Tora's hand and started leading her down the corridors. "May I ask you where are you dragging me?"

"I'm going to prove you that I'm telling the truth."

Tora could help but complain while Thráin dragged her down the corridors. He knew the mountain better than anyone in the mountain. He knew all the shortcuts that existed. He knew even about the secret ones but he was afraid to use them because if dad finds out hell would break loose.

Thráin had a feeling that Thorin was still working but he had no idea where he was. Luck came to him in a form of Dwalin who was just on a patrol, controlling the guards when the least expected him to.

"Dwalin!" called Thráin and dragged Tora in the direction of Dwalin.

Dwalin stopped talking to the guards and turned his attention to the young Prince. As weird as it was to look at things that way, Thráin was Dwalin's Prince and his future king and because of that he treated him like he should be treated in public. He had to set an example otherwise no one would respect Thráin when he would sit on the throne. When they were with friends and family or at practice it was an entirely different story because in those times Thráin was a son of his best friend and nothing more.

"My Prince," Dwalin greeted with a bow and the guards followed his example. "How can I help you," Dwalin politely asked.

"Do you know where dad is?" Dwalin gave him a look and Thráin had to roll his eyes before rephrasing his question. "Do you know where the King is?"

"He is in his private room, working," emphasized Dwalin.

"Thank you," said Thráin and stormed down the corridor before Dwalin could say something else.

Dwalin stared after him for a couple of seconds and he didn't miss the fact that Thráin was holding Tora's hand. This only meant one thing: trouble.

:::

Thorin was having a discussion with Balin about opening a mine again when Thráin barged into the room without knocking.

"Balin, I standing firm on this. I'm not-" Thorin paused for a second when Thráin came into the room. He wasn't happy with the way Thráin barged in and he didn't miss the fact that his son was holding Tora's hand. "-opening-"

"Dad," interrupted Thráin.

Thorin wasn't going to let his son interrupt him so rudely and he decided to ignore him. "-the mines."

Balin immediately saw what Thorin was doing and he did the same thing.

"Dad!"

"There are a lot of dwarfs-"

"Dad!" Thráin interrupted Balin this time.

Balin ignored him and continued the conversation he had with Thorin. "-that believe that you should open-"

"Dad," almost whined Thrain.

"-at least one mine."

"There is no need to open it-"

"Dad."

"-we have enough gold in the treasury. They can work somewhere else."

"They want to work-"

"Dad!"

"-in the mines."

"DAD!"

Thorin finally turned his attention to Thráin. He was losing his patience and if Thráin interrupted him one more time it would be difficult to contain his anger. "I'm sorry," he said to Balin and turned to Thráin. "How can I be to your assistance, Thráin," asked Thorin. When he was a young dwarf Balin thought him self-restrain and knowledge like this was useful in the situations when someone was being really annoying and yelling at that particular person in that moment wasn't appropriate no matter how annoying that person was.

"Can you please tell Tora that there was a dragon in this mountain?"

"There was a dragon in this mountain," Thorin answered plainly.

"See, I told you so!" Thráin was more than happy to rub this information in Tora's face.

"So what?"

"So what?! I was right, there was a dragon-"

"Thráin!" Thorin interrupted loudly and Thráin quickly looked at his father. "Do this outside." Thorin pointed to the door and Thráin left the room taking Tora with him not once letting go of her hand.

Once the doors behind Thráin closed Thorin sighed and leaned back into his chair. Thráin is really starting to lack in manners. They, with that he meant Balin, would have to correct that before it will be too late.

:::

Thorin was in a really good mood when he returned to his family that evening. It was a long day and he liked the idea of spending some time with his children and his husband. He found Bilbo in the kitchen preparing their dinner. Bilbo was also in a better mood and the incident from the morning was apparently long forgotten. He didn't like the idea of Bilbo overworking himself just so that he could prepare dinner and that's why he was more than happy to see Bombur in their kitchen. He will never know how Bilbo managed to get Bombur out of the kitchen in lower halls but he was happy that he did it. With Bombur in the kitchen Bilbo did less than half of the work.

Even though Bombur was huge he really knew how to move around in the kitchen. The kitchen in the lower halls was under his control and one could say that it was an organized chaos in there. Every dwarf that worked there knew what was his job and under Bombur's command the meals that came from there were absolutely delicious.

He greeted his husband with a kiss and then headed to look for the rest of his family. He found Frerin with Dís in the common room. It came as a surprise that Frerin was sitting so calmly in Dís's lap but he guessed that the story that Dís was reading to him was interesting that he focused all the attention on the story and was oblivious to the rest of the world.

He headed to his bedroom. He figured out he had some time before dinner would be served and he could use this time to take a bath. The thing that stopped him was laughter coming from Thráin's room. He knew that Tora was with him. She was with him every day for the last two weeks and she also had dinner with them for the last two weeks. Knowing that Tora was in Thráin's room didn't stop Thorin from knocking on the door and then entering before he was invited in.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Thorin," greeted Tora.

They were playing a game where you had to build a tower of wooden blocks, but you had to put them together in the right order otherwise the whole thing just collapses. Thráin played that game many times and he knew the block order by heart, that's why it was so funny for him to watch Tora struggle with every piece.

"Hello," greeted Thorin.

"Tora is staying here for dinner," explained Thráin.

"I know she is," smiled Thorin. "Thráin I want to talk to you for a second."

"Now? Can you wait like ten minutes?" asked Thráin.

"It will only take a minute," insisted Thorin. "Come."

Thráin grumbled but still followed his father in the study room.

"This was not a polite way to enter my private room today," stated Thorin firmly once the doors of his study room closed behind him.

"I know, but it was an emergency-"

"No," interrupted Thorin. "An emergency is if your Papa is having a baby, if someone got hurt or if something happened to any of you. Barging into my room just so you can prove Tora you were right is not an emergency. You are to knock and then wait until you are invited in."

"But it was only Balin with you there," complained Thráin.

"This time it was only Balin and he's your family. The next time it will be someone else in there with me. Please try to show at least some manners when you are outside these quarters. I know that I'm asking a lot but you are my heir and it would be very nice if you would behave like one from time to time."

Thráin rolled his eyes. "I'll try."

"Good. And one more thing. No matter to whom I'm speaking you are not allowed to interrupt the conversation so rudely." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dwalin stepped into the room. "Dwalin," greeted Thorin and smiled.

"Thorin, Thráin," Dwalin greeted.

Thorin turned his attention back to his son. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can go."

Dwalin stepped away from the door to let Thráin pass. "We have a practice tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Maybe just ten minutes," teased Thráin and Dwalin's reminder.

"Not even a minute," warned Dwalin and Thráin offered him a mischievous smile before he left the room.

"What brings you here my friend," asked Thorin once Thráin closed the door.

"I won't lie to you. I was sent here to check how things are between –"

"Me and Bilbo," finished Thorin. "You heard about our fight?"

"Yes. Bilbo came to talk to Ori this morning. He was devastated and he felt really bad about things he said to you."

"We worked things out," assured Thorin. "Did he tell you about what we fought?"

"No, he never does. Our Burglar came to us and then started telling Ori that he did something horrible and before we were able to ask him what happened he was off to somewhere."

"You know, you can stop calling him Burglar. It's been more than fifteen years," reminded Thorin.

"What should I call him then?" question Dwalin.

In that moment there was a knock on the door and Bilbo piped in. "Thorin, dinner is ready." Bilbo looked at Dwalin. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you were here. Are you staying for dinner, Dwalin?"

"No thank you… Bilbo. I have dinner waiting for me at home. I just came to talk to Thorin for a second."

Bilbo smiled. "Okay." He looked at Thorin. "I'll go get Thráin and Tora," said Bilbo and disappeared.

Dwalin looked skeptically at Thorin. "Thráin and Tora?" he questioned.

"She is here all the time," said Thorin and rubbed his temple.

"She is trouble," reminded Dwalin.

"She is not that bad." Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "While they are here we can control them when they are together. Nothing bad has ever happened."

"Nothing bad has ever happened?!" asked Dwalin with disbelief. "He held her hand today!"

"You saw that too? There is nothing bad with that," tried to convince him Thorin but in reality he was the one who was getting used to the idea.

"They are inseparable," pointed out Dwalin. "Doesn't this remind you of someone?"

"They are not Fíli and Kíli. And if they become like them will deal with it then."

Dwalin just shook his head in disagreement. Fíli and Kíli were inseparable like this once and it brought nothing but trouble. The only thing he could do was hope that this was not the case.

:::

After dinner Tora had to go home and Thráin offered to go with her. Thorin ordered Kíli to go with them and his order was accompanied by Thráin's complaining.

When Thráin and Kíli returned everyone was in the common room. Bilbo was comfortably sitting in the armchair watching Thorin and Fíli playing with Frerin and Dís was reading a book. Thráin quickly noticed that the toys Frerin had in his hand were his but he was not in the mood to fight with him over it. Besides, there was no way he would have won the fight because both of his parents were there.

He walked over to Bilbo and placed a kiss on his belly before sitting down next to him. "How many weeks are left?" he asked.

"Six," answered Bilbo and rubbed his belly. The child was apparently doing gymnastics in there. He was already huge and he didn't understand where the baby found the space to move around. Sometimes it was a little painful, especially if the baby was pressing on his spine.

Thráin observed Fíli, Kíli, Thorin and Frerin at their game for a couple more minutes before he decided to join them. After an hour Frerin started yawning and Bilbo decided to put him to bed. Slowly, one by one, everyone said Goodnight and retired for the day. The last ones up were Thorin and Thráin and Thorin decided to tuck his son in. Thráin was old enough and was able to do everything himself but he never opposed when one of his parents decided to pay him some extra attention before going to sleep.

Thorin sat on the edge of the bed after he tucked his son in. "So," slowly started Thorin. "Do you like Tora?"

Thráin eyed him for a second. "I don't know." He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I like being around her. She is my best friend. But I don't know if I love her."

Thorin stared at his son with eyes open wide. Who said anything about love?

"Dad?" asked Thráin and looked his father in the eyes. "Was Papa the first person you kissed?"

"No," simply answered Thorin.

"Did you love the others you kissed," Thráin continued his interrogation.

"No."

"Then how did you know that you loved Papa when you kissed him?"

Thorin thought about it for a minute before answering. "I felt alive when I was close to him." Thorin smiled at the memory. "He was driving me crazy and I tried everything to push him away from me but at the same time I was doing everything possible to keep him close."

Thorin had no idea that Bilbo was outside the door listening to the conversation. He just wanted to check what was taking Thorin so long to return to their bedroom but when he heard Thorin's question about Tora he wanted to hear Thráin's answer and he knew that Thráin wouldn't say a thing if he was in the room.

"Did you tell him that you loved him the moment you realized you felt that way?"

"No. I was trying to hide my feelings because I was afraid he would reject me."

"But he didn't."

"No. At the end when he returned my feelings I was the happiest person in Middle-Earth."

"But you two still fight," pointed out Thráin. "Like you did this morning."

"We fight because we don't agree about everything, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. Instead of talking we argue with each other until we come to an agreement."

"You said that Papa was angry at you because you wanted to have sex this morning. I thought you make love when you have quiet time together."

Thorin swallowed hard. He knew that questions like this would come sooner or later because Thráin was growing up and he will get curious. Thorin needed to explain this to his son without confusing him or put him off. "We are always making love and having sex at the same time."

"I don't understand," said visibly confused Thráin.

"It's almost the same thing. We have sex when we are together. We try to find pleasure with each other, but we pour all of our love into the act and with that we show how much we love one another."

"I know that you two can make a baby when you are together. You said I was made from love. Did you mean that because you and Papa made love to get me?"

Before Thorin was given the chance to answer Bilbo stepped in and answered for him. "Yes. You are the proof what a true love between two people can create and your brothers are just the confirmation of that theory." He slowly walked to Thráin's bed and stopped next to Thorin.

"Are all babies made with love?"

"Not all of them," answered Bilbo. "But they should be."

"I'm happy you love me," said Thráin and snuggled into the pillows.

Bilbo leaned forward and kissed him on the head. "I love you with all my heart."

"Goodnight," mumbled Thráin into the pillow.

"Goodnight," whispered Bilbo and Thorin and silently walked out of the room.

Thorin had a feeling Bilbo heard the whole conversation, but didn't want to ask anything because he would be walking into his own trap because Bilbo wouldn't stop asking questions.

"You know we never talked discussed the other people you kissed beside me," Bilbo commented from where he was laying in the bed. Thorin stopped his search for some sleeping pants and turned to Bilbo. "I mean, we both know that we had experience with previous partners but we never discussed it."

"And we never will," firmly answered Thorin leaving no room for argument.

Bilbo puffed and got out of the bed. It took him a second to find the pants Thorin was looking for. That's what tends to happen if you are the one putting the clothes back in the closet.

"Why not?" Bilbo asked once Thorin was dressed. "I told you about mine, but you never even mentioned yours."

"You didn't tell me about it," corrected Thorin, "You babbled everything out when you were drunk."

"It's not important how you found out. The important thing is that you know and I deserve the same thing," protested Bilbo.

"I'm not telling you," repeated Thorin.

"Why not?" whined Bilbo.

"Because when I found out I was having trouble concentrating for almost two weeks. I wanted to ride to Shire and strangle that… that… him because he had you before me."

"You can't even say his name, can't you?" teased Bilbo.

"Stop teasing and get in bed."

Bilbo saw that he managed to get Thorin angry just with the reminder of his previous lover. He climbed into the bed and rested his head on Thorin's chest. "Can you at least tell me how many relationships you had?"

"One."

"And was this person male or female," carefully asked Bilbo.

"Female." Thorin answered and pulled Bilbo closer.

"Do I know her?"

"No," Thorin answered plainly. "Now stop asking questions and try to go to sleep."

"Does she live in the mountain?"

"I told you to stop asking questions because I won't answer them. If I tell you who she is you will start worrying about." He lifted Bilbo's chin so that the hobbit looked him in the eyes. "The only preoccupation you should be having right now is our baby. Now please go to sleep."

"Was she close to your family?"

Thorin had enough. He knew that Bilbo won't let it go. "She was one of Dís's ladies when we lived in the Blue Mountains. I liked her, she liked me and we were having fun together for a couple of months. When Dain came to visit us she left with him and I haven't seen her since. Enough said?"

Bilbo nodded and pressed a kiss to Thorin's cheek before he fell asleep that night. But the sleep didn't come easy for him. He was happy that Thorin told him about this woman but at the same time he was jealous. Thorin was his and only his and he wasn't prepared to share him with anybody and that dwarrowdam still represented a threat no matter how far she lived. He would have to check on her and see if she has got married and if she had any children. Bilbo needed to be sure about everything or else he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully.

:::

Next day Bilbo was left alone with Frerin after breakfast. He didn't mind watching him because ever since Frerin found those toys in Thráin's room he was too preoccupied with them to cause any trouble or to disobey him.

Bilbo was sitting comfortably in the common room finishing the book he took from the library while Frerin played with the toys. Bilbo knew that it will only take him about an hour before he would finish the book. He finished it sooner than anticipated because it was an adventure story and he couldn't stop reading. He knew he would get bored quickly watching Frerin. The only solution was to go down to the library and get another book.

He got out of the armchair with little trouble. "Frerin," called Bilbo. "Come with me," he offered him his hand, "We'll go to the library to get me a new book and then come back." To Bilbo's surprise Frerin didn't protest and immediately took his hand.

They rather quickly came to the library. As always it was nice and warm inside and Bilbo took off his waistcoat which he was unable to button up because of his protruding belly. He led Frerin into the playroom and put the waistcoat on the back of the chair. "Wait for me here please. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Frerin nodded and quickly went to his toys. Bilbo left him there without a worry. He has done it almost every day when he helped Ori in the library. He always kept an eye on him and nothing ever happened.

"Ori!" called Bilbo. It was hard to find the scribe between the bookshelves.

"I'm coming," called Ori. It took him less than a minute to appear in front of Bilbo. "How can I help you?"

"I need the next book from the series. I just finished the first one and want to know what happens next."

Ori just smiled at Bilbo's eagerness. "Come with me." The library was really Ori's other home and he quickly found what Bilbo was asking for. Bilbo thanked him for the book and invited him over for tea. Ori wasn't busy and he accepted the invitation. They went to get Frerin and then they would lock up and leave.

"Frerin," called Bilbo. "Time to go." Both Bilbo and Ori stepped into the playroom but Frerin was nowhere in sight.

"Frerin!" called Bilbo once again, panic setting in his voice.

"Frerin," called Ori when he didn't see him.

"Frerin!" Bilbo quickly checked the entire playroom and then hurried to check the rest of the library. "Frerin! Where are you?!"

Ori noticed that Bilbo was starting to panic. If they don't find Frerin soon, hell will break loose. He ran out of the library, there were bound to be some guards around that will hear him. "Help!" he called. It only took a couple of seconds before two guards ran toward him. "I need one of you to find Dwalin and quickly," he ordered. "The young Prince Frerin has disappeared."

The guards looked at each other for a second before one ran down the hall to find Dwalin and the other ran into the library to help the Consort search for his son.

Bilbo was in complete panic. He was walking up in down the library as fast as he could and called for Frerin. Ori and the guard did the same, but neither of them had any luck because Frerin was nowhere in sight.

Ori heard the familiar footsteps running toward the library. He knew it was Dwalin and he didn't come alone.

"Any luck," he asked Ori and the scribe shook his head. "Where is Bilbo?"

"He's over there." Ori pointed between the bookshelves. "We searched the whole place twice already but he won't stop. He has been in the panic mode ever since we didn't find Frerin in the playroom and I fear all this stress isn't good for him."

"I already called for Thorin. He is probably already on his way here. He'll know how to calm him down. When did you notice that Frerin is gone?" Dwalin asked.

"I don't know. Fifteen to twenty minutes ago," answered Ori.

Dwalin nodded and went to look for Bilbo. It wasn't really hard to find him because Bilbo was still calling Frerin and he was crying at the same time. He gently grabbed him by the arms so that the hobbit stopped. "Calm down please." Bilbo took few deep breaths but he wasn't able to stop crying. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I left him in the playroom like always and when I came back not even five minutes later he was gone," managed to explain Bilbo between sobs.

"Bilbo!" called Thorin and the hobbit quickly passed Dwalin and ran to his husband. Thorin pulled him into an embrace and allowed him to cry in his chest. "Is this really happening," Thorin asked Dwalin once the dwarf came after Bilbo.

"The guards confirmed that they checked this place twice and they didn't find him. He's definitely not here," explained Dwalin.

"Do you think someone took him?" silently asked Thorin.

"No, please no. Not my baby. Thorin tell me that this is not true. Please tell me that nobody took my baby," cried Bilbo.

"Love, please, try to calm down," soothed Thorin and wrapped his hand even tighter around Bilbo.

"It's possible," confirmed Dwalin and Bilbo let out a loud wail. "Let's not jump to conclusions. It's also possible that he just wandered off."

"It's possible," agreed Thorin. "But I'm not taking any chances. Close the front gates. Until I get my son back nothing comes in and nothing goes out of this mountain."

Dwalin barked a few orders and a few guards disappeared down the hall. "I don't want to cause panic, Thorin."

"Me neither, but I'm also not taking any chances. If somebody took my son he wouldn't keep it here. Every dwarf knows that kidnapping is punishable by death."

Dwalin wanted to say something but stopped because Bilbo let out another cry and this time it wasn't of distress or panic but it was pain. Bilbo's hand went quickly on his belly as he crouched in pain.

"What's wrong?" quickly asked Thorin.

"It hurts. It hurts really badly," answered Bilbo who still keeping a hand on his abdomen.

"Thorin…" said Dwalin carefully.

Thorin looked at his friend and then followed his eyes to Bilbo's pants. There was slowly forming a red stain from blood. Thorin needed to stay calm right now. His son was missing, Bilbo was in pain and the baby was in danger. There was no room for panic now if he wanted for everyone to be safe at the end. "Send for Dís and Óin and tell them to come to our quarters. Call Fíli and Kíli and tell them to get Thráin immediately and come to the quarters. I want him there until everything settles down."

"Don't worry," said Dwalin. "You need to take care of this now. I'll do everything I can to find Frerin. I will find him," he assured both Bilbo and Thorin. Thorin only nodded at his friend before he disappeared down the hall and he was left alone with Bilbo and Ori.

Bilbo was still letting out cries of pain and was still clutching his belly. He knew that something was wrong. "Bilbo, I have to lift you up so I can take you upstairs. Can you hold on me?" Thorin asked.

"What about Frerin?" Bilbo asked between deep breaths. These cramps really hurt.

"Dwalin and all the guards are searching for him," assure Ori.

"I have to take you upstairs. You are bleeding and that means that you and the baby are in danger. I'm not planning to lose any member of my family today. Dís and Óin will be there to take care of you."

Bilbo whimpered in pain and nodded. Thorin carefully lifted him up bridal-style and took him to their quarters where Dís and Óin have already been waiting for them.

Dís heard what was happening and wanted to ask many questions but she needed to take care of Bilbo and the baby first. "Put him on the bed," she ordered and Thorin did what he was told.

Bilbo whimpered in pain. He was crying because he was worried about Frerin and he was afraid if his baby will survive.

Dís immediately approached Bilbo while Óin struggled to get Thorin out of the room which wasn't an easy task but with the help from Ori he succeeded.

Dís lifted Bilbo's shirt up and gently touched his stomach. "Is the pain more like cramps or contractions?"

"Cramps," cried Bilbo in pain.

"Okay. I'm going to take your pants off and check you what's happening down there, okay?"

Bilbo only nodded in response.

:::

Thorin was pacing outside the door. He was waiting for some news. He was worried about Bilbo and the baby and he wanted them for both to be fine, but he also wanted to go search for Frerin. He needed someone who would comfort him in the moments like this and luckily for him it didn't take long before Thráin appeared in front of him with Fíli and Kíli following close behind. Thorin didn't even realize how much he needed Thráin in that moment and when he pulled him into a hug he felt much better. Fíli and Kíli asked about what has happened and when Thorin explained everything they decided to go help Dwalin and the rest of the company search for Frerin.

Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting the doors opened and Dís stepped out. "He'll be fine," breathed Dís out. "They will both be fine." Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We stopped the bleeding and the cramping isn't as hard as it was but you need to calm him down. I tried talking to him and Óin did too, but we both didn't achieve much."

"Can't you get him something to calm him down?" asked Thorin.

"No. It wouldn't do good for the baby and I need him awake so that he can tell me how he is feeling and if he is in any pain." Dís sighed. "It was a close call this time, Thorin. He'll be on a bed rest for a few days and he will have to take it easy until he gives birth."

"Can we go see him?" asked Thorin when he felt Thráin pull at his hand.

"Yes, please go in and try to calm him down. I understand it will be hard to convince him but please try."

Thorin nodded and walked into the room. Dís and Ori stayed outside to give the family some privacy. Óin put the bloodied sheets into a basket in the bathroom and left. He knew that Dís will stay with Bilbo and if anything changes in his condition she would call him immediately. In the meantime he could help the rest of the family search for Frerin.

Bilbo was lying on his side, a big pillow supported his belly. He was wearing his nightgown and was still crying but not as hard as before. Thorin slowly joined him on the bed and his hand immediately went to Bilbo's stomach. He felt the baby moving under his hand and relief flew through him.

"Love, I need you to calm down."

"I can't," sobbed Bilbo. "I just can't. I lost Frerin today. How did I lose my own child?"

"You didn't lose him. We are going to find him. _I'm _going to find him. I promise. Everyone is looking for him, the front gates are closed so if someone took him there is no way they can take him out of this mountain." Bilbo cried louder. Thorin cupped his cheeks and forced Bilbo to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to find him, I promise. Do you trust me?" Bilbo let out few more tears but nodded. "Can you please use that trust and calm down. I need you to calm down because all this stress isn't good for the baby. Can you promise me you'll try?" Bilbo nodded once again and Thorin gave him a chaste kiss. "Thráin is going to stay here to keep you company. Ori is outside the door with Dís. They'll be staying here with you to make sure you are okay. Are the cramps still that bad?"

"No, they don't hurt that much." Bilbo tried to look pass Thorin. "I want Thráin to stay here with me."

"He will," assured Thorin. He turned to his eldest son and whispered in his ear. "Try to keep him calm. Distract him with something." Thráin nodded and climbed on the bed next to his Papa. "I'll go help the others. I'll be back as soon as I find him."

Thorin quickly left the room and joined the others. The front gates were closed and nobody was allowed to leave the mountain. The trading wagons that left for Dale in the morning were called back and were forced to wait outside the gates. Thorin decided to close the mines and forges for the day too. His order was greeted with a lot of complaining but dwarves still obeyed their King's and his guards.

It was way past noon and there was still no sign of Frerin. Thorin was slowly starting to panic too. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he promised Bilbo he would find him. Dwarves of Erebor were starting to notice that something was going on. All the guards were called to help, every hall and every staircase were heavily guarded and their King decided to close the market for the day too. The rumors began to spread that something bad was happening and that the guards were searching for a thief or a criminal. No one told them that the King's son has gone missing.

They continued their search by eliminating and locking the halls and rooms that have been checked, but still no sign of Frerin. Thorin knew that the chances were slim but there existed the possibility that Frerin discovered the secret tunnels like Thráin did. Even though Frerin knew only a few words in Khuzdul there was still a slight possibility that one of them was right and he could accidentally open the doors. He was too busy to go search for himself so he ordered Thráin to do it. Sadly Thráin returned a few hours later alone.

:::

Bilbo spent his day with Dís, Ori and Thráin who was gone for a couple of hours. Most of the time Dís and Ori tried to distract him with stories from when they were young. Dís even told him few embarrassing stories about Thorin but nothing held Bilbo's interest for long. When the room was quiet for too long, his mind quickly drifted to his son.

It was way past dinner time when Thorin and Dwalin came back to the room, alone. Bilbo's heart broke in two when he saw them enter.

"You didn't eat your dinner," commented Thorin but received no reaction from the hobbit. Dís prepared him something to eat, but he refused to eat it no matter how much Ori and Dís pleaded him. Thorin sat on the edge of the bed. "We are still looking for him and we won't stop until we find him," assured Thorin and kissed Bilbo's head. He slowly stood up and left the room. Dwalin followed him without saying a word.

"It would be nice to read a book while we are waiting," commented Ori from the armchair and Bilbo sent him a glare.

Yes it would be nice to be in the library, thought Bilbo and closed his eyes for a second. The library repeated Bilbo in his mind and suddenly sat up on the bed. Dís, Ori and Thráin jumped with surprise.

"THORIN!" called Bilbo as loudly as he could. He immediately heard familiar boot steps running toward him and the door of the bedroom quickly opened and Thorin and Dwalin barged in prepared to kill anybody who would dare to do him any harm.

"The library!" exclaimed Bilbo and Thorin looked at him like he lost his mind. "The library," repeated Bilbo. "I left my waistcoat there!" Thorin didn't understand why Bilbo's waistcoat was suddenly so important. "My ring was in the pocket." That was all the Thorin needed to hear to understand what Bilbo was trying to say, but apparently he was to only who did. Everyone else just looked at Bilbo like he lost his mind.

"Ori! Keys of the library. Quickly," urged Thorin. It took the scribe a few seconds what Thorin was asking him to do. He quickly stood up and went through his pockets in search for the keys. He found them in his left pocket and threw them to Thorin. Before he was able to ask what was happening Thorin and Dwalin were gone.

Thorin and Dwalin practically ran to the library and Thorin was so nervous he had trouble unlocking the door. The moment he opened the doors both he and Dwalin heard crying. Thorin smiled and hurried inside.

"Frerin!" he called. The crying stopped for a second and both Dwalin and he stopped for a second because they weren't able to see him they need to hear him.

"Daddy!" called Frerin and started crying again when he didn't hear his father anymore.

"Frerin, I need you to take that ring off your finger and come to me. Can you do that?" There was a silence for a few seconds before Thorin heard Frerin running to him. He turned around and walked into the direction of the noise. After taking a few steps he finally saw his son.

"Daddy," called Frerin and ran to him. His eyes were red, his hair was all messy, his pants were wet, he looked exhausted but at the same time he looked happy to see a familiar face.

Thorin didn't hesitate and scooped him up and took the ring from his hand. Frerin squealed with joy and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck. Thorin at that moment didn't even care that his son was dirty. He just wanted to hold him close. He gave Frerin a few kisses and tried to straight out his hair.

Dwalin patted Thorin on his back. "I'll go tell the others we found him."

Thorin smiled and nodded. He was more than happy to have his son back again. He knew that Bilbo was probably waiting for him so he decided to return.

Bilbo was leaning back on the pillows waiting for Thorin to return, hopefully with their son. He let out a breath when he heard a familiar voice approaching the bedroom. He sat up on the bed and when Thorin entered he immediately reached for Frerin. "Gimme," demanded Bilbo like a child stretching his arms out. Frerin giggled and reached toward Bilbo when Thorin put him on the bed. Bilbo immediately pulled him closer and showered him with kisses. He then checked Frerin for any damage but nothing seemed wrong with his son except that he really needed a bath. Thorin joined his family on the bed and pulled them close together. That, right there was his home and he wouldn't change that for nothing.

Dís and Ori felt like they were intruding in a family reunion and without saying a word walked out of the room.

The family stayed close together for a couple more minutes before Bilbo started bossing everyone around like he always did. Thorin was ordered to bath Frerin and Thráin went to the kitchen in the lower halls to get them something to eat. He returned with the servants in the moment Thorin came out of the bathroom carrying, now clean, Frerin. Bilbo decided it was the best if they all ate their dinner in his and Thorin's bed and no one complained. Bilbo was feeling much better and the pain was gone completely. The baby inside him was moving around, making sure no one forgot he was there.

It was Thorin's idea that the boys sleep with them for one night and Bilbo was a little angry at him because he wasn't the one to suggest it. After dinner Thorin and Thráin cleaned the empty plates from the bed and then the family snuggled close together until everyone was asleep.

In the days that followed Bilbo was a little clingy and was having trouble letting Thorin and his children away from him. Frerin, of course love all the attention he got. But sadly for him things slowly started to change and suddenly he wasn't the center of Bilbo's attention anymore. With each passing day Bilbo paid more and more attention to the unborn baby and Frerin didn't like that. Not one bit. He was sure that the fascination with the baby will pass sooner or later. He was sure that it will be the same for the baby as it was with Kíli and his interest in council meetings: Nine day wonder.

* * *

We are half way through. Yey! I'm so excited because soon I'll be able to write chapter ten and I've been waiting for that chapter since the beginning.

I'm sorry it took me so much time to write this chapter, but it's a long one. I hope you liked it. I would like to thank everyone who sent suggestions for this story. I tried including some of them in this chapter but I did not finish so we still have some things to work out and some people have some explaining to do. You can send more ideas if you like, I'll be more than happy to put them in the story.

I hope you guys don't hate because of the beginning of this chapter. I have no idea what has gotten into me and once it was written I really didn't have the heart to delete it.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving comments (keep sending them). I'll see you soon :)


	8. Nine Day Wonder

**N**ine Day Wonder

The question that's probably uppermost in the child's mind is: Why do my parents want to have a baby? Don't they love me? And if they love me, why do they need another one? Aren't I enough?

* * *

There were a few things that Frerin didn't like. He didn't like wearing a nappy, he didn't like to eat vegetables, he didn't like obeying his parents and he didn't like the baby that Papa was carrying. Up until now he was the cute little boy who got all the attention from his parents and was cuddled all the time. But ever since Papa told everyone that he was expecting a new baby Frerin couldn't help but feel left behind. Thorin and Bilbo didn't forget about him but he needed to do a lot more than just smile if he wanted to get his parents' attention. When his Papa wasn't as big as he was now he spent a lot of time with him and Frerin thought that the new baby wasn't going to change anything. But the bigger that his Papa got, the less time he spent with him. He refused to carry him around, he didn't run after him when he tried to escape and he lost his patience much sooner than he did before. Because of all that Frerin wasn't happy about the arrival of the baby that got everyone so excited and he was hoping that the baby will never arrive.

:::

Bilbo was extremely happy when Dís and Óin confirmed that he was well enough to be released from the bed rest. He was happy to spend few days in bed and get some rest but it didn't take long before he became bored. He enjoyed the first few days because he managed to convince Thorin to stay with him for the most of the day. They spent the day lying in bed, some kisses were exchanged and Thorin caressed Bilbo's belly but that was all the intimacy between them. The main reason for that was Frerin, of course. For a few days after he was locked in the library he refused to leave Bilbo and was with him all the time. Even though Thorin suggested he could sleep with them only one night he spent an entire week with them. Thorin wasn't happy about it but he couldn't say no to Bilbo. It looked like that Frerin moved into their bedroom. His toys were everywhere, on the bed, on the floor, in the bathroom and Thorin was slowly losing his patience. He never said anything about Frerin's toys that were scattered all over the common room or Frerin's room which was normally a disaster, but his bedroom and his bed were two places where he didn't want to see any toys.

Bilbo and Frerin were lying on the bed after lunch because Bilbo wanted to put Frerin down for a nap and Frerin refused to sleep anywhere else than his parents' bed. Bilbo was running his fingers through Frerin's hair in a soothing motion. They were just like Thorin's, black and a little curly. Thorin insisted that the boys should grow their hair long so that they will be able to braid them and Bilbo didn't protest because braiding hair was a tradition among dwarves. Even Bilbo had now longer hair than before and he even wore a braid that Thorin put in his hair after they got married.

Bilbo noticed that in the last few days Frerin was a little clingy, but he was sure that he was behaving like this because he was afraid that he will be separated from his parents. He didn't mind Frerin sleeping with them, but Thorin apparently did.

Frerin was peacefully sleeping next to Bilbo when Thorin entered the bedroom carrying a basket with him. Bilbo noticed when Thorin entered but he didn't pay him any attention until Thorin started to pick up Frerin's toys and putting them into the basket.

"What are you doing," whispered Bilbo. He really didn't want to wake Frerin up.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am putting the toys away," answered Thorin and continued to pick up the toys.

"I can see that. What I don't understand is why you are doing this."

"There are toys everywhere. In Frerin's room, in the common room, I even found them in the kitchen."

"Okay," carefully said Bilbo. "I get the point. Frerin has a lot of toys. But I still don't understand this urgent need to put them away."

"I can't stand this anymore. Now there are toys in our bedroom, on our bed and even in our bathtub. I had to put them away before I was able to have a bath last night. What is enough is enough. I want to have at least one room where there won't be any toys."

"The bathroom is my fault," admitted Bilbo. "I was bathing Frerin yesterday and allowed him to take some toys with him and I forgot to take them out."

"See, another thing I don't like. That," Thorin pointed to the bathroom door, "Is our bathroom. Why do you have to bathe him in here? There are six other bathrooms and I really don't see the need that you use this one to bathe Frerin."

Bilbo was a little surprised with Thorin's answer but he understood what he was trying to say. "Alright, I won't bathe him here anymore."

"Thank you. There is one more thing," said Thorin and Bilbo looked at him with a worried expression. "I don't want Frerin seeping with us anymore."

"But he is just a baby-" Bilbo wanted to protest.

"No, he is not a baby anymore. He is old enough to sleep on his own. He had no trouble doing that until we allowed him to sleep with us. Now if he is separated from you for more than a couple of minutes he will throw a fit. I'm not trying to be the bad parent here but he has to go back to his own bed."

"Thorin, he is just a baby," tried Bilbo.

"He is not a baby anymore," reasoned Thorin. "We will get another baby in a few weeks and it will demand a lot of our attention. I would like to deal with this issue before the baby is here." Bilbo was heartbroken but deep down he knew that Thorin was right. "I'll go to the storage room later with Fíli and Kíli and we will bring everything here so that you will be finally able to finish the nursery."

"Thank you."

"So we agree on this?" carefully asked Thorin. "Frerin gets to sleep in his room and we get our bed back. I need to know that you agree with me on this because you know that Frerin will start a tantrum and you are lately having trouble saying no to him."

"I agree," confirmed Bilbo. Thorin put down the basket and approached the bed. He leaned over Frerin to give Bilbo a kiss, before gently lifting his sleeping son up. "What are you doing?" quickly asked Bilbo.

"I'm taking him to his room. He can have a nap there. In the meantime I'll go to the storage room and tell someone to pick the toys up and take them to Frerin's room."

"Don't do that," protested Bilbo. "You know I don't like when there are strangers in our rooms. I'll do it."

Thorin nodded before taking Frerin in his room and putting him down. Frerin only stirred a little but he didn't wake up when Thorin put him down. He called Fíli and Kíli and together they went to the storage room to get the crib that Thorin made when Thráin was born and all the boxes of baby stuff. Thorin knew that Bilbo will go through all these boxes, but he won't use everything, because he wanted to keep some of the things that were stored in them.

Bilbo was waiting for them in the nursery, which was attached to his and Thorin's bedroom. At the beginning it was a study room but when Thráin was born they realized it was more practical if the baby was close to them.

Like always, Bilbo bossed Thorin and the boys around until he got every box exactly where he wanted.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Thorin.

"Yes. The boys will stay here with me and help me go through all this stuff."

"Go easy, okay? If you are tired take a break. We still have time to prepare everything and if I know you like I think I know you, you will be ordering me to change things in the last minute." Bilbo rolled his eyes and Thorin gave him a kiss. "I have to go back because Balin wants to discuss something with me but I won't be gone for long, I promise." Thorin gave Bilbo another kiss before he disappeared.

"Where do you want us to start, Uncle?" asked Kíli excitedly.

"Put together the crib first, but be very careful. Thorin made it and I don't want it destroyed," ordered Bilbo.

The boys nodded and immediately started putting together the crib under Bilbo's watchful eye. The wooden crib meant a lot to him. Firstly, because Thorin made it and secondly, because his children slept in it their first year after they were born.

Bilbo started going through the boxes. There were baby clothes from Thráin and Frerin and when Bilbo saw them started crying immediately. It took Fíli almost fifteen minutes to calm him down before Bilbo folded the clothes and put them back in the box. He went through a box of baby toys and blankets, a lot of blankets, and also a lot of bedding in different colors, but most of the stuff was blue. It was Thorin's favorite color and they had two boys, that is why the most of the things they got were in different shades of blue. Bilbo protested sometimes that for the baby it wasn't really important in which color are the sheets that they sleep in, but he noticed how happy Thorin was when their sons wore something blue and Bilbo didn't want to take that away from him. He knew that he could only force them to wear blue when they are infants. When they became old enough to protest what they were wearing, the color of their clothes changed and Thorin couldn't do anything about it. When he was changing them they always pointed at the thing they wanted to wear and if he didn't comply with their demand they were refused to collaborate while he was dressing them. Bilbo thought that it was very amusing and he always laughed when Thorin started arguing with a child and tried to win the fight that he lost before it even begun.

Fíli and Kíli were putting together the changing table and Bilbo was through half of the boxes when Frerin came into the room, dragging his blanket with him and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" Bilbo asked and Frerin shook his head. "No?" Frerin shook his head again and stared at Bilbo. "Come here, sweetheart." Bilbo took Frerin's hand and led him from the nursery back to the bedroom and lifted him up on the bed so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Bilbo crouched in front of his son and held his hands. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Frerin looked Bilbo in the eyes before he rolled on the bed and reached for his toy before Bilbo gently pulled him back into sitting position and took the toy away from him.

"No," protested Frerin and reached for his toy, but Bilbo took it out of his reach.

"Tell me what is wrong," Bilbo tried again. Frerin didn't answer him and rolled back on the bed. Bilbo sighed before he pulled him back up. Frerin looked angrily at him. "Please stop doing that and talk to me." Frerin looked away from Bilbo. "Sweetheart…" Bilbo tried turning Frerin's head so that his son would look him in the eyes but Frerin became even more upset and started kicking. Bilbo caught his leg in the last moment before it would hit his belly. "What's gotten into you?"

Frerin once again didn't answer and let out a cry. "Down," he demanded and Bilbo helped him off the bed. Before he was able to say another thing Frerin ran out of the room. There was no point of running after him. He would only throw a fit and Bilbo wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Whatever was troubling him will pass sooner or later. Bilbo sighed before he returned to the nursery.

:::

Frerin ran in the common room to get away from his Papa. He was angry, really angry. He decided to play with his toys when Thráin and Tora returned to the quarters.

"Hello little one," greeted Tora and ruffled Frerin's hair.

"Not little," protested Frerin and pushed her hand away.

Thráin laughed. "Leave him, he's been like this for days."

Tora followed Thráin in his room and Frerin followed them, but Thráin stopped him. "No, this is my room. You are not welcomed here."

"Let him stay," interrupted Tora. "Nothing bad will happen if he stays with us." Thráin sighed and let Frerin into his room.

He immediately ran in and started pulling blocks from Thráin's closet. "No, you are not trashing my closet again." Thráin pulled Frerin gently back. "What do you want?"

"Blocks," demanded Frerin.

"You can't have them."

"I want to play," said Tora and Thráin rolled his eyes before taking out the blocks and putting them on the rug in the middle of his room. Frerin immediately opened the box and took the blocks out and Tora helped him.

"I really don't understand how you can be so mean to him when he is so cute," said Tora.

"I'm not mean to him. He is just annoying."

"I am not," protested Frerin.

"No you are not," agreed Tora. "You are so lucky Thráin. I would give everything to have a little brother."

"If you want him you can take him. Or even better take the new baby when it's born."

"Don't be like that. You should be happy about the baby."

"The only thing I'm happy about is that Frerin soon won't be the youngest one in the family and that dad will finally get angry at him when he'll do something wrong."

"He won't be any nicer to you if that is what you are hoping for," added Tora.

"He won't be so tolerating towards Frerin. That is what I'm hoping for."

"I don't like the baby," stated Frerin.

"Of course you don't. You don't like the baby because you aren't the center of Papa's attention anymore. He gets angry when you do something wrong and dad is constantly worried over the baby. Let me tell you this, once the baby is born it won't get better."

Frerin had tears pooling in his eyes and Tora noticed that. "Thráin!" she warned.

"He has to be informed of what will happen. I still remember what happened when he was born. Papa and dad were around him for a few months. Frerin this, Frerin that… He should know what is coming in a few weeks. The baby will be crying and Papa will have to take care of him and he will be tired from all the feeding and changing and everything. You won't see Papa for a few months."

Frerin started crying.

"Thráin!" exclaimed Tora. She wanted to calm Frerin down, but he already ran out of the room. "What is wrong with you? He is still too small to understand everything. He doesn't understand that everything you told him was a lie."

"Payback," answered Thráin at Tora's accusation. "He should learn not to go into my room and go through my things without asking me first. Every time he did that I had to clean everything up, because Papa said that Frerin was too little to understand what he did wrong. I'm so happy that this will finally change."

"He doesn't understand that! He was crying when he ran away."

"Don't worry about it, he probably ran to Papa like he always does. He will calm him down and then he'll tell dad what happened and I will be blamed for everything, like always."

"Of course you are to blame!" accused Tora. "You were mean to him."

Thráin just shrugged at Tora's accusation and continued putting out the blocks.

:::

Bilbo was going through the last box when there was a knock on the door. It was strange that someone would knock on the bedroom doors when they were open but he still went to check what was happening.

"Your Highness," greeted the guard and bowed his head. Bilbo quickly noticed why the guard entered the quarters. He was holding Frerin in his arm who was crying his eyes out.

"What happened," asked Bilbo and reached for his son.

"He tried to get out and we stopped him because no one gave us the order let him out without an escort," explained the guard and placed Frerin on the ground.

Bilbo quickly pulled Frerin closer and cupped his cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe away a few tears. "Thank you," he said to the guard who gave another bow and then left.

"Hey," said Bilbo and tried to calm Frerin down, "What has got you so upset today?" Frerin didn't answer and just wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Bilbo took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He lifted him on the bed and then lay down next to him. He was a little uncomfortable because Frerin's bed wasn't big but he was very happy when suddenly Frerin calmed down and snuggled closer to him.

:::

When Thorin returned later in the evening he was happy to find that there were no toys in sight. Not in the common room and not in the bedroom. Everything was cleaned up. He went to search for his husband and found him in the kitchen with Bombur who was making dinner.

"Hello," Thorin said and wrapped his arms around Bilbo from behind. The hobbit smiled and leaned into the dwarf. "I saw that the bedroom is clean. Thank you."

Bilbo smiled. "Don't thank me. Thank Fíli and Kíli, they were the ones who put Frerin's toys together."

"Speaking of the little adventurer, where is he? It's strange when he's not glued to you."

"He's in his room," explained Bilbo. "We had a few problems while you were gone. He was really angry because he woke up in his room and he tried to show me in every possible way that he doesn't agree with that."

"What did you do?"

"I tried talking to him but he refused to listen. Then he tried to run out and when the guard brought him back he was crying his eyes out, like always when something happens."

"Don't tell me you allowed him to stay in our bed."

"No. I took him to his room and stayed with him until he calmed down. I'm not sure if he is still asleep, but he hasn't come out since I left him there."

Thorin place a kiss to Bilbo's earlobe. "Thank you," he whispered and Bilbo placed a kiss on Thorin's cheek. "So, what did you order Bombur to prepare for dinner?"

"Everything," answered Bombur and both he and Thorin started laughing.

Bilbo pouted a little. "There is nothing wrong if we eat a little more food. I was hungry and in that moment I wasn't able to decide what I want to eat."

"You aren't hungry now," questioned Thorin.

"I'm starving."

"Better hurry up, Bombur. My lovely, pregnant husband here is hungry."

"Very hungry," corrected Bilbo.

"Aye, he won't be hungry for long, your Majesty." Everyone laughed.

It didn't take long before Bombur finished preparing dinner and everyone was called to eat. Thorin decided to go and call his children that dinner is ready. The first stop he made was in Thráin's room and he informed his son and his _friend _about dinner. Then he went to Frerin's room. To his surprise Frerin was lying on the bed. It was strange that he was still sleeping.

Thorin sat on the edge of the bed and gently turned Frerin around. Frerin wasn't sleeping, he was just lying there. "Hey, it's time for dinner." Frerin just shook his head. "No? You don't want to eat?" asked Thorin.

"No!"

Something in Frerin's tone set Thorin off. "Alright, if you don't want to eat then you can just stay there with us. Come, let's go say hello to everyone and then we can play if you want."

Frerin pushed Thorin's hand, which was gently rubbing his tummy, away. "No!"

Thorin was not in the mood to fight him. He knew that when Frerin decided to do something there was nothing that could change his mind. He also knew that Frerin was hungry due to all the rumbling of his stomach that he was able to feel under his hand but for some reason Frerin didn't want to go. Thorin knew that what he was about to do will most likely end badly, but he won't let his son sulk here just because he has to sleep in his bed. "Come," said Thorin and lifted Frerin from the bed.

As expected Frerin tried to push Thorin away and when he didn't succeed he started kicking and tried to wriggle out of Thorin's hold. It wasn't the first time that Frerin did something like that and Thorin also had experience with Thráin so he knew that this won't go down easy and that Frerin will do everything to get his way. Thorin pressed Frerin's back to his chest so that he wasn't able to kick him and then took him to the dining room. Frerin realized there was no way he could escape Thorin's hold on him so he turned to the only thing he had left. He started screaming and crying just so that Thorin would let go of him.

Thorin tried to stay calm no matter how loudly Frerin cried. When he entered the kitchen, everyone turned to him, sending him questioning looks about what happened.

"What's going on?" asked Bilbo when he saw whining Frerin in his husband's arms.

"He's acting out again." Everyone looked at Thorin unsure what to do. Hearing Frerin scream and cry wasn't a pleasant sound.

Bilbo nodded. "Just ignore him," he explained to everyone. "When he realizes that nobody pays attention to him, he will stop."

Thorin put Frerin on a chair next to him and put some food on his plate before he filled his own plate and started eating. Dinner was really awkward. No one dare to speak and they kept looking at each other and at Frerin who didn't stop his tantrum. After a couple of minutes Frerin realized that no one was paying any attention to him and stopped crying. He slid off his chair and run out of the room before Thorin was able to catch his hand and stop him.

Thorin took a deep breath before he went after him. He knew that he didn't get very far and he caught him when he tried to open the main door to escape. Thorin scooped him up to take him back to the dining room and the crying started again. Before everyone finished eating Frerin made another four of these attempts to escape and every time Thorin stood up and went to get him as calmly as he could.

Nobody said a word during dinner and as soon as they finished eating the disappeared. It wasn't really pleasant to listen Frerin cry. Even Bilbo was surprised how long Frerin managed to cry and scream.

When Bilbo finished eating he went to the kitchen to prepare some mashed fruit for Frerin because he didn't even touch his dinner and now he was too tired and he was still crying so he wasn't able to chew anything solid. He gave the bowl to Thorin and sat next him. Thorin turned the chair on which Frerin was sitting on around so that his son was facing him.

He took a spoon and offered it to Frerin. "Open."

Frerin shook his head and let out a cry. He was a complete mess by now. His shirt was wet from all the crying, his eyes were red and he looked exhausted, but he still didn't want to stop his tantrum. Bilbo went to the kitchen once again and filled Frerin's sippy cup with some juice. It was quite some time since Frerin last drank from it, now he was old enough to use a cup and he didn't spill anymore while he was drinking.

When Bilbo returned Thorin put the bowl on the table and accepted the sippy cup. He pulled Frerin into his lap and offered him the cup. It took a few minutes but Thorin won and he was able to press Frerin's back to his chest and when Frerin didn't have any chance to escape he accepted the offered sippy cup. He only let out a few cries before he started guzzling down the juice, his hands gripping onto the bottle, his back leaning on Thorin for support.

Thorin held him close and supported the cup. "Slow down a little, Frerin." Frerin stopped drinking so fast.

"He is thirsty," commented Bilbo.

"After crying so much I'm not really surprised." Frerin drank the entire cup and then handed it to Thorin. "Do you want more?" Frerin shook his head.

Bilbo took the bowl and offered a spoon to Frerin who finally opened his mouth and allowed Bilbo to feed him while sitting in Thorin's lap. Thorin pressed a kiss to Frerin's head when he swallowed down another spoon of food.

It didn't take long before Frerin finished the bowl. "Are you full," asked Bilbo.

"Yes."

"Enough crying for today," asked Thorin and Frerin nodded. "Okay, let's get you ready to bed and then you can get a bedtime story."

"Your bed," said Frerin.

"No, you will sleep in your bed tonight," answered Thorin, leaving no room for argument. Frerin lower lip trembled and he was about to start crying again. "Hey, none of that. You were perfectly able to sleep alone few weeks ago. What changed?"

"No more daddy," said Frerin.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep, I promise."

"I want to be with you."

"You want to be with daddy?" asked Bilbo and Frerin nodded. "How about you spent tomorrow the entire day with him?" Frerin smiled excitedly at Bilbo's suggestion.

"I have a meeting tomorrow," objected Thorin. "I cannot spend the whole day playing with him."

"Then take him to the meeting with you," said Bilbo and stood up before Thorin was given any chance to protest.

"Tomorrow with me," asked Frerin for confirmation and looked up at Thorin.

Thorin sighed. "Yes, you can be with me tomorrow if you go to sleep tonight after story." Frerin nodded. "And you will not come to our bed in the middle of the night. Promise?"

"Promise."

Thorin gave Frerin a kiss before he took him to the bedroom to get him ready for bed before reading him a bedtime story. Frerin was apparently really excited about spending a day with him because he didn't protest about anything and Thorin was able to put him to bed without any fuss. He knew that tomorrow is going to be hard and that the council members won't be happy about him bringing his five-year-old son to the meeting, but to tell the truth, Thorin was more afraid of Bilbo than them.

:::

As expected, Frerin was really excited about spending his day with Thorin. He was given the opportunity to spend his entire day with his daddy and he was going to use it to the last minute. Thorin wasn't really surprised when the next morning Frerin came to wake him up earlier than he would have wished for.

"Daddy!"

Thorin grumbled something before turning on the bed and facing his son. "Yes Frerin?"

"Up now," Frerin demanded.

"It's too early. Why don't you go to sleep some more and then we will get some breakfast."

"You promised," whined Frerin.

Thorin muttered something under his breath before he got out of the bed and Frerin jumped with excitement. "Be quiet please. Papa is still trying to sleep." Frerin smiled before he reached for Thorin to pick him up.

Thorin didn't understand how Frerin managed to get him out of the bed so early. He took him to the kitchen and prepared him some breakfast and after that he went to change him so that they could leave. He left him in the common room for a couple of minutes while he went to change.

"Already?" asked Bilbo from the bed when he saw Thorin enter the bedroom.

"I gave him breakfast and dressed him, so yeah, already," sighed Thorin.

"What will you do at this hour?"

"Go down to the throne room and read a few reports. I think that Balin will call me in early. I didn't listen yesterday so I have absolutely no idea when is the meeting," answered Thorin.

"Give him a kiss from me," said Bilbo before he pulled the covers back up. He was really happy he was able to sleep for a few more hours.

Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's head before leaving. He found Frerin exactly where he left him. "Ready?" Thorin asked and offered him his hand. Frerin skipped with excitement before he took it. Thorin led him down to his private room/office and Frerin skipped with excitement all the way. It was early and the morning so the only dwarves they met on their way there were the guard who always bowed to their King and smiled at Frerin who waved at everyone.

Once they arrived to Thorin's private room Thorin sighed. There was a pile of reports waiting for him. He sat Frerin on the chair and gave him some paper and a quill to draw with. He knew that this would only occupy Frerin for some time before he would climb in his lap and that is exactly what happened not an hour later. It was hard going through reports when Frerin was there because he was constantly babbling about something, but it was even harder when Frerin was sitting in his lap and he reached for every report Thorin had in his hand. Thorin dreaded the hour when he would have to go to the meeting because he had no idea how will he manage to keep Frerin quiet and calm.

There was a knock on the door and Balin entered the room. "Good morning, Thorin. The meeting is about to start, we should go."

"Yes, give me a second." Thorin turned to Frerin. "We are going to a meeting now and you will need to behave. Will you do this for me?" Frerin nodded.

"Thorin," sighed Balin. "You can't take him to a meeting."

"Of course I can."

"You know what I'm trying to say. They won't be happy with you bringing a five-year-old to a council meeting."

"Explain this to Bilbo."

"I can find someone who will watch him for an hour," offered Balin.

"No, I promised. And besides, I would rather not get Bilbo angry at this point."

"They will not be happy," repeated Balin.

"I don't care about them," answered Thorin. "They will survive one meeting with my son, he is not that hard to handle."

Baling sighed before nodding.

:::

Thorin prayed that no of the council members will say anything to Frerin because it would end badly. Frerin still didn't understand the meaning of 'don't tell Papa' and because of that Thorin knew that Frerin will report everything to Bilbo at the end of the day and he feared for his council member. Angry hobbit was one thing, but angry, pregnant hobbit protecting his child was a deadly combination.

Thorin walked in with Frerin holding his hand. They were the last two to enter and as Balin predicted there were a lot of disapproving looks send in their way, but no one said a thing. Thorin took his seat like always and then placed Frerin on the seat that was usually reserved for Bilbo. There were whispers coming from the end of the table in Khuzdul and Thorin could only hope that Frerin wasn't paying much of attention to them. Frerin understood some Khuzdul and Thorin was a little worried that he would say something to Bilbo, but luckily for him Frerin seemed to be preoccupied with everything.

To everyone's surprise Frerin was relatively calm and quiet during the meeting. He started talking to himself a couple of times but quickly stopped when Thorin reminded him where they were. The problems started to occur in the middle of the meeting. Thorin was for once engaged in discussion they were having and Frerin kept climbing into his lap. He put him back on his chair several times before he just gave up and let Frerin sit there.

Balin shook his head and the council member that was talking stopped in the middle of the sentence when Frerin looked at him from Thorin's lap.

"Please, continue," encouraged Thorin. It took a couple of seconds before the council member got his thoughts back and he started speaking again.

Frerin started playing with Thorin's beads and Thorin had to untangle Frerin's fingers from his hair a couple of times. Needless to say, Thorin was having trouble focusing on anything that was said during the council meeting. It didn't take long before Frerin exhausted himself and leaned on Thorin's chest. After a few minutes just being so close to his daddy and the calm monologue from one of the council member Frerin slowly fell asleep.

He woke up after the meeting when Thorin was carrying him back to the quarters. He yawned before wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and resting his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Frerin asked.

Thorin smiled. "I'm taking you back to the quarters."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go down to the mines and to the forges and Papa would skin me alive if I took you down there," explained Thorin.

"You promised," whined Frerin.

"Yes I know I promised, but you can't go there with me. I'll leave you with Papa for two hours and then we will spend the entire afternoon together."

"No!" protested Frerin. "Down."

Thorin did what he was told and put him down. Frerin looked at Thorin, like Bilbo would when he didn't agree on something, before he started walking in the opposite direction that Thorin was taking him.

Thorin sighed before going after him. It took him only a few steps before he caught him and took his hand. "If we go down there you have to promise me two things. First, you will never, ever let go of my hand," Frerin nodded, "And you cannot tell Papa about this. Can I trust you not to tell him?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Thorin took Frerin hand and together they went to the mines and the forges. Frerin was afraid of most of the things he saw and he was holding Thorin's hand, never once loosening the grip. Thorin knew he will probably regret taking Frerin with him because Bilbo will be furious when he finds out. He silently hoped that Frerin won't talk about it, but he knew that the chances were slim.

Frerin was skipping excitedly when they were returning to the quarters because he was happy that he was allowed to spend his day with his daddy and the day wasn't over yet. When they passed the last staircase on their way back to the quarters Frerin let go of Thorin's hand and ran toward the door. The guards of course opened the door for him and he ran inside. When Thorin came in a few seconds behind him, Frerin was already sitting in Bilbo's lap.

"Hello sweetheart," greeted Bilbo and pressed a kiss to Frerin's cheek. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"Really? And where is daddy?"

"I'm here," answered Thorin and closed the doors behind him.

"Did you behave while you were with daddy?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes," smiled Frerin. Thorin nodded in confirmation before heading toward the bathroom. He really needed a bath after spending almost an hour in the forges.

Bilbo pulled Frerin closer and smelled his hair. "Where were you two? You smell like there was something burning."

Frerin giggled. "Daddy took me to the forges." Bilbo looked at Frerin with disbelief and Frerin remembered he shouldn't have mentioned that. "Ops, daddy said not to tell you."

"Did he?" questioned Bilbo. "Thorin!" Bilbo called and Thorin stopped."Please come back here." Thorin silently cursed under his breath before walking back to the common room.

"Yes, love?"

"Oh don't you try to play innocent here, Thorin. Did you take my son to the forges?"

Thorin didn't want to answer and avoided making eye contact with Bilbo. He looked like a child who has just been caught making trouble.

"I will repeat my question," said Bilbo as calmly as he could. "Did you or did you not took Frerin to the forges?"

"It's really dark in the mines," commented Frerin. "But I didn't let go of daddy's hand."

Bilbo was confused. "Did you go to the mines or to the forges?"

"Ops." Frerin avoided making eye contact with Bilbo who needed only a moment to understand everything.

"I cannot believe this! You took him to the mines and to the forges! Do you have any idea how dangerous that can be?!"

"He left me no choice. You promised him that he will spend the day with me," accused Thorin.

"On the council meeting not in the mines! Did you lose your mind? He could have been hurt."

"But he is not," reasoned Thorin. "He was next to me the whole time and he didn't let go of my hand, not even once."

"And if something happened? Then what, Thorin? I told you many times that I don't want my children down there."

"I'm sorry, alright. He wanted to go and I couldn't say no to him."

"And then you told him to lie to me," accused Bilbo.

"No, I told him not to tell you, there is a difference."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'm disappointed that you told our son to lie to me and I am angry because you took him down there even though you knew I would disagree." Bilbo took a deep breath, now was not the time to get all stressed about it. The baby was now the most important thing and he needed to stay calm. "Dís came to talk to me today," started Bilbo. "She gave me a wonderful idea for a party. She said that the humans celebrate the birth of the child. Up until now I had no intentions of having this party but now when you volunteered to organize it I want to have it." Thorin wanted to protest but he decided to bite his tongue. "I think that two days should be enough for you to organize everything."

Bilbo was really pushing his buttons right now, but it was this or another fight. "I don't really have time to organize this _party _in two-"

"I don't really care, Thorin," interrupted Bilbo. "I told you what I want and I expect that in two days."

"Do you know anything about this party?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but you should be very happy that we have a human settlement so close to our borders. I'm sure that they will be more than happy to help you. If you'll excuse me now, I have to give a bath to our son because he smells like he burned something." Bilbo took Frerin's hand and led him out of the common room.

Thorin stood there for a couple of minutes trying to calm down. This was still better than a shouting match because Bilbo needed to stay as calm as he could, the stress was not good for the baby. He had no idea how was he going to pull this off, but he had no choice.

:::

Luckily for Thorin Bilbo calmed down after he returned to the common room with now clean Frerin, but that didn't mean that he forgot. The next morning Bilbo reminded him what was expected from him and Thorin muttered something under his breath before he headed out to make all necessary arrangements.

He silently cursed Dís when he sent a messenger to Dale to deliver an important letter to Bard explaining everything. A few hours later the messenger returned with a detailed letter from the Bard himself.

So this was a party, more like a gathering of friends with some food and gifts. Thorin was convinced that this wouldn't be a problem, but he quickly realized how wrong he was. Getting the company together was the easy part, but the gifts and the food and the decoration were a completely different story. Thorin didn't have the patience with all of this and Dís was given specific instructions not to help him. He somehow managed to convince Bombur to prepare food. He couldn't believe how many excuses the dwarf made before Thorin cornered him and he had to accept. In the end was a little disappointed because when Bilbo called him he always came to help him without making any fuss.

Then the problems started with the gifts. Everyone was still preparing the gifts for the baby which they would normally present a few days after the birth. Now they had less than two days to make things happen.

Thorin still had to go to the council meetings, do all the duties he had as a king, spend some time with his children and prepare a party.

After two days he felt relief when the party was about to start and Bilbo walked into the quarters. Everything was decorated and Bilbo rolled his eyes at all the blue decoration but he didn't say anything.

Bilbo smiled before approaching Thorin and pulling one of his braids so that he could kiss him properly. "I must say that I'm impressed with what you managed to prepare for me, so thank you." Bilbo pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips before pulling him closer. "If you ever take our children down to the forges or the mines without my consent you won't stay in one piece for long after you bring the children back." Thorin just rolled his eyes and Bilbo gave him another kiss which Thorin quickly deepened.

Bilbo was really happy with the party that Thorin prepared. All the attention was on him and on the unborn baby. Slowly one by one every member of the company joined them and they had a lovely meal together.

"How are you feeling," asked Dís once everyone was back in the common room. Thorin was talking with Dwalin, Balin and Óin. Bilbo, Dís, Ori and Bofur were having a conversation. Bombur was talking with Dori and Nori. And the rest of the company observed Fíli and Kíli with their younger cousins.

"Like I'm about to explode," admitted Bilbo. "He is constantly moving around and he doesn't let me sleep."

"A few more weeks and he will join you," tried to comfort Dís.

"How many weeks are left," asked Ori.

"Four," answered Bilbo.

"Will you let me stay with you this time while you give birth?"

"No," answered Dís instead of Bilbo. She knew that Bilbo would most likely agree, but if she would allow Ori then there was no way she could stop Thorin from coming in. "We are going to do this the traditional way, which means that I and Glóin's wife will be present during birth and Óin will be there is anything happens and we need his help. Everyone else stays outside."

"It's like I'm not even here," muttered Bilbo under his breath.

"But it would mean a great deal if I could write it down when it happens. A written record like this would be a great addition to the scrolls we already have in the library," argued Ori.

"I said no. If you want I can give you a detailed description later, but you are not coming in there."

"Dís," tried Bilbo, "I really don't mind if-"

"No. Nobody is coming in there. I will have you to worry about and I really don't need anyone else in there who will most likely faint."

"That's not fair," protested Ori.

"Hey, I have to give birth in there without my husband present. If anyone, I think it should be me to complain. If we were in the Shire Thorin would be allowed to be there with me. Now he is only allowed to stay with me during the first part. When the hard part starts he has to leave. That's unfair," complained Bilbo and caressed his belly. "Besides, I would be more than happy to hold Thorin's hand while I'm giving birth. That way he would be finally able to experience what true pain really is."

"You are an evil hobbit, Bilbo Baggins," commented Bofur and everyone started laughing.

"I don't think he would be able to survive something like this," said Dís. "You know how he hates to see you in pain."

"Sometimes I doubt that. I mean, he is already planning our next child so I'm having trouble believing that he doesn't take the birthing part into consideration."

"He just enjoys making them," added Bofur and Bilbo turned red. He was used to everyone talking about his and Thorin's personal life, but he never felt comfortable talking about this part.

"Have you two discussed names?" asked Dís.

"Yes."

"And…"

"Oh, I'm not telling you," simply answered Bilbo. "I'm not telling Thorin either. You will have to wait until the baby is born."

Dís pouted a little but the hobbit wasn't planning on telling anyone. "What about the announcement? Did you discuss it with Thorin?"

"No. I don't really care when he makes the announcement, but if I know him he will do it the moment I will fall asleep."

"You are probably right," whispered Thorin in Bilbo's ear and the hobbit jumped. He didn't see or hear Thorin approaching him from behind. "I'm going to make the announcement the minute the baby is born. An event like this is a cause for a celebration." Bilbo snorted at the word celebration. He wasn't entirely sure that Thorin would be celebrating the birth of the baby. It would be more like celebrating only a few more weeks of abstinence.

"You should open the gifts," suggested Dís and Bilbo nodded in agreement. At the word 'gifts' Frerin immediately appeared next to Bilbo, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Bilbo pulled him in his lap and allowed him to sit there and help open all the gifts. The gifts were small and most of them had a deep symbolic meaning. Frerin helped open every one of them and with every gift Bilbo opened he was more disappointed because there was nothing for him. The only gift that was interesting was from Bofur because it was a toy, but it was for the baby and Bilbo allowed him to have it for a couple of minutes before he took it away from him.

Frerin didn't understand that the gifts were not for him and he had trouble holding back his tears. Everyone in the room was too preoccupied with Bilbo to even notice when he slid from Bilbo's lap and went to his room. The only one who noticed was Thráin who felt guilty for lying to him. He had problems with things like that too when he was little, but now he understood that the gifts weren't for him.

He also knew that even if his parents will be busy for the next few weeks with the baby they will try to do everything possible to spend every free minute with him and Frerin.

:::

After a few hours everyone left and Bilbo and Thorin were left alone in the common room. Bilbo was happy with what Thorin prepared and Thorin was happy because he earned forgiveness from his husband. Thráin felt like he was intruding when his parents cuddled closer together and started kissing so he decided to go check and apologize to Frerin.

There was no point of knocking on his door because he assumed that Frerin was playing with his toys so he wouldn't be really disturbing him.

"Frerin what are you… doing?" finished Thráin when he entered Frerin' bedroom which was completely trashed. He will never understand how was his little brother able to do something like that.. Frerin was sitting in the middle of the room silently sobbing.

"Hey, what happened here?" asked Thráin. He slowly approached his brother and sat down in front of him. He noticed that Frerin was holding tightly to his left arm. "What are you hiding there?" He gently pulled Frerin's arm so that he could see what he was holding. Frerin cried in pain and Thráin froze. His sleeve was covered in blood.

"Dad!" Thráin called and ran as fast as he could back to the common room.

When Thorin heard for the second time Thráin calling him in distress he panicked a little. It took only a few seconds before Thráin appeared in front of him and Thorin immediately saw the blood on his hands. Thráin never saw both of his parents react so quickly. His dad ran past him and Thráin helped his Papa get up from the armchair.

Thorin froze for a second when he saw the state of Frerin's room, but he quickly focused his attention on his son. "Hey sweetheart, can you please show me where it hurts?" Frerin did as he was told and Thorin gasped when he saw the blood on the sleeve. It was nothing when compared to the wounds that Thorin saw after the battles, but this was his youngest son that was hurt and that made everything much worse. He pulled the sleeve up to get a better look. To his relief it was only a scratch. He scooped Frerin up when Bilbo entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo's attention was focused only on Frerin and he didn't even notice the state of the room.

"Just a scratch," explained Thorin.

"It hurts," cried Frerin.

"I know it does but I will take care of it," assured Thorin.

Bilbo took in the sight of the room before focusing back on his son. "Take him to the nursery and put him on the changing table. I will get the medical kit from the bathroom."

Frerin was sitting on the changing table when Bilbo came in. He and Thorin worked quickly and cleaned Frerin's wound and put a bandage on it. Frerin cried a couple of times because it hurt when his Papa was cleaning the wound but other than that he held like a champ.

"How did you manage to trash your room like that," asked Bilbo and Frerin shrugged. "You don't know, huh?"

"Does it still hurt?" asked Thorin.

"Only a little."

Bilbo saw that Frerin was scanning the nursery and he noticed that he wasn't happy about it. He turned his head so that Frerin was forced to look him in the eyes. "Will you tell me why you did it?" Frerin stared at him and didn't say a thing. Bilbo now had a feeling what was happening but he wanted Frerin to tell him, otherwise they wouldn't solve anything. "Sweetheart, can you tell me why you felt the need to cry and protest so much for the last few days?"

Frerin was quiet for a minute before answering. "You and daddy will leave."

Thorin couldn't believe what his son was saying. "Who told you that Papa and I will leave?"

"Thráin said that when the baby comes, you will leave."

Thorin looked at Thráin for an explanation. "I didn't tell him exactly that." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I might have told him something similar."

"And why did you tell him something like that in the first place?" asked visibly angry Bilbo. He really didn't like when people around him were lying.

"He was being annoying and he kept coming into my room."

"And that's why you decided to tell him that we will leave."

"No…" Thráin sighed. "I always get blamed for everything-"

"That's because you get caught at the things you do," interrupted Thorin.

"And you always forgive him quickly for everything he does, he never gets punished and you allow him to sleep in your bed, when I was never allowed to."

"Firstly, when you were five we forgave for everything you did and you were never punished. Now you are old enough to know wrong from right, that's why you experience the consequences of your wrong decisions. Secondly, you slept in our bed until you were three. That's why I decided when Frerin was born that he won't be allowed to sleep in our bed unless it's really necessary." Thráin looked at Bilbo for confirmation and Bilbo nodded. "Up until now Frerin never slept in our bed and a few days ago I told your Papa that it's enough and we put Frerin back into his room," Thorin explained.

Thráin didn't know what to say. He felt so guilty for lying to Frerin. "He keeps coming to my room," he protested.

"Then tell him to go out," simply answered Bilbo. "When he was born, did we ever give you the feeling that we don't love you anymore or that we love you less?"

"No," silently admitted Thráin. He knew that his parents were expecting an apology. "I'm sorry Frerin for lying to you."

Frerin finally smiled and looked at his parents. "You won't leave?"

Thorin scooped him up and gave him a kiss. "Never." Frerin giggled and gave his daddy a hug. "Now, where are you going to sleep tonight, since you trashed your room?"

"Your bed," suggested Frerin.

"No," quickly answered Bilbo. "You are not sleeping with us."

"Then where is he going to sleep," asked Thorin. "I'm not cleaning that mess up right now."

Bilbo thought about it for a second before he got a brilliant idea. "Everyone get ready for bed and we meet in fifteen minutes in the common room. Thorin you get to dress Frerin tonight."

"I'm not going out in my sleeping clothes, I'm the King," Thorin protested.

Bilbo didn't really seem to care. "Put on a robe then." Thorin just rolled his eyes before doing what Bilbo ordered him to do.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the common room ready to go.

"Where are you taking us, if I may ask?"

"Bag End," simply answered Bilbo.

Thorin just smiled. His husband really found the best solution to the problems. Bag End had enough bedrooms for everyone and it had food and it has been just perfect to spend the rest of the evening together.

Bilbo realized that his mother was right. Sibling rivalry is inevitable. The only sure way to avoid it is to have one child. But Bilbo could never be happy with having just one. He loved his children and he wanted to have more of them. There were other ways to prevent incidents like this and one of them was called: Disaster management.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This chapter is just... I don't know… There were some things that I wanted to write in this chapter, but there was just no room. They will be at the beginning of the next chapter, I hope. I was really afraid of this chapter because I didn't have the plan and I don't have the plan for the next one either. So it's almost a miracle I was able to write 9000 words. I know it's less conversation, but chapter 7 was almost all conversation (that's my excuse).

Enough of this. I hope I'll be able to give you another one in a week, but there is another story that needs an update or two or three (we'll see).

Thanks for reading and leaving reviews.

**Lexi** - There will be fourteen chapters altogether (plus one).


	9. Disaster Management

**D**isaster Management

Thunder is good, thunder is impressive. But it's the lightning that does all the work.

* * *

Shortly after Frerin's outburst things returned to normal. Frerin got his room cleaned and repaired, plus he got a lot of new toys from Bofur. Thráin got his room back, which was now Frerin-free because Bilbo didn't allow Frerin to go in there unless he was invited. Bilbo got his happy family back and everything seemed to be perfect. He was really uncomfortable by now, but he didn't complain as much as he used to. He would get to meet his baby in two short weeks and he couldn't be more excited about it. He made a few changes in the nursery, but even Thorin was surprised how little he changed. Everything slowly returned to normal except one thing and that thing was eating Thorin alive.

Thorin was sitting in a dull council meeting. He was leaning on the table, with one hand supporting his head while the other was gripping the chair he was sitting on. This was too much for him, too painful, too distracting. He couldn't take this anymore. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth. If this was a panic attack this would help, but the problem was that this was far from a panic attack. It was so much worse.

"Thorin, are you alright?" asked visibly concerned Balin.

"I'm okay," gritted Thorin through his teeth before taking another breath.

"You don't look good," whispered Balin. "Do you want me to end this meeting so you can go to Óin?"

Thorin took another breath before he shook his head. "Óin can't help me with this."

Balin didn't know what to do. His friend and King was clearly experiencing some health problems and he didn't want to talk about them. He didn't know how else to help Thorin other that finish the meeting as soon as possible.

Balin's attempts didn't go unnoticed and he was really lucky to have a good friend for advisor. The meeting ended earlier than anticipated and everyone quickly left the room. Thorin was so focused on his breathing that he didn't even noticed when the meeting ended.

"Thorin," called Balin and gently shook his friend. "The meeting is over. Let's get you to Óin."

"No! I'm all right," protested Thorin.

"You are not fine," reasoned Balin. "Óin can help you."

"There is only one person who can help me right now," roared Thorin and Balin took a step back. Thorin clearly had a lot of built up frustration.

"Let's get you to that person then."

"That person is unavailable at the moment." Thorin sighed. "I'm sorry. Can you leave me alone for a moment?" Balin nodded and stepped outside.

A few minutes later Thorin came out wrapped in his coat. "I will go back to the quarters. I have some things to do. When I'm done I'll come back and we will finish whatever is left for me to do today."

Balin nodded and gave his King a bow. He watched Thorin walk down the corridor before he disappeared behind the corner. Balin was worried. Something was bothering Thorin and he didn't want to talk about it. He needed to do something. He knew that Thorin won't be happy but Balin needed to talk to Bilbo as soon as possible.

:::

Bilbo was having a little problem as well. He went to the library to get a book. He was supposed to be there for a few minutes, but Ori started the conversation and before Bilbo even realized he spent down there almost an hour. Luckily for him Frerin was with Fíli and Kíli, while Thráin was who knows where. When he finally got the book he wanted and he hurried back to the quarters. The baby was pressing to his bladder and he urgently needed to pee. He quickly went to the bedroom because he wanted to use that bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Thorin," Bilbo called and knocked on the door. "Are you in there? I really need to use the toilet." No response came from the bathroom so Bilbo decided to use another one. He felt much better when he didn't have the urgent need to pee anymore.

"You, my dear boy," Bilbo scolded his stomach, "Should learn that it's not nice when you play with my bladder. I know you are uncomfortable in there, but you will have to wait a few more days before you'll be able to show me all your tricks, which I'm guessing will be mostly crying, but please, leave my bladder and everything else you like to kick in there, alone." Bilbo gently rubbed his belly before he returned to the bedroom.

The moment he entered, Thorin emerged from the bathroom. He was flustered and he was breathing heavily like if he was running in there.

"Hello love," greeted Bilbo. "What were you doing in… There," finished Bilbo when he saw that Thorin was putting his pants back on and correcting his tunic. One look from Thorin was enough that Bilbo understood everything. "Oh…" Bilbo smiled. "OH!" his smile turned into a wide grin and he was having trouble containing his laughter. "I'm so sorry," managed to say Bilbo before he covered his mouth with his hand so that he wouldn't start laughing.

Thorin turned red, but didn't say a thing. He was clearly embarrassed about what happened. "Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry," repeated Bilbo between laughs that escaped him. "Is just… I cannot believe this," Bilbo smiled.

"What was I supposed to do?" questioned Thorin. "Walk around like this?" he gestured to his pants.

"No, it's just… You had to be very desperate to do something like this."

"It's not the first time," muttered Thorin and straighten out his tunic.

"Oh, so you have done this before?" asked Bilbo and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just… were you like this at the meeting?"

One glance from Thorin answered Bilbo's question. "I had a dream last night, okay. Usually you would help me deal with this, but this morning I had to do it alone. And it didn't help," finished Thorin.

Bilbo continued to laugh. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't know." He took a breath to stop laughing. It was so hard to stay serious when Thorin in front of him. "What was the dream about?"

"Not helping," hissed Thorin. He had enough of Bilbo laughing at him.

"Sorry," whispered Bilbo. "What will you do? Walk around all day wearing your coat? It's quite warm today."

"I don't really have a choice," answered Thorin. "Or would you rather that I walk around like this?" Bilbo smiled. "I cannot believe you are actually thinking about this!"

"More like daydreaming," explained Bilbo. "Look, there is no need for you to do everything today. You should finish for today, have a nice relaxing bath, spend some time with me and by tomorrow that," he pointed to Thorin's pants, "Will do down."

"You know this won't help. You know that there is only one person who can help me with this." Thorin almost pleaded.

Bilbo took a step back and lifted his hands in surrender. "You know I can't, sorry."

Thorin nodded. "You are right. I'll go through the reports today and everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Do you need a hand?" asked Bilbo and Thorin turned red. "Sorry," whispered Bilbo. "That came out wrong." He was silently cursing in his head.

"Yeah, it did." Thorin sighed. "Look I'll finish as fast as I can and then come back to spend some time with you." He walked to Bilbo and placed a kiss on his cheek before he left.

The moment Bilbo heard the main door close he burst out laughing. "Did you see what your daddy just did?" Bilbo was once again talking to the belly. "You will have to hurry, little man. I don't like to see your daddy like that." The baby gave a strong kick. "You too, huh. Well let's go see what we can make for lunch to make your daddy happy and me full, because you _ghivashel _make me hungry all the time." The baby gave another kick. "Alright, I'm going." Bilbo smiled before he rubbed his belly and went to the kitchen.

:::

Thorin did as he promised. He returned a few hours later and he immediately went to the bedroom to change. The quite big problem in his pants wasn't so painful anymore, but it was still uncomfortable. No matter what he tried he couldn't get it down. He gave up and changed into a bigger pants so that at least his children wouldn't notice. He accepted the fact that this was more of a psychological problem than mechanical because he yearned for his husband's touch and he feared that until Bilbo gives birth he won't find release. He knew that the swelling will go down, but he also knew that the slightest fantasy will bring it back up.

He spent the rest of the day relaxing, he spent a few hours with his husband who was telling him how to rearrange the nursery. Frerin convinced him to play with his toys and Thráin beat him in a game of chess. Well he didn't actually beat him because Thorin allowed him to win, but Thráin didn't notice that and he kept repeating that he won for a few hours.

When he and Bilbo retired for the night, he was too tired to do anything else but to lay down and fall asleep. As always Bilbo changed into his nightgown, which was now really tightly stretched over his middle and snuggled closer to Thorin. His head was resting on his husband's chest and his hand was on Thorin's stomach.

"Bilbo…"

The hobbit froze. Whenever his husband called him Bilbo he usually told him something that he didn't like. "Yes, love," murmured Bilbo.

"Can you not sleep so close to me tonight?"

Bilbo frowned at Thorin's question, but he understood and moved a little so that he wasn't touching him. He thought that was enough, but Thorin reached for a pillow and placed it between them. "Why is this necessary?" asked visibly offended Bilbo.

"Because you always move closer to me when you sleep, especially for the last few days."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that if I remove this pillow you will be on me the minute you fall asleep and I really don't want to suffer another day."

Bilbo didn't take well Thorin's answer and before Thorin could say something, Bilbo turned around and pulled the covers up. Thorin just sighed. He knew that Bilbo was now angry and if he was lucky he will calm down and forgive him before the baby will be born.

The sleep refused to come to Bilbo. He was angry at Thorin, but most of all he was angry at himself. He felt guilty because he couldn't help his husband and that because of Thorin's problem he couldn't sleep snuggled close to him. He needed Thorin's warmth to sleep. He needed his dwarf.

After fifteen minutes of tossing on the bed looking for a comfortable position Bilbo gave up. He turned around, took the pillow and threw it on the floor. He moved to Thorin and his hand immediately went into his husband's pants.

Thorin wasn't sleeping and he was aware that Bilbo threw the pillow on the floor, but a hand in his pants still came as a surprise. "What are you doing?" hissed Thorin when Bilbo wrapped his hand around his member which became hard after a few strokes from the hobbit. Thorin was angry but he was still enjoying this too much to swat Bilbo's hand away.

"Helping," simply answered Bilbo and continued to stroke Thorin's member.

Thorin groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. "It won't help. You will only make things worse! Believe me, I tried several times today."

"Fine," said Bilbo and placed a kiss on Thorin's lips. He got out of the bed as quickly as he could, went on Thorin's side of the bed and pulled back the covers. "Get up," he ordered. Thorin didn't know what to think so he stood up. Bilbo kneeled in front of him and pulled down his pant so that Thorin's member sprung free. Before Thorin was able to ask what he was doing Bilbo took him in his mouth.

Thorin, who didn't expect that Bilbo would do something like that, almost lost his balance and he caught himself in the last moment on the bed before he would collapse. The feeling of Bilbo's mouth around him was overwhelming and the hobbit did wonders with his tongue. He knew he wouldn't last long like that. "Bilbo… I-I'm going to… To…" Thorin didn't finish his sentence. All the buildup frustration left his body after an orgasm he was dreaming about for weeks. He was barely able to stay on his legs while Bilbo licked him clean. Thorin couldn't believe that his husband did something like that and the fact that he swallowed was even more surprising.

He offered Bilbo his hand and pulled him back on his feet.

"Thanks," said Bilbo. There was some of Thorin's come that was dripping from the corner of him mouth and he wiped it in the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Thorin.

"I'm fine," answered Bilbo. "I'll be right back." Before Thorin could say something Bilbo disappeared into the bathroom. Thorin immediately panicked, pulled his pants up and followed his husband. He was sure that he will find him throwing up, but no such thing happened. Bilbo washed his mouth and then turned around to meet his husband's worried look.

"Is everything okay," asked Thorin once again and took a step closer.

"I'm fine," smiled Bilbo.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry." Bilbo closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Thorin's lips.

Thorin smiled and broke the kiss. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Why not?"

"Because you only did it once and you said that it's disgusting and that you will never do it again."

"Desperate times, desperate measures." Thorin leaned in and gave Bilbo a kiss. "Was I any good?"

Thorin smirked. "You were amazing."

"Well I did have a great teacher who excels at this."

"And you are an excellent student. Thank you."

"You are welcome," smiled Bilbo. "Can we go to sleep now? I am really tired and I need my dwarf pillow to be able to sleep."

"You can have it. I'm good for a few weeks."

"Good, because I will not be doing this ever again."

Thorin smirked before following his husband back to the bed. Bilbo climbed under the covers and quickly snuggled closer to his husband. Thorin placed one last kiss on Bilbo's head before they both fell asleep.

:::

Bilbo woke up very happy next morning. He slept well and when he woke up Thorin was still there next to him.

"Morning," smiled Thorin before giving Bilbo a chaste kiss.

"You are in a good mood," observed Bilbo.

"Why shouldn't I be? I received something wonderful from my loving husband." Bilbo blushed at Thorin's comment. "And I slept well with my hobbit so close to me," continued Thorin.

"Hold on to that memory. There is a possibility you'll never experience it again."

"I can live with that. Besides," purred Thorin, "I will have you in a few short weeks and I won't let you out of the bed for a few days."

Bilbo snorted and gave Thorin a quick kiss before climbing out of the bed. "If last night is any indication we will get bored to death," teased Bilbo.

"Come here," called Thorin. He decided to play the teasing game his husband started.

Bilbo sent Thorin a mischievous smiled before he disappeared from the bedroom. Thorin more than willing to play this game, but he decided to give the hobbit a few seconds before he followed him because the hobbit was pregnant after all and couldn't move as fast as he was once able to.

After giving him a few seconds of a head start Thorin followed Bilbo. He found him in the kitchen and he immediately wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You, my dear hobbit, enjoy teasing me a little too much."

"It's too hard for me to resist," said Bilbo and tilted his head so that Thorin had a better access to his neck. Thorin didn't hesitate and quickly started kissing his neck and it didn't take long before Bilbo started enjoying his ministrations too much and wanted to squirm away, but Thorin didn't let him go.

"Well, you two look adorable together," commented Dís on the sight in front of her when she entered the kitchen.

"Better watch out, dear sister. Could be contagious," smiled Thorin before giving his husband another kiss. Bilbo didn't want to run away anymore and he leaned back on Thorin's chest.

"May I ask what is the cause of this display of affection," asked Dís.

"You may, but you won't get the answer," quickly replied Thorin.

Bilbo smiled and shook his head. "We are just happy."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My back is a little sore, but other than that I feel fine."

"I will check you later. You are to give me another nephew to spoil and I want to make sure that you are both healthy."

Thorin gave Bilbo another kiss before answering for him. "He will be here. He is not allowed to leave these chambers unless there is an emergency."

Bilbo understood the subtext in Thorin's answer. "It was just a book and I walked slowly. No harm done, we are both still okay."

"There are servants to do everything for you. You don't even have to move," reasoned Thorin.

"You know I don't like to have them in our chambers. That's why the laundry is delivered to our doors. They have no right to go through our stuff."

"They know their limits. They wouldn't dare."

Bilbo pouted a little. "I still don't like them. This is my home and I don't feel comfortable if a stranger is going through my stuff."

Dís offered a smile to her brother who had had to deal with all the rules and demands from the hobbit. "Just take it easy until you give birth, okay. Two weeks and then you can go back to bossing me and everyone else around."

"I don't like when you are telling me what to do," complained Bilbo.

"I know you don't, but you will have to survive."

"Fine," sighed Bilbo. "But you are helping me prepare breakfast." Thorin wanted to object. "You said that I should take it easy."

Both Dís and Thorin smiled before allowing Bilbo to boss them around in the kitchen. With two addition pair of hands it didn't take them long to prepare breakfast. After the food was put on the table Bilbo decided to check on the children. He met Thráin on the way to the kitchen so he only had to check on Frerin. To Bilbo's surprise Frerin was still sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake him up so he decided to let him sleep a little longer.

"Where is Frerin?" asked Thorin when Bilbo returned alone.

"He is still sleeping. If he doesn't wake up for second breakfast I will go and wake him up." Thorin nodded before he continued eating.

"I have to go," announced Dís when she finished her breakfast. "Óin need some help in the infirmary. Can you do me a favor Bilbo, and wake up the boys if they don't wake up soon?"

"Yes, no problem."

"Thank you. I will see you before lunch to check the baby." Bilbo nodded in agreement before Dís gave a kiss to Thráin and left.

"I have to leave too," said Thorin shortly after his sister left. "There are some things I didn't finish yesterday." Thorin gave his husband a kiss.

"Dad," started Thráin, "Can we go down to the training area together later in the afternoon."

Thorin nodded. "I will talk to Dwalin and he will get us some room." Thráin beamed at his father's answer. "Bye, I will see you for lunch," said Thorin before he left.

"Bye dad!" called Thráin after him.

After Bilbo finished his breakfast he decided to check on Frerin again. It was strange that he hasn't woken up yet. Bilbo silently entered the bedroom and then sat on his son's bed. "Frerin," he called gently, "Time to wake up." Frerin mumbled something that Bilbo wasn't able to understand. "What was that sweetheart?"

Frerin turned around to look his Papa in the eyes. "Tummy hurts."

"Tummy hurts?" asked Bilbo for confirmation and Frerin nodded. "Where does it hurt?" Frerin gestured to his tummy. Bilbo lifted Frerin covers and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Frerin giggled, but at the same time curled together in pain.

Before Bilbo could say something else Thráin entered the room. "Papa, uncle Balin is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Tell him I'll be right there," said Bilbo form where he was sitting on Frerin's bed.

Thráin nodded. "I have to go now or I'll be late for the lessons."

"Thráin," warned Bilbo before his son could disappear. "You will go to the lessons. I better not find you running somewhere in the mountain." Thráin rolled his eyes at Papa's reminder before he left. Bilbo turned back to Frerin. "I will make you some tea to make your tummy feel better."

"No tea," protested Frerin. "It doesn't taste good."

"Well, it's tea or I call Óin and then you will have to drink whatever he says."

A look of disgust came over Frerin's face. "No uncle Óin."

"I thought as much. I'll be right back, okay." Bilbo gave Frerin a kiss on the forehead before he left.

As expected, Balin was waiting for him in the common room. "Good morning, Balin. How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with you about Thorin."

"Why don't you follow me into the kitchen and tell me everything while I prepare some tea for Frerin," suggested Bilbo.

"Is everything alright?" asked visibly worried Balin. "Should I call for Óin?"

"No, there is no need. I think he ate something to upset his tummy or he could be just a little under the weather." Balin nodded before he followed Bilbo into the kitchen. Bilbo put some water in the kettle before turning to Balin. "Thorin already left," said Bilbo.

"Yes, I know. He didn't finish everything yesterday. He wasn't feeling well," carefully said Balin, no wanting to stress the hobbit.

"He didn't look well when he came back, but he looked fine this morning when he left."

"Did he talk to Óin? I'm worried that he is just trying to hide what's really bothering him."

"He didn't go to Óin. We talked about a few things and I can assure you he's feeling much better now."

"Are you sure?" asked Balin. "Thorin is too stubborn sometimes to admit he isn't feeling well."

"I'm sure," reassured Bilbo. "Like I said, we talked and we worked things out. He was feeling great when he left this morning." The hobbit blushed slightly at the memory of the previous night.

Bilbo could see that Balin was still worried, but he also saw that he was more relaxed since he assured him that everything was alright with Thorin. "How are you doing, Laddie?"

"Me?" asked Bilbo. "I'm fine. I feel like I'm about to explode if this baby gets any bigger, but other than that I'm fine."

Balin smiled. "Thorin is excited about the baby."

"Yes, he always is. I don't blame him because I'm also excited, but I'm still a little terrified because I have to give birth before we will be able to hold our baby."

"You have done it twice already and you always did an amazing job. What causes you to panic this time?"

Bilbo took a deep breath. Up until now he never spoke to anyone about this, but Balin had been always so understanding and he felt he can trust him. "It's not that I'm afraid of giving birth, I know it's going to hurt, it always does, but I'm afraid of what will happen afterward."

Balin understood Bilbo's worried. "You are worried about the child."

"Yes," silently admitted Bilbo. "With Thráin and Frerin I was under Thorin's watchful eye the whole time. There was no stress or anything else that could harm the baby. The only thing I didn't like was when Thorin became a little overprotective. There was nothing wrong with me during the pregnancy and both Thráin and Frerin were born perfectly healthy." Bilbo took another breath before he continued. "This time I have been under a lot of stress and a few weeks ago I started bleeding because of it. I put my child's life in danger, because I wanted to do things my way."

Bilbo started crying and Balin pulled him into a comforting hug. "Everything will be alright," he soothed.

"How could I be so stupid? I forced Thorin to allow me to do everything I wanted to do because I didn't like it when you all became overprotective of me during my first two pregnancies. This time I decided to do things my way and so far nothing good happened. If there is something wrong with the baby I will never forgive myself for being so stubborn and not listening to Thorin. All he ever wanted was for me and the children to be safe."

"Don't worry about it Laddie," soothed Balin. "I'm sure that the child will be healthy and you and Thorin will be busy for the next few weeks after he is born. You know that Thorin would never allow something like this if he wasn't completely sure that you and your child will be safe. He trusts you and I know he didn't make a wrong decision."

Bilbo let out a few sobs before he calmed down. "Thank you for these words. I really needed them."

Balin smiled. "I think you should tell Thorin how you feel. You need his support more than anything. Don't worry about it, the child will be born healthy as the first two were."

Bilbo nodded before he wiped the tears away from his face. Balin bowed his head a little before he left, leaving Bilbo to finish making the tea for Frerin.

:::

"Sweetheart," said Bilbo as he sat down on Frerin's bed. "I brought you some tea."

Frerin turned around and accepted the cup and took a few sips while Bilbo supported the cup. "It doesn't taste good," he complained.

Bilbo chucked. "I know it doesn't, but you have to drink a little more." Frerin shook his head in protest. "Just a little more. It will make you feel better, I promise." Frerin was reluctant to do it, but he still did as his Papa requested.

"I want to sleep some more."

"Okay. Do you want me to read you a story?" Frerin nodded enthusiastically and Bilbo got up to get a book from the bookshelf. He didn't even read half through it when Frerin dozed off right next to him. Bilbo gave him a kiss before he left the room.

During the day Bilbo checked several times on Frerin to make sure he was feeling better and by the time of lunch he was back to normal. He was feeling better, but he still refused to get up from the bed and Bilbo didn't want to fight him.

"And when it's time for lunch, what will you do then?" asked Bilbo and smiled at Frerin who was now rolling on his bed, surrounded by his toys.

"I can eat it here," suggested Frerin and once again hid under the covers. "I can eat here and you can stay with me."

"So you are inviting me to eat lunch here, on your bed?" asked Bilbo playfully and pulled the covers away from his son. Frerin nodded in response. "And what if daddy wants to have lunch with you? What are we going to tell him?"

"He can come too," smiled Frerin.

"And what about Auntie Dís, can she come too?" asked Dís from the doorframe. She apparently heard the entire conversation.

"Yes!" exclaimed Frerin with excitement.

"And where are you going to put us?" asked Bilbo.

"Here on the bed."

"How about you eat with us in the dining room?" Frerin shook his head in disagreement before he pulled the covers up once again to hide from his Papa.

Dís couldn't help but to chuckle at the adorable sight in front of her. It's been quite some time since she had the same conversation with her boys and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Bilbo, can we talk?"

Bilbo knew what she meant by that. She was here to examine him before giving birth. He wasn't comfortable doing it, but he still complied. He tickled the bulge under the sheets that was his son and Frerin giggled in response and tried to squirm away. "You can stay here a little longer, but when it's time for lunch you are getting up." Frerin pulled the covers down and stuck out his tongue before smiling and climbing back under the covers.

Bilbo shook his head before he followed Dís to his bedroom. "Just give me a moment to change." Dís nodded in agreement. While Bilbo changed in his nightgown she washed her hands and rearranged the pillows on the bed.

She smiled when Bilbo came back into the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable." Bilbo laid down on the bed and Dís pulled his nightgown up. Bilbo never felt comfortable during these examinations because he was really embarrassed so he avoided eye contact as much as possible. Dís went gently over his stomach just to make sure the baby was okay and she received several strong kicks in confirmation.

"Do you know if your birthing canal has already formed? The last time we checked you were bleeding and it wasn't opened all the way it should be."

Bilbo shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really put my fingers down there." He blushed slightly and still avoided eye contact.

"Mind if I check?" Bilbo swallowed before he shook his head.

"I'll be gentle I promise."

Bilbo felt Dís checking him down there and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was somewhere else. He trusted Dís. She did this a million times and she did this several times when he was pregnant with Thráin and then with Frerin, but that didn't mean he felt comfortable. Dís was a healer, but most of all she was a midwife and she helped deliver both Thráin and Frerin and Bilbo didn't imagine having anyone else next to him while he gives birth this time. But she was still Thorin's sister and that made things awkward for him, even if Dís never gave him a reason to feel this way.

"Everything looks fine," announced Dís. "I don't expect any complications. It will be painful, but I expect it to be faster than with Frerin."

Bilbo snorted at that. She told him the same thing when he was pregnant with Frerin and he wasn't born any faster than his older brother was. He took about the same time to come out. "Are you sure that everything is okay?" asked Bilbo after he pulled his nightgown down.

Dís looked at Bilbo and she understood everything immediately. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You are not the first not the last person who bleed during the pregnancy. This little treasure here," she pressed a kiss on Bilbo's belly, "will be born as healthy as his two brothers were."

Bilbo felt some burned lift off his shoulders. "I have to change."

Dís smiled. "I will go check on Frerin in the meantime."

Bilbo nodded before he disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later only to find Thráin impatiently waiting for him. "Has something happened," Bilbo immediately asked.

"No, but you have to come with me. I have to show you something."

Bilbo looked skeptically at his oldest son before he accepted his hand and allowed him to drag him somewhere. He stopped in Frerin's room only to ask Dís to watch over him for a few minutes. Thráin dragged him to the balcony that was close to their quarters and pointed in the distance.

"Look," said Thráin pointing at the dark clouds in the distance, "They look like the ones from your story. We will have a thunder battle later tonight."

Bilbo's face its lost color when he saw the dark clouds in the distance. They would reach them by night and it won't end up pretty bad for anyone who will be outside the mountain.

"There will be lightning and everything," enthusiastically explained Thráin. "Frerin will probably cry the entire night." Bilbo's gaze seemed fixed on the clouds in the distance. Of course Frerin will have trouble sleeping, but this wasn't the only thing on Bilbo's mind right now. "Papa, are you even listening to me?"

Bilbo finally turned to Thráin. "Yes, I heard you."

"Don't you think it's going to be amazing?"

"No I really don't," cut Bilbo and Thráin frowned. He was visibly disappointed by his Papa's lack of enthusiasm. "I have to speak to you your father. You will go back to the quarters and watch over Frerin until I get back."

"But-" wanted to protest Thráin.

"You will do as I tell you," ordered Bilbo.

"Am I grounded?"

"No, I just need someone to watch Frerin because Dís has to return to the infirmary."

Thráin let out a breath of relief at his Papa's words. "Fine, but come back soon. I don't want to stay with him too long."

Bilbo nodded before he went to find his husband because there was something urgent they needed to talk about. He had a feeling he will find him at a council meeting and luckily he was right. He didn't have to wait to be announced because he was the Consort and the guard opened the doors for him the moment they saw him coming toward the door.

Thorin who didn't expect that his husband would come down to the meeting immediately stood up when he saw him enter the room. Bilbo didn't even look at the council member who stopped talking because he interrupted him. He walked straight toward Thorin, who did the same.

"Is everything alright?" quietly asked Thorin. There was no need for everyone to listen to their conversation. "Are you feeling alright? Are the children alright?"

"Yes, we are all feeling fine," quickly explained Bilbo. "Frerin's tummy hurt in the morning, but I gave him some tea and he is fine now." Thorin let out a breath of relief. "That's not why I'm here. Have you been outside today?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo, unsure why was this so important. "No…" carefully answered Thorin.

This would be much easier if Bilbo didn't have to explain now everything. "There are thunderclouds visible from the balcony. They are coming straight toward us and my guess is that they will reach us in the evening. It's going to get really ugly when they reach us."

"Why is this so important?" asked even more confused Thorin.

"Because there are still crops in our fields that need to be harvested."

"Last week you said that they weren't ready to be harvested."

"That was last week," said Bilbo. "Last week we didn't have the threat of the thunderstorm that could destroy everything. The crops aren't fully ready to be harvested, but if we don't collect everything before the evening there is a big possibility that tomorrow there won't be anything left on the fields. I would rather get what I can today than nothing tomorrow."

"I understand. What do you want me to do?"

"You need to tell Loni that it's time to harvest everything that is still out there. I know for sure that he doesn't have enough dwarfs to help him so-"

"I'll order the one from the mines to go and help," interrupted Thorin. "Calm down. I will take care of everything, just calm down."

Bilbo took a deep breath before he looked at Thorin again. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but it was inappropriate to do so during a council meeting so he settled for a hug instead. "I can help. I can go-"

"No," quickly said Thorin. "I will take care of everything. I know we need food and I trust you when you say that the storm will destroy most of the crop. I will take care of everything. Please trust me." Bilbo nodded in agreement. "Balin," called Thorin and the older dwarf quickly approached them. "You need to call this meeting to an end. There is an urgent matter that requires my attention." Balin only nodded before he returned back to the council members to inform them of the King's decision.

Thorin took Bilbo's hand and led him out of the room. He gave him a quick kiss before speaking. "You will go back to the quarters and you will not worry over this, agreed?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes before agreeing.

Thorin gave him another kiss. "I'll come back to the quarters as soon as I finish."

"Please be careful," called Bilbo after him.

:::

Of course Bilbo didn't stay in the quarters the entire time Thorin was gone and Thráin hated him because of that. He had to help prepare lunch and when his Papa went to check how things were progressing he had to stay in the quarters with Frerin and he was bored to death. Bilbo walked several times down to the storage room where all the crops were being delivered. He was more than happy when he realized that most of the crops were ready to be harvested and that they won't have to throw them away. The things that weren't mature enough will have to be processed quickly and he thanked Mahal that there were not a lot of crops like this.

He also spent a lot of time on the balcony watching the wagons arrive full in the mountain and then leave empty. The dark clouds were fast approaching and for a short period of time Bilbo thought they would not make it, but he forgot that he had Thorin as his husband. Thorin managed, with the help from Loni, organize everything and they managed to harvest everything that was still in the fields. Bilbo felt relieved when he saw Thorin returning back to the mountain before it even started raining.

Thorin came back to the quarters approximately an hour later after Bilbo saw him coming back. He was too tired to do anything and he just collapsed into the armchair next to Bilbo in the common room. "I'm too tired to move. I think I had enough for today."

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Thorin complain. "Was it really that hard?"

"Yes," simply stated Thorin and leaned back into the chair.

"Dad!" called Thráin when he came running into the common room. "You are back. I thought you forgot." Thorin opened his eyes to look at his son. Thráin quickly realized that his father did forget about their agreement this morning. "Oh, you did forget." Thráin was disappointed, but he tried to hide it. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No," quickly said Thorin before Thráin would leave. "I didn't forget." He stood up from the chair. "We can go if you like," offered Thorin.

"Did you talk to Dwalin?"

"No," admitted Thorin.

"See! I knew you forgot," accused Thráin.

"Okay, I admit. I forgot. But that doesn't mean I don't want to go. I'm sure we will find some space down there to practice for an hour or two." The last part came almost like a whine from Thorin. He was really tired, but he promised Thráin he will go with him and he will do it no matter what.

Thráin smiled with excitement before he ran back to his room to change.

"You don't have to go if you are too tired," said Bilbo from where he was sitting.

"I know, but he wants to go and he rarely asks me to go with him so I'm not going to pass this opportunity."

"You are really tired," said Bilbo. "He will beat you up and then I will be the one to listen to you whine about how everything hurts."

"He can't win that easily," defended Thorin and Bilbo sent him a look. "You're right; he'll probably beat the crap out of me."

Bilbo couldn't help but to burst out laughing at Thorin's words.

:::

Thorin and Thráin did go down to the training area and with some luck they found some space. Whenever the King was down in training area he always drawn a lot of attention, especially if he was down there with his son who managed to beat him several times. It wasn't that Thorin let Thráin win, it was just that he was really tired and his senses were not working as they should. His reflexes were slow and before he was able to react Thráin had him on his back. Bilbo was right, this will hurt.

But for Thráin it was all fun and games. He didn't particularly care that he knocked his King on the ground. He was having fun with his dad and that was the most important for him. Plus, he really enjoyed when he received a loud cheering when he managed to knock him on the ground.

They returned to the quarters two hours later. Thráin wasn't full of energy but he still had enough of it in him to explain to everyone how he managed to beat his dad. Bilbo listened to his son's story with as much enthusiasm as it was expected from him, but he still felt bad for Thorin.

Thorin was really tired by now and he wanted to do nothing else but to fall into his soft bed and sleep. He forced himself to take a bath first and then he allowed Bilbo to make him something for dinner. He wasn't in the mood to eat, but he didn't want to upset the hobbit so he accepted the prepared meal. When he finally finished eating he was sure that he will be finally allowed to go to bed, but Bilbo had other plans.

Bilbo wanted to talk with him about the things he told Balin earlier in the day. Thorin saw how nervous and worried his husband was so he listened very carefully. At the end Bilbo broke down in tears and it was up to Thorin to calm him down before they could go to sleep. Luckily for him Frerin was already put to bed and Thráin was old enough to do it by himself. Finally after what felt like eternity, Thorin was allowed to fall asleep with his husband snuggled close to him.

But sadly, all good things come to an end.

It was in the middle of the night when Fíli suddenly opened Bilbo's and Thorin's bedroom door. "Thorin, wake up!"

Thorin immediately sat up. He was used to react quickly when someone woke him up like this. Bilbo grumbled something under his breath, because Thorin disturbed him in his sleep.

"The alarm has been sounded!"

At Fíli's words even Bilbo's eyes opened and he managed to sit up. "What?!"

"The alarm has been sounded," repeated Fíli and Thorin jumped out of the bed to get dressed. He was still tired and didn't have nearly enough sleep, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had to see what was happening.

"What happened?" asked Bilbo and struggled to get out of the bed to help Thorin get dressed. He had a little trouble, but Fíli was there to help him stand up. "Has something happened in the mountain? Are we under attack?"

"No," quickly answered Fíli noticing Uncle Bilbo panic. "All I know is that Dale called for help."

"Dale?" questioned Thorin. "What could have happened there that they would call for our help?"

Bilbo opened the closet to find Thorin's cloak. He would need that if he will go out in the rain. At that moment Bilbo understood. "The storm. There is a storm raging outside. They don't have the protection of the mountain."

"Fire?" suggested Thorin.

"Most likely," agreed Bilbo. "I suspect that is quite windy outside. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the buildings lost their roof."

Thorin only nodded.

"I'll go check if Kíli is ready," said Fíli. "I'll meet you at the gates." Fíli left the room, leaving Bilbo and Thorin alone. Bilbo helped Thorin finished getting dressed when Frerin came into the room.

"Papa," he whined.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Frerin forgot why he came into the room when he saw Thorin getting dressed. "Where is daddy going?" he asked.

"He has to make sure that everyone is alright," explained Bilbo.

"I don't want him to leave," cried Frerin.

Thorin ignored his son. People of Dale called for help and he knew they wouldn't call if this wasn't an emergency. Frerin would just have to deal with his separation anxiety. Bilbo will stay with him and calm him down. "I have to check what is happening," said Thorin before giving Bilbo a quick kiss.

"Just be careful, okay. I want you back in one piece."

"Stay calm and don't do anything that would exhaust you too much. Everything will be alright. Love you."

"Love you, too," said Bilbo before Thorin left.

"Daddy," called Frerin and tried to follow Thorin, but Bilbo stopped him.

"Daddy is going to come back," he reassured his son.

"I want daddy!"

"I know you do," snapped Bilbo. "But you will have to wait until he gets back." Frerin sniffled but stopped crying. "Let's get you back to bed," said Bilbo and offered Frerin his hand.

Frerin shook his head. "No. I will wait for daddy."

"Daddy won't be back for hours and you need to sleep otherwise you'll be tired and cranky," reasoned Bilbo.

"I don't want to go," protested Frerin. He tried to glare at his Papa but when he didn't succeed he ran to the common room. Bilbo rolled his eyes before he followed him. He found him sitting in Thorin's armchair obviously waiting for his daddy to return. Bilbo didn't know what else to do, but to leave him there.

He went back to the bedroom to get a blanket when he met Dís. Clearly she was heading out.

"Will you be okay if I leave you for a few minutes?"

Bilbo eyed her for a second. "Yes, don't worry about me. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm going to check what is happening and see if they need my help."

"Just be careful," said Bilbo and Dís nodded before she disappeared.

Bilbo returned a couple of minutes later back to the common room with a blanket for Frerin and he didn't like what he saw. "What are you doing here?"

Tora didn't know what to say.

"She just came to make sure we are okay," quickly explained Thráin.

"Oh really?" questioned Bilbo and Thráin could tell that his papa was angry. "Do you not understand what the meaning of the alarm is?"

"We would only go to the balcony," tried Thráin but Bilbo cut him off.

"You are to stay inside when they sound the alarm. There could be something dangerous happening in the mountain and if not there are still all the guards that are called down to the gates. You could have been hurt."

"But-"

"Thráin," started Bilbo, "You know the rules." He turned to Tora. "And I expected more from you, young lady. Do your parents know that you left?" Tora shook her head. "Of course they don't," muttered Bilbo under his breath. "I'll inform your parents and you will stay here until the alarm is cancelled."

Tora only nodded. She knew that what she did was wrong, but she thought it would be fun and exciting if she and Thráin would manage to sneak out.

Frerin was still sitting in the armchair waiting for his daddy to return. Bilbo gave him the blanket before he went to the study room to write a message to Tora's parents, leaving the children alone in the living room. He wrote something down and the put a seal on the parchment before coming back and giving the note to the guard that was standing outside. Thráin and Tora sat down in the common room, but didn't say a word when Bilbo returned.

"Sweetheart why don't you go to bed," once again suggested Bilbo. "You can wait for daddy there. I will wake you up when he comes back."

Frerin shook his head. "No. I want to stay here." He pulled the he blanket all the way up so that he was warm enough.

"I'll make us some tea," said Bilbo before he disappeared into the kitchen. He put the kettle on when there was a knock on the door and a few seconds later Thráin came into the kitchen.

"Papa they are looking for you," Thráin informed Bilbo.

"Tell them I'll be right there."

A few minutes after Thráin called him Bilbo came into the common room.

"Your Highness," greeted the dwarf and bowed. "Lady Dís request your presence."

"I can't leave the mountain. I am pregnant."

"Lady Dís request your presence in the council room," explained the dwarf.

Bilbo sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, Your Highness."

"I'll come, just give me a moment." He turned to Thráin. "There is tea in the kitchen. You will stay here and you will watch Frerin until I get back."

"No," protested Thráin. "That's not fair. I want to go out as well. You can't just tell me what to do. I want to know what is happening."

Bilbo had enough of this. "Thráin, son of Thorin!" he raised his voice. "If you put your foot outside these quarters you won't see daylight for a year! Did I make myself clear?" Thráin stared at his Papa, but didn't say a thing. "Good, you and Tora will stay here and watch over Frerin until I get back. You are not allowed to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes," answered Tora for everyone.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," said Bilbo before he left.

He headed down to the council room where Dís was apparently waiting for him with an urgent matter. He couldn't help but stop on the balcony first. Few houses of Dale were on fire and the city was covered with smoke. The storm was still raging outside but Bilbo was still able to see people running from Dale to the mountain. He assumed that was the reason Dís needed him. The guard escorted him to the gates and Bilbo was sure he will see dwarfs help the people of Dale, but to his surprise the gates were closed and the people were forced to wait outside.

"Why are the gates closed?" Bilbo asked as he walked into the council room. He didn't care if he interrupted them and he especially didn't care if he was disrespectful toward to council members. Dís was sitting at the end of the table where he used to sit so Bilbo took Thorin's place. Immediately he got the attention of a few council members who look at him disapprovingly but Bilbo didn't care.

"Why are the gates closed," he asked Dís.

"They won't allow the gates to be opened. They are convinced that if we let the people of Dale in something bad will happen."

"That's absurd," reasoned Bilbo. "Their city is burning, Thorin, Fíli and Kíli are there helping. It's possible that Thorin ordered them to seek refuge here. The gates should be open for our neighbors and friends."

"The gates will stay closed until our King returns," said one of the council members and Bilbo could feel how he disliked him.

"When the King is not here or unavailable all his duties fall on me. As long as the King doesn't return you will do as I say. When he returns, we will follow his orders," said Bilbo.

_"I will not listen to this filthy thief. I don't care if he warms the Kings bed and has given him children. The two bastards he has and the one he is carrying are a disgrace to our race and they will never be accepted as the heirs to the throne. He has no right to be here," _said the council member in Khuzdul, think that Bilbo didn't understand what he said. A few other council members nodded in agreement.

_"If you speak again of my children or me like that you will be scrubbing the floor for the rest of your life," _snarled Bilbo back in perfect Khuzdul. This was the first time he used it in public and all the dwarfs in the room couldn't believe what they just heard. Even Dís was surprised by the hobbit's knowledge of their secret language. _"When the King isn't here I, as his Consort, rule under this mountain and you will show me and my family the same respect as you show to the King. The next one who speaks against me or my family will be stripped of his title and will be charged for treason against the King." _Bilbo's voice was low and he left no room for argument. Gone was the nice and loving hobbit, these dwarfs must be taught a lesson.

"The gates will be opened and we will welcome the people of Dale with open arms," continued Bilbo in the common tongue. "They are allowed to stay. They will be given food and a place to sleep. If someone is injured medical help will be provided. You all know what to do." The dwarfs stared for a couple of seconds at the Consort before they quickly left the room to do what he ordered.

Bilbo sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"Are you alright," Dís asked when Bilbo tried to calm himself down with deep breathing.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a minute." Bilbo closed his eyes for a second. "Thorin will be angry. He always warns me not to lose my temper with them, but now I just couldn't help myself. I will not allow someone to speak like that about my children."

Dís placed a hand on Bilbo's thigh. "He'll understand, don't worry." Bilbo nodded in understanding. "I have to go now," she smiled. "You just opened the doors for all the people from Dale and it's going to be chaotic. Thank you for your help."

"It's the right thing to do. They are our friends and they helped us before, I'm just returning the favor."

Dís smiled before she left. Bilbo calmed himself down before he followed her. He needed to make sure that the people of Dale got everything they needed. He was happy to find that his threat has been taken seriously. In the hour that followed the grand hall has been transformed into the refuge center. Dwarfs that stayed in the mountain helped with the injured. The men that were not injured helped wherever they could. A lot of them thanked Bilbo for the hospitality the mountain offered.

Bilbo stayed down there for a few hours, helping where he could. He was tired and his back was aching, but he refused to go back to the quarters until he was sure that everything was under control and that the dwarf slowly started to return to the mountain.

He went on the balcony once again to see what was happening outside. It was almost dawn and it was still raining but it wasn't windy anymore and there was no lightning. There was no fire seen in the city and Bilbo felt relieved. All he needed right now was for Thorin to return in one piece.

When he entered the chambers everything was quiet and Bilbo immediately panicked that something was wrong. But everything was alright. Frerin was sleeping in the armchair where Bilbo left him, but Thráin and Tora were nowhere in sight. For a second Bilbo became furious because he thought that Thráin disobeyed again, but before he lost his patience he decided to check his son's room, just in case if he was there. He found Tora and Thráin sleeping on the bed. Luckily they were on the opposite side of bed, but they were still a nice sight to see.

Bilbo silently closed the door and went to the common room where Frerin was sleeping. He couldn't move him to his bed so he pulled the blanket up so that his son was warm.

At that moment the doors opened and Kíli, Fíli and Thorin returned. Fíli and Kíli quickly disappeared into their room. They were too tired for anything else. Bilbo could see how tired the dwarf King was but Thorin was still smiling when he saw his husband.

Bilbo quickly closed the distance between them and Thorin pulled him into a hug. Bilbo really needed all the comfort he could get from his dwarf. He rose on his toes and pressed a kiss on Thorin's lips.

"You don't taste good," he complained.

"I'm sweaty and I've been around the fire for the last few hours," said Thorin and stole another kiss from his husband.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin didn't answer. "I could ask you the same thing." Bilbo knew that Thorin has been informed of the incident and he sighed. "I heard what happened."

"I know what you are about to say. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but he insulted me and my children. It's not the first time that I heard him say something like this but this time I couldn't hold back. He insulted my baby. He isn't even born and he has already been insulted. He crossed the line-"

Thorin silenced him with a kiss. "What I wanted to say that you were too nice to him. You should have called for the guards and have him removed from the meeting. Please don't worry about this now. I'm not angry at you. I promise to deal with him the first thing in the morning. He won't even think about saying anything against you or our children."

"Thank you," said Bilbo and hugged his husband.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes love?"

"Why are we whispering?"

Bilbo moved a little so that Thorin was able to see his son sleeping in the armchair. "He wanted to wait for you but he didn't succeed." Thorin smiled. "Tora is also here. She is in Thráin's room."

"Thráin's room?" questioned Thorin.

"They fell asleep, most likely while they were talking."

"And we are going to let her sleep in our son's bed?" questioned Thorin.

"Yes. In a few years I won't allow her to _sleep _in his bed, but today we are going to allow this." Bilbo looked at Frerin. "Can you put him to bed?"

Thorin nodded and lifted Frerin from the armchair. Frerin automatically wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

"Daddy?" he asked sleepily. Thorin kissed his brow. "Daddy!" Frerin was suddenly awake.

"Did you sleep well?" Thorin asked.

Frerin snuggled into Thorin. "You smell funny."

"That's one way of putting it," chuckled Bilbo.

"Yes, I need a bath," said Thorin and send a look to his husband. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," explained Frerin. "I was waiting for you."

"Mmmph."

"You smell funny," repeated Frerin.

"This is how smoked dwarf smells like. We can have him for dinner tomorrow," said Bilbo.

"No! I don't want to eat daddy. I will eat vegetables, I promise."

Bilbo smiled. "That is what I like to hear."

Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's cheek before whispering in his ear. "Well played."

"Thank you," mouthed Bilbo. "Let's get this adventurer to bed."

"Five more minutes," pleaded Frerin.

"Daddy is tired," said Thorin. "I need some sleep, but later we will spend some time together."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Thorin before he took his son to the bedroom.

There are four stages in disaster management: prevention, preparation, response and recovery. Once they are finished the process can repeat. Everything has its circle and it has to be completed before the new one can begin. The circle of life is something amazing and it won't take long before Bilbo will be able to experience the end of one circle and the start of a new one. It's time that someone finally joins the family. For that special someone to be: Born Under the Mountain.


	10. Born Under the Mountain

**B**orn Under the Mountain

Maybe if you tell me the bad news in a good way, it won't sound so bad.

* * *

It took some time, but Thorin finally got some well deserved sleep. He and Bilbo put Frerin to bed, he then took a quick bath and after that he had enough energy left to climb under the covers, snuggle closer to his husband and fall asleep. Thorin hasn't slept so good in ages, the main reason for that was because he wasn't so tired in ages. Even Bilbo, who was usually the first one up, slept until lunch. He could have slept for much longer if he didn't have to wake up with the urgent need to use the toilet and find something to eat. It didn't take long before Thorin realized that he was alone in the bed and woke up. He could use some sleep, but for now he couldn't complain.

"Why are we having breakfast for lunch?" asked Thráin when everyone was seated at the table. Even Tora stayed with them.

"Because we just woke up and everyone is busy. I'm not really in a state to prepare a big lunch, so breakfast will have to do for now," answered Bilbo.

"I think it's really good," commented Tora. "Thank you for having me over."

"You are always welcome here," said Thorin, "Just not in Thráin's bed."

"Dad!"

"You and Tora slept in the same bed?" teased Kíli. "How romantic. I'm surprised Uncle is allowing this."

"I'm not allowing this, that's why I said she is welcome to stay here, just not in his bed."

"Dad," warned Thráin.

Thorin didn't let himself be interrupted. He turned to Tora, "There is another empty bedroom, if you stay here you can sleep there," he offered.

"Why do you have to make my life so miserable?" questioned Thráin. "Don't you have some other people to torment?"

"This is not tormenting," explained Bilbo. "This is setting the boundaries, and I completely agree with your father. Until you are old enough and married your bed stays empty."

"Papa!" exclaimed Thráin and everyone started laughing at Thráin's embarrassment.

"What exactly happened in Dale?" asked Dís to change the subject.

"There has been a fire, a few of the buildings are completely destroyed and some of them are missing roofs," explained Thorin.

"Are we helping them rebuild?"

Thorin nodded. "There will be a meeting shortly after we finish eating. I will talk with Bard how to help them, and then there is something else I have to deal with." Thorin looked at his husband.

"Do you need some help," asked Dís.

"I'll be fine. I will have everyone there to help me."

"Does that mean that I don't have to go to the lessons?" asked Thráin.

"That means that you will do the lessons you skipped last week today, since you have a lot of free time," explained Thorin. Bilbo looked at his son visibly angry, but he didn't say anything.

"That's not fair," complained Thráin.

"Did you skip them?"

"No," quickly said Thráin and Thorin gave him a look. "Fine, yes I did, but they were boring."

"I don't care," answered Thorin plainly. "Or you go to the lessons or you will do them during free time. It's your choice." Thráin pouted, but Thorin remained stoic.

After breakfast/lunch Tora left, Dís went to help Óin in the infirmary, Thráin didn't have any other option than to do what his father ordered and Thorin was getting ready to go to the meeting with Fíli and Kíli. He needed to change and Bilbo was there to help.

"How are you feeling?" asked Thorin and placed a hand on Bilbo's belly.

"Are you asking me or the baby?" smiled Bilbo.

"Both," said Thorin and gave his husband a quick kiss.

"We are fine. He is constantly pressing on my bladder and kicking. He wants out."

"Not yet," said Thorin and gently rubbed Bilbo's belly. "You have to wait a little longer, young man."

"He is definitely your son, he is quite impatient. I want to help you today. I can go to the meeting with you," Bilbo offered. "I really don't want to feel so useless."

"No, you are to stay here and take it easy. I will take care of everything."

"Then send me the reports you should go through and I will do it for you," ordered Bilbo and Thorin wanted to protest. "I won't leave these quarters. I will be sitting and reading the reports, just let me help you."

Thorin sighed before he agreed. Why in the world did he have to marry the only person in Middle Earth that could convince him to agree with basically everything? He kissed his husband before going to Frerin's room to say goodbye. Frerin was a little clingy and Thorin was late for the meeting. Luckily there was Balin to help him with everything.

:::

Bilbo stayed in the quarters until the reports have been delivered. He took them to Thorin's study room and begun reading. There was a really big pile of reports and Bilbo wondered for a second if Thorin ever read any of them. He checked a couple of times how Thráin was doing and he kept one eye on Frerin who was now occupying his mind with some new toys from Bofur.

After an hour Bilbo decided to take a break. His back was aching and he wanted to lie down for a few minutes. He ordered Thráin to watch over Frerin is he would accidentally fall asleep, and that was exactly what happened. Bilbo dozed off after a couple of minutes and Thráin was forced to look after his little brother.

"Thráin," called Frerin when he came into Thráin's room.

"Get out," ordered Thráin. "This is _my _room and you are not welcome here."

"Papa is sleeping," explained Frerin. He wasn't afraid of Thráin and he somehow managed to climb on his bed.

"Get off my bed," ordered Thráin. He needed to finish what his dad ordered him to do, or he would have to sit behind his desk for the rest of the day.

"I want daddy!" demanded Frerin before rolling on the bed.

"Get off my bed," repeated Thráin. "And get out of my room. Dad is at the meeting so you will have to wait until he gets back."

"Can you take me to daddy?"

Thráin sighed. "I already told you, dad is at the meeting you can't see him right now…" Thráin trailed off. "Actually, why don't I take you to dad and then you can stay with him," offered Thráin on Frerin nodded with excitement. "Come with me," said Thráin and lifted his little brother from the bed and offer him his hand which Frerin immediately accepted.

Thráin led him out of his room and out of the quarters. Frerin was skipping next to him all the time and he kept smiling. He knew that his dad will be mad for bringing Frerin to the council meeting, but at least his parents will stop telling him to watch over his brother and he will finally have some time for himself.

As always, the guards opened the doors for him and he entered the room while his dad was speaking. Frerin immediately released his hand and ran toward Thorin.

"Daddy!" Frerin called and stopped next to Thorin's seat, lifting his hands up to be allowed to sit in Thorin's lap. Fíli and Kíli couldn't help but smile when Thráin sat down next to the two of them and Frerin still demanded his daddy's attention.

Thorin sent a look at Thráin, who smiled in return, before he sighed and lifted Frerin on Bilbo's chair. Frerin managed to stay quiet for a couple of minutes before he demanded attention from his daddy, and Thorin didn't have much of a choice but to allow him to sit in his lap.

Balin just shook his head, but didn't say a word. One thing was to allow Thráin be at the council meeting, having Frerin there sitting in the King's lap was something else.

There was something else everyone forgot about, the hobbit. Bilbo was furious when he didn't find his children where he left them and he wanted them back, even if this meant doing what Thorin told him not to. He got dressed as quickly as possible and went to search for his children. Luckily for him there were guards everywhere and two young Dwobbits were really hard to miss and everyone pointed to the council room. Bilbo didn't care and he barged into the room where Thorin held his meeting. Bilbo didn't care if he made a scene he just wanted his sons back.

"I want my children back," demanded Bilbo and marched toward Thorin without even a glance at the council members who were now very angry because they were interrupted for a second time.

Thorin didn't say a word he just lifted Frerin of his lap and put him on the ground and Bilbo immediately took his hand even if Frerin protested and try to pull away from his Papa's strong grip.

"Daddy," Frerin wailed and reached for Thorin, but Bilbo didn't let go of his hand.

"Thráin!" Bilbo called and his son sighed before following his Papa out of the room.

Thorin caught his arm for a second and whispered in his ear. "We will discuss this later."

Thráin rolled his eyes before nodding and then following his Papa out of the room. Frerin was now crying and protesting loudly. He wanted to go back to his daddy, but Bilbo held him firmly and he lead them back to the quarters.

"I want daddy," cried Frerin.

"Daddy is at the meeting now and he can't spend time with you," explained Bilbo as calmly as he could.

"He promised."

"Yes he promised," confirmed Bilbo. "Right now he is very busy, but later I'm sure he will find some time to be with you." He turned to Thráin. "We will discuss this when your father gets back."

"Dad already said that," Thráin answered plainly. "I will be punished because I did what His Royal Cuteness, prince Frerin demanded from me." Before Bilbo could say anything Thráin disappeared into his room.

"Why can't we go see daddy?" asked Frerin, like he didn't hear what Thráin just said.

"Because _we _are too young and too pregnant to be at that meeting," explained Bilbo and lifted Frerin on the chair in the kitchen to get him something to eat.

"Baby is bad."

"No," corrected Bilbo, "Baby is very nice. It's you who causes trouble by going into Thráin's room."

"He said I can come."

Bilbo glared at his son. "You know I don't like when you lie to me, mister. We agreed that you won't go into your brother's room and you broke our agreement."

"We went to see daddy!"

"Yes," sighed Bilbo. "You saw daddy and caused a lot of trouble."

"Ops…"

"Yes, ops. You are not allowed in Thráin's room," said Bilbo firmly. "You are old enough to understand and if this happens again you will have some time out."

"I won't go, I promise."

"Good," smiled Bilbo. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Honey!" exclaimed Frerin.

"Some honey and bread. Anything else?" Frerin shook his head and Bilbo hurried to find what his son wanted to eat.

:::

Thorin returned a couple of hours later. He finished the meeting, talked over a few things with Bard and put the council member that was rude to Bilbo to his place. He warned him that the comments like this were forbidden and he warned him that if something like this repeats he will do what his Consort promised him. Thorin will not allow for his husband or his children treated that way. They deserve the same respect people showed him.

The moment he stepped back into the quarters Frerin ran to him and demanded to be lifted up. "Daddy!"

Thorin grunted before lifting Frerin up. "Hello."

"You promised," reminded Frerin.

"I had an urgent meeting, on which you joined me, and you didn't behave."

"Are you angry?"

"A little," said Thorin and kissed Frerin on the top of the head when he hid his face in his neck. "Thráin!" Thorin called.

A few seconds later Bilbo came into the common room. "Hi," Bilbo greeted and gave him a quick kiss. "I didn't hear you come in. I heard you call Thráin that's why I came here."

"We need to discuss some things," said Thorin and sat down in his armchair. Bilbo did the same. Thráin took a couple of minutes before he came into the room. "Sit," said Thorin. Thráin did what he was told and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes."

"I just did what he asked me to do," said Thráin and pointed at Frerin. "It was a joke, okay."

"You don't hear me laughing," cut Thorin. "You did it because you wanted to prove a point."

"Of course I wanted to prove a point. I don't want to watch over him," complained Thráin.

"He is your brother," reasoned Bilbo. "I told you to keep an eye on him, that shouldn't be a problem."

"He was in my room-"

"Again with this," interrupted Thorin.

"I don't want him in my room. You two don't allow him to come into your room," pointed out Thráin.

"My bedroom is the one place I want to have for myself and for my husband," said Thorin.

"And I want my bedroom for myself," argued Thráin.

Before Thorin could say something Bilbo spoke. "Enough. We are not going to fight about this now. I agree, our bedroom is our bedroom and you deserve some space too. The next time Frerin comes into your bedroom without being invited, he will be punished. But I'm not going to allow you to complain when I tell you to keep an eye on him. You are his brother, not his enemy," said Bilbo, leaving no room for argument.

"Am I going to be punished for today?" asked Thráin.

"Yes-"

"No," corrected Bilbo and Thorin send him a look. It was rare that they didn't agree on how to raise their boys. "You will not be punished, but you will start watching Frerin more often now. This baby is on the way and we will need all the help we can get."

"If I watch him I can't leave the quarters. I'm trapped here," complained Thráin.

"You can take him out with you."

"Really?" asked Thráin and Thorin at the same time with disbelief.

"I trust you. There are enough guards to help you if something happens and you are not allowed in the mines, forges or to leave the mountain so there is not much for me to worry about. Just make sure you bring him back in one piece," said Bilbo and forced a smiled. He was still worried, but need to trust Thráin and let Frerin go. He wasn't his little baby anymore and he should stop clinging onto him. When Thráin was six Thorin allowed him to go out alone. Frerin was five and up until now Frerin never left the quarters if there wasn't someone with him. "Now let's go eat. I actually prepared something to eat for change."

"Can we eat cake," asked Frerin and Thorin shook his head.

"No, you are going to eat what Papa prepared first, if you want some cake. Even vegetables," added Thorin.

:::

After early dinner Thorin did as promised and spend some time with Frerin, which meant doing what his son requested. The first thing that Frerin wanted to do was play with his toys and Thorin didn't have much of a chance to protest so he had to sit almost an hour on the floor in Frerin's room, playing with toys. Frerin got bored rather quickly and he wanted to do something else.

"I want to see Uncle Dwalin."

"Now?" questioned Thorin and Frerin nodded. "He is probably very busy now, we can't disturb him." Frerin pouted. Thorin hated to see that look on his son's face. It reminded him too much of a certain hobbit and it was that look that Thorin never could say no to. "Fine," sighed Thorin, "We will go see Uncle Dwalin."

"Yay," exclaimed Frerin and quickly picked up his dragon toy. "Can he come too?"

"Yes he can come," answered Thorin and offered Frerin his hand.

The made down a few staircases when Frerin stopped and demanded to be carried the rest of the way.

"No," said Thorin. "You wanted to find uncle Dwalin so you will have to walk."

"Too far away," protested Frerin.

"I'm not carrying you all the way," said Thorin firmly. "If you want we can go back," he offered.

"No!"

"Then you will walk."

Frerin glared at his daddy for a minute before he realized that Thorin won't fall for this trick and he accepted the offered hand. They made their way down to the practice area because Thorin was almost sure they would find Dwalin there. Several dwarfs passed them on the way and every one of the greeted Thorin with "My King" and a short bow, and every time this happened Frerin corrected with "Daddy". Every dwarf smiled at the little dwobbit and his cuteness.

The moment Frerin spotted Uncle Dwalin he released his daddy's hand and ran toward him. Thorin was too slow to catch him because this little dwobbit was really fast. All he could do was follow him. Dwalin was standing in the middle of the training area and Thorin wondered how in the world Frerin managed to reach him without being hurt, with all this fighting all around him.

When Dwalin heard Frerin calling his name, he turned around and scooped him up the moment Frerin reached him.

"Hello," greeted Dwalin. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," explained Frerin.

"You and your dragon?" playfully asked Dwalin.

"And my daddy." Added Frerin and pointed at Thorin, who was now talking with one of the guards. "Everyone is saying that he is my King, but he is not," explained Frerin a little angry and Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle. "He is _my _daddy."

"And he is a King," added Dwalin. Frerin looked confused. "One day Thráin will be King, Mahal help us all when that day comes."

"Papa said that I am not allowed to go into Thráin's room, or I will have some time out," explained Frerin.

"What else did our Burglar told you?"

Frerin looked at Dwalin for a second. "Thief!" he exclaimed after a minute and everyone stopped to look what was going on.

Dwalin barked a few words and everyone returned to their practice. "Yes, your Papa is a thief."

"What did he steal?" wanted to know Frerin and Dwalin realized he made a mistake. He couldn't tell Frerin what really happened so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Your daddy's heart."

"Oh. Papa is a bad person," said Frerin and before Dwalin could correct him Thorin joined them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing important," lied Dwalin and offered a smile to his friend.

"We came down here to see uncle Dwalin," started Thorin. "What do you want to do next?"

Frerin thought about it for a second. "Can I come visit you and uncle Ori," he asked.

"Whenever you want," answered Dwalin.

"Not whenever he wants," interrupted Thorin. "They will both have to be free and you have to be invited before you can go," Thorin explained to his son.

"He can come whenever he wants, you know."

"I know," nodded Thorin, "But lately he has taken everything you tell him like it's a law and he won't stop pestering about it until you comply with his demand."

"Sounds familiar," commented Dwalin.

"Tell me about it." Thorin looked at his son. "You can go visit them when they both have time, agreed?" Frerin nodded. "Do you want to stay here a little longer or do you want to go see what Papa is doing?"

"Go see Papa," said Frerin and reached for Thorin. Thorin accepted his son from Dwalin and put him on the down. "Up," demanded Frerin and pouted.

"No, you are walking, remember?" said Thorin firmly.

Frerin send him a look before he ran away, toward the exit.

"He is not that heavy," pointed out Dwalin.

"Of course he is not, he's five."

"Then why don't you just give in and take him upstairs."

"He slept for most of the day. If I want to get any sleep I need to tire him out and I think that should do it," smiled Thorin.

"You better go," reminded Dwalin. "Your son is making a run for it."

Thorin turned around and realized that Frerin was gone. "I'll see you later," breathed out Thorin before he ran after his son. He caught him in the middle of the first staircase and he immediately scooped him up. "Where are you going," Thorin asked playfully and Frerin giggled.

"To Papa."

"To Papa, huh? Why are you running away from me?"

"The last one up," giggled Frerin and wriggled out of Thorin's hold.

Thorin immediately understood what Frerin was trying to say and let him run up the stairs. He knew that Bilbo would be angry about this, but allowing Frerin do this meant they would be able to sleep the entire night without interruptions. Thorin pretended to run after him and at the end allowed him to enter the chambers first.

"Papa," called Frerin and run to Bilbo in the common room, Thorin followed close behind. Frerin stopped in front of Bilbo and looked him in the eyes, before he remembered what Dwalin had told him.

"What were you two doing?" asked Bilbo and tried to pull Frerin to sit next to him, but Frerin took a step back.

"Running down the hall," explained Thorin and sat down on the couch next to his husband.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" Frerin didn't answer. Bilbo sensed that something was wrong. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

Frerin glared at his Papa. "Burglar!"

Both Bilbo and Thorin were a little surprised by Frerin's words. "Excuse me?" said Bilbo.

"You stole from daddy!" Bilbo's eyes widened at his son's words. "Daddy is very angry."

"Now wait a second," interrupted Thorin. "I'm not mad at Papa." He looked as confused as his husband.

"But he stole from you," insisted Frerin.

"No," corrected Thorin, "What he took was his from the beginning. He didn't steal a thing from me." Thorin pulled Frerin in his lap. "Your Papa never stole from me," repeated Thorin.

Frerin looked Bilbo sternly into the eyes. "You stole daddy's heart, you must give it back," he demanded.

A wide smile spread on Thorin's face when he saw the expression on his husband's face. "He did steal that," said Thorin and Frerin looked at him. "But I stole his heart, so we are even."

"You shouldn't do that," pointed out Frerin.

"We shouldn't," agreed Thorin, "But it was really hard to resist the temptation," he added before leaning over and gave his husband a lingering kiss, until Frerin pushed them apart with a loud 'ewww'.

Frerin stayed with them for a couple more minutes before he decided he wanted to do something else. Luckily, Thorin was no longer obligated to play with him, so he was allowed some time alone with his husband. In the past years he learned to cherish these moments because he knew that they will become extremely rare in the next few weeks.

:::

Two weeks passed almost in a blur. Thorin was gone for the most of the time, helping where he could. Some of the best builders were sent to Dale to help rebuild the city. A part of the old mine was opened and out of it came all the building material needed to repair the city. Some of the people returned to their home, some of them stayed in the mountain. Thorin made sure everything ran smoothly with the construction and in his mountain.

It was merely a good estimation that Bilbo would give birth in the next few days, nobody knew for sure when it would happen, but Bilbo felt more than ready to bring a new life into the world.

For two days now he would feel 'contractions'. They were not strong, he felt three or four a day and they only lasted for a few seconds. He, of course, didn't say a word about it to Thorin. His husband was already busy and to worry him about appending birth was not something Bilbo was planning to do. He knew that Thorin suspected something like this. Probably that was the reason why there were four more guards in front of their doors. Thorin knew that his husband would try to hide his labor as long as possible from him and few extra guards were his insurance that he was informed every hour what was happening in his chambers while he was away.

It was a beautiful morning. Thráin was in his room, he didn't have lessons this morning, and Frerin was spending time with his Papa while Thorin was at his duties. Bilbo and Frerin were in the common room when Bilbo suddenly felt a very strong kick. It was hard enough to make him stop reading and put down the book. He gently rubbed his stomach and tried to calm the child down. He didn't succeed. After a minute there was another strong kick and Bilbo stood up from the chair. It did nothing good and Bilbo felt a strong pressure in his lower abdomen before he felt something pop inside of him and something warm ran down his leg. Bilbo immediately understood what just happened.

Frerin looked at his Papa, confused why he stood up and smiled when he saw the state of Bilbo's pants. "Papa wet his pants," he exclaimed.

"No," corrected Bilbo. "Papa didn't wet his pants," he said and gently rubbed his belly. This was it. It was finally time to meet his baby. Suddenly a range of emotion went through him, fear, happiness, excitement. There was a moment of panic when he realized what was happening, but he quickly managed to calm down.

"Papa, what's for lunch?" asked Thráin when he came into the room.

"Papa wet his pants!" exclaimed Frerin.

Thráin's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" he immediately asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Bilbo. "My water just broke," he smiled.

"I-I should get dad."

"No!" Thráin stopped immediately. "Your father is busy at the moment and I don't want to disturb him. It will be hours before this baby will come so there is no need to worry him right now."

Thráin nodded. "How can I help?"

"I want you and Frerin to get aunt Dís and tell her to come here, while I go change." Thráin nodded in agreement and offered his hand to his brother. "Go down to the infirmary, but don't run. I don't want anyone to suspect what is happening. Go directly to your aunt and tell her to come and don't tell anyone that my water broke. Do you understand?" Thráin nodded. "Frerin?"

"Mhmmm."

Thráin and Frerin left, leaving Bilbo alone to go change. He decided to change in his nightgown and he put on a robe, before lying down on his bed for a moment.

Thráin saw the look on one of the guard's face when they left the quarters, but none of the guards tried to stop them. He wasn't really surprised when one of them decided to follow them. He led Frerin down to the infirmary like his Papa told him.

"Can you call Lady Dís?" asked Thráin one of the healers.

"Of course, My Prince."

They didn't have to wait long before Dís arrived. "Hello boys," she greeted. "How can I help you?"

Before Thráin could say anything, Frerin explained what happened. "Papa wet his pants."

Dís smiled. "I see."

"He said he's fine," quickly explained Thráin. "But he wants you to come up."

"I'll come right up. Why don't you go ahead and I will come after you."

Thráin nodded, and he and Frerin returned to the quarters. Dís came a few minutes after them and ordered them to wait in the common room while she checked their Papa.

Dís knocked on the door and entered only to see Bilbo lying on the bed. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked and approached the bed.

"I'm fine."

"This is happening," Dís smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About half an hour," answered Bilbo and rubbed his belly.

"We still have some time. Did you send for Thorin?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you first."

"Okay, then let's check what's happening down there."

Bilbo nodded in agreement before lying down and pulling his nightgown up and let Dís check him. She worked quickly and before Bilbo realized she was done. "Everything looks okay; you shouldn't have any problems giving birth." She smiled. "Before the day is out I will get another nephew."

"And I another baby."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. We still have a few hours of time to kill. You should call for Thorin, you still have some time before the contraction will be close together and this could be a perfect excuse to cuddle a little with my brother."

"Is Thorin still at the meeting?"

Dís rolled her eyes. "This is not important at the moment. You should call him."

"I will wait until he returns."

"It's your choice," said Dís. "I'll come back in an hour to check on you. If anything happens, call me," she said before she left.

Bilbo laid in bed for a few minutes after Dís left, before getting up and going to the kitchen to prepare the boys something light to eat. The boys were sitting at the table, waiting for some food when they heard the doors open and close. This only meant one thing, Thorin.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked, a little angry.

Bilbo sighed. "Hi," he greeted.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin again and took the pan from Bilbo's hands. "You should be taking it easy."

Bilbo ignored him. "I guess you were informed," he said plainly.

"I did, and not from you. I had to call a guard to tell me what was happening and when he told me that Dís was here I knew what was happening." Thorin's expression softened. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The contractions are about half an hour apart and are not that painful."

"Take it easy," said Thorin and placed a kiss on Bilbo's belly. He offered to prepare something to eat and Bilbo didn't want to refuse him. He sat down next to his sons and waited for the meal. He breathed through two more contractions before Thorin put some food on the table. It wasn't perfectly cooked, but Bilbo managed to get a few bites down.

After that Bilbo suggested Thorin that they take a walk in the upper halls. It was a good excuse to havesome alone time and to speed up the labor, but of course nothing could be as nice as it sounds.

"I want to go," demanded Frerin and reached for Thorin's hand.

"Can't you stay here with your brother?"

"He can come if he wants to," said Bilbo and wrapped his robe tighter around himself.

"I was hoping for some alone time," explained Thorin.

"You can forget about having some alone time for the next few weeks," said Bilbo and rubbed his belly.

"Can I come?"

"Yes," answered Thorin.

"Up!" demanded Frerin.

"No, if you want to go with us you will have to walk," said Thorin and Frerin pouted a little before accepting his daddy's hand. Bilbo took Thorin's other hand and together they left the quarters. The guards looked at the pregnant Consort, leaving the quarters wearing only a robe, but no one dared to say anything. The family took a walk on the same level, avoiding any staircases or anything that would make Bilbo uncomfortable.

"How was the meeting with Bard?" asked Bilbo.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Now you want to talk about the meeting with Bard?"

"Yes," answered Bilbo. "I need something to distract me, otherwise I keep thinking about the baby and if he is going to be healthy."

Thorin gave his husband a quick kiss. "He is going to be perfect," he smiled. "And about the meeting, it was fine, I guess. He just came to tell me how they are progressing, nothing else. I will have Fíli tomorrow go to the meeting with him. He is ready, he just needs some practice."

"I don't know why you are even trying. I think you know that our nephew will never be king under this mountain. He will give the throne to Thráin, so it should be our eldest you should be teaching about this things."

"I know," sighed Thorin. "Fíli never wanted the throne, but he will do everything in his power to make sure Thráin will be a great king. I think he will be an excellent advisor when the time comes. I just want for Thráin to have as normal childhood as he can get."

"I think we are doing fine in that department," said Bilbo and tighten his grip on Thorin's hand when he felt a contraction building up. "He is not s-spoiled, he h-has to go to his l-lessons and he is grounded when he does something wrong." Bilbo stopped and put his hand on his belly. "Oh, Gods, this one is really strong."

"Just breathe it through," soothed Thorin and gently rubbed Bilbo's lower back. "Come on, breathe," encouraged Thorin and Bilbo shut his eyes close for a couple of seconds before the pain faded away. "Good."

"This one was really strong," said Bilbo once he opened his eyes again.

"I know, love. But at the end it will all be worth it." Thorin pressed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. "Do you want to walk a little more or do you want to return to the quarters?"

"I think I can walk a little more," said Bilbo and offered a smile to Frerin who looked terrified because he didn't understand what was happening. "I'm alright, sweetheart. Don't worry." Frerin nodded before once again accepting Thorin's hand. They didn't make it far before Bilbo stopped again and Thorin helped him breathe through another contraction.

"We should go back."

"No, I'm fine. It has passed, now I feel fine."

Thorin wanted to protest, but Dwalin calling his name and running toward them stopped him before he could say anything else.

"I heard you left the meeting," started Dwalin. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is under control," answered Thorin and rubbed Bilbo's back.

"How are you holding up?" Dwalin asked Bilbo who was taking deep breaths.

"I was better, but I will live."

"Do you want me to take Frerin? He could stay with me and Ori until it's time and then we will come to the quarters," suggested Dwalin.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Bilbo.

"No. After all I did promise him he could spend some time with us."

Bilbo looked at Frerin, his little adventurer. "Sweetheart, how would you like to spend some time with uncle Ori and uncle Dwalin, and later they would bring you back to us." Frerin smiled and nodded.

"Excellent," smiled Dwalin and scooped the child up. "When do you want him back?"

"I'll send for you when the time comes," said Thorin.

Dwalin nodded. "Take care of our Burglar. Make sure he isn't in a lot of pain and be careful not to be too close to him while he is angry at you," added Dwalin and Bilbo sent him a look. "Take care," said Dwalin before patting his friend on the back and walking away with Frerin in his arms.

"Bye Papa. Bye daddy," called Frerin when his parents disappeared in the distance.

"Let's return," offered Thorin.

"No," protested Bilbo. "Just a few more minutes."

Thorin sighed and took his husband's hand. "Dís was with you earlier, wasn't she? What did she say?"

"She said that so far everything looks fine and that she will come and check me in an hour."

"She should stay with you all the time," commented Thorin.

"There is no need. For now all I need is you to help me through this."

"I still don't like it that I'm not allowed to be there when you give birth."

"Let me remind you that this is your stupid tradition. I'm angry and happy about it at the same time."

"You are happy that I'm not allowed to be there," questioned Thorin.

"No. I'm happy that I'm the first person to hold our baby. After all, I deserve it. I carry the baby for months and then I have to give birth. You have the easy part."

"I have to suffer you," muttered Thorin and Bilbo swat his arm.

"Don't be like that. Today is about me and you should do everything to make me feel good."

"I thought I was already doing that," said Thorin and pressed a kiss on Bilbo's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Thorin and Bilbo didn't make it much further before they decided to return to the quarters. They had to make two more stops and Thorin helped Bilbo breath through two more contractions. Bilbo felt they were slowly getting stronger and every contraction was a few seconds longer than the previous one.

Thráin was waiting for them in the quarters, only to inform them he will be spending the day at Tora's house.

"Behave," reminded him Bilbo. "You are a guest there, at least show that you have some manners."

Thráin rolled his eyes before nodding.

"I'll send for you when the time comes." Said Thorin and Thráin gave him a hug.

"Take care of Papa," Thráin said before he left.

Bilbo waddled into the bedroom, gently rubbing his back. He wanted to relax and take it easy. He didn't think twice when Thorin suggested a bath. Bilbo immediately accepted, under the condition that his husband joins him. Thorin helped him out of his clothes and helped him get into the bath, before stripping himself and joining his husband. Bilbo sat between Thorin's legs, leaning back on his husband's chest. Thorin had his hand on Bilbo's belly, rubbing soothing circles while Bilbo gripped the edge of the bath as another contraction passed.

"You are doing great," praised Thorin and pressed a kiss on Bilbo's earlobe.

"Easy for you to say," scoffed Bilbo.

"I was with you two times already, remember? You are doing much better than you did the first two times."

"It will get worse," commented Bilbo. "I must apologize in advance if I insult you later on."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it easy and everything will be alright." Bilbo closed his eyes, relaxed and leaned back. He was really happy that Thorin was with him right now. "Love, have you decided on a name?"

Bilbo tilted his head so that he could look his husband in the eyes. "I did." The look on Thorin's face told him that he wanted to hear more. "We agreed that I will tell you the name _after_ I give birth. I'm sorry love, but you will have to wait a little longer."

"Fine," sighed Thorin. "We can't wait to meet you." Thorin gently caressed Bilbo's belly. "We have been waiting so long for you."

"Well, he will be here in a few hours. And since you are so excited I will allow you the honor to change the first nappy."

Thorin shook his head and smiled. "I will be more than happy to," answered Thorin and Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle.

They stayed in the bath for a while, until Bilbo felt the pain starting to build up again. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. "T-Thorin? My back. It hurts," almost cried Bilbo. Thorin didn't have to be told twice and he immediately rubbed Bilbo's back. "Lower. Go lower. He is pressing on my spine." Thorin did what he was told without asking any questions. He could tell that Bilbo was slowly getting tired. He needed some rest before the contraction would get too close together.

When Bilbo finally relaxed, Thorin spoke. "We should get out and you should try to take a nap while you can. You will need the strength later on."

Bilbo nodded in response and moved a little so that Thorin could get out of the bathtub. He dried himself as quickly as possible, put on a robe and then helped his husband out. He dried him off and helped him put on his nightgown before leading him to the bed. Bilbo allowed Thorin to help him readjust a few pillows so that he was comfortable before trying to relax and maybe get some sleep. After his husband was comfortable, Thorin decided to get dressed before joining his husband on the bed. Bilbo was breathing normally and it looked like he will fall asleep very soon. Sadly it didn't take long before Bilbo tensed up again and his breathing changed. Thorin didn't say anything he just massages Bilbo's lower back until the contraction passed. They were getting closer together and Thorin wondered how much time it will take before he would have to leave his husband with his sister so that the baby will be born.

Bilbo finally dozed off when Dís came into the room. "Hello, I have come to check on…" she trailed off when Thorin pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing to her to stop talking. He stood up and led Dís out of the room.

"He just fell asleep. Can't you wait until he wakes up?"

Dís nodded. "How is he holding up?"

"So far he is doing great."

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes. They are getting stronger, that's why I advised him to take a nap."

"You did the right thing," said Dís, but before she could say anything else there was a call from the bedroom.

"T-Thorin…"

Thorin didn't have to be told twice and he hurried inside, Dís following close behind.

"Help, it hurts," called Bilbo.

Thorin was immediately on the bed and he pulled him close.

"Roll on the side," ordered Dís, and Thorin and Dis helped Bilbo move so that the baby wasn't pressing on the spine. Dís immediately went to work and pressed her fingers into Bilbo's back and massaged him to relieve some pain. Bilbo leaned onto Thorin and buried his face into his husband's chest, gripping his arms tightly until the pain passed. Luckily for Bilbo the contraction didn't last long and he was soon able to relax.

"You are doing great," praised Dís. "Try lying on your side, it will hurt less." Bilbo only nodded. "I need to check how you are progressing," said Dís and Bilbo nodded again before allowing Dís to check on him. Thorin seemed more interested in how things are progressing than Bilbo. Dís worked fast and checked Bilbo. "Everything is progressing normally, a few more hours and then you will be able to hold your baby."

Bilbo groaned. A few more hours of this didn't sound appeasing. How it was possible that every time he gave birth he forgot how much this hurt. "A few more hours?" he choked.

"You are doing great," repeated Dís and offered a comforting smile. "I know you don't want everyone to know, but I think it's time for me to inform Óin and Gloin's wife. They will both be here when you give birth and now there is no doubt this is happening."

"I don't want to see them until it's time," said Bilbo.

"Then you don't have to," said Thorin. "Dís will inform them so they will be ready when it's time."

"Fine," sighed Bilbo. "But make sure they don't tell anyone." Dís nodded and left.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Thorin.

"Yes. Can you get me some water? I'm thirsty."

Thorin nodded before he left the bedroom to get his husband something to drink. He returned a few minutes later and sat down on the bed, next to his husband. "Why don't you try to sleep some more," suggested Thorin.

"Because I can't," snapped Bilbo. "You have no idea how much this hurts!"

"Okay," said Thorin calmly. "Just try to relax."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Bilbo and struggled to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to stand for moment."

Thorin didn't say anything, he just watched him walk slowly up and down the room.

"This is all your fault," accused Bilbo. "I don't know why I agreed on this. I forget every time how much this hurts."

"We get to hold our baby after all this is over."

"You don't deserve it," snapped Bilbo and put his hand on the belly. Thorin immediately understood what was happening and got out of the bed to offer his husband some support. "Don't touch me," hissed Bilbo. He tried to breathe it through without leaning on his husband, but he wasn't able to do it for long. Luckily, Thorin didn't move away from him or said anything and allowed him to lean on him while another contraction passed.

After Bilbo's breathing got back to normal Thorin got him back on the bed. Without saying anything, Bilbo tried to get back to sleep. After a couple of minutes Thorin went for one of Bilbo's books and started reading. He rarely read books, but while Bilbo was in labor he couldn't read the reports, it just didn't seem appropriate. Bilbo managed to sleep for almost half an hour before he woke up again.

Thorin was with him all the time, helping him through every contraction. He allowed Bilbo to hold on him while the pain was unbearable. He held him close when he cried and helped him breathe. Dís came to check on him several times, but things were progressing at the normal pace and by evening Bilbo was desperate. Thorin was panicking inside, but he didn't show it and was offering support to his husband all the time.

"I can't do this anymore," cried Bilbo into Thorin's chest. "Make it stop. Please make it stop."

Thorin didn't say anything. He just pulled him closer and allowed him to cry.

"I can't do this. This hurts too much. Thorin, please don't make me do this."

Thorin didn't know what to do. He hated to see Bilbo in pain, but now there was nothing he could do than to hold him close and help him breathe. "You are doing great. You are doing an amazing job and you can do this. You have done this before, you'll do great."

"Will you stay with me?"

Thorin bit his lip. "Of course." He pressed a kiss on Bilbo's sweaty forehead and pulled him closer. "Just breathe it through. You know what Dís said. You are not allowed to push, no matter how much you feel the urge to."

"I'm never doing this again," gritted Bilbo through his teeth. "Never. Again." Thorin just nodded, he didn't want to discuss this now. Besides, he knew this was the pain talking. "Can we move a little?"

Thorin nodded. "Where do you want me?"

"Lean on the headboard," ordered Bilbo and Thorin complied. He allowed Bilbo to sit between his legs and lean on his chest. "This hurts too much," whined Bilbo.

"I know it does, love. But Dís said you were close, so be patient."

"Where is she, anyway? I feel ready to push, but she said I wasn't ready. Only I know how I feel!"

"Calm down," soothed Thorin. "She knows what she's doing."

"And I know how I feel!"

"She is just doing what she thinks is the best."

Bilbo snorted. "Do you know how Frerin is doing? Or Thráin?"

"Frerin is still with Ori and Dwalin and I think that Thráin is still at Tora's house."

"Will you call for them?"

"Later," promised Thorin.

Bilbo managed to relax for a moment, when Dís came in. "I have come to check how things are progressing," she said.

"Finally," murmured Bilbo loud enough for Dís to hear him, but she pretended she didn't hear a thing.

She worked quickly as always. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first," she asked and smiled.

"Good first," answered Bilbo.

"The good news is that you are ready to push."

Bilbo looked at her. "And the bad news?"

"Thorin has to leave." Bilbo wanted to protest. "I'm not discussing this. It's a tradition, so Thorin will leave voluntarily or I will call the guards to remove him."

"Thorin," said Bilbo sternly. "Y-You are n-not allowed to leave me alone right n-now. Oh, Gods, this hurts."

"Breathe it through," said Dís and waited until the contraction passed. "Thorin," she turned to her brother, "You will have to leave."

"Thorin will stay," argued Bilbo.

Before Dís could say anything else, Thorin spoke. "I will stay here a little longer and then I'll leave."

Dís and Bilbo didn't have any other options, but to nod in agreement. Dís disappeared for a couple of moments and when she returned Gloin's wife and Óin were with her. Thorin helped to put the sheets on the bed and move his husband before he was forced to leave.

"I love you."

"Love you, too," said Bilbo and allowed Thorin to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll get the boys and then I'll wait for you in the common room. You will do great." Bilbo only nodded and let go of Thorin's hand.

"Right," started Dís. "You know how this goes. When I tell you to push, you will do your best and you will have your baby in no time." Bilbo nodded and allowed Dís to pull his nightgown up.

:::

When Thorin left the room he needed a moment to calm himself. He was nervous. Of course he was nervous, there were a million things that could go wrong, but he needed to trust his sister and Óin. They will make sure that everything will be alright and that Bilbo and the baby will be healthy.

He decided to prepare some tea and try to calm down before sending for Thráin and Frerin. He just put a kettle on when he heard someone walk in. It was Dwalin with Ori and Frerin.

"Daddy," called Frerin when Ori brought him into the kitchen, Dwalin following close behind.

"Hello sweetheart," greeted Thorin and accepted his son from Ori. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Frerin looked around. "Where is Papa?"

"Papa is having a baby."

"Can we see him?"

"Not right now, later," answered Thorin.

"How is our Burglar doing?" asked Dwalin.

"Dís and Óin are here," answered Thorin and this explained everything. Dwalin understood that Thorin was forced to leave and that he was extremely nervous. His son was about to be born and he had nothing else to do than sit down and wait.

"Where is Thráin?"

"He's with Tora," answered Thorin.

"Why doesn't Dwalin go get him, and in the meantime I'll finish the tea," suggested Ori. Dwalin nodded in agreement before he disappeared. Thorin took Frerin in the common room and sat down with him in the armchair.

"Why is Papa having the baby?" asked Frerin.

"Because the baby wants to meet us."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know," answered Thorin. "Your Papa won't tell me."

"Frerin is a pretty name."

"It's a beautiful name, but it's your name and it was my brother's name."

"Thráin is my brother."

"Yes, and the baby will also be your brother. Your little brother."

"Thráin won't allow him into his room."

Thorin laughed. "Probably not." He felt so much better having Frerin around.

It didn't take long before Ori brought tea and a few minutes later Thráin returned with Dwalin and Balin.

"How are you holding, Laddie?" Balin asked.

"I'm fine," answered Thorin. "I'm a little worried and impatient. I need to know that they are both okay."

Before Balin could say anything else Fíli and Kíli came running into the room. "Did we miss it? Is our cousin here yet?"

"No, not yet," answered Thráin.

They didn't have anything better to do than to sit there and wait for the news. They talked a little, but usually they didn't hold a conversation for long. Everyone was waiting for some news and for Thorin this was the longest hour and a half in his life.

:::

Meanwhile Bilbo wasn't exactly enjoying what he was doing. He was sweaty, exhausted and in pain, and it still wasn't over.

"You need to push," ordered Dís while Gloin's wife wiped the sweat from his forehead. Dís was doing all the work Óin was there just in case anything went wrong.

"I can't," cried Bilbo.

"Yes you can. I know you are tired and in a lot of pain, but I need you to push."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. Now push!" Bilbo did as he was told and even though it hurt like hell pushed as hard as he could until Dís told him to stop. "You are doing great. One more push and the head will be out. I can see some hair on his head."

Bilbo smiled. He would get to hold his baby in the matter of minutes. He took a breath and relaxed, he still wasn't done.

"That's it. One strong push and the head will be out."

Bilbo allowed his body to take control and he pushed as hard as he could.

"The head is out," announced Dís.

"Only the shoulders are left. One strong push, you can do it."

It took Bilbo every ounce of energy in him, but he successfully brought another person in the world.

"Here… we… go…," smiled Dís and caught the baby. Bilbo closed his eyes for a second and leaned back into the pillows. "It's a boy," announced Dís. The baby let out a loud cry, letting everyone know that he was healthy, before Dís put him on Bilbo's chest.

"Hello sweetheart," smiled Bilbo, tears pooling in his eyes. "You are beautiful," said Bilbo to the wrinkled and a crying baby. He quickly checked him. Ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, a nose, eyes. Everything was there and he was perfect. "Hush, it's okay," soothed Bilbo and placed a kiss on his head. He gently pulled him closer, this moment was perfect.

"Congratulations," smiled Dís.

Bilbo finally tore his eyes from the baby. "Thank you," he said to all before he turned his attention back to his baby.

"I will go tell the King," announced Óin and left the room. He was sure the hobbit didn't hear him, he was too focused on the baby to notice anyone.

"Can I take him," asked Gloin's wife and Bilbo looked at her. He wasn't ready to let go of him so soon. "I'm just going to clean him," she clarified and smiled. Bilbo nodded and allowed her to take the baby away from him.

Bilbo kept his eyes on his son, while Dís cleaned him and checked him after the birth. He got his son back in the matter of minutes. He was clean and wrapped in a light-blue blanket. He put him on the bed next to him for a minute, while the bed sheets were changed and he was dressed in a clean nightgown, the previous one was all dirty and sweaty.

:::

Thorin immediately caught the sound of his bedroom door opening. He was hoping for some good news. Everyone waited in silence for Óin to join them in the common room and bring some news.

"Your Majesty," greeted Óin and smiled. "I'm happy to announce that both your Consort and your son are perfectly healthy."

Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he smiled.

"Congratulations," said Dwalin and pulled his best friend into a hug. Thorin grinned like a fool. Fíli and Kíli were next to congratulate their uncle. Then Balin and Ori. Thráin and Frerin were last and Thorin pulled them both into a hug.

"What's his name?" asked Kíli.

"I don't know," answered Óin. "He didn't tell."

"When can we see him?" asked Thráin.

"Once Dís finishes. Your father will go in first," explained Óin and Thráin nodded.

Both Bilbo and his son were alright, and Thorin couldn't wait to see them both. He could see that everyone was also excited, but it was his right to be the first one to go in and everyone else will have to wait. Thráin and Frerin will be the next to come in, and once Bilbo was comfortable enough, everyone else will be invited in.

Luckily, Thorin didn't have to wait long before Dís came in. "Brother," she started, "Would you like to meet your son?" Thorin flowed Dís without saying a word. She smiled, but she didn't say a thing. Dís opened the bedroom door and Gloin's wife exited, carrying dirty sheets with her, and smiled at the King. "I'll leave you two alone," said Dís and left.

Thorin was hesitant, but he gathered enough courage and entered. Bilbo was leaning on the headboard, pillows supporting his back with a bundle in his arms. He was so focused on the tiny bundle that he didn't hear Thorin enter the bedroom until Thorin cleared his throat. Their eyes meet and Bilbo smiled.

"Hi," said Thorin quietly and approached the bed.

Bilbo's smiled grew larger. "Come here," he encouraged. Thorin approached his husband and sat on the bed. "Thorin," started Bilbo softly, "Meet your son." He moved the blanket a little to reveal the small baby to his husband.

Thorin stared at the baby with awe before reaching and brushing his finger along the small pink cheek. "Hello sweetheart." The baby stirred a little and let out a sound. "He is beautiful," said Thorin and leaned forward to give his husband a kiss.

"He is," smiled Bilbo and leaned in for another kiss.

"You know, we can't call him he for the rest of his life. He needs a name."

Bilbo understood what Thorin was implying. "Frodo."

"Frodo," repeated Thorin. It certainly wasn't a dwarf name, but it was perfect. "Welcome to the family, Frodo."

A certain someone finally joined the family. Now the things will get interesting, when everyone will have to get used to the new baby. It was time to get things moving. Into action.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Here he is, Thorin and Bilbo's baby. No surprises with the name, I guess, after all Frodo is destined to do great things in his life. This chapter isn't finished, yet. I will continue in the next chapter because I ran out of words for this one and I didn't want to delete anything or make some parts shorter. I just didn't seem right. Anyway, thanks for reading and your support. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave me a comment/review, and I'll see you at the next chapter.


	11. Into Action

**I**nto Action

* * *

Thorin couldn't believe his eyes. His son was perfect and he couldn't be happier about it. Bilbo chose a good name. It wasn't dwarwish, but even now Frodo looked more like a hobbit than a dwarf. Bilbo looked at Thorin who was staring at their son before placing a kiss on baby's head.

"Here," said Bilbo and offered the baby to Thorin. "You can hold him for a moment."

Thorin smiled before carefully accepting the baby. He knew how much trouble Bilbo had with giving him the baby. He wasn't sure if this was a hobbit thing or it was just his husband, but Bilbo was at the beginning always reluctant before allowing someone else to take his baby. Even Thorin, who was the father, was always under Bilbo's watchful eye after Bilbo gave birth. But in a few weeks time, when Bilbo will be exhausted after taking care of the baby he will allow everyone to hold it as long as he could get a few minutes of well deserved rest.

"Watch the head," warned Bilbo.

"I've got him, don't worry. This is not my first time holding a newborn," said Thorin.

"I know…"

"You chose a beautiful name."

Bilbo smiled and brushed his finger along Frodo's cheek. "Thank you. I'm glad that you like it."

"He looks like you," observed Thorin.

Bilbo chuckled. "He looks like both of us." Frodo was so calm in Thorin's arms that Bilbo felt bad asking for his son back so he decided to leave him with Thorin for a couple more minutes. "Next time we are trying for a girl."

Thorin smirked. "I thought you said that you are not doing this again."

"Don't get me wrong, giving birth hurts. But you were right. At the end it's all worth it. I mean, just look at him. He is just so beautiful and he is ours. For that, I would go through labor and giving birth a million times."

"Not a million times," said Thorin, "But I think we could try for a few more."

"But let's get Frodo out of nappies first, okay."

Thorin smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Good," answered Bilbo unsure where Thorin was aiming with his question.

"Good enough to allow two troublemakers to meet their new brother?"

"I guess I'm ready for that," smiled Bilbo and accepted the baby back from Thorin. "But just Frerin and Thráin," warned Bilbo, "Everyone else will have to wait a little longer."

Thorin nodded, placed a kiss on his husband's head and left the room to get his children. The second he stepped into the common room all eyes were on him, but Thorin didn't say a word, he simply smiled.

"And?" asked Dwalin who was the most impatient one.

Thorin shook his head and smiled wider. "I just came for Thráin and Frerin," Thorin explained and lifted Frerin from the armchair and adjusted him on his hip.

"Come on, Thorin," complained Dwalin. "At least tell us something."

"They are both healthy, beautiful and I love them," diplomatically answered Thorin.

"Dís could have told me that," complained Dwalin, but Thorin just shook his head and led his children to the bedroom.

Thráin wished he could just run to his Papa like he did when Frerin was born, but now he was older and he understood that he shouldn't do that. Instead he walked next to his dad who had Frerin in his arms. Thorin was really secretive about the baby and Thráin couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't help but wonder what name he got.

They arrived to the bedroom and Thorin opened the door, inviting everyone in. His Papa was lying in the bed the same way he was when Frerin was born and he was holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Hello," smiled his Papa. "Come here."

Frerin was about to explode with all the excitement so he tried to wriggle out of Thorin's grip, but Thorin held him strong and placed him on the bed. While Frerin immediately crawled to his Papa, Thráin was more reserved when he slowly approached the bed. Bilbo didn't take eyes off his oldest son until Thráin climbed into bed next to him.

"No," said Bilbo and pulled Frerin's hand away. "This is a baby, Frerin. We talked about this. You have to be gentle around him and you are not allowed to put your fingers in his mouth." Frerin was a little disappointed that Papa prevented him doing something like this, but he resigned to touching the baby's cheek. "See, you can do this. We have to be extra careful with the baby now. We can't allow anything to happen to him."

Thráin moved closer to his Papa and finally looked at the baby. He was a mixture of both of his parents, but he still more resembled Papa than dad in a way. "What's his name?"

"Frodo," answered Bilbo.

"A hobbit name," commented Thráin. "It's nice." He touched Frodo's nose. "He is so soft and beautiful. And he is cute. Frerin's reign of cuteness has finally ended," Thráin announced happily and Thorin and Bilbo both laughed.

"Come here," said Bilbo and patted on the other side of him. Thráin complied and climbed over his Papa and sat down where he was told to. Bilbo had no problem holding Frodo with one hand while he positioned Thráin's hands. "Hold them like this," he ordered and passed Frodo in Thráin's arms. He made a few adjustments so that the baby's head was supported before letting go completely. "Don't drop him," smiled Bilbo and leaned back into the pillows.

"He is so small," observed Thráin, "and so light. And you were so big. Well, you still are."

"Perks of being pregnant. I get to keep all the weight," sighed Bilbo.

"You are still beautiful, my hobbit," said Thorin and gave Bilbo a quick kiss.

"When can I play with him," asked Frerin and everyone chuckled.

"When he is a little bigger," explained Thorin and pulled him in his lap.

Frerin looked up. "When is he going to be a little bigger?"

"Too soon," sighed Bilbo.

"Can I hold him," asked Frerin.

Bilbo looked at Thorin who nodded before saying yes to Frerin. "Daddy will help you hold him."

Thráin gave Frodo to Thorin who held him in front of Frerin so that he could look at him and help his daddy support his little brother.

"Be careful," warned Bilbo again and Thorin sent him a look.

Frerin removed the blanket a little and touched Frodo's hand until Frodo held one of his fingers. "Look Papa, he is holding my hand!" Frerin exclaimed a little too loudly and Frodo let out a whimper.

"You have to be a little quieter. He has just been born and he doesn't like it when you speak loudly."

"Oh," said Frerin. "I'm sorry Frodo." He placed a kiss on Frodo's head and it warmed Bilbo's heart to see his family like this.

Thorin noticed Bilbo's look. "Why don't we give Frodo back to Papa," he suggested. Frerin shook his head. "Papa wants to hold him too." Frerin looked at Bilbo, who smiled, before he nodded. Thorin handed the baby back to Bilbo who immediately cradled him closer to his chest. Frodo calmed down immediately and let out a hum.

"When can we call Fíli and Kíli," asked Frerin.

Bilbo knew that he wouldn't be allowed some rest until everyone who was waiting would see Frodo. "Thráin, could you go to the common room please and call everyone in," requested Bilbo and Thráin nodded. He jumped off the bed and ran to the common room where everyone was waiting.

"Papa said you can come," he explained before running back to his parents' bedroom.

"Where is everyone," asked Thorin.

"They are coming," answered Thráin and climbed into bed next to his Papa.

A few seconds later Fíli and Kíli came in, excited to see their new cousin.

"Can I hold him?" asked Kíli the moment he saw the small bundle in Bilbo's arms.

"I should go first," argued Fíli. "I'm older than you."

While Fíli and Kíli were arguing Dís, Balin, Dwalin and Ori came into the room. Bilbo offered a smile to Dís who immediately understood what the hobbit was trying to say. She approached the bed and accepted the baby from him. Bilbo trusted her to hold his baby because she was around them a lot and she knew how to hold them properly and how to take care of them.

"Hey that's not fair," protested Kíli. "I wanted to hold him." It was Dwalin who smacked him over the head to make him stop talking.

Dís cradled the baby in her arms and slowly showed the baby to everyone in the room.

"Aren't you the cutest thing," cooed Kíli. "What's his name?"

Everyone, even Dís, turned to Bilbo and waited for the answer, but Bilbo just smiled in return.

"Frodo," explained Thráin and Kíli frowned.

"Pay up, brother," smiled Fíli.

"You took a bet over my son?" asked Bilbo visibly angry and annoyed that the twins would dare to do something like this.

"Not over your son," explained Fíli and waited for Kíli to pay him. "Over his name."

"And…" Bilbo wanted to know more.

"Well, we took a bet what name you would give him. Fíli bet that you would choose a hobbit name and I bet that you would chose another name from the line of Durin. Why didn't you?" whined Kíli. "There are so many names that would fit him perfectly."

"Why would I do that?" asked Bilbo.

"Because you were trying to resurrect the line. You started with Thráin, then Frerin, it made sense that Thror or something would be next."

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Kíli's logic. "I never saw it that way," he said between laughs.

"He does make a point," commented Thorin. "But still, Frodo is a beautiful name and he will keep it. There will be other opportunities to give our children dwarvish names," smiled Thorin and gave his husband a quick kiss.

"You are planning to have more?" questioned Dwalin with disbelief.

"I want a girl," announced Bilbo and returned the smile Dís sent him.

"You already have three and you want more?" questioned Dwalin who still didn't believe what he heard.

"I don't see the problem," said Bilbo. "I'm not that old."

"Never said you were-"

"Then where is the problem," interrupted Bilbo. "I want to have more children and Thorin here is more than willing to help me make my wish come true."

"Papa!" exclaimed Thráin.

"Oh, hush you," smiled Bilbo, "You are just like your father so I can only imagine how many grandchildren I will get."

Thráin's eyes widened. "I cannot believe you just said that. I'm twelve!"

"Few months ago you were announcing that you are practically an adult and that we should show you some respect and now you are twelve again," teased Thorin. "Which is it now?"

"I don't want to have children… now," Thráin added.

"But in the future?" asked Bilbo.

"I guess. Maybe. I don't know."

"With Tora?" asked Kíli and Thráin turned red, but he didn't answer his question.

"You have a beautiful child," said Balin when Dís showed him Frodo.

"Thank you," smiled Bilbo.

"When can we make the announcement?"

Bilbo sighed. He knew this was coming. He knew that Thorin would want to announce it immediately, but he for some reason wasn't ready. So many rules came with presenting a new heir to the people and Bilbo didn't like them. This was his baby and he didn't feel comfortable sharing Frodo with anyone for now, except his family.

"You can make the announcement," answered Thorin instead of his and Bilbo sent him a look. "Announce the birth of the new heir to the throne, Prince Frodo, son of Thorin, King Under the Mountain." Bilbo wanted to protest but Thorin continued. "He will be presented to everyone on Durin's day," Thorin decided and Balin nodded in understanding.

Bilbo let out a breath. This would give him almost three months with his baby and without anyone nagging him that he should show the baby to his people.

Thorin leaned closer to him. "Will that be enough time for you?" he whispered in his ear. Bilbo nodded.

"I think we should leave," suggested Ori. "They need some time alone."

Dís returned to Bilbo his baby before ushering everyone out. "I want to hold him tomorrow," called Kíli before Fíli managed to get him out of the room.

"Come on, little one," said Dís to Frerin. "You need to get some sleep."

"No," protested Frerin. "I want to stay here with Papa and daddy and Frodo."

"You can see them tomorrow," argued Dís. "It's late and it's time for you to go to bed."

"Noooo," whined Frerin. "Just a few more minutes."

"Papa is tired," explained Thorin. "He needs to get some sleep. Tomorrow we can spend some time together." Frerin pouted before allowing Thorin to put him off the bed. "Thráin, you too," ordered Thorin. "You can barely keep your eyes open," he said after Thráin yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Thráin before placing a kiss on Bilbo's cheek. He jumped off the bed and dragged Frerin out of the room with him.

"Bye, bye, Papa!" Frerin called and Bilbo couldn't help but smile.

"You need to rest," ordered Dís after the boys left. "Three days of bed rest." She turned to Thorin. "I trust you brother to keep an eye on him. Both of them," said Dís before she left the room, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone with their baby.

"He is smaller than Frerin when he was born," noted Thorin.

"Really? Because he didn't feel any smaller to me when I gave birth to him," snorted Bilbo.

"How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No. It's not that bad."

"Was everything okay?"

"Yes, everything went as it should go. Dís checked me after and said that he didn't tear me that bad so it should heal faster than the last time."

"That's good. I'm happy that both of you are safe." Frodo stirred again and opened his eyes. They were crystal blue, just like Thorin's. "He has my eyes."

"He got almost everything from you," said Bilbo. "Except for ears. Those came from me." Frodo let out a cry before and Bilbo spoke again. "Help me a little. I will try to feed him." Thorin did as he was told and a few minutes later Frodo was getting his first meal while Bilbo hummed an old lullaby.

"He certainly has a hobbit appetite," commented Thorin.

"He can eat as much as he wants," said Bilbo and adjusted Frodo a little. "I only get to nurse him for a few months and because of that I want him to take his time and enjoy his meals."

"I will ask you in a few weeks if you feel the same."

"I will," assured him Bilbo, but Thorin knew better. In a few weeks when Bilbo will be tired and cranky he will do everything possible to get the feeding done as fast as he could. He will allow even Fíli and Kíli watch over Frodo just so that he will be able to get a few minutes of sleep. Bilbo will start counting the days when Frodo will be old enough to eat other foods, not only his milk. "Can you get me one blanket from the drawer?"

Thorin nodded and went to the nursery to get what Bilbo told him to. "Which one do you want?" Thorin called.

"Bring the white one."

Thorin returned a few seconds later with a blanket, nappy and a blue onesie. Bilbo rolled his eyes when he saw what his husband brought. "What? He will look so cute wearing this," Thorin defended.

"As long as it's blue he will look cute to you."

"I like blue."

Bilbo didn't want to argue that Frodo would also look cute in yellow or red so he accepted what his husband brought him. He waited for Frodo to finish nursing to carefully put his nappy on and dress him in the blue onesie that Thorin brought him. His husband was there all the time and helped him take care of their newborn.

They decided that Frodo will sleep with them for the next three days because Bilbo was not allowed to leave the bed and this was the easiest way to tend their child. They fell asleep with Frodo between them.

:::

It wasn't much of a surprise that Frodo slept through the entire night. He was full and comfortable and he was tired from the previous day so there was no reason to disturb his parents. Bilbo woke up relatively early in the morning because he needed to use the toilet. The difference to the previous night was that this morning he felt a little discomfort while he tried to move so the only thing he could do was wake up Thorin.

Thorin wake up after a few calls from his husband. "What is it?" Thorin mumbled into the pillow.

"I need to use the toilet and it hurts too much," Bilbo explained. Thorin grumbled something and got out of the bed. "No," started Bilbo, "We can't leave him alone," he said and looked at Frodo who was still sleeping peacefully. "Put him in the crib." Thorin did what his husband told him and put Frodo in the crib in the nursery before helping Bilbo.

Before they returned to the bedroom they heard crying from the nursery. Here we go again, thought Thorin. Bilbo insisted to sit in the rocking chair in the nursery while he fed Frodo and Thorin didn't want to argue with him, but he was worried what Dís would say if she would see him.

He needed to leave them alone for a moment because he urgently needed to talk to Fíli who will be taking on his duties for two weeks. He trusted his nephew and he knew they would know how to handle annoying council members.

"Balin, "greeted Thorin as he entered the common room.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Balin asked.

"Very good, thank you," answered Thorin who was still in his sleeping clothes and will probably remain in them for the rest of the day.

"How is the little one?"

"So far he is doing great. Bilbo is feeding him at the moment and it may take a while. He has the appetite of a hobbit."

Balin chuckled. "As long as he is healthy." His face became serious again. "Have you told him?" Balin asked quietly.

"No, not yet. I don't want to upset him right now."

"You must tell him, Thorin. You've been avoiding this conversation for weeks now."

"It's been a busy few weeks," pointed out Thorin.

"Aye, but Dain is still expecting an answer. And he is expecting it soon."

Thorin shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll talk with my husband about this as soon as possible, but I'm not making any promises."

Balin nodded.

A few seconds passed and Fíli and Kíli appeared in the common room, both dressed and ready to go to the meeting with Balin. "Uncle," they greeted.

"Nephews," said Thorin.

"So what boring stuff are we doing today?" Kíli asked and Thorin groaned. A few minutes ago he was sure that this was the right thing to do, but he suddenly changed his mind. "Don't worry uncle, we have everything under control," smiled Kíli. "Have we ever let you down?"

"Do you want me to answer this question?"

Kíli frowned. "Not really, no. But don't worry, we will do our best," Kíli reassured his uncle.

"I trust you," said Thorin, not having much of a choice.

"Don't worry, Laddie. I'll keep an eye on them," said Balin.

"Thank you."

"You better go," said Fíli. "Frodo has a dirty nappy and your _loving_ husband is waiting for you to change it."

Thorin rolled his eyes before he ushered them to the meeting. He then went back to the nursery where Bilbo was waiting for him in the rocking chair.

Bilbo smiled when he saw him enter. "I promised you that you can change his first nappy, so here he is," Bilbo said and offered Frodo to his husband.

"How gracious of you to allow me the honors," said Thorin before accepting his son and changing his nappy while Bilbo was smiling and watching him from the rocking chair.

:::

Three days passed very quickly while taking care of Frodo and Bilbo was happy when he was finally allowed to leave the bed. He wasn't in pain anymore, but he still had his belly, which he knew it will take some time before it will go down. Frerin apparently enjoyed seeing his Papa still having a belly. He was constantly asking if he will get another brother and Bilbo thought it sweet that his son was so excited about his new brother.

But Thorin was right. Frodo had a hobbit appetite and if wasn't fed every few hours he started crying and even though he was only a few days old it wasn't a pleasant sound. Thorin helped where he could and Bilbo was happy that his husband stayed with them only if for a short period of time. Fíli and Kíli did very good at the meetings and with everything that Balin told them to do and Thorin was very proud of his nephews.

Bilbo was just about to take a bath after he cleaned the bedroom when Frodo started crying once again. Bilbo sighed, put his robe on and went to check on his son. "What is it, sweetheart?" Bilbo cooed as he lifted Frodo from the crib. Everything appeared to be in order. Frodo was clean, warm enough and he was fed not two hours ago so he should hold for at least another hour. Frodo continued to cry and Bilbo didn't know what to do. "Don't tell me you are hungry again?" he asked as he sat down in the rocking chair. The moment Frodo was given access to Bilbo's milk he stopped crying. "So we went from four, to three and now we are on two hours time when you demand food," Bilbo said and watched Frodo's chin move while he nursed.

"You are feeding him again?" asked Thorin as he entered the nursery. "You fed him not two hours ago."

"Apparently he has a hobbit appetite," sighed Bilbo. "But I'm sure he will stop very soon. He can't be that hungry."

To Bilbo's surprise, Frodo took his time and Bilbo spend almost twenty minutes feeding him. He couldn't understand how Frodo was able to drink so much, but he didn't say anything.

"Give him to me," said Thorin. "I'll clean him and put him down. In the meantime you can take a bath." Bilbo smiled and passed Frodo to his husband. "Hello sweetheart," cooed Thorin. "You are one handsome prince you know that. And you eat so much, no wonder you are heavier every day." Thorin gently rocked Frodo back to sleep before putting him back to the crib.

Bilbo was enjoying his bath, when Thorin came in. "Hi, love. Do you want to join me?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin shook his head. "No, I wanted to talk with you about something."

Bilbo immediately panicked that something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to ask you something." Bilbo looked at Thorin indicating that he should continue. "Last time when Dain was here-"

"Oh no," groaned Bilbo. He had a feeling where this conversation was going.

Thorin took a breath before he continued where Bilbo interrupted him. "Last time he was here we talked about some things and he suggested that we would spend the celebrations around Durin's day together. Since he knows you are with child and I assume Balin already informed him that you gave birth, he offered that his delegation would come to Erebor."

"How thoughtful of him," mocked Bilbo, while he was still sitting in a bath.

"I have been avoiding this for weeks-"

"I can see that."

"-And I want to know what your opinion on this matter."

Bilbo sighed. "It wouldn't sound very nice if you say 'my Consort doesn't want you here'. You and I both know that you have to say yes, they can come. But let me tell you this Thorin Oakenshield, I am not happy about this so don't expect me to jump with excitement. Also," continued Bilbo. "I don't want him staying in our quarters. There are enough rooms in this mountain, he can sleep somewhere else."

"You still didn't forget?"

"Nope," said Bilbo, "And if you want to sleep in our bed you will do as I tell you. He clearly has no limits," muttered Bilbo.

"It was a joke."

"A joke? I'm sorry Thorin but I will never take his comments about our sex life as a joke. And at our dinner table where our children sat and listened. I will not allow this," continued Bilbo. "I understand that you are the King and that I have to present my children like they are some sort of a exhibit but that doesn't mean that everyone has to know what we do in our bedroom. The inappropriate questions he asked… Just thinking about it makes my blood going."

"He is from the Iron Hills. They are more open about things like this," tried Thorin.

"I don't care. If he opens his mouth again I will be the one who will sign his banishment."

"I will tell him to watch what he says," promised Thorin.

"Tell him not to open his mouth," ordered Bilbo and stood up, revealing his naked body to his husband. Thorin had to swallow hard before he was able to tear his eyes away and help his husband out. "Thank you," said Bilbo when Thorin offered him his robe.

"I love you," whispered Thorin in Bilbo's ear and gave him a kiss.

"Love you, too." Bilbo hugged Thorin for a second. "I need to prepare lunch. I have a feeling that Thráin will bring Tora today."

"And you will allow her to see Frodo?"

"Of course," answered Bilbo plainly and went to the bedroom to find something to wear.

:::

Bilbo was right; he was in the middle of preparing lunch when Thráin came into the kitchen, Tora following close behind.

"What's for lunch?" Thráin asked and opened everything that was on the stove. "We haven't eaten this in ages," smiled Thráin. "When can we eat?"

"In about half an hour," answered Bilbo and added some ingredients while Tora eyed him suspiciously. "Is something wrong?" Bilbo asked when he noticed Tora staring at him.

"You look different," Tora observed and Bilbo smiled, but he didn't say anything. He had a feeling Thráin didn't tell her about Frodo and for some strange reason Balin still didn't make the announcement.

"Come, I have to show you something," said Thráin and pulled Tora out of the kitchen.

"Go wash your hands first," reminded him Bilbo.

"Yes, Papa," Thráin called before they disappeared.

"We can't go in here," said Tora when Thráin led her into his parents' bedroom after they washed their hands. "This is your parents' bedroom."

"We can go," assured her Thráin and pushed the door open. Tora didn't expect that Thráin will take her to the nursery and her eyes widened when she saw Thorin sitting on a rocking chair and Frerin standing next to the crib. "Hi dad," said Thráin quietly and approached the crib where Frodo was sleeping.

"Just try not to wake him up," said Thorin quietly as he watched all of them look at Frodo.

"When can we wake him up?"

"When it's time for feeding," answered Thorin.

"I didn't know he was born and you didn't tell me," accused Tora. "How old is he?"

"Almost four days," explained Thorin. "Frerin," he warned, "Don't do that."

Frerin pulled his finger out of Frodo's mouth. "He likes that."

"No he doesn't. You wouldn't like if I would put fingers in your mouth, would you."

"No," admitted Frerin.

"Just don't do that anymore, okay?"

Frerin nodded. "But Papa can put things in his mouth."

"Yes, because Papa needs to feed him," explained Thorin. "When he is a little bigger he won't need Papa to feed him and he will eat with us."

"Wake up, Frodo," said Frerin and shook him up a little. Thorin knew that Frerin just wanted to get some attention, but he warned him several times not to wake him and Frerin was doing just that.

"Okay, that's enough," said Thorin and scooped Frerin up. "That was the third warning. You get two minutes out."

"No," protested Frerin and tried to wriggle out of Thorin's hold.

"Two minutes," repeated Thorin and sat him down in his room. "Sit here or two minutes will be added." Frerin pouted but Thorin didn't fall for his trick. He came back exactly two minutes later.

"I won't do that again, I promise. I'm sorry," Frerin whined.

"You are forgiven. Come, let's go check what Papa is doing."

Frerin immediately ran to the kitchen. "Papa!"

"Where's the fire, Frerin?" Bilbo laughed and scooped him up.

"I had some time out."

"You did?" asked Bilbo. "Why?"

Frerin rolled his eyes first. "Because Frodo is sleeping." He sighed. "He is seeping all the time."

"He is little and he needs his sleep. Do you want to hear him cry?" Bilbo asked and smiled when his husband entered the kitchen.

Frerin shook his head. "I want to play with him."

"I tell you what, when he wakes up and he is full you can play with him."

Frerin smiled with excitement and allowed Bilbo to put him down before he ran out of the kitchen.

"Time out, huh?"

"I warned him three times," defended Thorin. "He was testing my patience."

"You did the right thing," said Bilbo and closed the distance between them. "You are very handsome when you pretend to be a stern father."

Thorin smiled and pulled him closer so that he could feel Bilbo's breathing on his lips. "The things I want to do to you right now," groaned Thorin and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that left them both panting for air. "We haven't done this in ages."

"Soon, I promise," said Bilbo and gave his husband another kiss. "Frodo?"

"Thráin and Tora are with him, don't worry."

"I don't."

"Yes you do. Nothing will happen to him," said Thorin.

"I know. I just need to know he is okay." Bilbo gave Thorin another kiss. "Lunch will be ready any minute."

"I will send Thráin to help you and I will put Frodo in the bassinet so you will have him close," said Thorin before Bilbo could say anything else.

"That's why I married you," smiled Bilbo and returned to the cooking.

:::

Fíli and Kíli joined them for lunch, but they had to leave shortly after because they had another meeting. Thorin didn't envy them in the slightest. He enjoyed spending some free time with his family. After lunch he helped to clean the kitchen while Bilbo fed Frodo and Frerin was there to 'supervise' everything.

Bilbo found a comfortable position on the bed and allowed Frodo to start feeding. Frerin was sitting next to him watching Frodo closely while he nursed.

"What is he eating?"

"He is drinking my milk," explained Bilbo.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," smiled Bilbo. "He is very gentle."

"Can I do that too?" asked Frerin.

"No. You are too big. This is only for Frodo," explained Bilbo. Frerin pouted a little, but Bilbo didn't care. Frerin was five years old, he was eating solid food and he was breastfed for a good half a year. It was more than enough.

"When is he going to finish?"

"When he is full. He needs to eat to grow so that he can play with you." Frerin beamed with excitement and waited patiently for Frodo to finish. After that Bilbo gently laid Frodo on the bed so that Frerin could play with him while he was still awake. "Watch him," ordered Bilbo and buttoned up his shirt before he disappeared for a second in the nursery.

He brought back a clean nappy and a yellow onesie. For the last few days Thorin kept changing Frodo into a blue one and Bilbo had enough. "We need to change him," Bilbo explained and sat on the bed. He put a blanket under Frodo before he removed his clothes and his dirty nappy.

"It smells," protested Frerin and moved away.

Bilbo chuckled. "You still wear a nappy," he pointed out.

"I don't want to."

"Yesterday when daddy changed your nappy it was wet."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"We'll see," said Bilbo and continued to change Frodo. He cleaned him, put a clean nappy on him and dressed him. He allowed Frerin to play with him. Well basically Frerin just made silly faces and cooed over his little brother, but he was so happy that he was allowed to do this that Bilbo didn't have the heart to tell him to be more careful or to stop.

A few minutes later Thráin and Tora joined them in the room. Thráin was immediately on the bed, while Tora was a little more reserved and didn't want to sit on the bed even after Bilbo invited her to do so.

Thorin joined them a minute later and he lifted Tora up when he entered the bedroom. Tora didn't suspect something like this and jumped with surprise when Thorin lifted her up. He apologized and put her down on the bed. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at Tora's embarrassment.

"I forgot that you are twelve," groaned Thorin and sat behind his husband.

"This would work better on Frerin," smiled Bilbo and gave his husband a kiss. "I apologize again for having a husband who sometimes acts like a child."

"It's alright," said Tora and finally relaxed. She did feel a little uncomfortable due to the fact that she was sitting on the King's bed, with his Consort and their children, but Bilbo and Thorin behaved like normal parents so there was no reason she should feel uncomfortable.

Bilbo relaxed into his husband and watched their children interact with a smile on his lips.

"We will need a bigger bed," whispered Thorin in his ear.

"Why?"

"It's getting crowded in here. If we add another child we won't be able to sit on this bed."

"But I like this bed," almost whined Bilbo. "Besides, when they are older they won't even dare to sit on our bed," he whispered in Thorin's ear. "If they knew what we do in this bed…" Bilbo trailed off when he felt Thorin move a little behind him.

"Is it wrong that I have a boner while our children are here?" teased Thorin.

"Yes," smiled Bilbo.

"Then you will just have to stay like this until it goes away. I must warn you, it could take hours," said Thorin and pulled Bilbo even closer between his legs. Bilbo could feel Thorin's eagerness pressing into his backside and he couldn't help but to tease a little. He rolled his hips enough to get a stifled moan from his husband.

"What are you two doing?" asked Thráin and eyed his parents.

"Absolutely nothing," quickly answered Bilbo, a little embarrassed that they were caught. Well, that's what you get when you are teasing your husband in a room full of children.

"Just don't, okay?" ordered Thráin. "Not while we are here. When we leave you two can do whatever you want."

"We are not doing anything," repeated Bilbo.

"Mhmmm," said Thráin plainly and turned his attention back to Frodo.

Thorin was in a mood for a little more teasing and he pulled his husband closer, if that was even possible. Bilbo's eyes widened. "Thorin!"

Thráin looked at his parents again.

"What?" asked Thorin and smiled. "We are just sitting here."

Thráin raised an eyebrow before looking back at Frodo.

"You have to stop doing this," playfully warned Bilbo. He took a deep breath to calm down. His body wasn't ready for this no matter how much he wanted to pull clothes off his husband and have his way. "A few more weeks, I promise."

"I can't wait," said Thorin and placed a kiss on Bilbo's lips.

"Do you know if Balin has already sent the invite to Dain?"

"I think he didn't. Why?"

"No reason," answered Bilbo before relaxing into his husband. These next few weeks will be a pure torture.

:::

It was in the middle of the night when Frodo woke them up, again, with a cry. "I'll get him," said Thorin before Bilbo managed to open his eyes. Thorin walked to the nursery and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What is it, sweetheart?" Of course Frodo couldn't answer him and he continued to cry. Thorin lifted him up and took him to the bedroom where Bilbo was already waiting for them. He opened his shirt because he had a pretty good idea why Frodo woke them up again.

"Come here, love," said Bilbo and accepted still crying baby from his husband. Frodo let out a few whimpers but calmed down enough so that Bilbo could start feeding him. "Why are you doing this to us? You were fed two and a half hours ago," sighed Bilbo and checked if Frodo was getting the milk.

"Frerin and Thráin both lasted at least four hours between feedings," pointed out Thorin and sat on the bed.

"He is just hungry," answered Bilbo and closed his eyes for a second. He was tired and waking up every two hours wasn't what he was looking forward to.

"He is hungry all the time."

"It will stop," said Bilbo. "I know that this won't last long," he tried to convince himself more than assure Thorin. Bilbo looked down at his son who was nursing happily. "He is greedy today. He is drinking so fast like I don't feed him at all."

"He knows the good stuff," smiled Thorin and Bilbo sent him a look.

"I won't be able to do this for long. He wakes up approximately every two hours. He spends almost half an hour nursing, during which I can't fall asleep. Once he is done he needs another ten minutes to fall back to sleep and then he needs changing and before we are done we have been awake for almost an hour. Then I need some time to fall back asleep and before I know it he is up again demanding to be fed," complained Bilbo.

"Like you said, he won't be doing this for long."

"I certainly hope so," sighed Bilbo and relaxed into the pillows. As expected it took Frodo almost half an hour to stop nursing. Bilbo had a feeling he was full after twenty minutes, but Frodo continued to drink so Bilbo allowed him to stop when he wanted. When Bilbo removed him to button up his shirt, Frodo was already half asleep.

"I'll take him," said Thorin. "You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" asked Bilbo and yawned.

"I'm sure. Now go back to sleep. You are tired." Bilbo didn't say anything else. He just climbed back under the covers and fell back asleep.

Thorin took Frodo to the nursery where he changed him while he slept and then wrapped him into a warm blanket. He put him into the crib for a moment so that he could find his boots and his coat. He got dressed as quickly as possible, picked up Frodo form the crib and left the quarters.

He did surprise the guards that were waiting outside when he opened the doors. Few of them were sleeping but woke up immediately when they heard the doors open and close. All eight guards stared at their King and the small bundle in his arms, but Thorin didn't say anything, he just continued walking like nothing happened. Balin apparently made the announcement, because six guards decided to follow him. Everyone was always so eager to find out how the new heir to the throne looked like and that's why Thorin took appropriate precautions and wrapped Frodo tightly in a blanket and held him close to his chest so that no one could see him. It was Bilbo's wish to do so and who was Thorin to argue with an overprotective hobbit.

The guards followed their king through the mountain at the safe distance so that they could pretend it was a coincidence that they were there. Thorin just shook his head at their attempts and continued walking. He would never be able to do that during the day. Too many people would be interested in Frodo so it was much easier to take him for a walk during the night. Bilbo would kill him if he knew that he took Frodo out, but this meant so much to Thorin because he was able to spend some time alone with his son.

"Thorin," called Dwalin. He wasn't loud but he still managed to startle his friend. "What are you doing here?" Thorin turned around and showed Dwalin the small bundle in his arms. "You started early with this one."

"What can I say? Bilbo fell asleep and I took the opportunity to show him around," explained Thorin quietly.

Dwalin turned around only to see six guards pretending to just stand in the middle of the corridor. "There are six guards following you."

"I know."

"I didn't order them to do this," explained Dwalin.

"I know. Neither did I."

"Do you want me to send them away?"

"No," said Thorin and adjusted Frodo a little. "They can stay. After all, what I'm holding in my arms is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

Dwalin smiled. "I assume Bilbo doesn't know you took him."

"Nope, he would skin me alive if he knew I took him out without his permission. But he can't stay in the chambers for the next few months, he needs to see his kingdom."

"Thráin will be king," reminded him Dwalin.

"True, but this will always be his home and his people. He is a prince after all."

"Can I see him?" asked Dwalin. Thorin nodded and removed the blanket a little so that his friend could see his son. "He looks bigger. It's been only four days."

"He eats every two hours. He is not that much bigger than the last time you saw him, but he doesn't look like he has just been born. He looks like a healthy boy," concluded Thorin.

"Aye, that he does." Dwalin stared at the baby for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Two hours, you say?"

"Yes," sighed Thorin. "He needs to be fed every two hours or he starts crying. What can I say? He is more like Bilbo than Thráin and Frerin will ever be."

"I fear the day when he will start talking," chucked Dwalin. "I already feel bad for everyone who will be sent to do negotiations with us. Now you have one hobbit, if there were two… just imagine what they could do."

Thorin smiled. "They will take very good care of my kingdom."

Dwalin just shook his head. "Come, let's talk a little while everyone is still asleep." Thorin nodded and followed his friend. "So, Dain is coming to visit?"

"I think so. I told Balin to send the invite but I'm not sure if he will come."

"You don't sound happy about it," pointed out Dwalin.

"Bilbo doesn't want him here."

"Because of what happened the last time he was here?" Thorin just nodded. "He would come for a few weeks, nothing more."

"I'm worried that he will say something and you know how Bilbo reacts when he is angry."

"He wouldn't take the children away from you."

"He wouldn't," agreed Thorin. "But he knows a lot of other ways to make my life a living hell."

Dwalin smirked. "Do you even hear yourself?" he laughed. "A hobbit dictates your life. You have fallen low, my King."

"He and our children are my life. So what if he controls me a little," defended Thorin.

"A little?" Dwalin laughed. "You cave to his every whim. If he would tell you to empty the treasury and give everything to the tree shaggers you would do it. You know you would."

"He would never tell me to do something like this," argued Thorin and Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "But you are right," admitted Thorin, "I would do it. I would argue with him, but at the end I would do it."

"The things we do for love," smiled Dwalin and patted his friend on the back. "Let's head back. I want you in one piece tomorrow."

"You just want to get rid of me," pointed out Thorin. "You know, they are your guards so you can do whatever you want with them."

"I have no idea what are you talking about," lied Dwalin even if he knew that Thorin saw right through him.

"Right," teased Thorin. "So you weren't checking on them? I know you and I know how you like to scare them during the night."

"They were sleeping on their duty," explained Dwalin. "I will not tolerate that!"

"Yes, we have so many enemies," joked Thorin.

"Don't joke about things like that. They are not allowed to sleep while they are on duty!"

"Alright, calm down. You are allowed to do whatever you want. You were right. It would be best if I return. I don't want Bilbo to find out I took Frodo."

"I'll see you later."

Thorin nodded before he returned back to the quarters. He left his boots in the common room so that he wouldn't wake Bilbo up. The first thing he did was put Frodo back into his crib. Bilbo was still sleeping so Thorin decided to check on Frerin and Thráin. Thráin was sleeping peacefully so Thorin didn't have to do anything. Frerin on the other hand made a mess out of his covers so it took Thorin a few minutes to untangle them and tuck Frerin in before he left the room.

He returned back to the bedroom and joined his husband under the covers. Bilbo immediately snuggled into him and Thorin pulled him closer. He inhaled Bilbo's curls which before he relaxed.

"You took him out," mumble Bilbo in his sleep and Thorin froze. "I'm not angry now, I'll be angry in the morning." Thorin rolled his eyes before he pressed a kiss on Bilbo's head and fell asleep.

:::

In the morning Thorin pretended like nothing happened during the night, but he knew that Bilbo was just waiting for the opportunity to be alone with him. From the moment they woke up they weren't alone not even for a minute. First they needed to take care of Frodo, then Frerin demanded their attention. He didn't want them to play with him, but he wanted to be around Frodo all the time and they needed to keep an eye on him. After breakfast Fíli wanted to talk about a few things with Thorin and even if Thorin said that he is taking two weeks off he couldn't say no to his nephew. Fíli was new at this and he needed some help.

Once Fíli and Kíli left, Thráin refused to go to the lessons. Thorin had a feeling that after Thráin leaves they will have to talk so he insisted to escort Thráin to the lessons. Both Bilbo and Thráin protested, but Thorin insisted and at the end Thráin was forced to agree on the embarrassing walk with his dad to the lessons. He wasn't little anymore.

"You don't have to go with me." Thráin did his best to get rid of his father as quickly as possible.

"I want to."

Thráin eyes him suspiciously. "No you don't! You are just avoiding Papa."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! What did you do?" asked Thráin.

"Nothing," lied Thorin and avoided eye contact.

"I'm telling," threatened Thráin.

"Listen, you little traitor," playfully said Thorin, "You can go with me down to the markets and skip history if you don't say anything."

"That bad, huh?" teased Thráin.

"Take it or leave it."

"I want to go to Dale with Fíli and Kíli tomorrow." Thorin wanted to protest. "Take it or leave it," said Thráin quickly.

"Fine you little brat, you have a deal," smiled Thorin. "But you better make sure that Papa believes you that I had to stay with you for so long."

"He can't resist these eyes," said Thráin and made perfect puppy eyes.

"Mhmmm. Let's go down to the markets," said Thorin and gently pushed Thráin so that he started walking.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"You are afraid of Papa," teased Thráin. "The mightiest of the dwarf lords is afraid of a hobbit."

Thorin looked down at his son while they walked. "Will you ever stop teasing?"

"Never!" Thorin rolled his eyes. "Someone has to. Everyone else if afraid of you because you are the King."

"And you are not afraid?"

"Of course not. Papa is always pulling all the strings."

"You still want to go to Dale tomorrow?" asked Thorin.

"You still want me to tell Papa you were busy?" returned Thráin. Thorin just shook his head. He couldn't believe that his own son was playing him.

"You should show me some respect, after all, I'm your father," said Thorin calmly.

"Exactly, you are my dad. And now I'm walking with my dad to the markets. Papa said that for two weeks you are not the King. I like it that way."

"Because you don't have to behave," added Thorin.

"Exactly," smiled Thráin.

"You are worse than Fíli and Kíli sometimes."

"You raised me," pointed out Thráin.

"It looks like I didn't raise you. I have spoiled you. My father would have dropped dead on the spot if he would hear you talk like this."

Thráin took Thorin's hand. "But you are not my grandfather, you are my dad and I love you. You and Papa are the best and there are no better parents than you two in Middle-Earth."

Thorin smiled with pride. "And there is no better son."

:::

After Thorin escorted Thráin to his lessons and apologized to the teacher, he had nothing else to do but to return to the quarters. He knew that Bilbo will want to talk, but he couldn't avoid his husband anymore. Bilbo was sitting with Frerin on the floor in the middle of the common room. Frerin once again dragged all his toys out and Bilbo was the one who had to play with him. Frodo was in a bassinet close to him, sleeping peacefully.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetheart," said Thorin and sat down next to him.

Bilbo ignored him for a minute before he spoke. "I need to talk to you," he said calmly. Thorin nodded and stood up. Bilbo cradled Frodo close to his chest. "I'll be right back," he said to Frerin.

Thorin followed Bilbo to their bedroom and closed the door. Even if Frodo was with them he knew that Bilbo couldn't be very angry at him. "I need to inform you of something."

"Okay," said Thorin carefully.

"I spoke to Balin this morning. He still hasn't sent the invite yet so I decided to invite a few people."

Thorin had no idea what Bilbo was talking about. "Who did you invite?" Bilbo looked at his husband and Thorin immediately understood. "You have got to be joking!"

"Shhhhh…"

"Oh that's why you brought him," accused Thorin.

"Don't yell at me!"

Thorin took a deep breath. "I just cannot believe you would do something like that," he continued more calmly.

"You didn't want to say anything so I took the matter in my hands."

"What are you trying to prove by inviting her here?" Thorin thought about this for a second. "Who told you about her?"

"Not important," answered Bilbo.

"It was Ori, wasn't it?" Bilbo remained silent. "I'm going to skin Dwalin for telling him."

"Don't blame him. You should have told me!"

"I told you to drop the subject."

"I can't. You are _my _husband. I have the right to know."

"We talked about this and I told you to drop the subject."

"No!" protested Bilbo.

"So what are planning to do? Interrogate her about our sex life?"

"No."

"Then why? Is this some kind of test I need to pass?" asked Thorin.

"No. I just want to get to know her." Thorin just shook his head and stormed out of the room. "Thorin!" called Bilbo. "Thorin, come back! We are not done!" Once Bilbo realized that his husband won't return he hurried after him. He caught him right in the moment before Thorin would storm out of the quarters. "Thorin!"

Thorin closed the doors and turned around to meet his husband's eyes. "I need a moment alone. Can you understand that or would you feel better if one of the guards comes with me so that you can have me supervised?"

"Can we talk about this?" asked Bilbo calmly.

"If we would talk it would require for you to listen, but you can't do that, can you? You just inform me of your decisions!"

"Thorin!" Bilbo raised his voice.

"Stop!" cried Frerin and both Bilbo and Thorin calmed down immediately.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We are just talking about some things."

"Oh, don't lie to him. We are yelling at each other because you pissed me off!" explained Thorin.

Bilbo was doing his best not to slap Thorin in the moment he spoke those words, but he held back. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect for you to take it like this."

"You knew I wouldn't like this," said Thorin calmly, but Bilbo knew he was still angry.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm angry because you don't want to talk about these things," explained Bilbo. "You are always avoiding this subject like you are hiding something. I told you everything."

"I'm not hiding anything. I wanted to prevent exactly this situation we are now in."

"How would that-"

"You were fine with my past to the moment I told you something," interrupted Thorin. "Now you can't let it go. I'm not angry that you invited her. As far as I care you can invite whoever you want. I'm angry because you don't trust me. For Mahal's sake, we have been married for fifteen years, we have three children together and then you accuse me I'm hiding something from you."

"I just couldn't let it go. I wanted to know," cried Bilbo.

"You won't get any more information from her than you got from me because there is nothing to tell and it happened ages ago. I married you because I love you. You are my world and no one will change that."

"I'm sorry," whispered Bilbo.

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

Thorin only nodded in response.

"Now kiss," demanded Frerin. Thorin and Bilbo looked at their son. "You must kiss because I don't believe you."

Thorin just smirked and complied with Frerin's demand. He pressed a lingering kiss to his husband's lips. After a minute Frerin's 'awww' turned into 'ewww' and they pulled apart, smiling.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. We'll deal with it, don't worry. We can make the excuse that Dís wanted to invite her."

Bilbo smiled. "That's actually a really good idea." He hugged Thorin carefully because he was still carrying Frodo. "You thought I wanted to talk about you taking my children out in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," admitted Thorin. "Wait. Children?"

"You thought I didn't know that my children often disappeared with you in the middle of the night?"

"So you knew?" asked Thorin.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really, no," said Thorin. "Then why did you say that you will be angry at me in the morning?"

"I said that?" Bilbo was surprised by information Thorin just gave him. "I remember no such thing. All I remember is you coming back to the room with Frodo."

"Apparently you can see in the future," said Thorin.

"Why?"

"Because last night you said you will be angry."

"Well I'm not angry anymore," answered Bilbo. "And to answer your question, yes, I always knew when you took one of our children out. The first night when Thráin disappeared from his crib I almost had a panic attack, but then I saw you come back with him and I knew he was safe."

"And I thought you didn't know." Thorin was a little disappointed that this wasn't his secret and that his husband knew about this from the beginning.

"Can you kiss again?" asked Frerin.

Thorin smiled and scooped him up. "I'll be kissing Papa for the rest of my life."

"Really?"

"Really," assured him Thorin and pressed another kiss to Bilbo's lips.

Sometimes it's hard. People fight. We always did and we always will, but that doesn't mean we don't care for each other. It's not important how many times we fight, the important thing is how many times we can say we are sorry. At the end we are all driven by the most important thing in our life: love.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

New chapter! I just had to write this because Frodo is so cute. In the next chapter we will skip a few weeks to get to the good stuff.

Some of you found me on Tumblr and sent me a lot of interesting questions. I tried to answer them the best I could. You can send them more, I'll be more than happy to answer them. For those who don't know I post Sneak Peeks on Tumblr for the chapter that I'm writing. I usually post at least two for The Crown of Sonnets, but rarely for The Miracle of Love (I do it if someone requests otherwise I keep the chapter a secret until it's finished). I almost forgot. I'm b_blueberry on Tumblr (no surprises, really).

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to see you soon.


	12. Love

**L**ove

LOVE - A temporary insanity curable by marriage.

* * *

**8 weeks later…**

Time flies when you need to take care of a baby and Thorin and Bilbo had their hands full with Frodo who was apparently very fond of the idea of waking up his parents at least three times a night. They were exhausted after a few weeks. Thorin was able to escape the crying baby for at least a few hours a day because after two weeks of absence he resumed his role as a King. Fíli was still with him, helping where he could so that Thorin didn't have to do everything. Bilbo on the other hand was bound to Frodo 24/7. Frodo needed to be fed every few hours, changed, cleaned, put back to sleep… It was a tiring job and Bilbo was very happy when for the first time, almost eight weeks after being born, Frodo slept through the night.

Even Thorin was in a better mood when he had a good night sleep. He left early in the morning and returned to the quarters for lunch. Bilbo was now doing all the cooking and everyone was very happy with everything he prepared. After lunch Thorin would normally take a quick nap because he was really tired, but this time he didn't need one. He waited for Bilbo to finish feeding Frodo and put him down so that they could finally spend some time together.

"You are staying here?" whispered Bilbo after he came back from the nursery. The last thing he wanted was for Frodo to wake up.

"I have some time."

Bilbo smiled and climbed on the bed next to his husband. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Why? Do you have something in mind?" playfully asked Thorin and gave his husband a kiss.

"I do," answered Bilbo and climbed on Thorin, so that that he was straddling his tights. "I wanted do to this for weeks," he said and leaned down to capture Thorin's lips.

Thorin moaned in appreciation and pulled Bilbo closer. He really hated the clothes his husband was wearing at the moment. Bilbo's fingers found their way in Thorin's hair while Thorin's hands explored his back. Thorin tried to squeeze everything he could reach because he got those amazing sounds from his lover, and it didn't take long before his pants became uncomfortably tight. The teasing from the hobbit didn't help. Bilbo rolled his hips over Thorin's groin several time, but every time that he felt Thorin lifting his hips for more friction he moved away. He really enjoyed teasing his husband especially when he knew that it won't take long before Thorin will be begging him to get his release.

"You, my love, are an evil creature," said Thorin when Bilbo once again denied him body contact he wanted so much.

"I've been called worse," answered Bilbo and sat on Thorin's tights before he started unlacing his husband's pants. He was about to reach under the fabric when someone interrupted them.

Thráin barged into their room without knocking or being invited it. "Dad, I need your help," he announced. He seemed undisturbed by the fact that his parents were in rather compromising position and that he caught his Papa having his hand almost in his father's pants.

Bilbo looked at his son, but before he could say something Thorin spoke. "Get out," he ordered sharply.

"But…" protested Thráin.

"Out," repeated Thorin and pointed at the door. Thráin frowned but did as he was told to. "No manners at all," muttered Thorin when Thráin closed the door behind him. Bilbo smiled and shook his head before leaning down for another kiss, only to be interrupted again.

There was a knock on the door and once again Thráin entered their bedroom. "Dad-"

This time it was Bilbo who had enough. "Thráin, get out," he ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Arghhh," groaned Thráin in frustration and left the room.

Bilbo took a deep breath to calm down before he focused back on his husband. "Where were we?" he smiled and captured Thorin's lips in a kiss.

And once again there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" called Thráin.

Thorin rolled his eyes and Bilbo sighed. "We just might let him tell us what he wants, otherwise he won't stop."

"No manners at all," muttered Thorin and helped his husband sit back on the bed. "Come in," he called.

The doors opened and Thráin walked in like he did twice before. "Dad I need your help."

"Can't it wait?" asked Thorin.

"No. I need your help now."

"Brat," muttered Thorin and Bilbo squeezed his hand.

"He'll come. Two minutes, okay?" offered Bilbo and Thráin nodded before he left the room.

"That's not fair," cried Thorin. "I wanted to do something else. Well, I wanted to do you," Thorin smirked. "But now I have to do Mahal knows what with Thráin."

"It's amazing isn't it," started Bilbo. "He comes in and tells us what he wants and he expects us to do it immediately." Bilbo got off of the bed and pulled Thorin with him. "When we tell him to do something it usually takes hours or even days before he does what we told him to do."

"In situations like this I feel this urgent need to tell him to shut up and leave me alone."

"Well you can't do that," smiled Bilbo as he finished lacing his husband's pants. "But I'm sure you will be able to find someone in this mountain you can release you frustrations on."

"I want to release my frustrations with you, or better said: in you."

Bilbo smiled and rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting for this for months and I've been drinking that awful tea every morning for the past two weeks so I know how you feel. But if I can wait a few more hours so can you."

"Maybe we could have a quickie," suggested Thorin with that glint in his eyes.

"In two minutes?" laughed Bilbo. "You are good in bed, but not _that_ good."

"That's because I'm getting old. You should have seen me when I was young…-er," Thorin added.

"Oh, I can see you," teased Bilbo. "I would dare to say I'm living with your exact replica." He got on his toes and gave Thorin a quick kiss. "And you are getting old," mocked Bilbo. "See all this silver hair," he said as he ran his fingers through Thorin's hair, "This wasn't here when I married you."

"This is all Thráin's doing," said Thorin.

Speaking of the devil. "Dad!" called Thráin. "Are you coming?!"

"You should go," said Bilbo. "Whatever it is that he wants is probably important."

"Nothing is more important than you, me and that bed," said Thorin and pinched Bilbo's butt.

Bilbo jumped away and smiled. "Remember Thorin, patience is a virtue."

"Patience is a virtue I do not have," retorted Thorin. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here," said Bilbo before Thorin disappeared.

:::

Bilbo went to check on Frodo and for the first time in weeks started reading a book. Frodo was asleep, Frerin was with Fíli and Kíli, and Thráin was with Thorin, so he was finally allowed some time for himself. After an hour he decided to stretch his legs and get something to drink. He walked to the kitchen when he heard Thráin and Thorin in the study room; he couldn't help himself and check what was so _important_.

He smiled and entered the room. "What are you two doing?"

Thráin, who was sitting behind the desk next to his father, lifted one of the books up when Bilbo spoke.

_Khuzdul._ Bilbo immediately recognized the book and understood why Thráin called for Thorin. "Anything interesting?" Thráin just shook his head and continued reading.

Thorin offered a smile to his husband. _"Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak." _Bilbo smiled back because he understood what Thorin said. Thráin on the other had just rolled his eyes. The only thing he understood was: desire, vein and mithril.

_"Men lananubukhs menu,"_ said Bilbo before he left. Thráin at least understood what his Papa said so he had an idea what his dad said earlier.

"This is boring," complained Thráin.

"You asked for my help," reminded him Thorin.

"I know," sighed Thráin. "Can you do it for me?" Thráin put on his best puppy eyes.

"Nooo…" Thorin shook his head. "This is your homework, not mine."

"Please…" whined Thráin.

"No. I will help you, but I won't do it instead of you."

"Papa would have helped me," pouted Thráin.

"Mhmm… Good travels to you."

Thráin rolled his eyes. _"Gamut meliku ai-meni."_

_"Ai-menu,"_ corrected Thorin.

"No one would notice the difference."

"Balin would," Thorin pointed out. "Greetings to you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," answered Thorin.

"I don't know."

"Then use your head. I was fluent in Khuzdul when I was you age."

"That's because your father forced you to speak it."

"Is that your way of saying that we should speak Khuzdul while we are together?"asked Thorin.

"No! Never, please," pleaded Thráin.

"Then let's finish this because I have some things to do. Greetings to you."

_"Vemu ai-men." _Thráin didn't sound sure, but his dad smiled so he knew it was the right answer.

:::

The next day Thráin was _'forced' _to spend some time with his little brother. After lunch Frerin demanded to go out with him and Thráin couldn't say no to him because Papa was there, so he had to take him with him. Tora was very happy that Frerin came with Thráin, others not so much.

"Thráin!" called Tora. "Slow down a bit. We are not so fast." Tora was holding Frerin's hand because Thráin refused to do it.

"He shouldn't be here. He is slowing us down."

"He is five," reasoned Tora. "And there is no need to run so fast."

"Thráin!" called Frerin.

"What?" snapped Thráin. He saw Frerin shift uncomfortably and he knew that he needed to use the toilet. "Can't you wait a little longer?" Frerin nodded even though he needed to use the toilet. By the time they reached the lower halls Frerin couldn't hold on anymore. He called for Thráin again only to make him angry. "Why don't you go ahead and I will take care of this," Thráin said to Tora and took his brother's hand.

"I'll be down with the others. Come quickly."

Thráin nodded and waited until Tora disappeared before he turned to his little brother. "Why did you insist on coming with me? Just so that you could annoy me?"

"You are mean," said Frerin.

"Well you are annoying."

"Thráin," whined Frerin again and shifted uncomfortably.

"Right… I forgot about that. Right now I don't have time so you'll have to go alone. Do you know how to get to the throne room?" Frerin just stared back at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Go to the throne room and find dad. He missed lunch so he's probably still there. Find him and he will take care of you. Do you understand?" Frerin didn't answer him. "Great. When you are done you can find me," said Thráin before he disappeared, leaving Frerin alone in the middle of the hallway.

Frerin didn't know what to do. This was the first time he was alone outside the chambers so he didn't know where to go. He walked back from where Thráin led him, but it didn't take long before he panicked. There was no one in the hallways and the memories of the hours he spend alone in the library came back. He started running, but with tears in his eyes he got lost very quickly. He wanted his Papa or daddy or anyone who would help him get to them. After a few more minutes he was completely lost and sobbing. He called for daddy several times, but no one came. He was scared and he forgot about the toilet so he once again wet his pants.

It was only a matter of time before one of the guards would see him and luckily for Frerin it didn't take long before two guards find him crying his eyes out in the middle of the hallway.

One of the guards nudged the other one. "Look. Another one that got lost."

"I always tell the parents not to leave them wandering alone. It's so easy to get lost here." They walked to Frerin and Boin crouched in front of him. "Hello, little one. Can you tell me your name?" Frerin didn't stop crying so Boin pulled Frerin's hands away from his face. His eyes widened when he recognized him. "I'm so sorry my Prince." Frerin didn't understand why Boin apologized.

"You really are new at this," said Dagar, who was much older. "Come here, Frerin." He scooped the young prince up and Frerin immediately wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Are you crazy?! We are not allowed to do this. Do you even know who this is?" exclaimed Boin.

"Of course I know."

"Then why are you doing this? You'll get us in trouble. You are not supposed to call him by his name and you certainly can't just lift him up and carry him around."

Dagar just rolled his eyes. "He is five. He doesn't understand the concept of being royalty. The only thing he wants right now is his parents. Do you want to go to daddy?" he asked and Frerin nodded.

"I can already see myself on a few weeks patrol," cried Boin. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"We were told to show them the respect by addressing them properly. Do you know that one of my cousins was sent on patrol for two weeks because he called Prince Thráin by his name," said Boin.

"That's because he did it while Master Dwalin was there. When there are elders around you should always address them properly. They don't approve that you call them by first name. When they are alone you can call them by their name. Lady Dís's sons and the King's children, they don't mind. Well, Thráin does when he wants to do something he is not allowed. He will try to use his authority to get what he wants."

"And what do you do then?" asked Boin as they walked to the throne room.

"You tell him to stop acting like a child and you don't do what he tells you."

"That's disrespectful. You are defying you future king," reasoned Boin.

"You can just as easily do what he tells you, but then you have to be prepared for the worst thing possible."

"And what's that?"

"The Consort."

"You are joking," laughed Boin. "He never intervenes."

"He does if his children are involved. You think two week of patrol is a horrible punishment, but you have no idea what six months in Mirkwood will do to you. That forest is haunted."

"He is not allowed to do that."

"The King doesn't dare to oppose to him, especially when it comes to their children."

"So what happened?"

"Thráin wanted to start a fire in the middle of the hallway. The young guards like you didn't dare to say no to him so when the fire was put out and the Consort informed of what happened, the guards were sent to Mirkwood," answered Dagar.

"And the Prince? Was he punished?"

"On the contrary to what people believe our King and his Consort are normal parents, so yes, he was punished. I was once ordered to accompany them to the markets of Dale. Frerin here was much younger back then and Thráin was causing trouble as always and they dealt with it like any parent would."

"It's so hard for me to imagine our King being, you know... all domestic. He is always so calm and collected. He doesn't look like that type of person."

"You should see him at the training area with Thráin. The last few times they were down there together, Thráin beat him fair and square. Our King had trouble catching his breath while Thráin looked like he could go on for hours."

"That's because he had training almost since he was born."

"He hasn't been training for long," corrected Dagar. "But he does have the best teacher. Perks of being the son of a King."

"My daddy," interrupted Frerin.

"Yes your father is the King," confirmed Dagar. They walked to Thorin's private room where he put Frerin down and took his hand. Frerin offered his other hand to Boin who eyed him for a second before accepting it.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Knock," explained Dagar. "Like anyone would." Boin swallowed hard when Dagar knocked on the door and entered. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but we-"

"Daddy!" interrupted Frerin and pulled both guards into the room with him before they were able to let go of Frerin's hand.

"Hello, sweetheart," smiled Thorin and cupped Frerin's cheeks when he stooped next to his chair. "Is everything alright?" Frerin nodded at first and then shook his head. "Were you crying?" Even though the question was for Frerin he turned to the guards for an explanation.

"We found him in the west halls alone so we decided to bring him here, Your Majesty," explained Dagar.

"You went out with Thráin?" asked Thorin after Frerin climbed in his lap. Frerin nodded and the smiled at the guards. "Thank you Master Dagar, Master Boin," said Thorin.

The guards bowed and left. "Did you hear that?" whispered Boin. "He knows my name! The King knows who I am."

"Bye, bye," waved Frerin. Boin waved back and closed the doors behind him.

"You like him?" asked Thorin and Frerin nodded.

"Mhmmm."

"I see. Will you now tell my why were you crying and why are your pants wet again, though I have a pretty good idea why."

"Thráin," said Frerin. "He didn't go with me. He said to find you, but I didn't."

"Okay. We will talk with your brother later. Let's get you cleaned up first."

:::

Thorin took Frerin back to the quarters and ran a bath for him. After listening to his whining for a few minutes, Thorin gave in and brought him a few toys, drained most of the water and left Frerin alone for a couple of minutes to check on his husband and Frodo.

He found them lying on the bed, close to each other. "How is my favorite hobbit?" asked Thorin and climbed on the bed. Bilbo expected to receive a kiss after a question like that, but Thorin ignored him and pressed a kiss to Frodo's nose.

"Hey!" complained Bilbo. "I'm here."

"I know," smiled Thorin. "But I was asking my favorite hobbit."

"I thought I was your favorite," pouted Bilbo like a child and Thorin couldn't help but laugh.

"You are my favorite," he said and gave his husband a kiss. Frodo was lying on his back between his parents, his arms in the air, reaching for everything that he saw so that he could put it in his mouth. "And you are also my favorite," smiled Thorin and blew a raspberry on Frodo's tummy. Frodo giggled and reached for one of Thorin's beads, but Bilbo took it away from him before it would have ended in his mouth. "Is he hungry?"

"I just fed him. So no, he isn't hungry," answered Bilbo. "He just has that faze when he tries to put everything in his mouth. If the things are shiny he likes them even more."

"You are such a big boy, aren't you," cooed Thorin and made silly faces so that Frodo would smile.

"Why are you here? I thought you have some things to do."

"I have," confirmed Thorin. "But they are not urgent. And to answer your question: I'm here because Frerin had a little accident and I brought him back to clean him."

"You left him alone in the bath?" asked Bilbo with disbelief.

"I drained most of the water," explained Thorin, "And allowed him to bring a few toys."

"Good luck getting him out of there," snorted Bilbo. "I have to change his nappy," he said and took Frodo to the nursery.

Thorin went to get Frerin and he brought him into the nursery, wrapped only in a towel. "Can you dress him? I want to get something to eat." Bilbo nodded and Thorin left.

"What are you doing," asked Frerin.

"I changed Frodo's nappy and now I have to put his onesie back on," explained Bilbo.

"I'm cold," complained Frerin.

"Almost done," said Bilbo and adjusted the sleeve a little before putting Frodo in his crib.

"Can he stay with us?"

"He will. I just put him down for a moment so I can dress you," said Bilbo and lifted Frerin on the changing table. "Oh, you are heavy."

"I'm not," protested Frerin.

"Lay down," ordered Bilbo and pushed Frerin back. He dried him up as fast as he could and Frerin giggled all the time. "What's so funny?" Frerin just smiled. "Stay here for a second." Bilbo turned around for a second to find something in the drawer and when he looked back Frerin was standing on the changing table completely naked. "Frerin! Sit down!" Frerin pouted but did what his Papa told him. "You know you are not allowed to do that. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry," apologized Frerin and laid back down.

"It's alright. Lift," said Bilbo and patted Frerin's bum. "Come on, Frerin. I don't want to fight with you over this." He knew that his son won't cooperate with him the moment he saw his eyes filling with tears. He sighed, lifted him by his ankles and slid a nappy under him. Frerin put up a fight and tried his best, but Bilbo held him down until the nappy was secured and then waited for Frerin to calm down.

"I don't want it," cried Frerin and tried to push Bilbo's hand away.

"It's not for debate," answered Bilbo, leaving no room for argument and Frerin once again started crying. "We have the same discussion every time and I know you don't want it, but you need it."

"It won't happen again, I promise," cried Frerin. "I promise."

"I'll make you a deal." Frerin immediately stopped his tantrum. "If your nappies are dry for a week you won't have to wear them anymore."

"Two days," tried Frerin and Bilbo scoffed.

"Six."

"Three."

"Five. Last offer," warned Bilbo. Frerin nodded and tried to push the nappy down. "Oh no, young man, this one stays on." Frerin pouted a little but allowed his Papa to finish dressing him. "Lift." Frerin did what he was told and Bilbo quickly slid clean pants on him before he urged him to sit so that he could pull a shirt over his head.

"Can we play with Frodo?" asked Frerin once Bilbo put him back down.

"I'll bring him in a moment. Why don't you wait for me in the bedroom," offered Bilbo and Frerin nodded before he ran back to the bedroom.

In the meantime Thorin was in the kitchen, eating leftovers Bilbo left for him from the lunch, when someone entered the quarters and Thorin decided to check who came.

"Balin," greeted Thorin with his mouth full.

"It seems that I came in a wrong moment. I'll come back later," offered Balin and was ready to leave but Thorin stopped him.

"Nonsense. You are not interrupting anything. I didn't eat lunch so I'm eating what Bilbo left for me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," said Balin and followed Thorin to the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Thráin," explained Balin and Thorin knew that it was nothing good.

:::

Almost half an hour later Thorin came back to the bedroom. Frerin was playing with Frodo on the bed while Bilbo was watching them with a smile. Thorin smiled at the scene and joined them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Balin was here," he stated simply.

"Is something wrong?" Bilbo asked as he leaned back onto his husband.

"Can I tell you later?" Bilbo nodded. "Two letters for the elves came today. Do you want them now or can I use Thráin a little."

Bilbo was quiet for a minute. "Balin came because of Thráin, didn't he?" He could feel Thorin nod behind him. "Is it serious?"

"No, he just did something wrong, again." Thorin sighed. "Why don't you come down with me? Just to stretch your legs a little. You haven't left the chambers for almost two months."

"I can't go," reasoned Bilbo. "I need to take care of Frodo."

"He could use a little fresh air as well."

"I don't want to go," answered Bilbo sharply. "Please drop the subject."

"As you wish. Frerin do you want to go with me?"

"Yes!"

"Say goodbye to Papa and to Frodo." Frerin gave his Papa a kiss on a cheek and then he gave Frodo one as well. Thorin repeated the action before he took Frerin's hand and led him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Frerin as he skipped next to Thorin as they walked down the hall.

"We are going to find your brother and be very angry at him," explained Thorin. "We just need to find him first." Thorin asked few guards and they all pointed to the main gate. Apparently Thráin decided to leave the mountain even if he was told not to. When he left the mountain two guards followed him, so he knew that Thráin had some company as well.

He was very pleased when he saw Boin standing at the edge of the small forest because he knew that he had an eye on his son from a distance.

Frerin immediately waved at him and Boin bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Master Boin, is Thráin here?"

"Yes Sir, he is."

Before Thorin could ask anything else Tora appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Tora. Could you please call my son?" Thorin asked and Tora shivered. Thorin was a little too calm and polite.

Tora nodded and ran to get Thráin. "Thráin! Your dad is here."

"What?" Thráin wasn't sure he heard right.

"Your dad is here and he asked me to get you."

"What is he doing here?" Tora shrugged. "No, this is not happening," groaned Thráin. "He is doing this on purpose, I know he is."

"Frerin is with him," said Tora.

Thráin sighed. "Great. Just great. The only thing missing here to make my life more miserable is Papa. He isn't here, is he?"

"I didn't see him. You should go check what Thorin wants because he didn't look happy."

Thráin just rolled his eyes before he went to check what his dad wanted. "What are you doing here?"

Thorin pretended not to notice the way Thráin spoke to him. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, Thráin? If I recall correctly the quarrel you and Papa had this morning he told you not to leave the mountain."

"He can see me from the balcony," complained Thráin. "I didn't go far and that bloody guard is following me wherever I go. Nothing will happen to me."

"Language," warned Thorin and Thráin rolled his eyes. "This is not about your safety. This is about you, disobeying us, again. Papa told you that you are not allowed to leave the mountain and you left it anyway."

"But-" Thráin wanted to protest.

"Come, let's go back inside," interrupted Thorin.

"Please don't do this, dad. Not now," pleaded Thráin.

"It's not for debate. Let's go," repeated Thorin.

Thráin narrowed his eyes. "I won't go! You can't force me to go!" Thorin raised an eyebrow when he looked at his son. The guards took a step closer, to prove Thorin's point. "They are not allowed to touch me! I'm an heir to the throne and by right I have almost the same control over them as you do." Thorin just shook his head. "I checked and uncle Balin confirmed this to me."

"So by your logic Frodo has the same control over the army and guards as I do?" Thorin asked just to prove his point.

"No… he is too young."

"Exactly. Until you are of age you don't have any rights even if you are an heir to the throne." Thorin gladly filled in the missing information.

"As a King you still can't tell me what to do! The laws don't give you that right because I'm an heir."

"Correct," confirmed Thorin. "But luckily I'm your father so even if you would be a reincarnation of Durin you would still have to do as I tell you. And now I'm ordering to go back inside with me. I'm not asking, I'm ordering you."

Thráin pouted before he started walking toward the gates. Life just wasn't fair. Thorin directed them to his private room and Thráin had a feeling he would have to do something extremely boring.

"Busted," giggled Frerin and Thráin sent him a look. "You got busted."

"Shut up, Frerin!"

"Enough," ordered Thorin and put Frerin on a chair before giving him some parchment and a quill he could draw with. "Do not wipe your hands in your shirt. Do you understand?" Frerin nodded. "Good."

"Why am I here?" asked Thráin.

"You will do something for me." He found the letters that came from the elves and gave them to Thráin. "You will translate this for me."

"You can ask Papa to do it. It would be much faster," Thráin pointed out.

"Or you can do it," simply said Thorin. He sat down behind his desk and started reading the reports.

Thráin quickly read the first line. "_To the Consort Under the Mountain I wish to express-_"

"No," interrupted Thorin. "I want you to translate the letter in Khuzdul and write it down." He pointed to the parchment and ink on the desk in front of him.

Thráin swallowed and stared at his father, but Thorin ignored him and returned to reading the report. After a couple of minutes of silence Thráin spoke. "You know I can't translate the letter."

Thorin lifted his gaze from the parchment in his hand and looked at his son. "Interesting. You know, Balin came to see me today because he wanted to show me something. Something that you did." Thráin swallowed hard. He knew he was caught. "We are not stupid. Even if your Papa is very smart and you are, thank Mahal, like him, that doesn't mean we are stupid. Balin brought me your answers because he knew something was odd. It must have been a coincidence that the questions were the same as the ones I helped you with. He was very impressed with your knowledge but he knew something wasn't right."

"I'm sorry."

"Busted," teased Frerin.

"Shut up, Frerin."

"That's enough you two," interrupted Thorin. "You know that what you did was wrong, but I'm not going to let this slip. Not this time. I don't even want to know how you got the questions, but this was the first and the last time you did something like that. Understood?" Thráin nodded. "You will apologize to Balin and you are grounded for two weeks." Thráin wanted to protest. "It's not negotiable."

"I don't like lessons in Khuzdul. They are boring."

"It's very important that you learn it. Even if you find it boring now it will be very useful in the future," explained Thorin.

"_Menu shirumund_."

"Frerin…" warned Thorin. "Try not to repeat everything you hear from Fíli and Kíli."

"Why?"

"Because it's not appropriate to say things like this," explained Thorin. He turned back to Thráin. "You took Frerin out with you today and then you left him alone."

"He gave me no choice. I had to take him with me."

"He is your brother," reasoned Thorin. "All we asked you to do was to keep an eye on him, but you couldn't do that. Two guards brought him to me in tears." Thorin sounded disappointed so Thráin didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Do I have to stay here or can I go?" asked Thráin.

"You will help with the reports." Thorin gave him a pack of reports. "Read them, if you find anything interesting give it to me, otherwise just sign it."

"Interesting?" questioned Thráin.

"I really don't care about every rock that they move in this mountain, I really don't," sighed Thorin.

"Do you really get reports like that?" Thorin nodded. "That's just stupid."

"Yes, well. We have a lot to do so you better start. I'm not planning on being here for the rest of the afternoon." Thráin nodded in understanding before he started reading.

:::

With Thráin's help they finished the reports much faster than anticipated and Thorin was looking forward to finally spend some time with his husband. It's been months and even if Bilbo was drinking the tea for two weeks they still didn't find time to be together and Thorin was slowly losing his patience. He was hoping to get back to the quarters, have a bath, eat dinner, put the children to bed early and then have some fun. But things don't always go the way you want them to.

They were returning back to the quarters, with Frerin running down the hall when he suddenly tripped and fell. It took a couple of seconds before he sat back and started crying.

Thorin was next to him in a few short steps and he scooped him up. "It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay. I'm here… Calm down…"

Thráin checked Frerin's knee. "It's a little red, but no blood. He will probably get a bruise."

Frerin stopped crying after a couple of minutes. "See, all better. You will be fine."

"I want Papa," Frerin demanded. Thorin wasn't really surprised. Whenever something was wrong his children always wanted Bilbo. He was the last case emergency and his children came to him only if they couldn't find his husband.

"Let's go to Papa then." Thorin made a few steps, but stopped again. "You know what. We will go somewhere else first."

Thorin led them down the corridors and Thráin quickly realized where he was leading them. "Why are we going to the infirmary? He is fine, you do know that?"

Thorin didn't answer, he just led them to the infirmary. The moment they entered Dís saw them.

"Thorin? What are you doing here?" she asked and approached them. "Is everything okay?"

"I fell," explained Frerin and Thorin passed him to his sister. Thorin looked around to find a guard and whispered him something.

"You fell?" questioned Dís and put him on the bed. "Were you running?" Frerin nodded. Dís checked his hands and his knees. "Thorin… why did you bring him here? He is not hurt." One look at her brother explained everything. "Oh no…"

:::

Bilbo was surprised when he heard someone knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and his children or husband would never knock. He put Frodo back in his bassinet and went to check who it was.

"Your Highness," bowed the guard at the doors that was completely out of breath. "I'm sorry to disturb you but the King requested that I inform you that they are in the infirmary-"

Bilbo stopped listening right there. They were in the infirmary that meant something was wrong. He ignored the guard and hurried back inside. He got dressed as fast as he could and wrapped Frodo in a warm blanket before he almost ran to the infirmary. After eight weeks he finally left the quarters and he has drawn a lot of attention especially because he was carrying Frodo with him. But Bilbo didn't care, he needed to get to the infirmary as fast as he possibly could.

Few dwarfs jumped when he entered the ward. "Where are my children?" he demanded. A dwarf pointed down the hall and Bilbo quickly walked in that direction. He found Thráin sitting in a chair, looking very bored, and Frerin sitting on a bed. "Oh, Sweetheart. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He pulled him as close to him as he could because he was still carrying Frodo. He cupped his cheek with one hand and looked Frerin in the eyes. "Are you hurt?" Frerin smiled and shook his head.

"He tripped and dad brought him here," explained Thráin from where he was sitting.

"Is he alright?" He looked at Frerin. "Are you alright?"

Frerin nodded. "Knee hurt, but daddy made it go away."

Bilbo checked his knee, which was a little red, and kissed it. "Better?" Frerin giggled and smiled. "I was so worried that something happened to you."

"I'm in one piece," commented Thráin. "Thanks for asking."

"Where is your father?" asked Bilbo, irritated. He had a feeling why Thorin called him here.

"I'm here," said Thorin from behind and Bilbo jumped.

"You," Bilbo turned around and pointed a finger at his husband, "How dare you use our children like this? I was worried sick that something was wrong when everything was okay. You just wanted to get me out of the quarters," accused Bilbo.

"Actually," interrupted the guard and bowed because he interrupted them, "His Majesty asked me to inform you they will be late for dinner because they are in the infirmary talking to Lady Dís." Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the guard, who wanted nothing more but to disappear. "I'm sorry." The guard bowed and left.

"You see," smiled Thorin.

"Yes I see. You needed to inform me you were here because you would be late for dinner." Bilbo let out a breath to calm his nerves. "Fine I'll pretend to buy this little trick of yours, but let me tell you this Thorin: I know why you did it and I was stupid enough to fall for your trick."

Thorin smirked and stole a kiss. "I knew it would work." He lifted Frerin from the bed and put him on the ground. "How about we take a walk now that you are here," he suggested. Bilbo wanted to protest but Thorin spoke again. "We are all here, Frodo is warm and comfortable and if you want I can order an escort."

"Fine," sighed Bilbo. "We can go for a walk."

"Do you want me to carry Frodo?"

"No, I can hold him," answered Bilbo.

Frerin jumped at the opportunity to hold Thorin's hand as they walked out of the infirmary together. Bilbo didn't feel comfortable at the beginning and he held Frodo close to him. Thorin led them down to the markets and when he placed his hand on Bilbo's back the hobbit finally relaxed. He completely forgot how people behaved around him. They smiled at him and were genuinely happy to see him again. Of course the small bundle in his arms has drawn most of the attention, but they didn't forget about Thráin and Frerin. The guards did their job and allowed them to pass through the crowd slowly without any incidents.

"Sire! When are you going to present him?"

Bilbo just smiled and let Thorin do all the talking. "On Durin's day. We just need a little more time with him."

"Does he look more like you or your Consort? How big is he? Who chose the name? Do you plan to have more? What does that mean for prince Thráin? How do they get along? Will you marry him to other families? Why we didn't see you together for so long? When will his Highness resume his duties?"

Thorin stopped for a moment and so did everyone else. "He is a healthy boy," started Thorin, "Who likes to eat-"

"And cry," added Thráin and the crowd laughed.

"And cry. He has an appetite so he usually cries when he is hungry. He is already an official heir to the throne and his birth didn't change anything. Thráin is still second in line and will become a King if Prince Fíli renounces his title," explained Thorin.

"When will his Highness resume his duties?" came a question from the crowd.

Thorin was once again prepared to answer but Bilbo spoke first. "I just need some time. He is eight weeks old so he still needs someone to stay with him all the time. But if there was something that would urgently require my attention I would do it."

"Are you planning to have more?"

"If Mahal gives us his blessing," answered Thorin and the crowd erupted in cheers. "Thank you," said Thorin and waved. Frerin smiled and did the same. Thráin was staying close to Bilbo who waved now and then. It wasn't an easy thing to do if you were holding a baby in your arms.

Bilbo sighed with relief when they were back in their quarters.

"You see, it wasn't that bad. I think they missed seeing you," said Thorin.

"It was nice," agreed Bilbo.

"Papa," whined Frerin, "When are we going to eat?"

"I need to feed Frodo first and then I'll make us something to eat."

"Can I come," asked Frerin and Bilbo nodded.

:::

It was late when Thorin finally came to the bedroom. After dinner he had some things to do, when he came back he had to deal with Frerin who refused to go to bed. Thráin fell asleep in the common room so Thorin had to carry him to bed and after that Fíli wanted to talk about a few things and Thorin couldn't say no to him.

He was worried that he will find his husband asleep when he will come to the bedroom, but to his surprise Bilbo was awake, waiting for him.

"Finally," complained Bilbo and got out of the bed. "I thought you would never come."

"I'm sorry," said Thorin and started taking off his clothes. But Bilbo had another thing in his mind because in his opinion Thorin was talking too much time. He stepped in front of him and started helping removing his husband's clothes. "Little impatient, are we," teased Thorin.

"You have no idea," said Bilbo and pushed Thorin back on the bed before he pulled his boots off and a few seconds later his pants. The only thing his husband was wearing were underpants. "You have no idea how long I was waiting to do this," said Bilbo as he straddled Thorin's hips.

"I can only imagine…"

Bilbo leaned down and captured Thorin's lips. The dwarf moaned and pulled him closer. "No foreplay," ordered Bilbo. "First thing I want is good and throughout fucking, after that we can go slow. But if I don't get my release soon I will bite you favorite appendage off. Did I made myself clear enough?" asked Bilbo and Thorin answered with a kiss.

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"I know," said Bilbo between kisses. He went from Thorin's jaw down to his neck, stopping there for a moment so that he could leave a mark. His hands were exploring Thorin's chest and he was rolling his hips the get as much friction as possible.

Thorin's hands were exploring Bilbo's soft tights, grabbing him and pulling him closer. He knew that there will be probably a few bruises left in the morning, but right now he didn't care and neither did Bilbo. Bilbo's skin was soft and it felt amazing under his fingers. The weight he gained during the pregnancy was almost gone. A little that was left on his thighs, butt and stomach only turned Thorin on, because he knew how amazing it will be later to lay on it, skin to skin, nothing between them. He pulled his husband's nightgown up only to discover something. "You are not wearing anything underneath."

"I wanted t-to make things easier," explained Bilbo between kisses. "This feels so good," he moaned as he felt one of Thorin's fingers teasing his entrance.

"The things I will do to you," said Thorin and flipped them over. Bilbo let out a laugh and wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist. "Comfortable?" Bilbo nodded and pulled Thorin down for a kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Thorin put his hand over Bilbo's mouth so that he couldn't speak. "Stay quiet. If we are lucky they will think we are already asleep." The stayed together in that position for a minute, waiting what will happen.

Another knock. "I know you are awake." It was Dís. "Are you decent?" No answer. "Can you please stop with whatever you are doing? Frerin has a fever and he wants you there."

"Why something like this always happens to us," groaned Thorin and rolled off his husband. "All I'm asking is for an hour, two, if it's not too much," Thorin said to no one in particular.

Bilbo quickly went for his robe and went to check on Frerin. Dís sent him a look when he entered the bedroom, but still moved away so that he could sit next to his son. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He touched his forehead. Dís was right, he had a fever. "Thank you for calling us. I didn't know. He wasn't warm when I put him to bed."

"I was going to bed, but then I saw that he was once again tangled in the covers so when I touched him I noticed he was warm," explained Dís. "I will call Óin. You should give him a bath in the meantime."

"It's going to be okay," whispered Bilbo and placed a kiss on Frerin's head. The moment Thorin entered the bedroom Frerin reached for him and Bilbo moved away so that Thorin could sit down. "I'll start a bath, bring him soon."

"Daddy," whined Frerin and immediately climbed into Thorin's lap.

"It's okay. You will feel better soon, I promise. You will have a bath and then Óin will check you," explained Thorin.

Frerin didn't have the energy to fight and allowed Thorin to bathe him to cool him down a little. He got a little clingy and refused to let go of his daddy so Óin had to check on him while he was sitting in his lap.

"It's better if he spends the night in the infirmary," said Óin after he checked Frerin. "I wouldn't risk him staying here because of Frodo."

"I'll go with him."

"No," interrupted Thorin, "You should stay with Frodo, he needs you more than he needs me." Bilbo knew Thorin was right so he agreed. Thorin got dressed and carried Frerin down to the infirmary where Óin was waiting for them. Frerin wasn't the only toddler there and Thorin wasn't the only parent.

Óin came in a couple of minutes later and brought some tea. "He needs to drink this. It will lower his temperature."

Thorin nodded and accepted the cup. "Sweetheart you will need to drink this."

"I don't want it," protested Frerin. "It doesn't smell good."

Thorin had to agree with that. "I'll get your sippy cup." Thorin returned a few minutes later, but Frerin still refused to drink it. At the end they agreed that Thorin will sleep in the bed with him and Frerin will drink his tea.

"Can we call Papa?" asked Frerin.

"Papa has to stay with Frodo," explained Thorin and pulled Frerin closer to him and placed a kiss on his head. "He will come in the morning." Frerin let out a few tears and Thorin wiped them away. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? You will feel better when you wake up."

"I don't want to. I want Papa."

"He will come in the morning, I promise." It took a while, but Frerin was finally able to fall back asleep. Thorin stayed with him in the bed and basically allowed him to sleep on top of him. He checked his temperature several times and by morning it was back to normal.

It was very amusing for Thorin when in the morning nurses came to check on their patients and they found the King next to his son. They really didn't expect him there.

"Your Majesty, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll call for Master Óin," said the nurse and bowed before she left.

"Thorin," smiled Dís as she entered after the nurse left. "Your presence here had everyone talking. No one wants to work anymore."

"It's not my fault," defended Thorin.

Dís took a step closer to feel Frerin's forehead. "His temperature is down."

"It's been for almost an hour."

"Have you two been like this the whole night?" asked Dís with a smile.

"He wanted this as a reward for drinking that tea," explained Thorin. "And then he wanted Bilbo here and I had to allow him to sleep like this. He's been calm all night. Usually he can't sleep still, but this night he didn't even move."

"Óin might have added a few drops in his tea," carefully said Dís. "Before you start yelling at me I must remind you that I had nothing to do with this and that it wasn't much, just enough so that he fell asleep."

"You are not allowed to drug my children ever again. Did I make myself clear?" Dís nodded. "How much longer is he going to sleep?"

"I would say an hour or so. We didn't give him that much."

Thorin sent her a look. "You are forgetting that he is five. Just don't mention anything to Bilbo, he would skin you alive for doing something like this."

Dís nodded and left because she had some other things to do. Thorin checked if his son was still breathing after finding out that Óin and Dís drugged him. A good half an hour later Frerin finally started showing signs that he was okay.

"Good morning, sweetheart," greeted Thorin and placed a kiss on his head. "How are you feeling?"

Frerin took another five minutes before he gave him an answer. He enjoyed slowly waking up and stretching before he opened his eyes. "I don't know," he mumbled into Thorin's chest still half asleep.

"Does your tummy hurt or your head?" Frerin pointed at his throat. "Throat hurts?" Frerin nodded. "You will drink some tea and it won't hurt so much."

"No tea," protested Frerin.

"Papa will make you some tea," promised Thorin. "You know that your Papa makes very good tea."

As on cue Bilbo walked in with Frodo and Thráin, who was carrying a basket. Thorin would bet that there were cookies in there.

"Good morning," greeted Bilbo with a smile. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"His throat hurts," Thorin filled in.

Bilbo handed Frodo to his husband and sat on the bed. "You are not warm anymore. That's good."

"His temperature is down."

"Morning, dad," said Thráin. With everything that's been going around they completely forgot about him.

"Morning, son. What do you have there?"

"Papa made cookies," explained Thráin.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Did you?" retorted Bilbo. "I was worried about Frerin and I couldn't sleep so baked some cookies."

"There are four full baskets in the kitchen," pointed out Thráin and Bilbo sent him a look.

Before they could start arguing Óin walked in. He checked on Frerin and told them what they already knew. Frerin didn't have a temperature anymore. He had a cold and Óin advised them that Frerin stays in the infirmary for the rest of the day so that he would stay in bed. It was Frerin who protested because he wanted to go back to the quarters, but Thorin and Bilbo decided to take Óin's advice. Thorin stayed with him, while Bilbo returned back to the quarters with Frodo. Fíli took over for a day and did everything that Balin told him to do. Thorin spent the entire day listening to Frerin whine about this and that, he had to argue with him to stay in bed and to drink the tea Dís brought him. At the end of the day he was exhausted and happy at the same time because Frerin was allowed to return back to the quarters.

Thorin resumed his duties the next day while Bilbo took care of Frerin. Luckily Frerin was better after four days and by the fifth day he was running around like nothing happened. They were still very busy and at the end of the day they fell into bed exhausted and no matter how much they wanted to be together, they just couldn't.

A week later Bilbo had enough of everything. He understood that his husband was the King, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get a few hours of free time to spend it with him. He knew that Frodo was old enough to spend the night without him without any trouble and if something would have happened he would still be close to him. Still, he did everything he could to make sure that Frodo would be able to stay alone for the night with Dís so he left two bottles in the kitchen. Fíli and Kíli offered to watch Frerin and keep an eye on Thráin so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Bilbo headed down to Thorin's office and decided to wait for him to finish the meeting. He loved sitting in Thorin's office, it smelled like his husband, the furniture reminded him of Thorin, even the mess on the table was made by Thorin. He never felt neglected, but sometimes he wanted to have Thorin just for him.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin's question brought him back to reality. Thorin wasn't angry to see him here, he looked very happy to see him. "Have you been waiting for long?"

"I just came here," answered Bilbo and closed the distance between them. "I wanted to see you."

"You did?" smirked Thorin.

"Let me rephrase that. I came here to steal you away."

"I still have a lot of things to do. I'll come back earlier-"

"Thorin!" interrupted Bilbo. "We've been postponing this for weeks. We are tired, we are busy, Frerin gets sick." Bilbo laughed at the last part. "This is not us anymore. We love each other and no matter how tired or busy we are we always find time for each other. We promised that to each other when we got married. I need to have you for myself, even if only for a few hours. I need to feel that you are still mine and I yours."

Thorin let out a breath. "You are right, we need some time alone. This has been going on for too long."

A smile formed on Bilbo's lips. "I thought you were going to lose it, but you held very well."

"I can be good if I want to," retorted Thorin. "But," Bilbo got worried for a second where his husband was going with this, "Even though I want to do things to you that will make you see stars I wants us to go slow. I want to show you how much I love you."

"You do know that you are planning _how _we are going to have sex?" teased Bilbo.

"Make love," corrected Thorin and leaned in for a kiss.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck and allowed him to pull him closer. "The mightiest of the dwarf Lords is a romantic," he teased after they pulled apart.

"Only for you," smiled Thorin and gave him another kiss. "Bag End?"

"Lead the way," said Bilbo and accepted Thorin's hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my burglar."

Love is a wonderful feeling that the whole world needs plenty of, and if you think for just one moment you can live without it you are only fooling yourself.

Durin's day was fast approaching and so was the arrival of Dain and his caravan. He won't come alone, that's for sure and not everyone will be happy with his visit. The fact is that he will return like: blast from the past.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

Khuzdul:

Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak - I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril

Men lananubukhs menu - I love you

Gamut meliku ai-menu - Good travels to you

Vemu ai-men - Greetings to you

Menu shirumund - You are beardless

Only two more chapters. I'm crying here. This chapter is focused more on Frerin/Thráin/Thorin relationship. I hope you had fun reading it. I just can't write smut, I just can't. I don't know how I'm going to write something for TMoL. It's probably going to turn out horrible.

I want to thank everyone who sent questions on Tumblr. I'm always having fun answering them. Anyway let me know what you think… I'll see you at the next chapter.


	13. Blast From The Past

**B**last From The Past

* * *

Dain and his caravan should be arriving from Iron Hills any day now and even though most residents under the mountain were excited about his arrival, there were still some who wished he would never come. Bilbo has been on the edge lately. He wasn't feeling well, he was nauseous and moody. He really didn't want any visitors now, especially Thorin's cousin Daín.

Frodo was growing really fast and he was already trying to push himself up when Bilbo left him playing with Frerin in the common room. The good thing was also that he managed to sleep through the night and woke up only if he was uncomfortable. He still needed a few naps during the day, usually after feeding and at that time Frerin usually didn't behave. He wanted to play with his little brother because Thráin was grounded so no one was allowed to leave the chambers.

"Frerin." Warned Bilbo as he once again caught him putting his fingers in Frodo's mouth. He didn't understand why Frerin was doing it, but he didn't allow it. Frodo was still small and Frerin picked up everything he could find. He just didn't want for Frodo to get sick. "Please remove your finger from your brother's mouth." Frerin pouted but still did as he was told. "Thank you."

"But he likes it," protested Frerin as he eyed his finger which was covered in drool.

"Don't wipe it in your-" Bilbo was already too late. "Pants…"

"It was sticky."

"Of course it was," said Bilbo and wiped Frerin's hands. "Don't do that anymore, please."

"Why?" Asked Frerin.

"Because he doesn't like when you put your fingers in his mouth."

Bilbo apparently lost Frerin's attention because he was once again looking at Frodo. "Look Papa! He is drooling." Frerin explained with excitement.

Bilbo quickly calculated in his head when was the last time he fed him. It was already time for another feeding. "Come here," said Bilbo as he lifted Frodo in his arms, "Let's get you fed."

"Yay!" Frerin jumped with excitement and followed Bilbo back to the bedroom.

It's not that Bilbo had a problem feeding Frodo in the common room, but he felt much more comfortable feeding him on the bed. "Calm down a little," said Bilbo and smiled down at Frerin. "I'm just going to feed him."

"And I'll go with you."

"Alright," agreed Bilbo. "But you have to stay calm. I can't have you jumping on the bed while he is eating."

"I promise."

Bilbo accepted Frerin's hand as they walked to the bedroom. Bilbo found a comfortable position and unbuttoned his shirt. The moment Frodo was given access to his milk he started sucking greedily. Bilbo normally wouldn't mind, but for the last few days his nipples were really sore and feeding Frodo wasn't just uncomfortable, but it also became painful.

"Slow down a little, sweetling," whispered Bilbo and gently rubbed Frodo's back. His attempt was a success because Frodo stopped sucking so hard.

"We are going to play together when he gets bigger," happily announced Frerin.

Bilbo smiled. "Yes you will. You two will have adventures of your own."

"He is always hungry," observed Frerin.

"So were you when you were his age. And Thráin was always sitting where you are sitting now."

"Why?" asked Frerin.

"Because I wanted to play with you," answered Thráin as he walked into the room. "Papa can I go out? Please…" Thráin pleaded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you are still grounded," explained Bilbo.

"But it's just one day left. It won't make a difference."

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no. After what you did, you can be happy you father grounded you only for two weeks."

"That's not fair," protested Thráin. "What am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"You can read a book or play with Frerin." Bilbo flinched in pain. Apparently Frodo didn't like the disturbance while he was being fed.

"Can you maybe talk to dad and ask him if I can go?" tried Thráin.

Bilbo shook his head. "I already gave you my answer." Thráin pouted before he stormed out of the room. "That went well," muttered Bilbo under his breath.

Frodo was eating for another few minutes before he finally stopped. Bilbo was never more happy that Frodo finished so quickly. His sore nipples couldn't take much more. He left Frodo on the bed, under Frerin's watchful eye, while he went in the bathroom. If this was going to continue he would have to find another way to feed his always hungry son. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later only to see that Frerin was watching Frodo intensely.

"What's going on?"

"He found something and now he won't give it back," explained Frerin.

Bilbo immediately rushed to the bed and lifted Frodo's chin gently up, he used a finger on his other hand to get whatever it was from Frodo's mouth. "Ah, ah, love." Said Bilbo as he pulled one of Thorin's beads from Frodo's mouth. "We cannot put things like this in our mouth."

Frodo was watching him with those blue eyes wide open. For a moment it looked like he understood everything Bilbo said, but it didn't take long before he tried to stuff his fist in his mouth. "You can't be hungry, you were just fed," said Bilbo and pocketed Thorin's bead. Bilbo thought about it for a minute before he realized that the best thing to do now would be getting Frodo a toy. That way he could put it in his mouth without any danger of swallowing anything.

"Frerin," called Fíli and he came into the room. "Do you want to go with us?"

Before Bilbo could say anything, Frerin was off the bed and next to Fíli. "Oh no, young man. Please come back," requested Bilbo. Frerin pouted and did what he was told. "A kiss please," smiled and offered a cheek to Frerin. Frerin quickly gave him a kiss as his Papa requested before he once again ran back to Fíli. "Have fun!" Called Bilbo after him.

Frerin just accepted Fíli's hand as they walked together to the door when they saw Thorin. "Daddy!" squealed Frerin and ran to him.

"Hello Frerin," greeted Thorin and looked at his son who stopped in front of him. He obviously saw something that he wanted, Thorin noticed. Frerin reached up toward the scone with jam in his hand. "Fine," sighed Thorin and gave him a half of it. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Quickly said Frerin and reached for the offered scone.

"Have fun," smiled Thorin and continued to his bedroom. He smiled when he saw his husband lying on the bed with their son. "How are my two favorite hobbits doing?" he asked as he entered.

"We are fine," smiled Bilbo as Thorin sat down on the bed. "What are you eating? It smells disgusting."

Thorin was taken aback. He only ever heard his husband say that food doesn't smell good in the first month of pregnancy. "I'm eating the scones that you made, with the raspberry jam that you made." Thorin wanted to point out that Bilbo made the food and that it was in no way disgusting.

"It smells awful." Said Bilbo and covered his mouth with his hand. He was only able to stay like this for a few seconds before he rushed to the bathroom. And before he knew it, Thorin could hear him retching into the toilet. He lifted Frodo from the bed and took him into the nursery before he went to check on his husband.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gently rubbed his back.

"I was better," answered Bilbo as he sat down on the bathroom floor.

"Come," said Thorin and pulled in from the floor into a tight hug, only to hear Bilbo hiss in pain. "Is something wrong?"

"They are just very sore," explained Bilbo and gestured to his chest. "Frodo wasn't very nice to them while I was feeding him. He was sucking rather greedily."

Thorin took his hand and led him back to the bedroom when he sat him down on the edge of the bed, took his hands and crouched down in front of him. "Are you pregnant?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"No!" Answered Bilbo and pulled his hands away. "How can you say something like that? I drink my tea every morning, you know that!" Bilbo apparently didn't take Thorin's question so well.

"I know you do. But I also know that it isn't a hundred percent guaranteed to prevent pregnancy. Only abstinence is, and we both know we can't live with that." Bilbo looked hurt by Thorin's words. In his head Thorin made it sound like he wanted to get pregnant on purpose. "I'm asking this because you've been on edge for the last few days, you are moody more than usual, you just threw up at the smell of food and your nipples are sore."

"I'm not pregnant," repeated Bilbo firmly and pushed Thorin away so that he could stand up, only to feel a little dizzy. He decided it was best if he stays seated.

"I'm not angry if you are. I know we haven't discussed this in detail, but I wouldn't mind another child."

"You are not getting one because I'm not pregnant."

Thorin let out a breath to calm his nerves. Bilbo was sometimes worse than their children. "Alright then. If you are not pregnant then you are sick and I want one of the healers to have a look at you."

"You are not calling Dís so that she can check me if I'm pregnant!" Bilbo narrowed his eyes at Thorin, but he wasn't able to keep a stern face for long. Thorin was right, he could be pregnant. He suspected it for days, but he decided to ignore it. He was too scared that if he said anything it might turn out to be true. He wanted another child, just not so soon. He wasn't sure if he was able to take care of another baby right now. "I'm not pregnant," cried Bilbo and threw himself into Thorin's arms.

"Everything it's going to be alright," soothed Thorin once they pulled apart. "I'll call for Dís. Okay?" Bilbo nodded and Thorin placed a kiss on his lips.

"Where is Frodo?"

"I put him in his crib. He has probably fallen asleep by now." Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Bilbo nodded before he hugged Thorin again. He needed him now more than ever.

Thorin left him for a few minutes to get Dís, but he was stopped before he reached the door.

"Uncle! A message has just arrived. The caravan from the Iron Hill will be here in a few hours." Announced Fíli who just returned with his brother and Frerin.

Just what I needed right now, thought Thorin. Daín couldn't arrive at the most inconvenient time. Still, he was the King and he had his duties and for now his husband will have to wait.

"Daín is already here?" asked Bilbo who apparently followed Thorin.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kíli who noticed that Bilbo was crying.

"Yes."

"The message just came," answered Fíli. "They will be here in a few hours."

"You better get ready then," said Bilbo and forced a smile. "Come sweetheart," called Bilbo and Frerin immediately took his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You will have a bath and then you'll go with daddy to greet uncle Daín when he arrives," explained Bilbo.

"Oh."

"We better get ready too," said Fíli and Kíli before they disappeared.

Thorin only needed to inform Thráin. He knocked on his door before he entered. As expected, Thráin was sulking on his bed.

"Is something wrong?" Thorin asked.

"No." Thráin's answer made it clear that he was upset about something, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it so Thorin did ask.

"I need you to get dressed. The caravan from the Iron Hills is almost here. You are going down with me to greet them."

"I don't want to go," said Thráin.

"I'm not arguing now about this. You were grounded because you did something stupid. I don't feel bad about punishing you. As a matter of fact I think I think that two weeks were not enough, but I'm not changing my mind. Tomorrow you are allowed to go out."

"I still don't want to go," protested Thráin.

"Get dressed," ordered Thorin before he left.

:::

Bilbo finished bathing Frerin, which was more like allowing Frerin to play with his toys, and was now trying to dress him in his formal clothes. Frerin was still a child and he loved wearing comfortable clothes. Nothing more than a shirt and some pants. His formal attire had many layers and was uncomfortably tight.

"I don't want to wear this," protested Frerin when Bilbo wanted to put another shirt over his head.

"This is the last one. And then we put a tunic on you and your boots and you are ready to go."

"I don't want to wear them," protested Frerin. "They are not comfortable. I want those," he said and pointed to the boots he wore every day. Bilbo made them so there was no metal on them of any kind. The boots were made from leather and they were very light, warm and comfortable, and the most important they didn't make any noise while walking in them. They were perfect for little dwobbit.

"You can't wear them right now," explained Bilbo. "You can't wear them with these clothes."

"Then we change clothes."

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Frerin's determination. "You need to wear them only for a few hours. No more, I promise."

"No nappy tonight."

"Yes, no nappy." After the first week when Frerin woke him up twice because he wet his bed, Bilbo decided to give him another chance and it's been more than a week since Frerin's last accident.

He finished dressing Frerin and then went to check on Thráin. "How are you doing…" Bilbo trailed off when he saw that Thráin hasn't even started dressing. "Where are your clothes? You need to get dressed. Hurry up now."

"I don't want to," sulked Thráin.

"Am I going to have to dress you like I dressed Frerin? Come on, you are old enough." Thráin didn't move from where he was sitting on his bed. Bilbo sighed before he sat down next to him. "I know you are angry at me because I didn't allow you to go out today, but you are still grounded. You know that your father and I are always on the same side when it comes to things like that."

"It's not about that," said Thráin.

"Then what it is about?" Thráin muttered something and Bilbo couldn't understand a word. "Can you repeat that please?"

Thráin was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "Tora is now friend with Rois and his group."

Bilbo tried to hide a smile. "And this is wrong because…"

"I don't like it that she is his friend," said Thráin and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is allowed to have other friends-"

"Not helping!"

Bilbo looked at his son. "What I wanted to say was that just because she has other friends that doesn't mean she won't be your friend anymore."

"I know that."

"Tomorrow you can go talk to her. Invite her over for dinner. I promise to protect you for whatever mischief you two can cause Daín. Your father won't punish you."

Thráin laughed. "Didn't you say you agree on these things?"

"About punishing you, yes. About liking Daín, no. Now get dressed." Thráin nodded and jumped from the bed. "If you need any help you know where to find me."

"Do you need any help?" Bilbo asked Thorin as he entered their bedroom.

Thorin immediately noticed that his husband had no intention of getting ready. "You are not going." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No," simply answered Bilbo as he went through the closet to find Thorin's shirt.

Thorin just shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with him. "My belt?"

"Top drawer."

"You know-"

"Don't start, Thorin." Interrupted Bilbo.

"It's one of your jobs-"

"Really Thorin?" interrupted Bilbo once again. "You want to start a fight right now?"

"We are married. I'm a King. Which means you have certain obligations." Thorin tried to stay calm. "One of them is to receive guests in the throne room with me."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "At the beginning I didn't mind that you wanted to show me. But this is your cousin Daín that is coming and we all now we don't get along very well. It's enough that I allow you to drag our children down there."

"Allow me?!"

Before they could really start a fight, Thráin came in and they were forced to calm down. "Papa! Help."

"What do you need?" smiled Bilbo.

"I hate this shirt," complained Thráin as he tried to pull it over his head.

With Bilbo's help he put in on without any trouble. "Good as new. Now hurry up."

The moment Thráin left, Frerin came in. "Papa!"

"What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Toilet."

"Alright then," said Bilbo and scooped him up. As on cue, Frodo started to cry. "Please go check on him," he said to his husband as he tended to Frerin.

:::

Needless to say that it was a little chaotic before Daín arrived, but they still managed to get ready in time. Thorin was waiting for Daín to arrive in the throne room, with a crown on his head and everything. Fíli and Thráin were standing next to him, while Kíli held Frerin's hand not too far away.

"Do we have to stay here? Can we go play?" asked Frerin.

"Just a little longer. When uncle Daín comes we can leave, we don't have to stay," explained Kíli.

"Can we go play later?"

"Yes, but you have to stay quiet now. Uncle Daín's advisors are really annoying if you don't behave."

Frerin nodded and surprisingly did what he was told. He stayed quiet as Thorin welcomed Daín and his advisors to the mountain and then they disappeared together who knows where. But they both looked very happy to see each other once again.

Bilbo wasn't really surprised when he heard them both enter the quarters a few hours later.

"Are you sure you are not living with elves?" was the first thing Daín said as he walked through the door. "Look at all this wood. What happened to stone and metal? We are dwarfs Thorin, we don't use wood."

"This is home," sighed Thorin. He wasn't in the mood to fight Daín and explain to him everything. Besides, he liked it the way it was. And the most important his husband and children liked it.

"I was always wondering who is responsible for all this."

"I am," said Bilbo as he walked into the common room. "I'm responsible for all this wood."

Daín offered a fake smile. "Your Highness," he greeted and bowed slightly.

Nor Thorin nor Daín didn't miss that Bilbo didn't return the greeting.

"I see you are not with child anymore," commented Daín.

"Good observation."

"So where is the little one?"

"Asleep," answered Bilbo sharply. He didn't want Daín around his children.

"And where are the other rascals you two had?"

Before Bilbo could say something back Thorin spoke. "They are here somewhere. Why don't we sit down? Would you like something to drink?"

"Something strong. I know you get the best stuff from Dale."

"Tea then," concluded Bilbo before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Daín just stared after him. Was the hobbit deaf? "I said something strong. Tea doesn't go in that category."

"We don't drink much," explained Thorin. "Not when we have children around. Bilbo doesn't drink at all. He is still nursing."

"So what?" Daín couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He has others that can do that for him. And what does that have to do with you? You don't nurse and you don't have to take care of the whelps-"

"Careful," cut Thorin sharply, "These are my children you are talking about."

"They are not your responsibility," argued Daín.

"I beg to differ. They are my responsibility as much as they are my husband's."

"You became soft. I don't know what he did to you, but you have changed. With the treasury you have I don't know why you even bother. Just let others do the hard work."

Thorin was slowly losing his patience. Daín was his cousin and his friend, but he had no right to tell him how to treat his children or husband. "Like I said, they are my responsibility."

Daín just shook his head and relaxed into the armchair. But not for long because the moment he closed his eyes Frerin came running into the common room.

"Daddy!" He cried and ran to Thorin. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Asked Thorin and pulled Frerin in his lap. He wiped the tears away and placed a kiss on his head before Frerin spoke.

"It's broken." Frerin showed him the toy he was clutching in his hand. "It broke."

"What happened?" asked Thorin as he inspected, now broken, toy. Frerin just shrugged before another few tears escaped his eyes.

"It's just a toy, he'll live," commented Daín. Frerin started sobbing again and Thorin sent Daín a look. Frerin was attached to his toys and he always made a big deal when he broke something.

"I can't fix it, sweetheart. But Bifur can. Can you wait until tomorrow?" Frerin shook his head. "You need it tonight?" Frerin nodded. "Well then you will go ask Kíli to go with you because I'm not allowing you to go alone." He put, now smiling, Frerin back down but he caught him before he could run away. "What will you say to Bifur?"

"Thank you."

Thorin smiled before he let him go.

"So much crying over a broken toy," commented Daín. "You can see they are soft, Thorin. These are clearly not dwarf children. They are too weak and you spoil them too much. All because of that hobbit. They could never win in a fight."

"If you are so sure then you will have no problem having a duel with me," said Thráin as he walked into the common room.

"Thráin…" warned Thorin.

"No," stopped him Daín, "Let's hear what he has to say."

"Tomorrow you will fight me instead of my dad." Said Thráin.

"For what?"

"Two wagons of your chose. You said it yourself: we have a full treasury."

"Thráin!"

Daín ignored Thorin's warning and focused on the young dwobbit who was clearly testing his patience. "And what do you want?"

"That ruby you have so well guarded."

"Thráin, that's enough!"

"Someone had a good history teacher," commented Daín. "What else do you know about it?"

"I know it's been in your line for generations and it represents the biggest treasure your line has. I know that many generations passed and you still managed to keep it, but I also know that it will soon have a place in our vault."

Daín couldn't believe the confidence Thráin had. "Very good, but you got something wrong. You will never get the stone. I won't be putting it against two wagons, even if I can fill them myself."

"I thought you said I was weak and that I could never win." Thráin really knew how to provoke Daín.

"Fine, you have a deal," accepted Daín. "Thorin, better get the wagons ready."

"I won't prepare anything because you are not having a duel with my son." Both Thráin and Daín wanted to protest. "You will stop this right now if you don't want to be sent to bed," he said to Thráin. "And you will stop provoking him," he said to Daín. "This is my son and if you want to even talk to him you will ask me first." Thorin ordered sharply.

"He is old enough to-"

"I said enough!" Thorin raised his voice and both Daín and Thráin didn't dare to say another word.

"Did I just hear Frerin leave?" asked Bilbo as he brought tea a couple of minutes later.

"Kíli is taking his to see Bifur," explained Thorin.

Bilbo served the tea but didn't miss that everyone was in a foul mood. "What happened?" No one gave him an answer. "Thorin, start explaining," he ordered.

"They wanted to have a duel."

"Absolutely not," interrupted Bilbo before Thorin could finish. "This is my son, not some toy you can play with. Touch him and you won't get to see another day!"

Daín rolled his eyes. "Why are you making so much fuss about it? He suggested it in the first place."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his son. "Bed. Now."

"Frerin is still out there," protested Thráin.

"I don't care. Bed. Now!" Thráin stared at Bilbo for a minute before did as he was told. "I'll come to check in fifteen minutes."

Daín wanted to say something but Bilbo silenced him with the look he sent him. After fifteen minutes of sitting in silence with Thorin and Daín he went to check on his son.

"You do know why you were sent to bed?" he asked as he sat down on Thráin's bed.

"Because you always turn into a ball of nerves when Daín is here…"

Bilbo tried to ignore Thráin's answer. "Because you don't think before you speak. This is not a game, Thráin."

"You have no problem when dad goes to practice with me and you know he always wins against Daín," pointed out Thráin.

"That's because your father knows when to stop. He will never hurt you."

"And Daín would?" asked Thráin. "You know that dad would cut his hand off before he would be able to touch me."

"As long as I have any say in this you won't be fighting with anyone." Bilbo ended the argument and placed a kiss on Thráin's head before he blew out the candle and left the room.

:::

The next day Thráin, Fíli and Kíli accompanied Thorin down to the arena. As always Thorin and Daín would have a duel. It was more for fun than anything else. Each offered a valuable possession and the winner got to keep it. There was no doubt here who was the best because Thorin won every time. He had a nice collection of Daín jewels. Not that he needed them, but they were still a very nice reward for winning. Normally Thorin would have his husband there with him for support. When Bilbo was with him he always tried to show off a little, making the duel longer and trying everything possible on Daín, only to impress him. And Bilbo indeed was impressed because he always rewarded his husband in bed afterwards.

This time it was different. Bilbo wasn't there so Thorin didn't feel the need to prove anything to anyone. He didn't care if his and Daín's advisors came to watch, he just wanted to end this as quickly as possible and it didn't take long before Daín was on the ground with Thorin's sword at his neck.

"I yield."

Thorin helped him back on his feet before he started to pull his armor off. Daín on the other hand had something else in mind. His eyes searched for someone and it didn't take them long before they found what they were looking for.

"Is there anyone who dares to challenge me?!" He called.

Thorin froze when he heard his words because he knew what will follow. "I do." Thorin turned around only to see Thráin making his way down to the arena.

"Excellent," said Daín.

It was Dwalin who caught Thráin the moment he stepped into the arena. Balin and Thorin were almost next to them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing," said Thráin and pulled form Dwalin's grip, only to be caught by his father.

"You are not doing this," Thorin told him sharply. "Go back to the quarters. Now."

It was Balin who stopped them. "Thorin, you know he can't. He accepted the challenge and now he has to fight. We can be happy that he didn't challenge him on life or death." Thráin swallowed hard at Balin's words.

"I'm not letting him fight!"

"You don't have much of a choice, you know the rules," reasoned Balin.

"I will take his place," offered Dwalin.

"No," said Thorin. "No one is doing this."

"Thorin," tried Balin once again. "You know that if he doesn't fight he loses the right to the throne. Get him ready, get him to fight and lose immediately. He doesn't need to do much. You will not lose that much gold, you know that."

"Daín will beat him just for fun."

"He will survive," said Balin and sent Thráin a look. He hoped that this will finally force him to learn to think before speaking.

"Fine," sighed Thorin and led his son to prepare him for the fight. He helped him put his armor on in complete silence. "I hope you are ready to be king," Thorin said.

"Why?"

"Because Papa will kill me for allowing this." Thráin remained quiet and allowed his father to put the rest of the armor on him.

"It's heavy," he complained.

"Of course it is. This isn't practice, Thráin. This is a real fight and it will hurt when Daín will hit you." Thráin once again remained silent and avoided eye contact until Thorin turned his chin so that their eyes met. "Just so we are clear, you are grounded."

"For how long?"

"Until I change my mind," plainly answered Thorin and led his so back to the arena. Daín was already waiting for them. Thorin left his son with Dwalin for a moment to give him some last minute instruction while he went to talk with Daín.

"If you hurt him I swear to you that you will not get to see another day," he whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to show him that yesterday he was a little too confident." He offered a smile to Thorin. "And I still expect my two wagons."

Thorin returned back to Thráin. "You don't need to do this for long. It's not that I don't believe in you it's just better to finish this quickly with as little injuries as possible, otherwise I won't see the next day."

"Thorin," said Dwalin and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "He's got this, don't worry."

Thráin wasn't sure what he was doing but he still tried to follow Dwalin's advice. The fight started and the first attack he received from Daín got him on his back. At least now he knew that his father held back a little. Cross that out. He held back a lot. Daín's attacks kept coming and he was having trouble blocking them. But he didn't want to give up. Every time Daín got him on his back he got up to his feet and continued. His father was right. Wherever Daín's sword hit his armor it hurt. And it hurt a lot. He could see his father wanting to intervene every time Daín got him off balance, but Dwalin held him back by whispering something into his ear.

After a good half an hour even Daín started to feel tired. He was in a fight with Thorin and now with his son who refused to give up. A few minutes break would do him good.

"What are you doing?" snapped Thorin the moment Thráin came to them. "I told you to lose not to allow him to use you like a punching bag!"

Thráin ignored him. "Dwalin, help me get this off. I can't move wearing this."

"No! What are you doing? He is going to cut something off!"

"Thorin!" interrupted Dwalin. "I know you are worried, but have a little confidence in him, and me," he added. Thorin lost his ability to speak as he watched his best friend remove all armor from his son. This is going to end up very badly, very badly.

"Remember what I told you," quietly said Dwalin before giving Thráin his sword back.

Thráin nodded before he faced Daín again.

"You must be either extremely brave or extremely stupid." Daín commented on Thráin's lack of armor.

"Papa would say that I'm smart."

"He doesn't know what he is saying," said Daín and attacked Thráin, who had no problem dodging Daín's sword now that he wasn't wearing that restrictive armor. Daín was a little surprised how quick this little hobbit was on his feet, but he recovered very quickly and attacked again. Once again Thráin avoided the blade with no problem.

After that Daín was quickly losing his patience and just swung around his sword in anger trying to catch the little hobbit. Thráin on the other hand was having fun. He had no problem avoiding him and watching him how he got more and more tired every time he swung his sword. It didn't take long before Daín was gasping for air. He couldn't do this anymore while the young dwobbit still had enough energy in him to get him on his back and put a sword to his neck without any difficulties.

"Do you yield?"

"I-I do," barely breathed out Daín and threw his head back. He couldn't even move.

The whole room was silent for a few seconds before loud cheering came from Fíli and Kíli, and the whole arena joined them.

"He won…" breathed out Thorin. "He won?" He could believe what just happened as he watched Dwalin congratulate his son.

"Dad!" called Thráin and ran to him. "I won!" Thorin smiled before he pulled him into a hug. His son was in one piece and he won. He couldn't be more proud.

"I told you he's got this," said Dwalin as he approached them.

"I beat him!" happily announced Thráin. "I don't need training. I'm the best!"

"You won because you had training," reminded him Dwalin.

"I'm just happy you are in one piece," said Thorin. "I'm proud that you won, but I'm still angry. Very angry."

"Am I still grounded?" asked Thráin sheepishly.

"Very much grounded. First you are going to see Óin to make sure you are not harmed and then we'll go back to the quarters and talk to Papa."

Thráin pouted, but still allowed his dad to take him to Óin. Luckily he only had a few bruises, nothing worse. But still, these bruises would be seen and Thorin would have to tell his husband what happened and he wasn't looking forward to that. As expected Bilbo noticed that something has happened the moment they stepped into the quarters. The first thing he did was check his son to make sure he was really fine and then he yelled on his husband for allowing something like that. Deep down he was very proud of Thráin and was a little disappointed that he missed his duel with Daín, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to watch. Thráin still needed to be grounded for what he did and they agreed that another week would be enough. Thráin didn't complain because he had a feeling that he would be allowed out in a few days.

They decided to spend the rest of the day together as a family. Daín didn't show up from his chambers and Thorin didn't have anything urgent to do so he was more than happy to stay with his children and husband.

"I won a fight today," announced Thráin. He lost again in a game they were playing because Fíli and Kíli cheated and helped Frerin win. "I don't care if he won-"

"Again," teased Kíli and Thráin sent him a look.

"You are just jealous." Everyone laughed at Frerin's words.

"I'm not," countered Thráin.

Thorin just smiled and shook his head. He was sitting in the armchair with Frodo peacefully sleeping on his chest. Not even a half hour ago Frodo was the main attraction. Bilbo put him on the floor and Frerin was immediately next to him. He was always interested in playing with him even though Frodo just lay on his back and smiled. But he was still just a few months old so he wasn't up for long and in the end Thorin was the one who got him. He loved every minute he could spend with him. It's not that he didn't get enough time with him, it was just that now Frodo needed Bilbo more.

"Papa, stop laughing!"

Bilbo put the book down to look at his son. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but it appears that you lost."

"They cheated! You know they did!"

Bilbo looked at Fíli and Kíli who had a smug smile on their face. "Frerin didn't and he won, not them."

"He won because they cheated!"

"Thráin…" calmly said Thorin to calm his son down a little.

"But they cheated," protested Thráin.

Thorin gently rubbed Frodo's back so that he wouldn't wake up. "Life is not fair. You will have to learn that sooner or later. If you knew they cheated you should have said something earlier, not at the end."

"They were playing a game," interrupted Bilbo, "Not running a kingdom."

"Still, he shouldn't be so impulsive."

"He will calm down, eventually," pointed out Bilbo.

"First you have to think things through and then take action. You can't just decide something and then do it."

"I'm right here," said Thráin, but his parents were already having some subtext argument.

"So what I did was stupid?" argued Bilbo and ignored his son completely.

"You didn't think it through and now we will have to deal with the consequences. Thank Mahal I haven't seen her already," commented Thorin.

"So reckless decisions are not okay?!" Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his husband. "So, me running after you from my home was a stupid decision and I should have never done anything like that?"

"It was a stupid decision-"

"Thank you, Thorin!" said Bilbo before storming out of the room.

"No, wait…" Thorin quickly handed Frodo to Fíli before he went after his husband. He found him pacing up and down the bedroom. "You didn't let me finish…" Bilbo looked at his husband. "It was stupid what you did, but I was never more happy that you did it." He took Bilbo's hands in his. "I love you and I'm happy that you followed me but you didn't even think about the danger when you ran after me. It was foolish."

"This is not only about that. It's more about the fact that she is here, somewhere. I know you haven't crossed paths with her, but they will be staying here for three weeks. I don't think you can avoid her for so long."

Thorin nodded. "Yes, what you did was stupid, but we will get through this together. I love you. Only you. If you want we can invite her for tea and get that behind us so you won't have to worry anymore. And then we can say Dís invited her."

Bilbo smiled before he allowed Thorin to pull him into a hug. "I love you."

"Love you more." Thorin placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "We should call Dís. Enough avoiding. We need to know if you are pregnant or not."

"Tomorrow," protested Bilbo.

"Today," said Thorin firmly, leaving no room for argument. "We need to know." He stole another kiss. "I'll be right back. Wait here," he ordered.

:::

Thorin returned a couple of minutes later with his sister. He didn't tell her why he needed her. Dís was a little confused when no one told her anything and Bilbo had trouble saying anything, so in the end Thorin was the one doing all the talking.

"You are not pregnant," announced Dís after she finished examining him. Bilbo didn't know if he was happy or disappointed about the news. Thorin clearly looked disappointed that he won't get another child. "I know that you are under a lot of stress right now, that's why you are so moody, you threw up just once so I think that had to do with food."

"Then why does it hurt so much when I'm feeding Frodo. Never before I had problems with that."

"Frodo spends a lot of time with you and he senses when you are nervous or stressed. He shows you that he knows that the only way he knows. The next time you want to feed him find a quiet, comfortable place and try to calm down. And don't allow Frerin to go with you. He's too much of a distraction. I'm sure Frodo will be gentler." Advised Dís and Bilbo nodded.

"You look disappointed," commented Bilbo once Dís left.

"Only a little," admitted Thorin. "A part of me was very excited about the possibility of having another child."

"I know. But I think it's too soon. I fear that Fordo won't get enough attention if we decide for another one so soon. But I want another child," said Bilbo and Thorin's face lit up. "I could never live with only three. One or two more… what's the difference?"

Thorin smiled and pulled his husband into a kiss. "I love the way you think."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys," said Fíli as he entered the room, "But Daín is here." Fíli handed Frodo back to Bilbo before he followed his uncles back to the common room.

Daín immediately noticed that Thorin's husband was in a much better mood than he was the previous night. He also didn't miss the small bundle in his arms. "So this the youngest one?" he asked.

"It is," answered Bilbo and handed him Frodo before he was able to voice his protest. Daín froze once he was given the small baby to hold. He wasn't around small children much, especially not babies, and now he was holding one. When Bilbo handed him the baby he automatically cradled him to his chest but after that he didn't dare to move. Thorin sat in the armchair and pulled his husband into his lap. He gave him a quick kiss before they both turned to watch Daín who was standing still.

"Baby…"

"Frodo," corrected Frerin who was watching him. "You have to be gentle." Frerin repeated what Bilbo probably told him a million times.

Daín kept his eyes on Frodo and didn't say anything. "You can sit down," offered Bilbo.

"I'm fine… He is so small," Daín observed.

Bilbo snorted at that. "He has grown a lot since he was born," explained Thorin. "He likes to eat." Thorin looked at his cousin for a moment. "You can sit down, you know."

"I'm fine," said Daín once again.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and got up from Thorin's lap to tale Frodo away from Daín. "You can't hurt him by sitting down," he said before he once again sat in Thorin's lap with Frodo in his arms.

Daín seemed to relax once Frodo was safely back in Bilbo's arms. He was so worried something would happen to him or that he would drop him if he tried to move. Holding a baby was not an easy thing to do, but the hobbit seemed to be an expert at that. He handled a baby like it was the easiest thing to do.

"I was so worried something could happen to him," admitted Daín once he sat down. "One has to be very careful when he is holding something so precious."

"You dwarfs really know how to make a big deal out of everything. As long as you hold him properly nothing can happen to him," explained Bilbo. "Besides, he is old enough so he has enough strength to support his head. Soon he will be able to sit without support, then he will learn to walk and then he won't be my baby anymore…"

"He will always be your baby," said Thorin lovingly.

"I know, but it won't be the same," sighed Bilbo.

"And then you'll get another one to take care of," smiled Thorin and gave him a quick kiss.

"Another one?" question Daín. "You already have three. How many more do you plan to have? They will kill each other for the throne."

Thorin shook his head. "Thorne is for Fíli and if he refuses my eldest is the next in line. There will be no arguing about that."

"And we know how we raise them," added Bilbo, "I don't think they will be causing trouble to one another."

"Still," insisted Daín, "Don't you think three is enough?"

"When you will have your own children you'll know that it's never enough," said Thorin. "I never imagined my life like this, but now I wouldn't change it for nothing in the world."

Bilbo placed a kiss on Frodo's head. "What I wanted to do in my life was change nappies, clean spit up and wake up in the middle of the night to a crying baby."

"Aren't we worth it?" asked Thráin.

"Come here," said Bilbo and pulled Thráin closer and place a kiss on his cheek. "You are more than worth it, sweetheart." Thráin smiled before hugging his Papa carefully. Before he could pull back Thorin pulled him in his lap too.

"Me too," demanded Frerin and climbed on Thorin. Somehow they all managed to sit in the armchair, or better said on Thorin.

Bilbo smiled as he tried to balance Frodo, who was sleeping on his chest, and Frerin who was sitting on his legs. "You do know that you are heavy?" asked Thorin who served as a pillow.

"Dwarfs are like rocks," pointed out Frerin and Daín couldn't help but laugh.

"He is right about that," he commented.

"Is there any room for us," teased Kíli.

"No," groaned Thorin. "This is my limit. I can't take more than this."

"Don't complain so much," ordered Thráin. "You are the King. You should think before speaking."

Everyone in the room laughed except Thorin. "Hey… Show some respect."

"One day I will, dad. I promise."

:::

Later that day Thorin decided to give Daín a tour. They decided to take a walk outside the mountain. It was a nice day so Bilbo encouraged Thráin and Frerin to go with them. Daín didn't mind, especially now that he respected Thráin more than ever. He had to admit that even if he wasn't as strong as a dwarf he was very quick. In the end he realized that having one parent a hobbit wasn't such a bad thing.

"It's amazing how much has changed in fifteen years," commented Daín as they were walking. "All is green and still growing. I can't believe the forest recovered so fast."

"Maybe my husband helped a little."

"Ah… Just a little?" laughed Daín. "I heard that this year you had the best harvest ever," he commented.

"Already using your spies, Daín? Isn't this a little soon?" inquired Thorin.

"I just wanted to know what was happening around here. Besides, I know you keep my people under a constant watch. You have guards on every corner."

"It's better to have them. People feel more safe and no one dares to cause trouble," explained Thorin.

"Except your son," teased Daín. Thorin could argue with that.

Thráin and Frerin were walking close behind them. Frerin wanted to hold Thráin's hand so Thráin didn't have much of a choice than to accept it. His little brother was so easily distracted by everything so they fell behind by all the stops they had to make, because Frerin was interested in every flower and every butterfly he saw.

"Frerin…" sighed Thráin when his brother once again released his hand and ran away from him to look at something he saw. Thráin rolled his eyes and went to get him. "We need to go," he said and pulled Frerin by his hand.

"Look, flowers," exclaimed Frerin.

Thráin sighed again. "You've seen a lot of flowers today. Papa has… Had a garden full of flowers. Why do you insist so much to look at them?"

"They are pretty," said Frerin and once again freed himself from his brother's grip. He ran toward a patch of flowers that caught his attention and started picking them up.

"What are you doing now?"

"For Papa," explained Frerin.

Thráin looked at his father who was going further and further away. He was so engaged in the conversation he was having with Daín he didn't even notice they were not with him anymore. "Fine," sighed Thráin. He didn't have anything better to do so he sat down on the grass and relaxed while Frerin was picking up flowers for Papa.

"Do you think Papa will like them?"

"Sure he will. He loves everything that comes from you. You are his favorite," said Thráin. He always had a feeling that Bilbo liked Frerin a little more, even though deep down he knew that wasn't true.

"No nappy," proudly announced Frerin as he continued to crouch down and pick up flowers.

Thráin just rolled his eyes. His brother was five, almost six, and has finally stopped wearing nappies. He wondered for how long. "Congratulations…" said Thráin completely uninterested. After a minute of watching Frerin struggle with the flowers he helped him arrange them in a beautiful bouquet.

"Thráin!" Before he could realize who called him Tora threw herself into his embrace. "I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you?" She asked, genuinely happy to see him.

"Still grounded," answered Thráin once Tora released him.

"Hi, Frerin," she smiled and placed a kiss on his head. "Beautiful flowers. Are these for your Papa?" Frerin nodded. "And you?" she turned to Thráin. "No flowers for your Papa?"

"I think he picked up enough." They both laughed at the quantity of flowers Frerin put in the bouquet and he still hasn't finished.

"Tora!"

The call caught Thráin's attention. "You are here with Rois?" He didn't like that, not in the slightest.

"We are all here," she explained. "I just saw you and decided to come to say hello."

"Tora!" The voice got closer.

Tora noticed Thráin's expression. "Are you angry with me?"

"No…" quickly answered Thráin. "I just don't like that you spend so much time with him."

"Don't be jealous," teased Tora and Thráin turned red. "A King is never jealous."

"You should tell that to my dad," said Thráin once he swallowed the massive lump that formed in his throat.

"Tora…! Oh, here you are." Rois was now standing behind them so they both got up on their feet. Frerin didn't let anyone disturb him. "What are you doing here with him?" Thráin didn't miss his tone. Just because he was a few years older than him that gave him no right to speak like that.

"I just came to say hi-"

"She doesn't need to explain anything to you," interrupted Thráin.

"Don't try to play tough here," spat Rois. "We all know you are you are still at the beginner level." Rois friends laughed.

"Careful…" warned Thráin.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" laughed Rois. "You are still at the beginner level for a reason. No one of your teachers can help you being a loser."

"Rois," warned Tora who knew that Thráin won't be able to hold back much longer.

"You are weak. Which is no surprise with the parents you have. The line of Durin will never be pure again, not with as a successor. You and your filthy father-"

"Rois, I'm warning you…" hissed Thráin.

"And look at this poor thing here," Rois continued by looking at Frerin. "He doesn't even know how stupid he is… Picking flowers, how pathetic."

"Hey! That's my little brother you are talking about," warned Thráin. If Tora wouldn't be holding him back they would already be fighting.

"What are you going to do? Call the King-"

Before Rois could finish his thought Thráin's fist connected with his face. "Thráin!" exclaimed Tora, but both of the boys ignored here. After a few seconds of struggling they both ended on the ground, fighting. It was hard to tell who was winning. Tora tried to separate them a few times but she didn't succeed. When Frerin finally realized what was happening he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Daddy!" Hearing Frerin's call Thorin finally turned around to see where his sons were. When he saw the group in the distance he knew something was wrong.

He didn't think twice before he hurried to them. Daín followed him and together they pushed through the circle that formed around Thráin and Rois fight. Thorin needed a moment to realize what was going on before he intervened. He had no problem pulling them apart and putting them back on their feet. In one hand he was holding Thráin's arm and in the other Rois.

"Enough!" Thorin's voice boomed around and everyone froze on the spot. Thráin was the only one who wasn't surprised by his father's voice. "Enough," repeated Thorin and tighten his hold on his arm to calm him down. "I want everyone back inside," he ordered. "If I see anyone of you today again you'll be doing dishes in the kitchen for a month." His threat apparently worked because the group disappeared in a matter of seconds. "No you don't," said Thorin and pulled Rois back. "You are going with me."

He didn't release his son or Rois all the way to the infirmary when the healers took a look of them and tended their scratches and bruises. Daín was still with them, but he was now holding a visibly distressed Frerin who was clutching the flowers in his hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Thorin and accepted his son from his cousin.

Frerin nodded and Thorin placed a kiss on his cheek. "Is Thráin going to be okay?"

"He'll live, don't worry." He handed his son back to his cousin. "Take him back to the quarters please. I have some things I need to deal with something right now." Daín nodded before he accepted Frerin and took him upstairs.

Thorin remained in the infirmary and waited for Óin to come talk to him. It didn't take long before Óin called him. "Thráin is fine, he is not hurt. The other boy, not so much."

"That bad?" asked Thorin.

"No, he has more bruises, but nothing serious. Thráin beat him hard. Your boy has become very strong," commented Óin. "I don't think he realizes that."

"Can I take him home?" Óin nodded before he led him to Thráin.

"Dad!" Thráin practically jumped off the bed. He wanted to hug him but stopped when he saw his expression. "Is something wrong?"

Thorin kneeled down so that he was on his level. "Did I really raise you that bad so that you know only one way to solve your problems?"

Thráin frowned at his dad's words. "He insulted me, Papa, Frerin and-"

"And of course you had to hit him," interrupted Thorin.

"He was mean-"

"You will apologize to him and then we'll go back to the quarters," said Thorin, leaving no room for argument.

"That's not fair," protested Thráin.

"I'm your father and I will not allow you to behave like this. I don't care how his parents raised him, but I was hoping at least you were raised right."

Thráin had no other option but to go and apologize. Thorin was right next to him, but didn't say a word. They returned to the quarters in complete silence where Bilbo was waiting for them. As expected Thráin got a speech from him too and was then sent to his room. He wasn't alone for long because it didn't take long before Frerin came into his room, climbed on the bed and snuggled closer to him, even if Bilbo told him he is not allowed to.

Before dinner there was a knock on his door and his parents entered his bedroom. Bilbo immediately noticed Frerin on his bed, clinging to his brother like his life depended on it. "Frerin…"

"No," protested Frerin.

"Fine, stay." Bilbo sat on the bed, while Thorin pulled a chair closer. "I told you that you are not allowed to come here. Does anyone here listen to what I say?"

"If you are going to ground me, can you do it quickly and then leave?" asked Thráin.

"We are not going to ground you," said Thorin. "We came here to talk."

"Oh…"

"Sweetheart what you did was wrong," started Bilbo. "You told us that he was mean to you, but that doesn't mean you can hit him. I was angry at you because you reacted that way. I feel proud that you defended us but not like this."

"I apologized…"

"We know. It was the right thing to do. If his parents raised him well he will come to apologize to you too. I don't want something like this to ever happen again."

"It won't, Papa. I promise," said Thráin.

"Don't be angry daddy," said Frerin as he climbed into Thorin's lap.

"I'm not angry. Not anymore." He wrapped his arms around his son before he placed a kiss on his temple. "Frerin," started Thorin. "When do we celebrate new year?"

Frerin looked up and stayed quiet for a minute, thinking what the correct answer would be. "On Durin's day!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

Now you have all fourteen chapter titles. I can't believe I actually managed to put them together. This is my AU, so Daín can be an ass. It annoys me so much that at the beginning of the first film he doesn't want to help Thorin and then all of you who read the book know what happens. It's not fair!

Next time I will be uploading two chapters. Chapter 14 and The Master Sonnet, which will have a short epilogue.


	14. On Durin's Day

**O**n Durin's Day

It all ends with the beginning.

* * *

Thorin was tired, really tired. For some reason Frodo refused to sleep during the night and every time they put him down he started crying. Thorin didn't mind getting up the first couple of times, but in the middle of the night he wished that his son would stop crying and fall asleep. Thorin's wish didn't come true because Frodo kept them both up until the dawn when he finally fell asleep and Thorin had to leave because he had an early meeting. Call it payback or just smart thinking, but Bilbo let Frodo sleep for a few hours before he started waking him up every time he fell asleep. He was allowed his naps after feedings, but that was it. After lunch Frodo was cranky and fussy and crying all the time but Bilbo still did his best to keep him awake. There was no way he was going to allow Frodo to sleep during the day and then demand their attention during the night. Frodo already had a sleeping schedule and Bilbo had no idea what disturbed him so much that he refused to sleep, but he was determined not to allow him to happen again.

After lunch Thorin had another meeting before he would be free for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to get to his bed and get a quick nap. He needed it more than ever. But sadly he wasn't alone in the quarters when he came back. Everyone was there and as luck would have it someone had to disturb him.

He was lying on the bed when he heard the bedroom door open. He didn't want to open his eyes so he listened carefully. The silent footsteps didn't reveal the intruder, but the way his bed moved when that intruder climbed on in, quickly gave him the answer.

"Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."

"What do you want Thráin?" asked Thorin. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who came to disturb him.

"Nothing…" answered Thráin and laid on the bed. Thorin let out a breath before he relaxed again. Thráin was able to stay quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Thorin II Oakenshield."

"What. Do. You. Want. Thráin." Gritted Thorin through his teeth.

Thráin was gathering courage for a minute before he spoke. "Can Tora come for dinner tonight?"

Thorin opened his eyes to look at his son. "Why are you asking me? You know who to ask."

"I know," said Thráin. "But I didn't want to tell him."

"Why not?" asked Thorin.

"Because then he acts all weird."

"Like how?"

"He smiles and then he talks to himself. It would be weird because then he would be making the same faces to Tora. I don't want him to think this is something, because it's not. Once he gets the idea in his head he won't stop acting weird and being all happy."

Thorin nodded, even though he didn't understand everything that Thráin was trying to tell him. He got the point, though. "So you don't want him to think she is your girlfriend?"

Thráin turned red. "She is not! We are just friends! I don't like her that way!"

"Okay, calm down," said Thorin. "I didn't mean to upset you. She can come if you want."

"Will you tell Papa? Pretty please…"

"Yes, I will tell him, don't worry," confirmed Thorin.

"You won't forget?"

"No."

"Okay then." Thráin seemed to relax but he still refused to leave the bed. Thorin closed his eyes and didn't say anything, but he knew Thráin wasn't done talking.

"You are still on my bed," commented Thorin after a few minutes of silence.

"Technically I'm on Papa's side of the bed," corrected Thráin and laid down.

"It's still my bed, no matter on whose side you are lying on." Thráin rolled his eyes. "What else did you want to ask me?"

Thráin thought about it for a second before he decided to ask. He had nothing to lose anyway. "Can I go-"

"No," interrupted Thorin before Thráin could finish.

"You don't even know what I was about to ask you," protested Thráin.

Thorin looked his son in the eyes. "I know what you wanted to ask me and my answer in no. You are not allowed to go."

"Why not," whined Thráin. "Fíli and Kíli are going."

"Well Fíli and Kíli are of age and they don't have an annoying father who doesn't allow them to go." Thráin frowned at his dad's answer.

"Then I won't go to the celebration in the grand hall," threatened Thráin.

"Then you'll be spending the holiday alone, in your room," answered Thorin plainly. "Don't think you will force me to allow you this way."

"But-"

"I said no, Thráin. That's my final answer." Thorin left no room for argument, but that didn't stop Thráin.

"But you know there are festivities in the lower halls before the holiday. Everyone can come, you don't need to be invited. You and Papa always went down to celebrate-"

"That was before we had to get up early in the morning and take care of you," interrupted Thorin once again. He took a breath to calm down. He was a little too harsh on Thráin who now looked really hurt. "I'm sorry son, but you are not going," he repeated more calmly. "I'm tired, we are both tired. I had a very long day… I'm not going to stay awake and worry about what you are doing or when you are going to come back."

Thráin didn't say a word. He got off the bed and left the room without looking at his father again. Thorin knew that his son was now upset, but he made his decision and he wasn't going to change his mind.

:::

As expected, Thráin was in the same mood over dinner. Even though Tora came over he continued to sulk and didn't say anything. Bilbo sensed that something was wrong but he didn't press the situation further. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. Luckily Tora didn't stay long after dinner so he decided to put Frerin to bed earlier, but not without trouble. Frerin didn't want to go to sleep just yet, but Bilbo somehow managed to convince him to. All he needed to do was feed Frodo and then he would be finally able to go to sleep.

He took Dís's advice and was now feeding Frodo alone in the nursery without any distractions. He quickly noticed that if he was calm, so was Frodo who once again took his time. Bilbo didn't mind, even if Frodo was the reason he was so tired. This was their time and he was very happy when he was nursing his son. Frodo was drinking slowly and Bilbo just loved to watch his chin move, or how he slowly fell asleep afterwards. This was reserved only for him to see and Bilbo was happy to do it. Once Frodo was finished he put him in his crib before he joined Thorin under the covers.

Thorin was never a light sleeper, but he was able to predict when Thráin was planning to do something he was not allowed to. He got some sleep in the afternoon and they went to bed very early so when he heard Thráin sneaking around he wasn't tired anymore.

Thráin thought that his parents were sleeping peacefully when he tried to sneak out of the quarters. He got dressed and then tiptoed passed his parents' bedroom to the door. If he managed to get that far there should be any problems. What he didn't expect was the locked door. The doors were never locked, that's why they had the guards outside. He tried a few more times but he soon realized he has been caught. He saw the shadow on the floor that came from the candlelight so he knew who was standing behind him.

"I was expecting something like this," Thorin commented dryly.

Thráin didn't try to hide what he wanted to do, not anymore. "It's not fair. Fíli and Kíli are out there and I'm stuck here. With you," he added.

"It's late," Thorin pointed out. "We should be sleeping."

"Why won't you allow me to go?" whined Thráin. "Just this once, please."

"Half of the mountain is on the festivities down there. I'm not waking up more guards so that they could have you under control. With all the trouble you managed to cause lately I don't trust you anymore to behave," explained Thorin. "Let's go to bed."

"Why don't you go with me," offered Thráin. "That way you can have me under control and you don't need guards. And I'll behave, I promise."

Thorin thought about it for a second. "No, you are still not going."

"Why not? And don't say because you said so, that's not a reason."

"If I go down there it will be very awkward because no one expects to see me there."

Thráin pouted. "Then we go dressed like normal people, that way we won't stand out. Dad, please, just for ten minutes. Do this for me, please."

Thorin was having trouble saying no to him. Thráin was almost begging him to go so there had to be a reason he was so persistent. He had two options. One was to give into Thráin's pleas, the other was to say no again and then watch Thráin pout for a week. He knew what he had to do. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Thráin jumped with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Calm down, Thráin. I'm not finished." Thráin got worried for a second what his dad's conditions were. "We will go down there together for half an hour maximum. You will stay with me all the time, if you want to go somewhere you will tell me first. When I say it's time to return back to the quarters I don't want to hear any complaining. Understood?"

Thráin nodded. "You need to change, and quickly. Find something old, preferably older than I am." Thorin sent him a look. "And all the beads have to go out. They make it too obvious who you are."

Thorin just shook his head before he went to change. He returned a couple of minutes later dressed in 'normal' clothes. "No," protested Thráin. "That coat is almost new. And it's black. Find the brown one."

"I don't like the brown one. It's not comfortable," retorted Thorin.

"I don't care," said Thráin and pushed his father in the direction of the bedroom. "Hurry up!"

When Thorin came back he was wearing the most worn out clothes he could find. The tunic he was wearing had a few holes, the coat was torn a little and he wore the same boots he wore during the quest to reclaim his home. All his beads were out and some of his braids were beginning to undo. "Better?"

Thráin nodded and pulled him out. The guard that wasn't sleeping on his duty jumped with surprise when he saw them leave the chambers, but he didn't say anything. Thráin was so excited he almost ran down to the lower halls where the celebration was held. He was a little worried that someone would recognize his dad, that would make it really awkward, but no such thing happened. When they entered the celebration was already in full swing so no one paid attention to them.

"Thráin!" Thorin turned around only to see Tora running toward them. "You came… And your dad is also here." Tora clearly didn't expect to see Thorin.

Thorin now knew why his son was so persistent to come. "Hello to you too, Tora."

Tora stared at Thorin for a moment before she looked at Thráin. "Dad… Can I just…"

"I want you to find me every ten minutes so I'll know where you are."Ordered Thorin. That way his son couldn't get far and he couldn't cause much trouble. Thráin had no other option but to agree, and before Thorin could say something else they were gone. He knew it was a bad idea to come, but he decided to make the best of it.

"Thorin?" The King froze on the spot when he heard someone call his name. He would recognize that voice from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry… Your Majesty." Thorin turned around to see her bowing to him.

"Don't do that," he quickly corrected her and gently pulled her up. Damn, those eyes were still the same as they were so many years ago. "Don't do that," he repeated after he got his thoughts back.

"What are you up to?" she smiled.

Thorin sent her a look to stop teasing. "Nothing, I just don't want to draw attention." If she was able to recognize him so fast, would other too?

"In these clothes I would dare to say that you scream for attention. You look even worse than when we were in Ered Luin. Your Majesty," she added.

"Thorin," he corrected. "And it's not that bad."

She smiled at him. "You look like you just got out of bed."

"That's because I did." A smile finally cracked on Thorin's face. "Come here," he said and pulled her into a hug she returned. They haven't seen each other in so many years.

"I missed you, Thorin."

"I missed you too, Elna." She sent him a look. "I really did. It's good to see you again."

Elna snorted at that. "I doubt that." She smiled again. Damn, that smile. "Look at you, looking like a true King."

"I would say it has to do a lot with the fact that I am a King." He offered her his arm. "Would you care for a walk?"

"I would love to," she said before she accepted his arm. "So, why are you down here tonight? The last thing I expected was to see you here. Are you supervising things? Making sure your people still love you?"

"You could say I'm supervising things, sort of." She gave him a questioning look. "My son is here… Somewhere…"

"Three boys?"

"Yes," answered Thorin. "The youngest is almost twelve weeks old."

"I heard. Congratulations. I'm assuming it's not easy taking care of them? Are they handful like Fíli and Kíli were?" she asked.

"Sometimes they are worse," sighed Thorin. "But we do our best."

She looked at him. "It's interesting that you decided to put all your braids out except the marriage one."

"I could say the same," observed Thorin. "You don't have as many as you used to."

"Things change," Elna sighed as she ran her fingers over her own marriage braid. "We were very happy together."

"What happened?"

"Mining accident. The whole tunnel collapsed. It was unexpected, but they say that about every accident." She forced a smile on her face. "It was hard, but it's getting better. I decided to put most of the braids out because they don't mean as much to me as this one does. I think I'll never take it out, this one is forever. But enough about me, tell me something about you."

"There isn't much to tell. I got my kingdom back, I got married and that's basically it. Thráin is twelve, Frerin is five and Frodo is a few weeks old." Thorin explained plainly.

"I heard that you oldest won in a duel against Daín. Is that true?"

"Yes," answered Thorin.

"You should be proud," Elna encouraged him. "He is strong, he'll make a good king one day."

"He is also impulsive and he most of the time he doesn't think before he does something," added Thorin.

"Weren't we all like this? If he is anything like you then he is also very stubborn and persistent."

"You have no idea," sighed Thorin.

"Hear that?"

"No, no, no, no…" protested Thorin.

"Oh yes. I always wanted to dance with a King." Before Thorin could say anything else she pulled him in the direction the music was coming from.

:::

Thráin didn't do exactly as he was told because ten minutes was really not enough time. He decided that half an hour intervals would do just fine. He was hoping his father found some company and won't want to return to the quarters immediately. He certainly didn't expect to find him in female company, dancing, laughing and having fun.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tora who didn't spot Thorin immediately. Thráin didn't answer, he just ran away, out of the hall. He didn't know why, but he was hurt. It didn't feel right. The way his dad smiled, he only smiled that way when he was around Papa, not dancing with a dwarrowdam. Thráin's dwarf side now came out. This was his dad and his family and he became quickly upset if someone was trying to intrude. "Thráin!" called Tora after she finally managed to catch him at the staircase. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Thráin and sat down. Tora waited patiently for Thráin to tell her what was bothering him. "I just saw my dad dance with someone."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," said Tora carefully.

"You don't understand. I never saw him smile like that if Papa wasn't next to him," explained Thráin.

"Thráin?" Thráin turned around only to see Frerin coming down the stairs. He will never understand how his brother managed to get down here all alone.

"Frerin? What are you doing here?" he asked as he helped him down the last few stairs.

"I knew you were here," explained Frerin. "I came to see you."

Thráin thought about it for a second. "I need your help, come with me." He turned to Tora. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have time tonight, something urgent came up." He said before he pulled Frerin into the crowd with him and they disappeared from Tora's view.

One of many things Thráin excelled at was causing trouble and he was determined to show that lady that his dad belonged to his Papa and that she had no right to dance with him. This time he had Frerin with him to help him.

Elna didn't expect something like this when she approached the table to get something to drink. Maybe she wasn't paying enough attention, but she would swear there was something spilled on the floor to make it so slippery. Thorin wasn't fast enough to catch her so she landed on her butt and accidentally pulled the tablecloth and with that also a bowl full of punch which ended on her head.

"Oh my…"

"Are you alright?" asked Thorin as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She looked at her ruined dress. There was no way she could get this off this delicate fabric. "I don't know what happened. I just slipped and then…" Now it was impossible to tell if something was spilled on the floor because she was standing in a puddle of punch. Luckily things like this happened often so no one paid attention to her or her ruined dress.

Thorin wanted to answer when he heard a very familiar giggling nearby. "I'll be right back." He headed into the direction the giggling was heard. When he heard someone shush. Before he knew it two trouble makers tried to run away from their hiding spot, but Thorin was faster and he caught them. "No you don't." He said as he caught Thráin by his shirt and pulled him back. Frerin got away but he quickly stopped when he noticed that Thráin was caught.

Thorin gripped Thráin by his arm and took Frerin's hand before he dragged them both outside so that they could have some privacy. "How did you get here?" Thorin barked and Frerin winced in pain. He wanted to pull his hand away, but Thorin didn't let go. "Frerin, how did you get here?"

"I followed you." He stopped fighting as Thorin's hold of his hand loosened.

"Back to the quarters, both of you. Wait for me in the common room where we will talk about what happened," he ordered.

"Daddy is angry," said Frerin.

"No daddy is not angry," corrected Thorin. "I'm furious. Now, go back to the quarters and wait for me!"

Thráin pulled Frerin up the stairs as Thorin returned back to Elna. "I'm sorry about the dress-"

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident."

"No it wasn't. Someone did this on purpose."

"Thorin, calm down, it's just a dress. I'm fine, really." She offered him a warm smile. "I think I had enough for tonight. It was nice seeing you again." She said before she bid him Goodnight.

:::

Anger was boiling out of Thorin as he was walking back to the quarters. Bilbo knew that so he was prepared for the worse.

"_Wake up!" _He could hear Thorin yell at the guards through the closed doors. _"Did you see anyone leave or enter these quarters?" _A pause. _"Of course not. You were sleeping on your duty! My five-year-old son was able to walk by you and you didn't even notice him. You are lucky he is in one piece! This won't happen again." _It was more like a statement. _"I will talk with your Captain so that he can take appropriate action for your behavior on duty!"_

The next thing Bilbo heard was the door opening and closing and before he knew it Thorin was standing in front of him. Thorin didn't miss how his children immediately went behind Bilbo when they saw him. His guess was that his husband already knew everything. Bilbo and Thorin were staring at each other who will speak first. Surprisingly it was Frerin who decided to break the silence.

"Daddy!" He ran toward Thorin like nothing happened. He only stopped when he saw that his dad's expression didn't change. "Is daddy angry?" he asked carefully.

"Very angry," snapped Thorin at him. "Thráin, sit down. You too, Frerin," he ordered. Thráin did what he was told, but Frerin didn't. He was now really afraid of Thorin so he ran back to Bilbo. Thorin wasn't in to mood to deal with disobeying child right now so he pulled him back and sat him next to Thráin. Bilbo didn't say a word. He stood still with his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his eyes fixed on his husband.

"How did you get down there Frerin?" Thorin asked. Frerin's lower lip trembled and Thorin knew he was about to cry, but there was no way he will let him go this time.

"It's not his fault," interrupted Thráin, "It was my idea." Thorin looked at his oldest son and Frerin immediately took the opportunity to run to his Papa. Bilbo scooped him up and wiped the tears away before he pulled him close to himself to calm him down.

Thorin was losing his patience. "What happened to 'I won't cause any trouble'?"

Now it was Thráin's turn to get angry. "You were dancing with her! And smiling!" he accused.

"That's none of your business. If grounding you isn't enough then a few weeks patrol will do."

"Oh no you don't, Thorin!" warned Bilbo and put Frerin back down. "You will not be sending my son anywhere!"

"This is not between you and me-"

"This is between you and me," interrupted Bilbo.

"Right, since it's your fault she is even here," accused Thorin.

"I wasn't the one dancing with her! My son was able to see that something was going on between you two."

"He is my son too," reminded him Thorin. "Stop accusing me like I did something wrong. I have no reason to be ashamed of anything that happened tonight. Nor I was trying to hide anything. I would have told you what happened."

"I'm sure you would," snorted Bilbo. Before Thorin could say anything else Bilbo took Frerin's hand and led him back to the bedroom. Thráin followed close behind.

They both knew they weren't done arguing, they just needed to be alone. Thorin couldn't stay quiet for long after Bilbo returned to their bedroom. Thráin and Frerin were probably already put to bed so Bilbo was planning to do the same.

"Thráin will be punished," stated Thorin firmly. "He has caused enough trouble in the past few weeks as it is. I had enough."

"Say that again you won't see us again," threatened Bilbo.

"And where would you go? Back to the Shire?"

"I was thinking Mirkwood or Rivendell, anywhere where there are elves and not dwarfs. If I'm sure of anything is that you hate them so much you would do your best to avoid them," retorted Bilbo.

"I did nothing wrong-"

"Never said you did," interrupted Bilbo, "But that still doesn't give you the right to react the way you did." He took a breath to calm down. "They told me what happened, or better said what they did. I'm not saying that you are not allowed to be angry, but you blew it out of proportions. Frerin is so afraid of you right now he doesn't want to be left alone because he is scared that you will do something to him. Thráin didn't say anything, but he didn't really have to. He made you angry a lot of times but you have never reacted this way."

"I had enough."

"And then you came back and you ignored me and then all of a sudden you started yelling at me." Continued Bilbo. "I don't know if you saw it but you hurt your son today while you were having _fun_. I'm not saying that I agree with what he did, but he did it because he was afraid of losing you. You say he is like me but tonight he has proved you wrong. He reacted the same way all dwarfs do. He was stubborn, possessive, jealous. Sure this was Thráin's idea and he also dragged Frerin into this but I'm still not going to punish my son because he was scared he may lose his father."

"For Mahal's sake, he is not going to lose me. I still love him and I still very much love you," explained Thorin.

"I know, but he isn't so sure about that," said Bilbo before he climbed under the covers. Thorin did the same. He had a long night and he wanted to get at least some sleep.

:::

As expected the next morning things didn't get miraculously better. Frerin threw a fit in the morning when Bilbo decided to wake him up for breakfast. His son refused to eat breakfast because he was there. Thorin couldn't feel worse about it so he decided to skip breakfast so that Frerin would come out of his room. Thráin didn't say anything when he saw his father in the morning, he kept his head low and walked by, hoping that his dad won't say anything.

After breakfast Thráin and Frerin relaxed because they knew that Thorin won't be back until lunch. But as time for lunch approached they both started to feel uneasy. It was Thráin who suggested that he would play with his brother if only he didn't have to stay in the common room. It didn't happen often that Bilbo joined them, but this time he just couldn't resist.

What surprised Bilbo was when he heard someone laughing as he heard them enter. He wasn't expecting anyone today so he decided to go and check. Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes when he entered the common room. Thorin was there in a very good mood, having fun with a dwarrowdam Bilbo has never seen before.

"Your Highness," she greeted and bowed. Bilbo just stared and her and rubbed Frodo's back in a soothing motion. He was obviously trying to calm himself not his sleeping child.

"Elna," started Thorin, "I want you to meet my husband, Bilbo."

Bilbo eyed her very quickly. She was very pretty, he had to admit that. But there was something else that caught his eye. She had a marriage braid, just like Thorin did, and she wasn't trying to hide it. Realizing that, Bilbo relaxed. "It's nice to meet you," he greeted.

"So this is the youngest one?" she asked as she stared at Frodo in awe. "He is such a cutie. Look at those chubby cheeks." Bilbo adjusted Frodo in his arms a little so that she could get a better look. Frodo who was clutching Bilbo's shirt offered her yawn before Bilbo placed a kiss on top of his head. "He is twelve weeks old?"

"Almost," said Bilbo. Before he could say anything else Thráin came in holding Frerin's hand.

"Oh my," Elna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Am I seeing this right?" she asked as she crouched down so she could look Thráin directly in the eyes. "Thorin, did your sister see this?"

It was a rhetorical question but Thorin answered nevertheless. "She does. Every day."

"I just can't believe this. He looks exactly like you," she commented and Bilbo sent Thorin a look that said 'I told you so'. "Really, he looks just like you did." Finally she stopped talking like Thráin wasn't able to understand her. "Nice to meet you, young man," she greeted and offered him his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Thráin. "We are sorry about last night." He apologized for both of them.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a dress." She continued to stare at him for a few moments, making Thráin really uncomfortable before she looked at Frerin. "Hello to you, too," she greeted before she stood up. "Can I steal you one, Thorin? All three are adorable."

Thorin smiled. "Unfortunately they are all mine and when it comes to them I get _really _possessive." Elna couldn't help but laugh. "You are staying for lunch-"

"No… I really don't want to intrude. I'm happy that I got to meet your family." Bilbo noticed how she kept her eyes on Frodo. He recognized that look immediately.

"You are not intruding, you are more than welcome to stay," said Thorin as he kept his eyes on his husband in case he might disagree.

"Would you like to hold him?" Bilbo asked. He didn't need her telling him that what she wanted the most was her own child. Her eyes told him that.

"Can I?" Bilbo nodded before handing her Frodo. Surprisingly his son was very calm in her arms and didn't let out a sound. "You are so lucky. You two have a beautiful family I hope that you know how to value that."

Frerin immediately took the opportunity when he saw that his Papa wasn't holding Frodo anymore. He demanded to be lifted up and Bilbo complied. "Love you, Papa."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Bilbo before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Thorin envied Bilbo a little that Frerin went to him, but he didn't say anything. He knew that both Frerin and Thráin were still a little hurt by the events of the previous night, that's why he decided to give them some time. After lunch Elna left and once again they were left alone. Bilbo knew that the things between them weren't going to fix themselves so he decided to speed up a process a bit. They spent the entire afternoon in the kitchen baking cookies. At the beginning no one was excited, but after the first batch was done and of course eaten, things got better. With a little encouragement from Bilbo it didn't take long before Frerin stopped avoiding Thorin and started climbing in his lap to dip his fingers in practically everything that was on the table. He was covered in flour and he was very happy about it.

Thráin needed a little longer but he also managed to put what happened behind him since neither of his parents said anything about his punishment. He watched with a smile on his lips as his little brother covered his father's clothes in flour. At the end it was hard to tell who made a bigger mess.

:::

It was late when Bilbo finally put Frodo to sleep in his crib. The whole family, Dís, Fíli and Kíli included, stayed in the common room long after dinner. They talked and had fun as always, and before they knew it, it was time to go to sleep. Bilbo returned from the nursery where Frodo was fast asleep. He had an interesting day and Frerin kept him up long past his bedtime, so Bilbo wasn't really surprised that Frodo was asleep before he put it in his crib.

He returned back to the bedroom and was going through his closet when two strong arms wrapped around him. He thought that Thorin was still in the bathroom, so when he felt his hot breath on the nape of his neck he couldn't help but shiver.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night," apologized Thorin and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck. Bilbo turned around to look Thorin in the eyes. "I really am. I hope you can forgive me." Thorin wanted to kiss him, but Bilbo turned his head away so that Thorin kissed his cheek. Thorin knew that Bilbo wasn't angry at him. He was more like a little upset, so Thorin knew it won't take long before he will melt into his ministrations. He untied his husband's robe and wrapped his arms around him once again to pull him closer as he continued placing kisses on his cheek. His hands quickly found their way under Bilbo's shirt and explored his back.

Bilbo was losing his own battle. Thorin knew how to show him that he was sorry and after a few minutes Bilbo turned his head to respond to Thorin's kisses. His fingers were quickly into Thorin's hair pulling his dwarf closer.

"I really am sorry," apologized Thorin once again when they had to pull apart for a second to get some air.

"Stop talking," ordered Bilbo and untied Thorin's robe before pushing it off his shoulders. Now he had his husband standing completely naked in front of him. Thorin just came out of a shower and he didn't even bother dressing up. He had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do and for that activity no clothes were required.

He mimicked his husband and pushed the robe off him. The next thing that followed was his shirt and then his pants. Before Bilbo even realized what was happening Thorin was already guiding him back to the bed. It didn't take long before Thorin managed to get Bilbo begging him for his release. Thorin smirked before he slid inside his hobbit in a one quick thrust that made Bilbo gasp and then moan loudly when Thorin set out his pace.

"Daddy?" came a call that made Thorin stop and look at the door.

Bilbo who was once again denied his husband's attention wrapped his legs around Thorin's hips to prevent him from going anywhere. "Don't you dare answer to him right now," he gritted through his teeth.

"Daddy is a little busy at the moment," Thorin called back and Bilbo threw his head back into the pillows. "Can you ask someone else for help?"

Everything was silent for a few seconds. "Papa?" called Frerin.

"Papa is also busy," called Bilbo. "Please go to your aunt."

"Okay…"

Bilbo waited for a few seconds to make sure that Frerin won't disturb them again before he looked at Thorin once again. "Don't just lie on me. Move!"

"Little impatient, are we?" Thorin teased.

"If you don't start moving right now, they only stimulation your favorite appendage will get in the next few months will come from your hands."

"Bossy," smirked Thorin. "I like that," he added before rolling his hips to get a loud moan from his husband. Thorin started moving again at a torturously slow pace. He wanted nothing more but to drive his husband on the edge where he will be begging for Thorin to touch him to get his more than needed release.

"Faster…" ordered Bilbo but Thorin ignored him. "Please," whimpered Bilbo, "Go faster." Thorin just smirked before going just a little faster. "Please Thorin, I'll do anything, just… I hate you so much right now," he groaned.

"I love you, too," smirked Thorin.

This time it was a knock on the door that brought them back to reality. "Seriously?" muttered Bilbo under his breath at the second interruption they had.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," called Dís, "But Frerin can't find his toy and he can't sleep. Can you two please stop for a second so that he can find it?"

"I told you not to allow him to bring his toys in our bedroom," whispered Thorin.

"I don't keep track how many times he comes in here to see Frodo," snapped Bilbo back. Thorin just shook his head before he pulled out of his husband and pulled the covers up so that he could hide what they were doing. "Sent him in," called Bilbo who immediately missed Thorin inside him.

The door opened and Frerin came in. The first thing he noticed was the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. "It's messy," he commented.

"It is," confirmed Bilbo who wanted him out as soon as possible. He didn't want to explain to him why their bedroom was in that state. "Now quickly find your toy," he urged and Frerin ran into the nursery to get what he wanted. He returned not a minute later with a soft toy in his hand. He ran to his parents and climbed on their bed. Bilbo instinctively pulled the covers tightly around himself.

"Night Papa, night daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," wished Bilbo before placing a kiss on Frerin's cheek and helping him off the bed.

Frerin smiled before he ran out of the door. "Did you find it?" asked Dís. "Great, let's get you to bed."

Thorin and Bilbo listened as Dís walked away with Frerin before continuing what they were doing. Thorin wanted to roll Bilbo back on his back, but the hobbit was faster and before Thorin knew it, he was on his back with his husband straddling his hips. "What you did before wasn't nice," scolded Bilbo and stroked Thorin's pulsing member a few times. Before Thorin could say anything Bilbo silenced him with a kiss. "My turn," he smiled mischievously as he lowered himself down on Thorin's member.

:::

"I like 'make up' sex. There is something really satisfying about it," commented Bilbo as they were lying close together in post coital bliss. His body still hasn't recovered from the orgasm Thorin managed to get out of him.

"This wasn't exactly make up sex because you weren't really angry at me."

"At the beginning no, but once you started teasing I became really angry at you," pointed out Bilbo. "I hate it when you do that."

"What you hate is actually doing something during sex," corrected Thorin. "You enjoy lying on the bed and allowing me to do all the work. If I want to get you to do something I have to make you impatient."

"That's not true-"

"Fine, then you'll top next time," suggested Thorin.

"No… I like it when you are on top," protested Bilbo.

"Exactly."

"It's not about that," argued Bilbo. "It's better when you are on top. We played with different positions until we found something that we both like. I feel better when you are on top. I feel safe…" Bilbo sighed. "I know that I boss you around all the time and I like it when you can do the same. And maybe I'm a little lazy," he added and Thorin laughed. "But in my defense, the sex is so much better when I can pull you close to me," purred Bilbo and gave Thorin a quick kiss, "When I can feel you," he continued and stole another kiss. "When I can hear your heartbeat as we make love, and when I feel your chest rising every time you breathe. I want to feel all these things because I love you, and I will love you forever, you insufferable dwarf." Bilbo said before kissing him again.

Thorin smirked before kissing his husband back. "You sold me a nice story," he teased and Bilbo slapped his arm. "I love you too, my hobbit. Only mine."

"You are getting possessive again, Thorin," teased Bilbo. "Don't forget that there are three other dwarfs you have to share me with."

"Don't mention that," jokingly said Thorin before he got out of the bed. Bilbo stared at his husband's naked glory as he searched the closet for something. "You are burning a hole through me with your staring," commented Thorin.

"I'm allowed to. You belong to me," reminded him Bilbo. "Besides, I'm admiring my work on your back."

"You should take a look at your neck. It will be kind of difficult to hide all those love marks," teased Thorin.

"Not again," groaned Bilbo and buried his face in his hands. "Frerin will once again ask a million questions. The last time he guessed it was you who did this to me, but he didn't know how. The horrible part was that Thráin knew. I was so embarrassed," complained Bilbo. He felt the bed dip on one side so he knew that Thorin once again joined him on the bed.

"Of course he knew; he is a very smart boy. But I don't think we have to worry about it. I think that for now Fíli and Kíli gave him enough information to know what this is and when the time comes we'll explain things to him too."

"Thráin is our firstborn so you get to go first. I'll talk to Frerin."

"Very well then," agreed Thorin. "Would you now please remove your hands so I can give you something?"

Bilbo immediately removed his hands and sat up. Thorin was holding a wooden box in his hand. "Is this for me?" he asked and smiled excitedly.

Thorin nodded. "You once said that this is my heart… I hope that you now know that this isn't true. You are my heart. You are my living, breathing Arkenstone. I want you to have this," he gave Bilbo the box. "You can do whatever you want with it, it's yours. You are the heart of this mountain because you are my heart. You are the one that keeps me sane when I'm about to lose it, you are the one that makes me happy, the one that makes me laugh. You are the only one I ever want to come home to. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Bilbo was having trouble holding back his tears after Thorin's confession. He allowed him to pull him into his lap and kiss him. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, too," said Bilbo between sobs. He gave Thorin a kiss before opening the box. He wasn't afraid that Thorin will once again succumb to gold sickness. He knew that Thorin's heart was now filled with love and not greed. He was the one who filled his heart.

"It's beautiful," said Bilbo while admiring the stone.

"It's just a rock. Nothing special."

"But you have so memories connected with this stone," Bilbo pointed out.

"And tell me how many of them are good?" asked Thorin. "My Grandfather got sick. I, we, lost our home because of it. I wanted to kill you because you took it. My son could have had his hand cut off because he stole it…"

"So you are giving the source of evil to me?"

"You, my hobbit, are the only person I know who isn't affected by its beauty. You love good food and comforts of home. This stone can't do harm to you because it cannot control you. I feel like that giving this stone to you means that nothing bad will happen because of it ever again."

"And I can do whatever I want with it?" asked Bilbo.

"It's yours," confirmed Thorin.

Bilbo gave Thorin another kiss before he placed the stone back in the box and he put the box on his nightstand. "Come love, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a very important day of the year for all of us."

Thorin nodded before he lifted the covers so that they both could snuggle close to each other under them. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

:::

The next they were both busier than usual. For the first time after giving birth Frodo was left with Dís during the day as Bilbo accompanied Thorin to a council meeting. It felt good to be out for a few hours even if he missed his children. They discussed the most urgent issues and with the help of his husband Thorin made his decisions faster than before. He had a few things needed to take care of after the meeting so Bilbo decided to take a walk alone. He went down to the markets where he has quickly drawn attention. It looked like that people missed him. Almost everyone wanted to talk with him and Bilbo had trouble saying no to them. He never thought that this would be his people, but when he was accepted like that he always felt like he belonged here and nowhere else.

On his walk he received a lot of different gifts. Some of them were for him, some for his family, some for the baby… He was lucky a few guards offered to take them all back to the quarters as he went to talk with Loni and check the supplies of food they had. They won't have any trouble making through the winter. In the kitchens they did a very good job. A lot of food has been properly conserved and would stay delicious for months. He couldn't help but to 'steal' a few things for his kitchen. Surprisingly, after talking with Loni Bilbo Baggins didn't return to the quarters. No, the hobbit went somewhere he swore he would never go. He went to the mines.

After returning to the quarters he was greeted by whimpering Frodo and a little worried Dís. "He missed you so much," explained Dís as she handed him over. "He was never separated from you for so long. The last time you left him with me he was asleep most of the time so he didn't even know you were gone."

"I know," said Bilbo as he accepted his son. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here." He soothed as he cradled Fordo close to him. "Has he eaten?"

"He had no problem with the bottle in the morning, but now he doesn't want it," explained Dís. "I think he is hungry, but he won't drink it."

"That's okay, I'm here." Bilbo gently rubbed Frodo's back to calm him down. "I'm here love. I know you missed me. Thank you for watching him."

"No problem. It was my pleasure spending some time with him."

Bilbo smiled. "I should feed him. I think he is really hungry." Bilbo took Frodo to the nursery to feed him. He was so focused on his son he didn't even hear Thorin enter the room. Only when Thorin put his hand on his shoulder he jumped with surprise. "You scared me," said Bilbo once Frodo latched again, "I didn't hear you enter."

Thorin leaned down to give his husband a quick kiss. "Every time you are feeding him you get so focused on him that you ignore everything that is happening around you."

"He is my baby and this is our special time. Of course I'm focused on him. I need to make sure he is eating."

"Well then I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll wait for you in the bedroom," said Thorin before he left.

Once Frodo was full Bilbo decided to change his nappy. Almost twelve weeks old, Frodo was able to smile at Bilbo, follow his movements, make a few sounds, and the most importantly, he was able to grab things that were within his reach. "Aren't you a big boy already," cooed Bilbo as he changed his nappy. Frodo offered him a toothless smile before trying to put his fist in his mouth. Bilbo lifted his legs and slid a clean nappy under him before blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Frodo let out a giggle before he reached for something that caught his eye.

Bilbo wanted to pull back but Frodo was holding his ring that he now carried on a chain around his neck. "Sweetheart, this is not for you." Frodo ignored him and put the ring in his mouth. Great, thought Bilbo as he once again had to convince Frodo to open his mouth to get his ring back. Frodo let out a cry the moment Bilbo took the ring from him. "It's okay, love," soothed Bilbo and lifted his son in his arms. Frodo once again reached for the ring. "You know what; you can have it if you want it so much." He allowed Frodo to put the ring once again in his mouth. He couldn't swallow it since it was still on the chain.

Bilbo went back to the bedroom and went through Thorin's box of useless things as Thorin called them. It was a box filled with jewelry Thorin never wore. Bilbo knew there had to be a light thin chain made of Mithril. He knew Thorin never wore it but it would be perfect for Frodo. "You can have it for tonight," said Bilbo as he put it around his neck. "Then I'll take and you will get it back when you are old enough. The last thing I want is for you to cause trouble in the mountain with this ring." Once the chain was around Frodo's neck, Frodo put the ring once again in his mouth and Bilbo couldn't help himself but to roll his eyes.

:::

As the evening approached they had to get ready for the celebration in the main hall. Thráin and Frerin were dressed in their best clothes, Thorin wore his formal attire and after a few years once again wore his crown. Bilbo had to admit that his husband looked like a true king. Frerin couldn't help himself and he demanded to be allowed to wear it even though it was much too big for his head. Still, Thorin couldn't say no to him so Frerin get to play with his crown for a few hours. Luckily Thorin got it back in one piece.

Bilbo finished dressing Frodo in his new clothes, they were in blue, matching Thorin's tunic, before he dressed himself. He had to admit that he was a little nervous. The night was very important. His son was about to be shown to the people for the first time and he wanted to do something special with his family.

"Ready?" asked Thorin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," answered Bilbo.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," assured him Thorin.

"Is the bassinet ready?" asked Bilbo.

"It's next to your chair. I checked."

Bilbo tried to calm himself. "What if he will cry? What if they won't like him?" he asked in a panic.

"He is a few months old, he is allowed to cry," assured him Thorin. "And they will like him. Who couldn't love him?"

"And Dwalin will go with me?"

"I'll go first as always. Thráin and Fíli, then Frerin and Kíli, and then you, Frodo and Dwalin. Nothing will happen to any of you. Just take a deep breath and bring him through the grand hall. And try not to wrap him in too many blankets. Most of the people will come because they want to see him."

Bilbo sent him a look 'like I would ever do that'.

The whole family went down to the grand hall. They avoided all the main corridors since they knew that they were probably full of dwarfs that wanted to get to see the new prince. Thorin stopped at the doors where Balin and Dwalin were waiting for them.

Thorin gave his husband an encouraging kiss. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Just relax and try to have fun." Bilbo only nodded.

"Sire?" asked Balin.

"We can start."

Balin disappeared into the hall for a few seconds and then the doors opened. Showtime.

"All rise," called Balin. "His majesty, the King," he announced and Thorin walked in. He was already used to things like this. He knew that his husband was nervous so he gestured Balin to continue. "Crown Prince Fíli and Prince Thráin," he announced as Fíli and Thráin followed Thorin. "Crown Prince Kíli, Prince Frerin and Lady Dís of Durin." Frerin was holding Dís and Kíli's hand as they followed Fíli and Thráin.

Bilbo swallowed hard. "Everything it's going to be alright," assured him Dwalin.

"His Royal Highness, the Consort and Frodo," announced Balin. Bilbo took another breath and stepped into the grand hall. He felt all the eyes on him. Thorin was right. Most of them came to see Frodo. As much as Bilbo wanted to run to Thorin he knew he couldn't do that. He would have to walk through before handing the child over to his husband.

Dwalin was a few steps behind him all the time and Bilbo felt better about it. Surprisingly Frodo wasn't afraid or anything. With one hand he was clutching Bilbo's tunic while the other one kept finding its way in his mouth, but Bilbo pulled it out every time. Frodo observed the surroundings with interest. This was the first time he saw that many people.

"He looks so cute," Bilbo could hear them whisper as he walked by. "He looks like the consort. He has such a beautiful color of eyes. He will be very handsome when he grows up. They all look happy. He definitely has more hobbit features."

Bilbo felt relief when he made it to the main table where everyone was waiting for him, standing. Bilbo stepped next to Thorin and then turned to meet the crowd. Frodo was pressed with his back against his chest so that everyone could see him.

"You did great," whispered Thorin. Bilbo turned to face him, before giving him Frodo.

"This child is the third son born to the marriage of His Royal Highness, the Consort and His Majesty, the King. His Majesty accepts the child as his own and with that grants him the right to the High Court. His Majesty also accepts this child as legitimate heir to the throne and the line of Durin. With that the child will be given the title Crown Prince when of age. At that time it will be expected to resume his duties and rights he was given by his birth. By this decree," continued to read Balin, "Signed by His Majesty, the King, I present you Prince Frodo, son of Thorin, King of Erebor."

Once Balin finished reading the announcement the crowd erupted in cheers. Bilbo felt a big burden lift off his shoulders. Thorin smiled at the crowd before kissing Frodo and giving him back to his husband. Once he sat down so did everyone else and the celebration on Durin's day could begin. Frodo had absolutely no idea what was going on so he was smiling happily in Bilbo's lap. Now that the official part was over everything proceeded in more relaxed spirit.

They would have dinner and then before midnight Thorin would say a few words as his blessing to a New Year. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Thorin leaned over to his husband and gave Frodo a kiss before resting his forehead against his husband's. "Now he is officially mine."

"Like if before he wasn't," said Bilbo. "We are all yours."

Thorin smiled before stealing a quick kiss. His action didn't go missed by the crowd who cheered loudly. Bilbo, who after all these years still wasn't used to that, blushed. "Another one?" asked Thorin and quickly stole another kiss before his husband could protest. Once again the crowd cheered at the open display of affection.

They enjoyed together the rest of the evening, but just before midnight Bilbo decided to have a few minutes alone with his family. "I want you to go somewhere with me, please." He said to Thorin and stood up. Thorin lifted Frerin in his arms before calling Thráin to go with them. They all followed Bilbo up to the balcony in complete silence. No one knew what the hobbit was preparing.

It was very dark and quiet on the balcony. The only thing shining on them was the moon.

"What are we doing here?" asked Thráin.

"We are doing something we should have done long ago," said Bilbo and offered his son a small bag. "Take some of this please and pass on."

Thráin looked at his Papa before doing what he was told. He reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of what appeared to be dust. He gave the bag to Frerin who did the same. Then it was Bilbo and then Thorin, who emptied the remaining content in his palm before closing his fingers around it so that the light breeze wouldn't blow it away.

"What are we going to do with it?" asked Thráin.

"We are going to blow it off in the wind," explained Bilbo.

"And may I ask what we are blowing away?"

"Bad memories," answered Bilbo. "All the arguments, tears, bad words,-"

"Broken toys," added Frerin and everyone laughed.

"That too," confirmed Bilbo. "So many things have happened to us in the past year and I want us to remember only the good ones. I want to remember this year as the best one we ever had. I don't want any ties to the past, I want to look into the future and be grateful for every day I'm blessed to spend with you."

Everyone was silent for a minute before Thráin spoke. "So dad, any New Year resolutions?"

"Hmm, let me see… I will try to spend more time with my family. I will do my best to spend some time with each of you, even if you will be driving me crazy from time to time… You, son?"

"I will _try _not to cause so much trouble." Thorin smiled and ruffled Thráin's hair. "I said I will try."

"Frerin?"

"Eat Papa's vegetables." Everyone laughed.

"Good enough. You love?"

"I'll try to be more patient and I'll love you more than ever before." Bilbo looked lovingly at his family. Surprisingly even Frodo in his arms was awake and watching them. "Ready?" he asked and they nodded.

Together they blew the delicate dust into the night. The wind took it and carried the cloud away from them. With the clear sky and the moon shining upon them it looked like the created a million stars that flew into the distance. Soon it was too far away from them to see it. And so the stars faded like all bad memories.

The years went by and the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all, but that's a tale for another story. Over the years Erebor grew more prosperous than ever before. The love between Bilbo and Thorin grew larger with every passing year and so did their little family, which at the end wasn't so little anymore. Bilbo and Thorin trusted each other and had no secrets between them. Well except for one. Bilbo never told Thorin what they blew off the mountain that night and Thorin never asked. He suspected that the dwarf King knew, but he didn't mention anything and just left it as it was: The Consort's secret.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.

The last sonnet. I can't believe I actually finished this. I'm already missing them. In the last few months they became my family too. Luckily I have a few ideas for new stories and I can't wait to write them.

I want to thank you all for your support, you guys were amazing (still are). Your reviews and comments kept me going. All the questions on Tumblr… You made my day better. In a few days I'll post a short 'Behind the _story_' on my Tumblr where you will be able to read why I wrote it the way I did.

A big thank you to **IheartOakenshield193712 **who encouraged me from the beginning. If it wasn't for you I would have probably abandoned this story long ago. Thank you for being such an amazing friend.


	15. The Master Sonnet

The Master Sonnet

**T**he Consort's Secret  
**H**idden Door  
**O**thers Might Disagree  
**R**eality Came Crashing Down  
**I**n the Morning Light  
**N**ever Let Them Go

**A**dventure Seeker  
**N**ine Day Wonder  
**D**isaster Management

**B**orn Under the Mountain  
**I**nto Action  
**L**ove  
**B**last From The Past  
**O**n Durin's Day

* * *

**_-Epilogue-_**

As always it was just another busy day for Bilbo. "Frerin, where is your brother?" he asked his son who was just sitting at the table since he woke up. Frerin who was now twenty years old was in no mood to help his Papa.

"You will have to be a tad more specific," Frerin answered slowly, "I have a lot of brothers."

"Frodo," clarified Bilbo as he put the last things on the kitchen counter. He needed to check again if he prepared everything.

Frerin just shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Probably somewhere reading. Away from this chaos," he added as the twins ran into the kitchen.

"Thoan, Derin! No running in the kitchen," scolded Bilbo. The nine-year-old twins just smiled before they ran away. Not a minute later they heard something break in the common room. "Please go check what they are doing," Bilbo asked Frerin, who rolled his eyes before he went to check on his brothers.

"Papa?" Another one of his and Thorin's children demanded attention.

"What can I do for you Náin?" asked Bilbo while going through the list once again.

"If this one isn't a girl, will you try for another one?" asked Náin and looked at his Papa who was in his last month of pregnancy.

Another one. He and Thorin wanted a girl no matter what. So far no luck. They were blessed with beautiful boys but as Bilbo soon realized they were really hard to handle. Two years after Frodo, Theoir joined them. He was now thirteen and was finally starting to calm down. Náin was one year younger than him and Bilbo had to admit that he came as a surprise. Thoan and Derin, playful nine-year-old twins were just starting to cause mischief and because they always worked together they managed to cause twice as more trouble than the rest of the children. Matis was the last one. He was now four years old and he was Frerin's favorite. Frerin never paid so much attention to any of his brothers like he did to Matis. He played with him, carried him around and allowed him to sleep in his bed, on which Bilbo and Thorin never agreed.

Now Bilbo was pregnant again and he knew this would be his last one. Never before he had problems getting pregnant, but with this last one he and Thorin had been trying for over a year and a half. He wasn't young anymore but Lord Elrond assured him he won't be having any trouble carrying this child to term. This was their last hope for a girl and they couldn't be happier when the Elf announced that their wish will come true. Bilbo knew that his boys were a little worried about the arrival of a certain princess because they were afraid that she will become the center of their parents' attention.

"No sweetheart, I have enough of you," answered Bilbo and for a moment studied his son's expression.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think that nine is my limit. I want to have at least a few days of my life left when I'm not taking care of you," explained Bilbo. "Why do you ask, love?"

"Because Frerin controls us all." Lucky Frerin, thought Bilbo who always had trouble controlling all his children at once. "He says we have to listen to him because he the oldest."

Now Bilbo understood what this was all about. "So you want someone to listen to you."

Náin nodded. "Thoan and Derin never listen to me-"

"They don't listen to anyone," sighed Bilbo.

"And Matis is too young to understand anything," complained Náin. "If Thráin would spend more time with us everything would be better. Frerin never dares to say anything to him."

"He is busy," explained Bilbo. "You know he is helping your father." At the mention of Thorin, Náin's eyes sparkled. He quickly opened the basket in front of him to check what his Papa prepared. "Paws off," scolded Bilbo. "That's for later. Now go find your brothers so we can go."

Bilbo managed to go through the list once again before all his children came into the kitchen. "What did you two broke?" he asked the twins who avoided eye contact.

"Nothing…" they answered.

"Mhmm…" said Bilbo, not entirely convinced. "Take these please," he said and gave the two light baskets to hold, "And be very careful with them. If you break what's inside you won't get any cake," he threatened, which apparently worked because the twins carried the baskets very carefully out of the kitchen. "Theoir…"

"Yes Papa?"

"These two are yours. Náin you will take this," ordered Bilbo.

"And I will take Matis," said Frerin.

"And this basket, please," said Bilbo. "You are strong enough to carry both. " Frerin accepted the basket and together with his Papa they followed everyone to the garden in upper halls.

Before Bilbo even came up the twins were already running around, Frerin was playing with Matis and Náin and Theoir were arguing about who knows what. When Bilbo thought he would have to do everything alone, help came in a form of a certain someone Bilbo liked very much.

"Do you need any help?"

Bilbo turned around, only to see Tora standing there. "I always need your help," he smiled.

Together they prepared all the food very quickly. All they had to do now was to wait for a certain someone to join them. Luckily it didn't take long before Thráin and Thorin showed up.

"Surprise!" they shouted and the younger ones ran to Thorin.

"Happy birthday, dad!"

Thráin just stepped away so that they could torture his father in peace. He approached his Papa and greeted him with a kiss on a cheek. At twenty-seven he was almost as tall as Thorin which meant he was much taller than Bilbo. "Hi," he smiled. "I see that you managed to get them all here in one piece," he laughed.

"I can still handle all of you, you know." Thráin smiled and pressed a kiss to his Papa's belly.

"You are going to be so spoiled when you get here," he cooed, until someone cleared its throat to get his attention. Thráin lifted his eyes only to see Tora standing right next to his Papa. "I didn't forget about you," he said as he wrapped his arms around his love and gave her kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

Bilbo just rolled his eyes at their open display of affection. He looked around to find another member of his family that was still missing. Luckily it didn't take him long to spot him. "It's your father's birthday," Bilbo said and confiscated the book Frodo was reading. "Now go there and at least say hello, your adventure can wait for a few hours," he smiled. Frodo placed a kiss on his cheek before he ran to his dad to wish him happy birthday.

After a few minutes of struggling, Thorin finally managed to reach his husband who was smiling happily as he was watching their family. "No kiss for me?" Thorin asked teasingly.

"Just one," smiled Bilbo before wrapping his arms around his husband. Thorin pulled him as close as he could, due to the fact that Bilbo's large belly was between them. "Happy birthday, love."

Thorin leaned down for a lingering kiss. As always a few of their children protested at their display of affection, others, who were already used to it, ignored them. But as expected someone had to interrupt.

"Daddy," cried Thoan, "I want cake!" he demanded while clutching to Thorin's leg.

Bilbo and Thorin pulled apart to look down at their son. "We love them even if they are annoying like this, right?" Thorin whispered.

"Always," answered Bilbo before pulling Thorin down for another kiss.

"Who wants cake?!" called Thorin after they pulled apart.

"Me!" Thorin laughed at their enthusiasm before he scooped Thoan up and took him to the cake.

Bilbo rested a hand on his belly as he watched his family fight with one another over the first piece of cake. This was his family, he thought, and he wouldn't change it for nothing in this world. Bilbo smiled again before he joined the little chaos he and Thorin created.

**-THE END-**


End file.
